Transformers RiD: Return of the Decepticons
by marik7410
Summary: 10 years ago, Galvatron was defeated by Omega Prime and was incarcerated. Now in the present, a new enemy has surfaced and he has recruited an elite team of Decepticons. Optimus and his team stepped up to the plate to fight them off. Earth had become the battlefield once again.
1. Chapter 1: Army

Author Note: This is the prequel to Transformers Robots in Disguise: Heroes. All credit goes to ShadowHawk. This is a RPG turned into a Fanfic.

Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

_10 years ago, an advance race that resides in deep space is known as Cybertronians. Among the Cybertronians are Autobots, fighter for piece; and Predacons, chaos bringers. The Predacon leader is known as Megatron. He plundered countless of planets dry from energy siphoning. His path of destruction took him to Planet Earth. On Earth is a world renowned archeologist known as Doctor Kenneth Onishi. Megatron kidnap him to found the location of a massive energy source. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, stopped Megatron in his tracks every time but Optimus didn't know was the source of Megatron's interest, Fortress Maximus. Megatron had little success with his Predacon team so he raid an Autobot ship that crashed landed and converted them into Decepticons known as Commandos. With Scourge as leader, the Autobots had a challenge. During their time of need, a new Autobot name Ultra Magnus stepped in. At first, he wanted the matrix and had nothing to do with Optimus' team. But overtime, he lend a help when need and if he felt like it. But the stakes rose when the Decepticons found Cerebros and controlled Fortress Maximus. Every attempt to control him was foiled by Dr. Onishi's son Koji. After being Megatron was reborn as Galvatron, Galvatron had stolen Fortress Maximus' power. Both Optimus and Ultra Magnus linked up as Omega Prime and defeated Galvatron in the Earth's core. With Galvatron, the Predacons, and the Decepticons arrested and hauled off to prison, people of Earth can breathe a sigh of relief. Most people say that Galvatron was the first and last threat on Earth and even Optimus agrees. What Optimus didn't know that a new threat was growing and this battle will be for keeps?_

Somewhere on the dark side of the moon lies the Decepticon warship called The Hydra Cannon where it lies in wait for the moment when Scrash has enough power to raise the Decepticon mother ship and descend to plunge Earth into darkness. The Hydra Cannon starship was constructed on the Moon, largely using Autobot slave-labor until the Autobots conducted a raid to free them eons ago. She was built as a means to contain the Hydra Cannon weapon itself, and serve as transport for the Decepticons under Scrash's command for their trip home to Cybertron. The ship has a throne room for Scrash, living quarters for the crew, energon smelters, and special vats for converting other energy sources into energon. The ship's arsenal includes 16 particle-combustion canons (port), 16 laser emitters (starboard), a primary star field missile launcher, and an Overshock sonic battery. It also has a shield that would reflect incoming beam weapons back at attackers.

The Decepticon named Scrash is sitting on his throne on the bridge of his warship. Looking down from where he was, he saw his army. He smiled at them as he heard of their reputation when they were working for Galvatron at one time. After their defeat, they were sent to the Graviton Prison which was a maximum-security holding facility for the vilest criminals in the galaxy. The Prisoners are kept under a heavy-gravity field to limit their movements while giant Warden Robots patrol tirelessly. Even if a prisoner were able to escape, the entire prison sits at the mouth of a black hole, and it is impossible to leave without a ship outside to pick you up. Scrash remembered he and his Jet Corps had to break them out because he wanted an army that believed in his cause. Scrash stood up in front of his team and spoke out to them. "My people…for many years, we have been a broken faction... Shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You, the strength in my arm, and the holders of my dreams…our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all mankind, an exodus for freedom. The Decepticons became that freedom…our new world changed our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing…stronger. In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our faction, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies at home have been re-educated. We have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! Defenders of the Decepticon dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!"

The Decepticon army consisting of The Ruination Team aka The Commandos - Mega-Octane, Ro-Tor, Movor, Rollbar, Armorhide and the Jet Corps who consist of Nightfire, the leader of the Jet Corps, Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk stealth jet; Sunstorm, a McDonnell-Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet; Caliburst, Grumman X-29 fighter jet; Slugslinger, a XF-23 Black Widow II fighter jet and last but not least a new member of the Decepticon ground forces named Man-O-War, a four-tracked ICBM launcher vehicle.

They all cheered while clapping their hands together after hearing this speech. Scourge took note of his new leader's impressive speech and spoke out to the army while standing beside his leader's throne. "I too share Scrash's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight venerably with courage and pride, without fear for we are the Decepticons…the most powerful army in history!"

They cheered again shouting their battle cry and raising their fists in the air. "Decepticons forever!"

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons 

Chapter 1

Army

Location: Autobot Headquarters on Earth in the middle of Metro City

Things had been quiet since the end of the war against the Predacons and Decepticons, and many of the Autobots had grown restless. Earth Politicians had begun debating about the need for the Autobots' services anymore, since the Predacons or Decepticons had not been heard of for so long.

Meanwhile in Sachsen-Anhalt, Germany…  
Time: 2:47am GST

A black oil tanker, followed by a mobile anti-aircraft truck of made-up origin, armed with a large double-barreled cannon mounted on the flatbed, a tiny Rockwell International NASA Space Shuttle, a Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite helicopter, a General Dynamics M1 Abrams MBT tank, and a FMC XR311 combat support military jeep rolled up behind him. Each parked on the outside hill of the base.

"Scourge, TRANSFORM!" The truck of the vehicle detached itself from the rest of the tanker and split open as a black and gray head came out of the gap. The truck stood on its tail and the bottom half split apart to form legs. A fearsome warrior now stood where the tanker had been.

"Mega-Octane, TRANSFORM!" The missile truck's cab split open as two arms formed from the head. The back folded up on itself, then split to become legs leaving a giant robot in its place.

"Armorhide TRANSFORM!" The tan tank leapt into the air, virtually inverting itself before it landed as a robot.

"Rollbar, TRANSFORM!" a higher pitched voice added as the jeep too seemed to invert itself, leaving a robot with a huge gun positioned on its shoulder.

"Movor, TRANSFORM!" The space shuttle split in two and performed a three point landing as a cocky looking robot.

"Ro-Tor, TRANSFORM!" The final Decepticon, a dark blue helicopter, tail end split to form arms and its cockpit came down to form legs, leaving the final transformer.

"Lord Scrash, we're ready to move," Scourge reported. "Now you will be able to see the Commandos in action."

Location: Decepticon Mother ship.

Scrash looked at the monitor with ADA, a woman similar to the Autobot's T-AI system who was monitoring the situation. "If they take out this target then soon we will take this planet but these Commandos better do the job, Scourge," Scrash advised.

"They will strike like a fist of steel," Scourge assured. "Nothing can stop them. Mega-Octane has twin laser cannons. Ro-Tor has sting blades. Armorhide has plasma morters. Rollbar is all-terrain terror. Movor, air attack. Together they're all action. Overwhelming power, applied with absolute and devastating precision and all to serve you, Lord Scrash."

ADA narrowed her eyes at Scourge's promise. "You better hope so Scourge," ADA said. "I calculated 3 to 1 chance of you failing this mission and Lord Scrash does not allow failure."

"Do not worry I'll assure you, that it will not happen."

Country: Germany

All seems normal on the military base, until a targeting scope appears on screen. It examines various parts of the German base. The Decepticons from the outside then launch a surprise attack, completely decimating the German base until they retrieved their objective which was a large container full of energy. The humans were no match against these mighty machines. "Wahhooo! That was fun," Rollbar said as he killed the last human solider with his blaster.

"All right, listen up. I've got the energy. Let's move out!" Mega-Octane said. With that, they all transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off with their prize in their possession.

Mega-Octane was pleased with their mission success. "Ahaha, that was like taking candy from a baby," he said.

"Indeed it was, Mega-Octane," Scourge agreed.

Location: Autobot Base

News was reported about the Decepticons most recent attack. Optimus was watching the newscast and he wasn't happy. "I can't believe it," Optimus sighed. "It has to be a mistake."

"I'm afraid it's true Optimus," T-Ai said. "Those were Decepticons alright."

Optimus pondered in silent about his next move. "T-Ai, alert all Autobots," Optimus ordered. "Tell them the Armistice has been broken and the war has continued."

"Right Optimus." T-Ai couldn't believe that the war has been restarted and everyone on the planet is once again in danger of the Decepticons.

Location: Highway

On the highway, the Decepticon commandos were chit-chatting amongst themselves from the recent battle at the German base, as Scourge turn on his radio to report of his progress. "Scourge to base, the mission was a success," he reported. "And we are now heading for the final approach to coordinates three-seven-alpha for the rendezvous point extraction."

Scrash was pleased with his new addition to his army. "Well done Scourge, you and your team live up to your reputation," Scrash praised. "The Jet Corps will meet you in 013 hours. If you meet any resistance on your way there, deal with them personally."

"By your command," Scourge said. He then radioed the rest of his teammates "Let's move out team, we can't disappoint Lord Scrash."

"Yes Sir!" the Commandos stated.

Not too far behind the Decepticons were three ordinary vehicles approaching them. A silver Mercedes-Benz ML320, a white Lamborghini Diablo police highway pursuit vehicle, and a blue flame hooded Dodge Viper. They were fast approaching the convoy. There was a police chirp and everyone looked back. "Hold it right there Deceptacreeps, you're not going anyway," Prowl stated.

"Heads up, we got company," Rollbar said.

"It's the Autobots," Ro-Tor said.

"Decepticons, TRANSFORM!" The truck of the vehicle detached itself from the rest of the tanker and split open as a black and gray head came out of the gap. The truck stood on its tail and the bottom half split apart to form legs. A fearsome warrior now stood where the tanker had been.

"Mega-Octane, TRANSFORM!" The missile truck's cab split open as two arms formed from the head. The back folded up on itself, and then split to become legs leaving a giant robot in its place.

"Armorhide TRANSFORM!" The tan tank leapt into the air, virtually inverting itself before it landed as a robot.

"Rollbar, TRANSFORM!" a higher pitched voice added as the jeep too seemed to invert itself, leaving a robot with a huge gun positioned on its shoulder.

"Movor, TRANSFORM!" The space shuttle split in two and performed a three point landing as a cocky looking robot.

"Ro-Tor, TRANSFORM!" The final Decepticon, a dark blue helicopter, tail end split to form arms and its cockpit came down to form legs, leaving the final transformer. Each of them is armed with a blaster and they all fired at the Autobot Brothers. The Brother dodged the assault and move in for battle. "Okay brothers, let's get them," Prowl said.

"Payback time, Autobots!" Mega-Octane shouted as he fired his gun at the Autobot bros.

Ro-Tor and Movor took to the air to strike at them from above while Armorhide and Rollbar continued blasting them. Scourge unleashed his laser shoulders at them. "Decepticons, Delay the Autobots, our pick up is heading towards us in 009 hours from now."

"Yes Sir!" the Commandos shouted as they continued the battle.

The Autobots Brothers switched to robot mode. With their weapons drawn, they lunged towards their opponents. The Decepticons opened fire but most of their attempts missed. They had to hold the Autobots back and avoid close combat. X-Brawn rushed in for a tackle and knocked Ro-Tor to the ground. "Give it up Decepticons," he said.

"Never," Mega-Octane shouted. "We'll scrap you before we give up to you scums."

Then 4 unidentified jets arrived to the scene. They were armed and dropped missiles on the battle scene. The Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk stealth jet was leading the air raid. He was happy to have some target practice. "Jet Corp, we arrived to the scene, destroy the Autobots and secure the container," he said.

"Yes sir," the jets said and broke formation. The jets came back around for drop number two and the assault was worse than before. Sideburn noticed the party crashers and opened fire. "Prowl, who are those guys?" he asked.

"Don't know," Prowl said. "But they have to be taken down."

The jets came together and swooped in. The Commandos moved out of the way as the jets tackled the brothers to the ground. They climbed to the skies as they switched to robot mode. "Nightfire TRANSFORM!" The XF-23 Black Widow II fighter jet transformed into a robot.

"Sunstorm TRANSFORM!" The McDonnell-Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet transformed into a robot.

"Caliburst TRANSFORM!" The Grumman X-29 fighter jet transformed into a robot.

"Slugslinger TRANSFORM!" The Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk stealth jet transformed into a robot.

Each carried hand held missile weapon pointed at the Autobot bros. Nightfire had a sinister smile on his face. "You're way out of your league Autobots," he chuckled. "You have no clue who you're messing with."

"We eat Autobots like you for breakfast," Sunstorm snickered.

Slugslinger had a vile look on his face. "Prepare to die Autobots!" he said.

"No way flyboy, you have no idea who _you're_ messing up," Prowl said. He locked on and fired. Sideburn followed suit and released hell. As the Autobots and the Decepticons continued to battle, Mega-Octane decided that the battle went on long enough "Ok troops, let show these chumps what we're made off." Mega-Octane leapt into the air and transformed, as the four smaller components did the same. Ro-Tor and Movor became arms and hands, Armorhide and Rollbar became legs and feet. The four connected themselves to their leader, as a large chest plate and a golden lined head attached themselves to the base body. With a roar, the new creation shouted for all to hear, "Ruination awakens!"

Ruination takes out his guns and starts blasting at the Autobot Bros. Meanwhile Scourge radioed H.Q. "Scourge to base, The Jet Corps have arrived on time but we are under fire from the Autobots, requesting to beam us out."

Back on the Decepticon Mother ship...

ADA got the message and turned to her master: "Shall this request be carried out Lord Scrash?" she asked.

Scrash crossed his arms and nodded his head: "Proceed. Teleport them all and have them meet me on the bridge."

Location: Highway

With Ruination on the field, the Brothers decided to retreat. They made a run for the forest to lose but the Decepticons followed. The Brothers opened fire to break their assault line and to provide cover. Nothing worked. Ruination took flight and charged straight for the Autobots. The Brothers saw their reaper and brace for the worse then poof. They were gone. The Brothers were confused. "Is my mind playing tricks?" Sideburn wondered.

"What was that?" X-Brawn asked.

"I don't know," Prowl said. "They had us and they vanished. My sensors are not picking them up."

"So they left?" Sideburn asked.

"They did but why?" Prowl wondered.

Location: Decepticon mother ship  
Area: Bridge

The Decepticons appeared on the bridge from their battle. Ruination was still on the assault and saw the wall. Too fast to stop, he broke up and the Commandos bounced off the wall and landed on their feet. The door hissed open as Scrash entered the room. He was pleased with his lineup. "You all did well," he praised. "But going up against the Autobots brothers was not part of my plan, but none the less, there is a plan where we can use the Autobots to our advantage."

"How?" Scourge wondered.

Scrash turned to ADA as she pulled up the Autobot Brothers' profile. She hovered in the air and pointed at Sideburn. "It's been known that this one have an obsession with red sports cars," she said. "I believe that we can use his craving against him."

"Not to bash you or anything but we already tried that," Movor said. "Megatron lured Sideburn into a trap to get Optimus to surrender but it failed. Plus Sideburn's obsession caused nothing but trouble."

Scourge snarled as he remembered the Movor's mistake from space. Movor picked up the hint and coward. "How many times do I have to apologize for accidently shooting you?" Movor said.

"You'll get your day," Scourge said. Movor went pale with that remark. "What Movor said is right," Scourge agreed. "What makes this time any different?"

Just then 5 automobiles came rolling in; One was a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck pulling a long, dark silver trailer, a yellow Tyrell P-34 Six-Wheeler F-1 race car, a maroon Porsche 928, a dark grey Ferrari 308 GTB sports car, and a white Lambourghini Countach. The Decepticon army turned around to face them. Scrash gave a command to them: "Stunticons, present yourselves."

"Motormaster, TRANSFORM!" The black truck stood on its cab, as powerful arms unfolded from the trailer and the top half whirled around to reveal a glaring face.

"Drag Strip, TRANSFORM!" The small yellow F-1 racer yelled as its hood flipped backwards as the rear end extended straight onwards to form legs, and the large wheeled sides became arms.

"Breakdown TRANSFORM!" The white Lamborghini's hood flipped behind it as the back end split and rotated down to become legs, leaving a wildly grinning robot in its place.

"Dead End, TRANSFORM!" A red Porsche followed the same pattern as the Lamborghini, as a dark robot screamed the activation.

"Wildrider TRANSFORM!" Rang through the clearing as the wild looking grey Ferrari transformed, leaving a wild maniac in its place.

"The Stunticons?" Nightfire questioned. "My lord, is it necessary to call them?"

"It is, for you see, the war-like Decepticons that's us are given mostly military vehicles as alternate forms, while the more peaceful Autobots are given civilian vehicles. I needed to have my own car team, the Stunticons. At some point in Cybertron's recent history, the Stunticons were deemed psychotic and too dangerous to function in society, and as a result were placed into perpetual stasis lock inside of a prison facility. I freed them of course, knowing that the Autobots have the SpyChangers and what not. Even Scourge has a civilian vehicle, but the Autobots know of him too well," Scrash explained.

"I still say my boys could handle the Autobots," Nightfire said. "I mean they already know the cease-fire has been broken. We don't need Deceptitrash helping us"

Motormaster whipped out his large, silver, vacuum-metalized sword and points its sharp end at Nightfire's neck, "Watch your words, Lord Scrash knows what he is doing,"" he stated in a thundering voice that has the hollow, doom-laden tone of an echo from a bottomless well.

"Oh does he?" Nightfire questioned.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing Nightfire," Scrash said.

"I say we all go back down then and destroy the Autobots once and for all," Nightfire suggested.

Scrash shook his head in disagreement, "Patience Nightfire, I know your lust for battle is at hand, but if we were to go in full force, we'd end up like Galvatron and his goons. That's a mistake I cannot allow. We first have to know their tactics and weakness beforehand. Then when their guard is down, that's when we strike."

"But my lord…"

"Are you questioning my leadership, Nightfire?" Scrash stated as he crossed his arms.

"No," Nightfire said. He knew his place and the last thing he wanted to do and to make Scrash angry.

"Good," Scrash said. "I don't want any insubordination amongst my ranks. Proceed with the operation. Sideburn is to be captured at all cost," Scrash said.

"As you command sire," Nightfire said. "Let's rock and roll boys." He turned to his team and led them out the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2: Hostage

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 2

Hostage

Author Note: Reviews are accepted here

Location: Highway 401

A red Porsche 928 was being chased by a blue flame hooded Dodge Viper. "Oh baby, you're looking fine!" Sideburn said as he was staring at Dead End's rear bumper. "You know I can't resist a red sports car!"

Dead End groaned as he regrets taking his current car as his vehicle mode. But he had to suck it up for a mission that will lead to the Autobots downfall.

"What curves!" Sideburn howled. "Honey, you are really put together! Wanna go cruisin'?"

Dead End couldn't take it anymore. Sideburn was really getting on his nerve. Plus Dead End was pissed that Sideburn mistaken him as a girl. So he floored it and peeled down the highway.

"Playing hard to get eh?" Sideburn said. "Hey, wait up!" He amped up the speed and chased Dead End down. Trailing not too far behind was Prowl and X-Brawn. "Not again," they said and gave chase.

"What does he see in little red sports car?" Prowl wondered.

"Don't ask me," X-Brawn said. "One of these days, he's going to end up in a trash compactor."

Dead End was keeping his distance from Sideburn but making sure that he doesn't lose him. "Dead End, report," a voice spoke through his radio.

"Dead End here, I have the target. He's right behind me. I will lead you to you ASAP. Scourge, why do I have to be the bait?" he whined.

"He loves sports cars," Scourge said.

"When this is over, remind me to get a paint job," Dead End growled.

"It's been noted," Scourge said. "Continue with the plan."

"Plus, I got two bogeys trailing behind," Dead End said. "Should I engage?"

"Negative," Scourge said. "I've already dispatched Wildrider and Breakdown as your bodyguards in case any other Autobots interfere. They will run defense until you deliver Sideburn."

"That's better for me," Dead End. He cut the link and kept going.

"Sideburn, you will slow down," X-Brawn said.

"Come on baby, I only want to play," Sideburn said.

Prowl chirped his siren to get Sideburn's attention but Sideburn was in a trance. "Great, he's not even paying any attention to us," Prowl said.

Then he picked up two objects approaching. "X-Brawn, I got two targets approaching," Prowl said.

A wall of fire was erect after Sideburn pass an exit. Prowl and X-Brawn screeched to a halt. Two engines revved as Wildrider and Breakdown emerged from the flames.

"That does it," X-Brawn said. "When I see Sideburn, I'll recalibrate his OS with scrap metals."

"If we survive," Prowl said.

Wildrider and Breakdown were laughing that they were going to get some action after their release. "Let's end it quick," X-Brawn said.

"Right behind you," Prowl said.

The brothers switched to robot mode and opened fire. Breakdown and Wildrider leaned to the side and dodged the shot. With the gas pedal to the floor, the two Decepticons perform dangerous vehicle stunt while striking the Autobots. Wildrider's trunk opened up as an object was ejected and landed on his roof. It was a large, black double-barreled laser cannon. Breakdown followed suit and his was blue. The Brothers prepared for the worst. "Boo!" Wildrider jumped.

The Brothers flinched and the Decepticons rolled in laughter. "Let's get out of here," Breakdown said. "We have our target." They turned around and left.

Location: Todd's Junkyard

Sometime later, Dead End led Sideburn to the junkyard. "Hey baby, what's the rush?" Sideburn asked.

Dead End continued to ignore him.

"Let me buy ya a quart of oil," Sideburn offered.

Dead End was at a point where his anger can jeopardize the mission.

"I don't mean to criticize but what are we doing here?" Sideburn wondered. "I know some great roads we could cruise on."

Dead End came to a stop at the end of the junkyard. "That's more like it," Sideburn said.

Then bright spotlight shined on Sideburn. Dead End switched to robot as Scourge stood next to Dead End. Sideburn was disappointed that he was tricked. "Man, what a downer," Sideburn said.

"You're so predictable," Scourge said. The remaining Decepticon came out of hiding and surround Sideburn. "Now you're our prisoner."

"Does that mean our date is off?" Sideburn asked.

Dead End lost it. "That's it! I'm gonna take you apart piece by piece!" Dead End boomed. "Do you understand me? Piece by piece?"

Scourge had to restrain Dead End from fighting. "Calm down," he said. "You did your part."

Dead End started to relax and went off to cool down. "I knew that if Dead End convert to a little red sports car, you'll follow him here just like a puppy dog."

"All the Decepticons knows that you have a thing of red sports car," Movor said.

"It looks like your passion was your downfall," Mega-Octane laughed. "What a loser?"

"You, Side Burn, were the easiest target of all the Autobots, so we abducted you first," Scourge said. It was so simple to trap you and make you our hostage. I'm actually embarrassed to be you. Now we can lure the rest of your team here and destroy them." With that he took out a gun and fired a beam at Side Burn which caused no harm to his body. It was a projectile device that fired energy bursts that could nullify a Transformer's transformation process.

"I made be the easiest target but I'm the most stubborn," Sideburn said. "Sideburn Transform!"

Nothing happened.

"Transform!" Sideburn shouted. Nothing happened. "What did you do to me?"

The Commandos jumped onto Sideburn's back. Sideburn shift to reverse and spun his tires. "Get off me," Sideburn demanded.

"You're pathetic," Armorhide said. The weigh on his back gave Sideburn a slow start. Ro-Tor took out one of his blades and slash Sideburn's tire. "What's the deal?" Sideburn asked.

"You're not going anywhere," Scourge said.

"I can't move," Sideburn complained.

"Cancel all your appointments," Scourge chuckled. "You're all tied up for the moment or more like disabled."

"Scourge used the transfixatron device that made you remain in your car mode," Mega-Octane said.

"No matter what you do, you can't get away," Armorhide said. "Even if I kick you like this!" Armorhide cocked his leg back and gave Sideburn a hard kick. Dead End saw an opportunity and charged in. He gave a soccer denting his door and nearly rolling Sideburn over on his back. "That's for hitting on me moron," Dead End said.

"Don't mind Armorhide," Scourge excused. "He's a little angry about all the time your friends have foiled our schemes as well as Dead End who had to be the bait in our operation. Rollbar, make sure you let all his friends know that he's missing."

"Roger that," Rollbar said and left.

WIldrider and Breakdown pulled up and switched to robot mode. "The distraction was a success Scourge," Breakdown reported.

"Excellent, load up the hostage and let's roll out of here," Scourge said.

"Yes sir," the Decepticons said. Motormaster switched to his vehicle mode and opened his trailer doors and deployed his ramp. The Commandos loaded Sideburn into the trailer. Sideburn indeed felt like a burden to the Autobots. This is the third time he caused the Autobots trouble with his obsession but his second time involving Optimus to make him surrender. "I messed up big time," he sighed.

Location: Highway

Prowl and X-Brawn were left standing in the empty highway. They were trying to figure out Sideburn's location. "Where did he go?" Prowl wondered.

"I have no idea," X-Brawn said. "He was in front of us before we were ambushed."

Then the brothers heard a familiar rumble approaching them. They turned around and saw a blue and white car carrier with an Autobot insignia on the bumper. The carrier saw the brothers and switched to robot mode. "Ultra Magnus," Prowl said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to ask the same thing to you," Ultra Magnus said. "What's going on? Look like you just got your butts handed to you."

"Tell us about it," X-Brawn said.

Ultra Magnus looked around and noticed that Sideburn missing. "Where's your brother?" Magnus asked.

Elsewhere…

With everything in place, Scourge felt that they can continue with the plan. He opened a link to Scrash to report their progress. "Lord Scrash, we have captured the Autobot just as you requested," he reported. "We can move on with Phase 2 of our operation."

"Proceed Scourge," Scrash granted. "The Autobots will fall before us and this world will be drained of its energy, then we shall take back Cybertron and we will rule the universe."

Scourge raised his fist in the air and shouted. "Decepticons forever!"

*crash*

Movor noticed some movement in the junkyard. "Um, we're not alone here," he said.

"I'll get back to you sir," Scourge said and cut the link. He turned to Breakdown and Wildrider. "I thought you two weren't followed," he snarled.

Breakdown and Wildrider looked at one another and shrugged their shoulder. "We made sure that the Autobots didn't," Breakdown said.

"We mop the floor with them and fled," Wildrider said.

"Then go and look for the cause of the ruckus or I'll turn you two over to Scrash in pieces so he can inflict pain like none other," Scourge threatened.

Wildrider and Breakdown gulped at the thought. "Yes sir," they said and fanned out.

Location: Highway

Prowl and X-Brawn told Ultra Magnus what happened. "Yep, that does sounds like Sideburn," Magnus said. "But I'm not surprise that the Decepticons busted out and returned to Earth. You think that they are collecting energy?"

"Maybe," Prowl said. "We'll report this to Prime."

Location: Autobot base

"Optimus, I've received a report from Prowl that Sideburn is missing," T-Ai reported. "Plus, they were attacked by Decepticons."

Optimus couldn't believe his audio receptors. "Have X-Brawn, Prowl and Ultra Magnus look for him," Optimus said.

"Will do," T-Ai said.

Location: Junkyard

The Decepticons were combing through the junk for the intruder. With guns drawn, they were ready to strike at any moment. They searched high and low and nothing. "Man this is nuts," Movor complained. "We've been searching this place and nothing."

Scourge crossed his arms in frustration. "Switch to infrared, maybe it will help," he suggested.

The Decepticons switched to infrared and searched. Then Movor spotted some movement. "Hey guys, I found the intruder," Movor said.

Everyone converge on Movor's location and took aim. The object jumped out from the pile and meow? "Movor, it's just a stupid cat," Mega-Octane said and smacked Movor.

"Sorry," Movor said.

"It's nothing," Scourge sighed.

"Then what are we, chopped liver?" X-Brawn asked.

The Decepticons turned around and saw the Autobots. "Freeze Decepticons, you're being under arrest for kidnapping and multiple count of assault a police officer," Prowl said.

"Assault this," Scourge said.

Everyone drew their guns and opened fire.

"Scatter," X-Brawn said. The Autobots split up to divide the Decepticons' attention. Ultra Magnus was concealing himself for a perfect spot to attack then he saw Scourge with his back turned. Magnus couldn't believe his luck. "Well, well, well, look what's here," he thought to himself. "This is sweeter than that time I tried Chinese candy. I'll think I'll spook him a bit. Stun Clusters!"

Doors on his forearms flip open as missiles were revealed. The target was locked and the missiles were lauched. Missiles streaked in the air and struck Scourge in the back. "There goes the neighborhood," Magnus smiled.

Scourge stood up pissed that someone attacked him from behind. He turned and saw Magnus smiling with pride. "You'll pay for this Magnus," Scourge said. He lined up his shoulder barrels and fired. Magnus took the hit but he decided to taunt Scourge some more. "Is that all you got?" Magnus teased. "Even Sky-Byte and his predacons will give a better fight than this."

"We don't work for the predacons anymore," Scourge growled. "We serve a new leader who shares the same ideals as us. He will drain this planet dry."

Just then a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck pulling a long, dark silver trailer was heading straight for Ultra Magnus from behind and rammed into him sending the Autobot flying to the junk pile. Magnus got up and cleaned himself off. "Who's the coward that hit me from behind?" Magnus asked. "Stand up so I can tear him apart."

"I DID!" Sideburn was ejected from Motormaster as he switched to robot mode. He drew his sword and pointed at Magnus' neck. "It's time to pay," Motormaster said.

"Who the hell are you?" Magnus asked.

"I'm the repo bot," Motormaster said. "You haven't pay for your spark in three solar cycles. As from the agency, I have the right to snatch your spark and destroy it."

There was a siren and a red Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck bust through the gates and tackled Scourge to the ground. Then the cab broke off from the trailer and changed into a robot. "Give up Scourge."

Scourge rose to his feet and faced his new opponent. "Never Prime," Scourge said. "Besides, we have Sideburn."

Optimus turned to his brother and give him the look. "It's time?" Magnus asked.

"Let's do it," Optimus said. The brothers jumped in the air and united as one. Magnus broke into three pieces and formed armor pieces on Optimus. A new head flipped up as the fusion was complete. "Ultimate Energy Combiner, Omega Prime!"

"Big whoop," Scourge said.

"Gatling laser," Omega Prime called.

Magnus' arm cannon were propped on Omega Prime's right shoulder and started firing. Scourge and Motormaster braced the attack and stood firm. Omega Prime looked at Scourge's ally and studied him. "Identify yourself," he demanded.

"I don't need to," Motormaster as his team converge on his location. Motormaster took his sword and crossed it with Scourge. Their combined effort dealt a heavy blow to Omega Prime's chest. An explosion separated the brothers. Magnus was heavily damaged but he saw that Optimus was out cold. "Prime, Prime," he called. "Damn, he's out cold but I can't turn my back on these fools." Then he had an idea. "Prowl, X-Brawn, get Prime out of here, I'll provide cover fire."

In the meantime, Sideburn felt that his system was returning to normal. Though he has no tires, he slowly rolled on his rim out of the junkyard. Prowl and X-Brawn help Prime to his feet. They were steadily getting him out. Ultra Magnus had his guns drawn for any moves made. Optimus came to and saw that he was leaving the scene. "Get clear," he said.

"No way boss," X-Brawn refused. "We're not leaving you behind." Then Scourge jumped in front of them. "Magnus!" Prowl called.

Ultra Magnus turned around and fired his stun clusters once more. Scourge was taken down for the count. "Stop dragging your feet and get out of here!" Magnus shouted. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just get Prime out of here."

Magnus turned his attention to the Decepticons and took aim. "Who's next," he asked.

The Commandos leapt in the air and formed Ruination: Attack mode. He drew his guns and started firing. "Go!" Magnus said.

Prowl and X-Brawn left with heavy hearts that they had to leave Magnus behind. Magnus turned his head and saw that Optimus was gone. "Good," he said to himself. He turned his attention to Ruination. "Sorry but I have an appointment to keep," Magnus said. He fired his stun cluster and used the smoke to escape.

"Coward," Ruination said.

"Relax," Scourge said. "We still have Sideburn."

"Where?" Wildrider wondered.

Scourge looked around and noticed that Sideburn was missing. "Find him!" Scourge boomed.

Location: Highway

Magnus flew down the highway. He wanted to go back and get Sideburn but his injuries prevent him to. "I know that Sideburn is still in the junkyard," he thought to himself. "I just hope that they haven't done anything to him. Better question is why kidnap him?"

Further down the road, T-Ai opened a space bridge to bring Optimus back to base. "X-Brawn, my system tells me that Ultra Magnus is heavy damaged," she said. "Find him and bring him to the base."

"You heard the lady Prowl," X-Brawn said. "Get moving."

Prowl jumped through the bridge as X-Brawn went towards the junkyard.

Ultra Magnus was cruising when he was experiencing engine problems. He landed and found out that one of his jet engines was busted up. "Great, I can't fly," he grumbled. "Transform!"

Gears grind as Magnus attempted to switch to vehicle mode. "I can't fly or transform," Magnus said. "What else can go wrong?"

Then he spotted X-Brawn in the distance. Magnus was seriously annoyed. "What now?" he hissed.

Location: Junkyard

While Sideburn was crawling his way out, he spotted a teenage girl in the area. Normally, he would avoid contact for her safety but he had to get out. "Psh," he called.

The girl turned around and saw the Viper. "Yes?" she responded.

"Do you have a tow truck that can haul me out?" Sideburn asked.

The girl was confused. "Um, I don't have a truck but I can find one," she said. "Who's there?"

"My name is Sideburn. I'm an Autobots and I'm being pursued by some bad men who want to scrap me. You have to help me."

"Like I said, I don't have a truck but I can push you out," she promised.

"Anything to get me out of here," Sideburn said.

The girl walked up to Sideburn's trunk and placed her hands on his spoiler. She closed her eyes and concreted her energy. Sideburn felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Whoa! Since when human can do that?" Sideburn wondered.

"Silent, I need to concentrate," the girl said. She turned Sideburn around and started pulling him slowly.

"Um, may I ask your name?" Sideburn asked.

"Molly."

"Thank you Molly for helping me," Sideburn said.

"We're not out yet so don't thank me."

Heavy footsteps approached them. Rollbar emerged behind a junk pile and spotted his target. "Where do you think you're going human?" Rollbar said. He opened a com link to Scourge. "This is Rollbar, I found the target and a human that's helping him escape."

"Good work Rollbar," Scourge said. "Stay there we'll meet up with you."

"Roger that Chief, they are not going anywhere under my watch," Rollbar smiled. He drew his gun and aimed it at Molly.

"This day went from bad to worse," Molly said.


	3. Chapter 3: Nova

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 3

Nova

Location: Highway

X-Brawn met up with Ultra Magnus to them the news. "Whoa, I have to do what?" he asked.

"Come to the base with me," X-Brawn said.

"Why should I go down there for?" Magnus questioned. He was losing his patience and fast. He took in a deep breath to calm down. "You better listen and listen good. I don't follow orders especially from Optimus okay. I am an Autobot free agent. I can do whatever I want whenever. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me go down there."

Optimus had listened in on the conversation and he had about enough of Ultra Magnus' stubbornness. "Magnus listen. This time you will follow my orders because if you don't, the Decepticons will melt you into scrap metal."

"Pah," Magnus laughed. "Sometimes you humor me Prime. Here you are concerning yourself about me when Sideburn is still missing."

"But Magnus…"

"But nothing," Magnus said. "I'm going to find Sideburn and bring him back. And I will shoot anyone who dares to stand in my way."

Magnus turned his back to X-Brawn. Magnus stood still for quite a while. X-Brawn walked up to Magnus and tapped his shoulder. Ultra Magnus fell like a tree. "Optimus, I can't pick up Magnus' energy signature," T-Ai reported. "He has to be brought in for treatment."

"I'm going up," Optimus said.

"Oh no, you're not," T-Ai said. "You nearly die out there in battle and we don't ever know where or when the Decepticons will strike next. As you Tactical Artificial Intelligence computer, I order you to stay put. Let X-Brawn and Prowl retrieve Magnus and _you_ need to go back to your battle station and recharge. No "if", "and", or "buts" about it."

Optimus knew when to count his losses but he didn't know that T-Ai was concerned about his health.

Location: Junkyard

Molly was in a predicament. Sideburn is on rims and a gun was pointed at her head. She had to think up of something and fast. "So…" Molly said as she rocked on her feet. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Rollbar said. "If this is some lame attempt to soothe me, it won't work."

"Oh no," Molly said. She placed her hands in her pocket and smiled sweetly. "It's just that you look quite intelligent and you should be leading this operation you're running."

Rollbar was confused. "What are you talking about?" he said. "Lord Scrash is our leader."

Molly stepped over to Sideburn. "No, you have the qualities of being a leader," Molly said. Then she gave Sideburn a bump which made him move an inch. "You can easily take Scrash down."

Rollbar was mad. "Flattery will get you nowhere human," Rollbar said. "Now drop the car and step away from it." Rollbar leveled his gun and he was ready to shoot. Molly's smile turned into a grin. "Yep, I was right," Molly nodded. "You are smart but…" She took out a small ball from her pocket. "…but not that smart toots."

Molly threw the ball to the ground and a flash of light blinded Rollbar. Molly grabbed Sideburn and ran like crazy. "You didn't tell me that there were really big guys like you," Molly said.

Molly made a sharp turn and she was halfway out of the junkyard. Sideburn was impressed that a human can run so fast.

"What the slag?" Rollbar said. He covered his optics and waited for the light to fade. Once Rollbar regained his vision, Molly and Sideburn were gone. Rollbar was pissed. "Rollbar to Scourge, they escaped, I repeat, they escaped," Rollbar reported.

"How did they escape when they are right in front of you?" Scourge snarled.

"It wasn't my fault," Rollbar said. "The human used a flash bomb on me and she took Sideburn."

"You better hope that you can find them before I do," Scourge warned. "Because if I find them before you and capture them; you will be facing Lord Scrash's wrath."

The link was cut and Rollbar was scared. If the mission fails, it's his aft end that Scrash will go after and it won't be pretty. Rollbar started his search. He looked around, combing every inch until he spotted them making a break for the exit.

"This is Rollbar, I've found the target," Rollbar reported.

"This is Scourge; all decepticons converge on Rollbar's location."

"Mega-Octane en-route."

"Armorhide reporting…"

"Ro-Tor flying in…"

"Motormaster here, the Stunticons are ready to destroy some Autobots and a few fleshbags."

"Movor moving in…All hail Lord Scrash."

Molly was feeling weak. "Damn," she cursed. "Dude, is there anyone you can call to come help us? I'm bushed."

"If I can transform," Sideburn whined. "But we're out of luck."

"Well you're bad luck is coming for us," Molly said. She found a pile to hide behind. "Is there anyone you can call?"

Sideburn performed a system check and saw that his radio was functioning. "This is Sideburn calling Autobot base. If you can hear me, send backup, I repeat, send backup."

Location: Autobot base

T-Ai picked up the distress call and she was happy. "Sideburn, you don't know how happy I am to hear your annoying voice," T-Ai said. "Backup is running on thin. Optimus is down and Magnus is out. Your brothers are currently bringing Magnus in for repairs. I can perform a member select and find someone for you."

"Thank you," Sideburn said.

T-Ai activated the member select and performed a search. She found Team Bullet Train was nearby. "Railspike, Rapidrun, Midnight Express, you have a search-and-rescue mission," T-Ai said. "Sideburn is in trouble. Your objective is to find him and bring him home. Decepticons are everywhere so be careful."

Location: Outskirts of Metro City

"Well, well, well, loverboy is the damsel in distress and needs help," Rapidrun teased.

"That's enough Rapidrun," Railspike said. "We got a mission to do."

"That's right," Midnight Express agreed. "Sideburn is in trouble and we are needed."

"Relax guys, I was only joking," Rapidrun said.

"Well funtime is over, let's move," Railspike said. The trains lined up on a single track as they were ready for transport. A warp bubble appeared as the trains entered the space bridge.

Location: Junkyard

Heavy footsteps approached Molly and Sideburn. "Found you," Rollbar laughed.

The Decepticons met up with Rollbar and Scourge was very pleased. "This time you won't escape," Scourge said. "You and your human friend have interfered with Lord Scrash's plans for far too long." Scourge drew his sword and aimed it at Molly.

Molly stepped back at the sword in her face. "You're not a good bot you know that," she hissed.

"I know," Scourge said.

As Scourge and Rollbar aimed at their targets, a werid vortex appeared in the sky, unlike anything they had seen. Rollbar, being unused to such phenomenon stepped back in slight fear, where as Scourge simply glared at the unexpected development. After a bright flash, the Vortex had disappeared, but in its place was a large blue assault plane of a design none of them recognized. After scanning the plane, Sideburn could have sworn he saw an Autobot insignia, but he couldn't be certain. "I don't know about that, I'm sure I'm a better shot! Super Nova, TRANSFORM!"

The Jet seemed to split into pieces, the back section detached and folded in on itself to become a tank then split down the middle and became a pair of legs, and the front section rearranged itself, It's arms rotating around, the cockpit of the plane attached itself to the shoulder and a Head swiveled round, revealing a heated stare. He landed on the ground between Sideburn, the human girl, and the Decepticons, and aimed his chest mounted weapons. Sideburn for his part could only blink: this guy was as tall as Ruination! "You don't want to mess with me boys. Surrender now or I'll get mad and that, gentlemen would invalidate your warranty!"

A space bridge appeared near Sideburn as Team Bullet Train came out. "What did we miss?" Rapidrun asked.

"RAILSPIKE TRANSFORM!" The 500 Series Shinkansen Nozomi bullet train engine's nose splits open as arms and hand fold down from it. And the back end divides and twists around to form legs and the head pops up and rotates to complete the transformation.

"RAPIDRUN TRANSFORM!" The 700 Series Shinkansen Rail Star bullet train engine's back end rotate to forms the legs as the body swings underneth the nose of the train. Arms deploy from the side and the head folds up from the cab completing the transformation.

"MIDNIGHT EXPRESS TRANSFORM!" The E4 Series Shinkansen bullet train engine's divides into three section. The front and back collapse down to form the legs. As the arms appear and the torso folds down to extend it, the head came up to complete the transformation.

"Alright Sideburn, we're here to rescue you," Railspike said.

"Yeah but who's the tall fellow?" Midnight Express wondered.

"I know to know too," Rapidrun said. "He's huge!"

"Excuse me but who are you?" Railspike asked.

Super Nova glanced behind quickly to look at the three bullet trains before looking back on the Decepticons. "I could ask the same question but I don't have time, I'm Super Nova, and I'm an Autobot. If you're on my side, then get that blue car out of here, if not, then stop yapping and start firing!"

A sinister growl came from Scourge's direction and Super Nova didn't even twitch as his cannons came to bare on the Decepticon commander. "Come on Scourge, I DARE you to give me a reason..."

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but you made me mad," Scourge said. "Decepticons, begin the counter attack!"

Mega-Octane's optics glowed as he received those orders. "Yes sir! Combine!" Ro-Tor and Movor became arms and hands, Armorhide and Rollbar became legs and feet. The four connected themselves to their leader, as a large chest plate and a golden lined head attached themselves to the base body. With a roar, the new creation shouted for all to hear, "Ruination awakens!"

Motormaster turns to his fellow Stunticons. "Stunticons, UNITE!" There was a click and whir, as the four small robots transformed into near identical parts. Motormaster too leapt into the air, and shifted and clicked. Breakdown and Wildrider became legs, Drag Strip and Dead End became arms. As a final touch a roller became the chest plate, and a mask fitted over Motormaster's head. From five rebels there emerged one massive monster. With a loud booming echo of Motormaster's voice, it announced to the stunned Autobots in front of him, "Prepare to face Menasor!"

Ruination was about to attack until Menasor stepped up and said to his partner, "No, He's mine!" Super Nova took a step back in horror, faced by the new menace. Menasor held no weapon but a massive sword, that was easily as large as Super Nova. He towered over the smaller Autobot laughing evilly as he stomped forward. "Not so high and mighty now?" Menasor taunted. "When faced with something of greater power, you have no choice but to fight or flee. And you can't flee!"

With that, he charged forward, barreling himself into Super Nova, followed by a flurry of punched and kicks into Super Nova's most sensitive joints and connectors. Super Nova shuddered under a barrage of a beast more powerful than him, his internal gears creaking at the strains and pressure being forced on him. Then Menasor brought his massive sword to bear, and with a single swipe, leaving a large gash on Super Nova's main body as he fell to the ground.

"We have to help," Rapidrun said.

"Bullet Fusion mode!" the team shouted. All three jump in air as the fusion begins. Midnight Express form the legs. Rapidrun form the lower body. And, Railspike form the arms, torso and the head. The head pops out. "TRIPLE POWER! RAILRACER!"

With that, the transformer is very large. He is as tall as Ruination. "Wanna tango, Runination?" Railracer invited.

"What are you doing?" T-Ai shouted. "Your mission is to get Sideburn and leave. Leave the Decepticons to Super Nova."

"But…"

"No buts, move!"

"Oh alright," Railracer sighed. Before leaving, Railracer thought that he should introduce himself before leaving. "I'm Railracer, an Autobot combiner. You think that you can handle those three by yourself for a while?"

Energon dripped slowly from the wounds in Super Nova's armor as he got to his feet. He smirked and spoke over his shoulder, glad to have some backup. "Nice to meet you," Super Nova said. "Get the kid outta here. I'll be fine. After all...the party JUST JETTING STARTED!"

With a savage War cry Super Nova charged Menasor and rammed into his midsection, the two goliaths smashing into a nearby construction site. The Silver and Blue Autobot took advantage of his smaller size and speed and pelted Menasor's torso and head with quick, powerful kicks before grabbing some construction beams and beating the giant Gestalt into the ground. Before he was able to strike Menasor again, the newcomer found himself blindsided by Ruination. Ruination landed a nasty tackle and sent Super Nova flying. "Not too shabby punk," Super Nova chuckled. "But you due for a fatal tune up!"

The two robots met in a head on clash, punches, kicks and laser fire being exchanged without any further preamble. His wounds still hurt more than Super Nova could ignore, but he was determined to get the job done. The two combatants were braced against each other after a few moments of furious combat, and both glared at each other. "What are you waiting for Ruination? I came all this way just to pull you apart and I'm not even stretching a circuit yet!" Super Nova taunted.

"Well don't let me stop you from trying Auto-loser! What say we skip the warm-up?" Ruination boomed.

With an evil grin, the cannons on Super Nova's chest swiveled around and aimed right at Ruinations chest, the Decepticon Gestalt looking down then up again in shock and fear. "Who said I need a warm up?" Supernove smiled. "ENERGON CANNONS FIRE!"

The cannons blazed to life with bright blue energy and in the next moment, the Decepticons lay in a pile several hundred feet away, their combination mode canceled out by the blast. Nova's satisfied expression though was short lived as Menasor gripped the smaller Transformer by the neck, hefting him into the air. "You'll pay for that you little runt!"

Super Nova struggles with the Giants grip valiantly, but Menasor was far more powerful. He only hoped that he wasn't going to suffer TOO much for this trespass.

"Well...what do we have here? Th-those flashing eyes, flaming intakes...trembling pistons...you know something Menasor? You are UGLY when you're losing!" Super Nova teased.

Railracer watched the fight and he was stuck in the middle. He wanted to fight but he had to get Sideburn out of there. "Disengage!"

Railracer split up as Railspike cooked up a plan. "Midnight Express, you take Sideburn and the human and get them out of here," Railspike said.

"Right," Midnight Express accepted. He turned his attention to Molly and gave her a gentle smile. "I need you to climb inside Sideburn for the time being," he requested.

Molly nodded and climbed inside. Midnight Express picked up Sideburn and carried them out. "T-Ai, I have Sideburn and unknown human girl we leaving the junkyard as of now."

"I'll advise X-Brawn and Prowl," T-Ai said.

Location: Highway

Prowl and X-Brawn were carrying the heavy Ultra Magnus to a space bridge. "Man, he's heavy," X-Brawn complained.

"Quit yapping and get moving," X-Brawn said.

Then the brothers received a call from T-Ai. "Prowl, X-Brawn, Midnight Express found Sideburn," she reported. "He's paralyzed at the moment so one of you has to go and get him."

"Thank goodness," X-Brawn said.

"One of us will get him once Magnus is in the base," Prowl said.

Location: Junkyard

"Hip Rockets!" Rapidrun fired two rockets from his hips.

"Compression Missiles!" Railspike launched a wave of missiles from his shoulders. The missile assault struck Menasor dead on but he still moves as if nothing happened.

"This is bad," Rapidrun said.

"We need help," Railspike.

Then everyone heard sirens and horns approaching the scene. It was a ladder truck and it was coming in fast. "Optimus Prime Transform!"

The cab separate from the trailer and it took a form of a robot.

"Optimus?" Railspike doubted.

"I thought you were out of commission," Rapidrun said.

"I was but I'm back to clean up the mess the Decepticons left behind," Optimus said. Optimus drew his gun and open fire. The ladder on Optimus' mobile lowered and launched water missiles. Menasor was pushed back by the assault. Menasor was indeed ticked off. "I will tear your spark apart Prime!" he boomed. With an ear shattering boom, Menasor charge towards Optimus. "I am the greatest warrior of all time," Mensaor yelled as he raised his sword to strike Optimus down.

Super Nova shook his head slighty then decided that it was a bad idea. He carefully looked around and saw that he was dropped after Optimus showed up. Super Nova looked at the Autobot leader and he was highly impressed. He didn't know him personally but he heard of his name and rank and that's it. Super Nova saw that he was distracted by Prime's presence so he shook the head away and rose to his feet. "Greatest warrior?" Super Nova laughed. He took out a rifle and shot the sword off of Menasor's grip. "I guess you won't mind fighting hand-to-hand will you?"

"Arm laser!" a voice shouted. A wave of energon bullets struck Menasor in the back.

Menasor's optics glowed bright as his rage took over. "You will pay for that with your LIFE Nova," Menasor boomed. He faced Super Nova charged straight for him. Scourge was impressed that Menasor was able to handle the Autobots by himself.

"Tsk, tsk," a voice said. "He didn't attack you."

"Then who did?" Menasor asked.

"I did!" a junk pile exploded as Ultra Magnus rocketed to the skies. He flow in and let it rain on the Decepticons. Menasor was pissed off to a point that smoke was going to bellow from his exhaust port. "Heads are going to roll," Menasor roared. "I'm going to tear you Autobots circuit by circuit. You hear me? I will turn you into nothing!" Menasor drew his gun and started firing at every Autobot he sees.

"Someone's cranky," Magnus joked.

"I guess no one gave him a lollipop at the doctor's office," Optimus teased.

"He needs a time out," Super Nova said. Super Nova broke into three pieces, his legs joining into one piece before falling forward to reveal a tank with two powerful looking barrels. His Torso shifted and re-arranged itself until it resembled a blue and silver Jet. Wasting no time, the tank started firing and the jet initiated a strafing run on Menasor. "Let's end this!"

Menasor was under heavy fire. Scourge was lost for words.

"It's time Prime," Magnus said. Magnus swooped in for a pick up. Optimus jumped in the air and the brothers' joined hands. The fusion took place and Omega Prime made an appearance once again. "This ends here Decepticon," Omega Prime said. He flew in for a tackle. Menasor held his ground as the gestalts clashed. Omega Prime pushed Menasor off and landed a power punch. Menasor's body was cracked and sparked as his system couldn't handle the beating.

"I can't hold this form any longer," Menasor said. With a crack, Menasor separated into the five Stunticons. Scourge was angry that they were defeated by a new ally. "Erghh!" he growled.

Then Scourge received a transmission from Scrash. "Scourge, fall back," he said. "The mission is now over. Retreat immediately!"

Scourge saw that his odds are against him so he complied. "Yes sir," Scourge said. He turned to the Autobots and gave him a cold stare. "You might've won this battle but the war belongs to Scrash. His mighty army will destroy you, I make sure of it."

With the wind, the Decepticons disappeared.

Location: Decepticon's mother ship

Scrash was sitting on his throne furious that his Decepticons made him into a fool. The Stunticons and the Commandos were a mess. Scourge was untouched but he lowered his head in shame. "Everyone is excused except for Scourge," Scrash rumbled.

Everyone bowed and left. Mega-Octane looked at his commanding officer and wondered what Scrash was going to do.

"Scourge, you came to me and promised that you and your team won't disappoint me," Scrash said. "I even added the Stunticons to your squadron for this mission. With all the power you possessed, you had the nerves to make me look like a fool!"

"I'm sorry," Scourge said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Scrash said. "Your so-called professional soldiers looked like amateurs. I'm trying to strike fear into the eyes of Optimus and his team not to give them something to laugh at."

"I'm sorry that I dishonored your name but I take the blame to myself," Scourge said. "I promise, we'll get them next time and I will bring you their sparks."

Scrash stood up and it was tall. He's slightly taller than Ultra Magnus. He walked up to Scourge and stared at him. "Look at me," Scrash said.

Scourge slowly raised his head and made eye contact. "I have a side that no one ever saw," Scrash said. "You can ask ADA and she's been with me since the beginning. You better pray that you never see that side of me, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

ADA hovered over to Scrash's side. "What's your next plan boss?" she wondered.

"I need to think about it," Scrash replied. He straightened himself up and faced his AI. "The Autobots have gained themselves a new ally. I've never foresaw this coming. I have to alter my plans so the Autobots can be brought to their knees."


	4. Chapter 4: Pod

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 4

Pod

Location: Junkyard

"Good job today Autobots," Omega Prime praised.

"Something had been bothering me," Rapidrun said. "How come T-Ai released you early."

"I didn't," T-Ai said.

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble."

"Omega Prime, of all people, why disobeyed my orders and entered battle?" T-Ai wondered.

"My team needed me," Omega Prime said.

"I could've sent the Build Team for the assist but no, you went off on your own," T-Ai said. "I was wondering what Optimus and Ultra Magnus were doing when they disappeared and now I found out why."

"There is a reasonable…"

"Save it," T-Ai snapped. "You're not completely healed. And if you died today, I'll be blamed your irresponsible actions."

"Sorry T-Ai," Omega Prime said.

"Team Bullet Train thank you for retrieving Sideburn," T-Ai thanked.

"No problem," Railspike said.

There was a hiss as Super Nova switched to robot mode. Everyone turned their attention to their new ally. Supernova was stumbling over to the Autobots. Nova felt his gyro's spinning out of control. His balance was compromise. "Hey…anyone here…knows a good mechanic…?"

Then a warning appeared on Nova's optics showing that his energon was dangerously low. "Slag," he muttered. Nova's system started to shut down to conserve energon. Nova blacked out in front of the Autobots.

Deep space…

A stasis pod was rocketing through the Earth's atmosphere. Its cylinder body was heating up red hot as its delta-shaped glide wings through the atmosphere. The internal system was heating up the passenger inside as the passenger was ready for reactivation.

Deeper in space was an unpiloted Escort vessel floating aimlessly. The engines, gone; weapons, offline; the pilot, Slide, had escaped from a decepticon fighter sweep. His stasis was struck by a meteor shower and disabled the pod. He's been flying through space for the past few days.

Location: Decepticon mother ship

ADA was minding her business then she was disturbed by an unknown object fast approaching. She viewed her findings as Scrash was interested in ADA's report. "What you found?" Scrash wondered.

"A stasis pod," ADA reported.

"Coordinates?"

"Heading for Earth but the landing spot is unknown."

Scrash thought about it for a moment. "Nightfire and his team track the pod and secure it," Scrash said. "If we can convert this protoform, we'll have one more soldier to our cause."

"By your command sir," ADA bowed. ADA faced her computer and pulled Jet Corp. "Attention Jet Corp, get your gears together," ADA said. "You are to search and secure a stasis pod that on its way to Earth. Exact landing site is unknown so keep your scanners on full. Your order is to welcome the protoform to our family. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," the Jet Corp responded.

Several miles away from the junkyard…

Midnight Express was carrying Sideburn to the nearest Space Bridge. Then he heard a tap on the window. Sideburn lowered his window so his passenger can speak. "Um, if I may, can you gentlemen let me out please," Molly requested. "I'll like that thank you."

Midnight Express lowered Sideburn and Sideburn let Molly out. "Oh, thanks for helping me in the junkyard," Sideburn said. "I appreciate it."

Midnight Express took a knee to speak with Molly. "Can you get home from here?" he wondered.

Molly rubbed her head and smiled. "If an 8,000 miles trek is close then yes but I don't have a home to go to," Molly smiled. "But if you can drop me back at the junkyard that will be fine."

Midnight Express was baffled and concerned for Molly. But a request is a request. He switched to his vehicle mode and opened the door. "Hop in," he said. "I'll take you to the junkyard unless there's something bothering you?"

Molly looked at Midnight Express and took a step. She fell to her knees trembling. "You're okay?" Sideburn asked.

"I'll be fine," Molly smiled. "Just give me a minute." The honest truth, Molly hasn't recovered from her adventure and she was still in shock. After recovering, she hopped inside Midnight Express. He radio for a pick up for Sideburn and Prowl was on enroute. The space bridge laid out rails for Midnight Express to ride on. "Um, where are you taking me?" Molly wondered.

"To the junkyard as to your request," Midnight Express said.

"Right," Molly sighed.

Location: Junkyard

The Autobots were tending to their new ally after their intense battle with the Decepticons. They made sure that his major injuries are treated before moving Super Nova. "Omega Prime," T-Ai called through the radio.

"Prime here," Omega Prime responded. "What's wrong?"

"Your doctor visit is going to be postponed," T-Ai said. "My scanners picked up a stasis pod heading for Earth. It's landing site is not known at the moment but I'll send you a general area to search in."

City: Unknown  
Area: Downtown

People were enjoying their time. Some were working and some were on their break while others are passing through or exercising. Then a deafening boom caught everyone's attention. An object screamed over them and crashed through a building before wedging itself deep into the concrete. The impact damaged the hatch release keeping the occupant inside. Slide woke up and peered through the pod's opaque window. "What the heck?" he said. "Man this sucks."

He kicked the wall to get free but nothing happened. "Piece of…" he grumbled. His memory was slowly coming together about the accident. Slide continued to hammer away at the walls. The walls were reinforced to withstand high-caliber weapon fire and rough reentry. The walls weren't moving to Slide's inhabited movements. He had no room to punch out.

"Open up you glitching piece of junk!" he cried. Then a flash of memory came over him. He was wounded from the laser fire and was placed in the CR- stasis pod for regeneration and transport. He couldn't remember who shot or who he was shooting at. He shook the thought from his head and sent a distress signal on all cybertronian frequency.

Somewhere in the skies…

The Jet Corp was flying through the air looking for the pod. With no knowledge of the pod's crash site, they were flying blind. "Man, we'll never find that pod," Sunstorm complained.

"Quit your whining Sunstorm," Slugslinger said. "We'll find it we have to tear this planet apart."

"Tearing the planet apart is a good idea," Sunstorm said.

"Keep your optics onto the mission," Nightfire said. "If Scrash wants us to rip the planet apart, he'll tell us."

"I wish he did." Then Sunstorm received a distress signal. "Got him," Sunstorm chuckled.

Location: Autobot base

T-Ai was scanning the entire planet for the pod. "We can't let the Decepticons add a new member to their ranks," she said to herself. Then she heard a buzzing from a distress signal.

"Omega Prime, I know where the pod is," T-Ai said. "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Location: Junkyard

"Thank you T-Ai," Omega Prime. "Autobots, transform and rollout!"

"But we can't leave Super Nova here," Rapidrun said.

"You're right," Omega Prime agreed. "Rapidrun, you take Super Nova back. Railspike, you're with me. T-Ai, send Prowl and X-Brawn over to pod's location."

"Will do," T-Ai said.

"Hold on Prime," Magnus said. Omega Prime glowed as Magnus forced a separation. "I can't go on like this," Magnus said.

"I understand," Optimus said.

"Hey Rapidrun, you're with me," Magnus said.

"Then help me carry Super Nova, he's heavy," Rapidrun complained.

Location: Downtown

Slide's patience was running thin. He felt that he needed to get out and fast. He drew his twin pistols and prepared to fire inside the capsule. Since the outer shell is treated for heavy abuse, the inside won't need the same coating. Slide believed that if he started firing, the inner wall will collapsed and eventually bust his way out. He took aim and started firing.

Not too far, the Jet Corp arrived to the crash site. They heard gun fire coming from within. Slugslinger walked up to the pod and looked over the computer. "The pod is damage during reentry," he examined. "I could try to activate the protoform."

Slide peered through the window and heard the voices. "I'm activated, you good for nothings!" he shouted. "Just open the pod so I can get out." He didn't know who was out there but at least he'll be out there then trapped in the pod forever. A few clicks sounded off and the hatch was released. The Jet Corp can't wait to see their new ally.

Elsewhere…

"Well, I'll take you if you tell me what are you hiding from me?" Midnight Express said. "Is there something I need to know?"

Molly looked at the window as the trees go by. "I'm a human," Molly explained. "We hide things to themselves safe. I'm not hiding anything." Molly looked at her dog tags hidden underneath her shirt. "I'm just hiding myself from this world that's all. No one really needs to know what I am or what I can do."

"Why you don't want people to know who you are?"

"I was just made different than other people," Molly replied. "I can do things they can't; I can see things they can't." Molly reclined the seat and sighed. "I have a special mind," she continued. "There are people out there that want to use it for pad purposes, that's why. I've been by myself since 13. I did have an older brother but he just never came home one day a year ago. And up til today, I found that science fiction is coming to life and I had a very adventurous day today."

Downtown…

Slide stepped out from his pod and noticed the Jet Corp. He lowered his pistols for a moment. "So your guys freed me, eh?" Slide said.

"In a way, yes," Nightfire said.

Slide looked at the decepticon insignias. He was confused that parts of his circuits state that they are the enemies. He was confused as he checked his insignia. The insignia was blasted and burned from the injury so he didn't know if they were friend or foe. Then a space bridge opened up. "Get out of my way cowboy, yehaw!" X-Brawn shouted.

"Freeze Decepticons and step away from the pod," Prowl warned.

X-Brawn had continued and rammed one of the Jet Corps to the ground. "Now that was a grand entrance," he said. The brothers switched to robot mode and stood in front of Slide. Slide saw the brothers and saw their Autobot insignia. He grew more confused as he read neutral from his circuits. He looked at either side and shrugged. "I guess we're friends," he said. "One set of us anyways."

"You're one to talk Pardner," Slugslinger said in a cowboy accent. The Jet Corp took out their guns and aimed it at the Autobots. "Forget it Autodorks, we have what we came for," Caliburst said.

Slide smiled slightly. "This Slugslinger is a smartass," Slide thought to himself. "The one know as Prowl was stoic and efficient." Slide shook his thoughts away and redrew his pistols. He didn't know who to side with. Nightfire noticed that Slide was confused and decide to help him out. "I'm Nightfire, leader of the Jet Corps, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Slide, of the…" then he shrugged. "I really don't remember where I'm from," he said. "I just remember being damaged in combat a couple of hundred breems ago."

"Then come with us," Nightfire invited. "We can fix you up, our leader is expecting you."

Slide nodded and walked pass X-Brawn and Prowl. "Alright, I'll come with you," Slide said. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"What are you doing?" X-Brawn asked.

"They are the bad guys," Prowl said.

"What makes you think that you're the bad guys and we're fighting for peace?" Nightfire smiled.

"That's not true," Prowl said.

"Then I guess Optimus is just like Megatron," Nightfire said.

This stumped the Autobots. "My last posting I remember having was on a nebulon outpost," Slide said.

Nightfire opened a link to ADA. "This is Nightfire, 5 to beam out." Then he looked at the Autobots. "So long fools," he laughed. "We win this one."

Location: Decepticon base

Nightfire led Slide to the throne where Scrash was discussing plans with ADA. "My lord," Nightfire said. "I have completed my mission. I present to you Slide."

"As always, you never disappoint me," Scrash said.

"Thank you sir," Nightfire said and excused himself.

Scrash turned his attention to Slide. "So you're Slide," he said. "I welcome you to the Decepticon ranks. I am Scrash, the leader of this empire."

"Empire?" Slide questioned. "Last I'd heard of anything of the Decepticons were just a warning faction of Cybertronian society. Sounds like an interesting prospect."

"I am slowly building one and once I have wiped out all life on Earth and Cybertron, I will rule this universe with an iron fist."

Slide was taken aback. Though his circuits are damage but it wasn't to a point where his primary function is to protect life. "If I may, wouldn't be more efficient to convert the locals to our cause in a long run," he suggested.

Scrash narrowed his optics at the suggestion. "Are you saying that I follow Galvatron's mistake?"

"No," Slide said. "I'm merely suggesting that an empire without subjects and slaves is but a roving band of barbarians." Slide had no memories of Galvatron and he could careless is he did remember. All he knew that destruction of these lives is something that he was against. He'll do his best to save them if dooming them to slavery is the only option.

"I can tell that you have no idea what I'm talking about," Scrash said. "Allow my AI to refresh your memories. ADA if you please."

ADA nodded and worked on the computer and pulled up images from the event of the Autobots battling Galvatron and his team. To prove Scrash's point, ADA play a statement Galvatron said. _"This power resides in the hearts and minds of Earth's children. Their fundamental belief that the universe is a place where goodness prevails over evil is the most powerful force in existence. But once I've warped their minds, evil will prevail and I will reign supreme!"_

Scrash hated it very much. "You were a bigger fool to begin with Galvatron. Children's energy, what the slag was you thinking?" he hissed.

"I have no intention of using children," Slide chuckled. "But we can use the adults of the planet. Corrupt and decrepit humans, who are willing to make deals, can become the masters of their petty race. We could gain allies that would attract less attention than if we were to show ourselves in strength."

"No that's similar to using children, I cannot have that," Scrash said. "However there's more than just draining this planet of its energy to power this ship. My true goal is to locate and apprehend the Matrix of Conquest. Once I have it in my grasp, I will have Unicron's powers."

Slide was still uneasy with Scrash's approach. So he nodded in agreement decide not to challenge him. He'll play it cool and follow orders for the time being. ADA approached Slide to introduce herself. "I'm the Advanced Data Analyzer but you can call me ADA for short," she greeted. "I'm the battlefield interface for Scrash in his team. I'm his eyes and ears and sometimes the brains of the Hydra Cannon."

Scrash turned his head and stared at ADA. "When Scrash is not available," ADA corrected.

"Greetings," Slide acknowledged.

"There are several members here on my ship," Scrash said. "Get to know them."

Slide Nodded and proceeded to go around and meet the inhabitants of the ship, and learn more about them. He needed to find a place where he could be useful here. He knew his skills with his pistols, and his ability to secrete the frictionless oil he uses would help him find a niche in one of the combat squads.

Soon ADA receive an anonymous message from nowhere saying this: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Just because you took control of the Decepticons doesn't means you will win. The Autobots will destroy you. But don't worry on who I am because you will never find me. I will arrive when you least expect it. Give it up Scrash, you WILL LOSE! *laughing meancally*"

"He still alive?" ADA said.

"No, he's dead," Scrash said. "It must've been a prerecorded message. It doesn't matter anyways. I have stasis pods on this ship to increase my army."

Location: Downtown

X-Brawn and Prowl were waiting for Optimus to arrive. A space bridge opened as Optimus and his team arrived. "Where's the protoform?" Optimus asked.

"That's the thing," X-Brawn said. "We didn't get a chance and the protoform walked off with the Decepticons."

"From the way he acted, he had no idea what was going on," Prowl said. "Plus he had some notable damage and his pod was damaged during reentry."

"Great, they have one more soldier to their ranks," Optimus sighed.

"Optimus," T-Ai called. "Everyone is needed to return to base. It's important."

"We're on our way," Optimus said.

Location: Junkyard

Midnight Express was saddened by Molly's story. "That's so sad," he said.

Brakes squealed and air was released as the doors opened. "Here we are," he said. "Is there anything you need?"

Molly stepped out from Midnight Express and checked her bag. "Guns, bombs, tazer, wallet, checkbook, whistle, blanket, extra clothes, toolbox…nope I have everything," she said. She gave Midnight Express a bow. "Thank you for your aid and thank your friends for me."

She smiled once more and walked towards the junkyard. She approached the area slowly fearing that Decepticons are still there.

"She is definitely unique," Midnight Express said. "But it is unusual for someone to carry guns, bombs, and tazer." He turned around and went back to base.

Molly felt uneasy staying in the junkyard so she left. The city was rowdy while she was looking for a place to stay for the night. But she saw a large group of cops down the street hinting that she's wouldn't have a good night.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 5

Enter…Defense Corp

Location: Autobot base

Engines revved and tire squealed as Sideburn did doughnuts in the base. "Whoo! How I love to hear my tires squeal," he cheered.

"Calm down," T-Ai said. "I'm not done yet. I still have to undo what they did."

"Oh," Sideburn said. He remembered being zapped by a laser that prevented him from transforming.

"Now sit tight and don't move!" A large ray gun was lowered and it aimed at Sideburn.

"Will it hurt?" Sideburn asked.

"No," T-Ai lied.

"Wait, what about the message you received?"

"I'll wait until Optimus returns so I can play it."

The ray gun powered up as Sideburn became super nervous. "Ahh, T-Ai what's that?"

"Be quiet."

The ray gun fired and zapped Sideburn. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sideburn screamed.

When the ordeal was over, Sideburn was mad. "T-Ai, you said that it wasn't going to hurt," Sideburn said.

"I know," T-Ai said. "It didn't cross my mind to tell you."

"T-Ai, when I'm done with you…"

"You'll do what?" T-Ai questioned. "Hit me? I'm a hologram."

"T-Ai, I'm gonna…"

"Do what Romeo?" Rapidrun asked. "Give her some of your chessy pickup lines?"

"If that's not a burn, I don't know what is," Magnus laughed.

T-Ai saw Rapidrun and Ultra Magnus carrying a visitor in. "Who's that?" T-Ai wondered.

"His name is Super Nova and he's hurt badly," Rapidrun said.

T-Ai saw energon was leaking from him. "Put him on the bed, I'll get to him right away," T-Ai said. "Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up as soon as possible." But she doubted that he heard her.

"And you Magnus…" T-Ai scolded.

"Hey chill, Prime needed me," Magnus said.

"Did he call you?"

"No."

"Then get to bed NOW!"

"Woo, thank goodness I'm not you Magnus," Rapidrun said. "Anyways I have a train to pull."

"Hang on Rapidrun," T-Ai said. "I need you hear to hear a message a received."

As Super Nova was lowered on the bed, all he felt was pain from his injuries. He heard bits and piece from T-Ai's promise. He tried to stay awake but darkness was soon claiming his optics. T-Ai went up to Super Nova and looked at him. "Let's see what I'm dealing with?" she wondered.

As she checked out the damage, she saw that Super Nova was made with a metal that she knew very little. "This is tough but I'll do what I can," she said. Then she saw Super Nova's optics powering up. "Can you see or hear me?" she asked.

Then she saw Ultra Magnus messing with something from the corners of her eyes. "Don't touch that," she said. "Because I say so, now lay down."

Super Nova found that speaking was almost as hard as taking a punch from Menasor, in other words, this side of impossible. But then again, making the impossible possible was what he was built for. He smiled slightly as he saw a human girl yelling at a blue and white transformer he remembered from the battle field, but he didn't know his name. " Looks like...you've got a bit...of a nut house round here...owww..." he said.

He grit his teeth in pain as a couple of circuits in the exposed section of his chest sparked brightly, yet within seconds the girl seemed to be taking care of that minor problem. "Dont worry about that," T-Ai said. "I deal with this stuff all the time! What systems are in trouble?

The large autobot's head swayed side to side slightly, as if trying to regain his balance, but he resolved to look at the girl, latching on to any help he could see. And T-Ai was like a beacon to him in this regard. "My...liquid energon reservs...are low...I can't..."

"Don't say any more," T-Ai hushed. "I'll do what I can, just rest and save your strength."

Without any thought of protest, Super nova allowed his main systems to power down, safe in the knowledge that the girl would help him.

Sideburn switched to robot mode to stretch his gears. "During my capture, I overheard the Decepticons talking about someone named Scrash," Sideburn explained. "Any idea who he is?"

"As much I like to found out who's pulling the strings, I can't do anything until Super Nova is stable," T-Ai said. "Rapidrun, I need you to get some energon stat. Sideburn, I still need you to get some materials to repair his gyro circuits and his power flow."

Though he was mad at T-Ai, he can't help but to help. "If it wasn't for Super Nova, I'll still be in the junkyard," he said. He walked off to get the materials requested.

"I'll do a diagnostic test if I was you," Magnus requested.

"Magnus, who's the doctor me or you?" T-Ai asked.

"Um you."

"Then zip it!" T-Ai said. T-Ai continued working on Super Nova's wounds. She fixed his gyro, corrected his energon flow then performed a test. When the results came back, T-Ai saw something strange. "Um Super Nova," T-Ai called. "Did anything happen to you, mainly your head?"

Super Nova powered up and looked at the results. He was still dazed but all he remembered was Menasor grabbing his head. "Menasor grabbed me by my head during the fight...but he didn't cause any damage...why? he wondered.

T-Ai shook her head, pointing towards a diagnostic display flashing an area of Super Nova's head. "There's traces of old damage to your cranial chamber, it looks like you were shot there and someone attempted a repair," T-Ai said. "Can you think of anything like that?"

"Oh yeah...'That' incident..."

Super Nova moved slightly, shifting back on the repair bed so he could sit against the wall. When he did he got his first proper look at T-Ai and he couldn't help the very slight smile that tugget at the servos in his cheeks. "When I was built, a group of predacons and decepticon pretenders attacked the factory. During the fight, a logic disrupter somehow punctured my head...I don't remember what happened after that, but they've tried to repair me several times, and they've always come close, but the damage is too extensive to repair completely," he said.

"That can't be good," Sideburn said. "But I like to know who this Scrash character and how Scourge and his cronies got involved with him."

"Cant be good? What are you a comedian! It hurt like the slagging pits!" Nova glared daggers at Sideburn who backed away slightly.

"Whoa, chill out dude!" Sideburn said. "What's your problem!"

"Hey take it easy!" T-Ai said. "You're still damaged Nova! Don't be so hard on Sideburn, he's still pretty young. But he does have a good point. Sideburn I'll look into Scrash and the decepticons but let me finish repairing Super Nova first you got that!

"And me?" Magnus asked.

"What did I tell you?" T-Ai reminded.

"Just what to make sure that you don't forget me," Magnus said.

"I'm going to check your CPU so you're going to be out for a while, Ok?" T-Ai said.

Nova agreed and powered down. Tiny arms lowered from the ceiling and opened Nova's head. T-Ai peered inside and saw that it was going to be harder than expected. T-Ai looked around and saw that many repairs had been done but none near the source. Then she noticed a chip out of place. The arm reached down and pulled the chip out. T-Ai examined it. T-Ai performed a series of test and found the problem. She made the repairs and reattached the chip. With his head closed, T-Ai called out to Nova. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Super Nova reactivated his main systems and took a quick inventory of his CPU status. "Visual core processor, RAM modulators, audio referencing core...eh? Power regulator failsafe?" Super Nova questioned. "That hasn't been online in ages! What did you do?"

He smiled brightly at T-Ai, happy that his systems were finally back in working order. T-Ai for her part smiles shyly and explained about the chip she found. "Thanks again, for taking care of me and all. Err...sorry but..." The large bot started sweating a bit and had an embarrass grin on his face. "Who are you? I never really caught your name..."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm a Tactical Artificial Intelligence or T-Ai for short," she greeted. "The Autobot you saved was Sideburn, the 'genius', and the tall one is Rapidrun and the senile…"

"Hey!" Magnus said.

"…cocky, arrogant, selfish bot over there is Ultra Magnus."

"I got an image to keep," Magnus pouted. "And you promised that you'll fix me."

"Your damage is not severe so Sideburn can repair you," T-Ai said.

"What!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Say what now!" Sideburn objected.

"Chop, chop, while you fix Magnus, I'll find info on Scrash," T-Ai said. T-Ai looked around and Optimus hasn't arrived. "Where is Optimus?"

"Relax little lady, the gang is all here," X-Brawn said.

"We had to wait for Optimus to arrive," Prowl said.

"Good, since everyone is here listen to this," T-Ai said. T-Ai pulled up the file and played the recording. _"If you are Optimus and listening to the message, that's good. You have been wondering on what's going on. A Decepticon named Scrash broke the Commandos out of jail and recruited them to his army. They are planning to take over the universe by stealing energy from Earth and somewhere else. As we speak Scrash's army is still growing. The time to stop him is now while the stasis pods are inactive. You are probably wondering who I am, well forget about it you'll never know until the time is right. But I'm afraid that once he gets his army, not even Fortress Maximus can stop them. Now is the time to strike and DON'T hold back for not even one second because that second can cost you your life."_

"That's it," T-Ai said. "I can't trace the message to sender or recognize the voice."

"Do what you can T-Ai," Optimus said. "We have to know where that message came from."

Location: Space Bridge

5 unidentified vehicles drove through the Global Space Bridge heading toward the Autobot HQ. They were a Mitsubishi Fuso Fire Engine, a modified Nissan 300ZX Police car, a Toyota Hiace Ambulance, a Honda Goldwing GL1200 Police Motorcycle and a UH-1 Iroquois Helicopter. "Fancy meeting you here," Throttle the motorcycle greeted.

"Likewise. So what's new?" Rest-Q the Ambulance said.

"I just gotten word that the Decepticons are back."

Rest-Q who was concern with this news said "But last I heard they were sent to prison after Optimus and the gang defeated Galvatron."

"If that's true we wouldn't be heading towards HQ right now."

"Aten-shun!" Inferno the Fire Engine shouted.

"Great, it's General Disaster," Throttle grumbled.

"Watch your mouth, private." Inferno got behind Throttle and hit his rear bumper with his ladder.

"Hey, cut that out! Ouch, hey, I'm not even in the army!" Throttle complained.

"Take it easy, you two," Rest- Q said. "Hey, anybody seen Road Ranger?"

"HEADLIGHTS UP, COMING THROUGH!" Road Ranger the Police car soared over the others and landed in front of the group.

"Hey, watch it, you could've crushed my trunk," Rest-Q complained.

"Back in line, soldier," Inferno ordered.

"Kiss my tail pipe," Road Ranger said blowing smoke in front of Inferno. He began to pull ahead but Cop-Tur the Helicopter suddenly appeared over him.

"Up to mischief as usual, Road Ranger?" Cop-Tur said.

"He was bordering on insubordination," Inferno reported.

"How about we discipline him after we see Optimus Prime," Throttle chuckled.

Inferno thought for the moment, "Dad..." last he heard that Optimus was hurt badly from a battle with the Decepticons. Rest-Q pulled up beside him "Don't forget your uncle Ultra Magnus is there as well."

"Ok Defense Corp, let's roll for it," Inferno said. With that the 5 emergency, rescue and law enforcement vehicles continued all the way.

Location: Autobot base

After Magnus was repair, he stood up and faced Optimus. "You know Prime, whoever sent that message is right," Magnus said. "I mean look at us. Super Nova got blasted you got knocked out, I had problems with my power flow and they kidnapped Sideburn and put him to good use. No offense."

"None taken," Sideburn said.

"We need to act now," Magnus continued. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. You heard the message 'stop him while the stasis pods are inactive'. In other words, if he wants to, we'll be destroyed by that first encounter. Think about it Prime. I outta here." With that Magnus made his exit but before leaving, he looked back. "Whoever that was in the stasis pod knows some info on the Decepticons."

"For once Magnus, we agree," Optimus said. "But the Decepticons has the transformer."

"That is one thing we agree one," Magnus smiled. He switched to vehicle mode and he left. He drove through the space bridge to an isolated location to gather his thoughts. Then he saw 5 unknown vehicles coming his way. Magnus switched to robot mode and aimed his gun at the intruders. "Identify yourself," he said.

The 5 emergency, rescue and law enforcement vehicles stop in front of Ultra Magnus. "Ok guys, TRANSFORM!" The fire truck leapt into the air as the cockpits split in half, revealing two shapely arms, and Inferno's distinct, head. Rest-Q transformation was the ambulance almost standing straight up, as legs and arms pulled from the sockets. The police car stood on end as the top half folded down to make legs, and arms came out from the side, leaving Road Ranger in its place. Throttle's motorcycle seemed to invert itself as he transformed, leaving a smiling bot in its place. Cop-Tur's chopper mode did the same and landed next to his group, and Inferno took a step forward. "Why Uncle Magnus, Don't you recognize your own nephew Inferno?"

"Inferno…is that you?" Magnus wondered. "You look so different. Let me guess, that your team behind you." Inferno smiled, "Yep that's right, together we are...THE DEFENSE CORP!" Inferno cried, striking a pose that showed off his body fairly well. The members laughed heartily, and joined Inferno in a dynamic pose. "Ok…" Magnus said. "Where are you going?"

"We came as soon as we heard what happened to you and Optimus," Inferno replied. "We are willing to help any way we can." His team agreed and they want to help.

"That's nice but what we are dealing with is way out of your league," Magnus said. "You just might as well pack up and go home because Optimus and I barely made it out alive. What are the odds you might get killed in battle? No offense but just give up."

"Forget it Uncle," Inferno said. "We are sticking together and besides you need a medic and Rest-Q here will provide it."

"We're ready to uphold the law against those D-cons," Road Ranger said.

"And we want in," Throttle said. The team crossed their arms showing that they are not moving.

"I'm not preventing you from joining, just warning you that's all," Magnus said. "If you want to join then by my guest. Optimus will be waiting. If not, go home."

He switched to vehicle mode. Before leaving he issued one more warning. "Just remember what I said."

"I know you still want the matrix," Inferno said. "But tell me; is this worth all the trouble for that?"

"Just leave me alone," Magnus said and pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6: Clues

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 6

Clues

Location: Decepticon mother ship

Slide continued his progress through the ship and wondering what his position here would be. These Decepticons set his internal circuitry off a bit. Though he shook his head and figured them to be post-crash jitters.

In the Repair Bay, the Commandos and the Stunticons emerged from the chambers, having just finished the Restoration process. All of them were itching to get back at the Autobots. "I want to crush them under my wheels," Motormaster said.

"I want to send them to the scrap heap," Mega-Octane said.

"I'd rather send that idiot Side Burn to the pits," Dead End hissed.

All of them were on the same page, each and every one of them wanted to take out the Autobots.

Slide walked into the Repair bay and saw the Decepticons seething in rage. He overheard their intention and decided to add his input. "I believe I may be of help," he said.

"Oh and how do you propose you do that?" Motormaster asked.

Slide simply smiled. "Well, I can create this special oil which is frictionless. If I put this oil on your outer coating you can change form quicker, drive faster, and any shells fired by the enemy will slick right off," He chuckled slightly. "Just don't get any on your hands out you won't be able to hold a weapon for three hours."

Motormaster thought for a moment and said, "Make it so. The Autobots will pay for with their lives." Slide nodded and began spraying down the Stunticons, making sure to keep the liquid clear of their hand parts. "There you go; this should make your combat performance greatly improved," he said. "Also, I am only offering this to you and your team. You'll be our mightiest warriors." He began to walk away, figuring he'd given the Stunticons team enough of a boost to help them pull through on the next attack.

Location: Autobot base

Super Nova glanced around, still hesitant to move while his chest area is still undergoing repairs. But there was one thing that he needed to do, his sense of duty and self respect just wouldn't be silenced. "T-Ai? I was wondering if I could ask you something," Super Nova said.

"Sure, what is it?" T-Ai asked.

"Could you ask Optimus Prime to come over here? It feels a bit rude to be taking advantage of your kindness without meeting my leader after all."

"Sure," T-Ai said.

Location: Country side

Magnus was driving down a highway pondering about the message he heard. "'not even Fortress Maximus can beat them' if Fortress Maximus can't beat them, who can?"

Then a black-and-white Camero drove in front of Magnus signaling him to pull off the road. Magnus followed the car to a secluded area in the forest. "TRANS..."

"No need to transform. I don't want to attract attention here."

"Alright then, what do you want?" Magnus asked.

"I just want to talk. Listen, what I'm about to say should never be repeated to anyone, not even Optimus."

"Not Optimus?"

"No. No one will know except for you and me. This Scrash character wants something big. His goal is to obtain a power far greater than transformer can ever dream of."

"What is it?" Magnus wondered.

"Well, you know about the Matrix of Leadership right?"

"Yeah, Prime has it."

"Well, there is another matrix out there I don't think even Optimus knows of."

"Another matrix?"

"The Matrix of Conquest"

"Where did you hear that from?" Magnus asked.

"Well, you knew about the stasis pod that crashed here. Inside was an active transformer and he got taken by the Decepticons."

"I know."

"I placed a bug on him allowing me to hear everything being told."

"Where did this matrix come from?"

"Well, the Matrix of Leadership is created by Primus. The Matrix of Conquest is created by Unicron. Basically they are like brothers, each half of the balance of good and evil. Whoever posses this will obtain powers similar to Unicron"

"Unicron," Magnus said. Even saying his name made Magnus shudder.

"Well that all I can tell for now. Til we meet again Magnus."

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

"Everything will be clear in good time. Oh, here." The trunk opens, tossing out a handgun.

Magnus switched to robot mode and caught the gun. "What's this?" Magnus wondered.

"A memory scrambler, it erased the most recent memory recorded. You'll it need because you have company."

Magnus turned around and saw Ro-Tor Movor circling the forest. "What!" He snarled that he was exposed. "When I can I talk to you?" Magnus asked but he heard no response. He turned back around and saw that the camero was gone. There were no tracks, nothing. It was like he vanished.

"We gotta tell Lord Scrash about this," Movor said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would be interested in this," Ro-Tor said. "But who was that black-and-white camero that was with Magnus?"

"Who cares, let's go," Movor said and they flew away.

"Not so fast," Magnus said. "Jets on!" Magnus flew as fast as he can but they were too far ahead. So Ultra Magnus took out his memory scrambler and set it to 5 min deletion. He locked on Ro-Tor and fired. The beam struck Ro-Tor and wiped the conversation from his memory. "Now for the idiot," Magnus said. Magnus fired but the beam wasn't able to fully erase the conversation but he knew enough to bust Magnus and the new recruit.

Location: Autobot base

T-Ai went to Optimus and request for his presence. Optimus walked over to Super Nova. "I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he introduced.

"I'm Super Nova. It is an honor to meet you sir."

"From the battle scars you received, you are a committed soldier," Optimus said.

"Yes I am," Super Nova said. "I'll do whatever I can to assist the Autobot and I'll be grateful if I can join your ranks."

"Request granted," Optimus said. "Welcome to the team."

Optimus held his hand out. Super Nova was really honored. He was about to shake hands with the leader of the Autobots. Super Nova took Optimus' hand and shook it.

"When that's over, I have an announcement," T-Ai said. "Since the Decepticons are recruiting members to their team, we have five new recruit joining us. I present to you, Defense Corp."

"Reporting for duty, dad," Inferno saluted. His team followed suit and saluted.

"Well Optimus sir, it looks like you've got lots of things to take care of. With your permission I'll let you be, and hope that we'll finish our introductions some other time," Super Nova said.

Super Nova looked towards the new group, nodding slightly in greeting when the helicopter transformer spotted his look. He leaned back against the wall and decided to go into low power stand-by as he waited for his repairs to finish, his main frame twitching to get up and about.

"That's…good to hear," T-Ai said. "Can you identify yourself so I can enter you in the system?"

"I'm Inferno - Autobot Defense Corp Leader and son of Optimus Prime."

"Name's Cop-Tur - Autobot Air Support."

"Throttle - Autobot Scout."

"Road Ranger - Autobot Interceptor."

"Call me Rest-Q, I'm an Autobot Doctor, let me swivel and say I rock in the doc and I save the day."

"Inferno…Defense Corp leader, Cop-Tur…Air Support, Throttle…Scout, Road Ranger…Interceptor and Rest-Q…field medic," T-Ai said as she was inputting their data into the system.

"You forget T-Ai, that you can't be on the battlefield to aid us when we need repairs," Rest-Q said.

"He's got a good point," Cop-Tur said.

T-Ai knew that she had her limits but when Cop-Tur rubbed it in, she was annoyed. "Ok Doctor Rest-Q, why don't you finish the repairs on my patients here Super Nova," T-Ai requested. "While I try to find the source of the message we received."

"You got it ma'am," Rest-Q accepted. "I'll have him fixed up in no time."

Location: Forest

Magnus was thinking about what the camero told him. "The Matrix of Conquest? Primus? Unicron? And I can't tell anyone," he said.

He looked at the memory scrambler and at the sky. "Who was that guy? How does he know so much about Scrash and his crew? How does he even know about Prime?" Magnus thought. "And plus…"

"Why me?" Magnus spoke.

There was a rustle as a hiker appeared from the woods. "Well everything happens for a reason," he said.

Magnus was startled that someone was in the woods. "Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"Me, just an old hiker traveling through the woods thinking about all of the Earth's wonders. The name is Hank, and you?"

"Ultra Magnus."

"I may not be a robot of any sort but I do sense that you are confused."

"You got that right."

"Hmm, if I was given information so top secret that I not even tell not a soul, I'll be confused too," Hank said.

"How do he...?" Magnus wondered. He was shocked that Hank knew. "How much did you hear?" Magnus wondered.

"Nothing, it just a hunch," Hank replied. "But I do believe that the answer to your questions about Scrash, The Matrix of Conquest, Primus and Unicron is closer than you think."

"What! How does he...know about them? Can he read minds?" Magnus wondered.

"No, I can't read minds but just read people's attitudes and movements," Hank said. "Well, I think I bother you enough. It time for me to go."

"Wait, where do I get answers for my question."

"Where you least expect. Sometimes you have to do things you are not proud of just to get some answers. But I warned you Magnus, you and your friends are in grave danger. Everything you do from this point on will affect them more than it affects _you_!" The hiker disappears in the wind.

"'Everything I do will affect them.' What does that mean?" Magnus wondered. "But my main concern is this: How much of the memory I erase from those two Decepticons?"

Location: Autobot base

While T-Ai was searching for the source, she saw that Rest-Q was finished repairing Super Nova faster than she could. This made her jealous and felt a little useless. "Show-off," she muttered.

Rest-Q had finished with the repairs and Super nova, while putting on an outward display of gratitude, found himself conflicted. The new Autobot knew what he was doing and was making excellent progress with his repairs. But...he didn't have T-Ai's friendly attention to detail or her calming smile. He had always hated repairs ever since the incident with the logic disruptor. The feeling of being totally dependent on others for his well being, he always felt so powerless and vulnerable.

"How's that big boy?" Rest-Q asked.

"It feels fine Rest-Q, and don't call me big boy," Super Nova said.

Rest-Q simply grinned at Super Nova, his mood unfazed by the slight glare Super Nova directed at him.

Then the computer beeped as the signal was found. "Optimus, the origin of the message was released from this planet," T-Ai said.

"That's good," Optimus said.

"But whoever sent it, released another one to the Decepticons but in a different manner," T-Ai said.

Location: Decepticon mother ship

Scrash, ADA and Scourge were talking amongst themselves, by formulating plans on how to defeat their common foes the Autobots. Just then Movor came barging in with his news report.

"Excuse me," Movor said.

Scrash turned to him with anger, "You better have an explanation for this interruption Movor or you'll be sent to the nearest sun."

"Forgive me my Lord," Movor apologized. "But I bear news for you to hear."

"Speak Flyer," Scourge said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Ro-Tor and I came across Ultra Magnus talking to a black-and-white camero and get this, this unknown transformer knows about your quest for the Decepticon Matrix," Movor reported.

Scrash's optics flashed red with pure hatred. "Find this Transformer and have him/her brought before me. I want to deal with him/her personally," he hissed as his fist clenched.

"Oh and Ro-Tor is in the Restoration Chamber because Magnus hit him with some kinda beam that wiped his memory clean." Scrash paid no attention to that detail. His main focus was to have this unknown transformer captured at all cost.

Location: Autobot base

"Well, if everything is under control, I'll go patrol the streets," Prowl said.

"Where?" Sideburn wondered.

"Downtown, why?"

"Just asking," Sideburn said. At least he knew where not to go when he's flirting with red sports cars.

"Anyway, if you need me, I'll be offroading tearing up mountains," X-Brawn said.

The brothers were about to make their leave when Road Ranger and Throttle wanted to tag along with Prowl. "Well…if you can keep up then yes you can tag along," Prowl said.

Super Nova got o his feet and started rotating his arms, and bending his legs, stretching his joints and making sure nothing had been messed up after their battle and the repairs. He noticed that Optimus was talking to the leader of the new group of transformers and that everyone else was busying themselves with something else or other, so he decided that he'd do something constructive. "Optimus, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I thought I'd let you know I'm going to go round the city and get my bearings, is that alright with you?" Super Nova asked.

"Sure," Optimus said. "When you're need, we'll call for you."

"Okay," Super Nova said.

Location: U.S. Military base

At the Military Base, Several CVA 58 United States Aircraft Carriers were being on display for the tourists to see their grand designs from America. Just then, a black oil tanker, followed by a mobile anti-aircraft truck of made-up origin, armed with a large double-barreled cannon mounted on the flatbed, a General Dynamics M1 Abrams MBT tank, a FMC XR311 combat support military jeep, a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck pulling a long, dark silver trailer, a yellow Tyrell P-34 Six-Wheeler F-1 race car, a maroon Porsche 928, a dark grey Ferrari 308 GTB sports car, and a white Lambourghini Countach. In the Air a tiny Rockwell International NASA Space Shuttle, and a Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite helicopter followed the cars. Each of them stopped in front of the humans.

"Scourge, TRANSFORM!" The truck of the vehicle detached itself from the rest of the tanker and split open as a black and gray head came out of the gap. The truck stood on its tail and the bottom half split apart to form legs. A fearsome warrior now stood where the tanker had been.

"Mega-Octane, TRANSFORM!" The missile truck's cab split open as two arms formed from the head. The back folded up on itself, and then split to become legs leaving a giant robot in its place.

"Armorhide TRANSFORM!" The tan tank leapt into the air, virtually inverting itself before it landed as a robot.

"Rollbar, TRANSFORM!" a higher pitched voice added as the jeep too seemed to invert itself, leaving a robot with a huge gun positioned on its shoulder.

"Movor, TRANSFORM!" The space shuttle split in two and performed a three point landing as a cocky looking robot.

"Ro-Tor, TRANSFORM!" The dark blue helicopter, tail end split to form arms and its cockpit came down to form legs, leaving the transformer in place.

"Motormaster, TRANSFORM!" The black truck stood on its cab, as powerful arms unfolded from the trailer and the top half whirled around to reveal a glaring face.

"Drag Strip, TRANSFORM!" The small yellow F-1 racer yelled as its hood flipped backwards as the rear end extended straight onwards to form legs, and the large wheeled sides became arms.

"Breakdown TRANSFORM!" The white Lamborghini's hood flipped behind it as the back end split and rotated down to become legs, leaving a wildly grinning robot in its place.

"Dead End, TRANSFORM!" A red Porsche followed the same pattern as the Lamborghini, as a dark robot screamed the activation.

"Wildrider TRANSFORM!" Rang through the clearing as the wild looking grey Ferrari transformed, leaving a wild maniac in its place. Beside them was an Autobot protoform on the ground.

Scrash was on the Radio with Scourge with the mission objective "You know what to do Scourge, Scan that Protoform for the nearest military vehicles. I want no further delays to my Empire."

"By your command sire." Scourge stated as he ordered Mega-Octane and Motormaster to take hold of the Protoform. Scourge looked at the Aircraft Carriers and said "Make sure to re-program that Autobot into a Decepticon, we don't want to deal with more Autobots when we fight them."

"Yes Sir!" the Decepticons stated as The Commandos worked on the program of the Autobot by installing a Decepticon chip while the Stunticons Kept a look out for The Autobots.

"So Scourge what are you thinking of doing to the protoform?"

"I like to hear that answer."

"Just give it up Decetidweebs."

"Drop the protoforms and back away."

"Just the thought of joining the Decepticon makes me want to self-destruct. Yuck."

"Speaking of disgusting, where's Galvatron?" Six different voices had filled the room making the Stunticons kind of nervous. Scourge looked around trying to find the owners of those voices. "Show yourselves you cowards and for the last time we don't work for the Predacons anymore," he said.

As he and the rest of the Decepticon Team took out their weapons. A blue and white oil truck sat idling outside, passenger's door open, bearing no markings besides a slightly scorched hood. It appeared as if the humans who had crew it had run from the scene as soon as the decepticons had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7: Storm

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 7

Storm

Location: Autobot Base

"Optimus, it's confirmed that the Decepticons are trying to recruit another Decepticon," T-Ai said.

"What's the status of the extraction?" Optimus asked.

"Spychangers are about to strike."

Location: Naval base

Scourge and the Decepticons were trying to locate their enemies. "Man, where are they?" Rollbar wondered.

The Stunticons were getting annoyed that they can't find the owners of the voices.

"Show yourself," Motormaster shouted.

"Since you ask so nicely," a voice said. One of the jets on the naval carrier changed to a car. The car leaped in the air and switched to robot mode. "Hotshot," Scourge said.

"Hey, you remember me," Hotshot said. "Plus, I'm not alone."

Five more jets faded into cars. The vehicles switched to robot mode and joined up with their leader. "Scourge, whatever you have planned will fail and…what?" Mirage noticed five familiar faces. "The Stunticons," Mirage said.

"What you ingrates are doing here?" Ironhide said.

"Last thing we don't want to see is those goons," R.E.V. said.

Location: Autobot base

"T-Ai, are there anymore Autobots that we can spare?" Optimus asked.

"We have the Bullet Trains, Autobot Brothers and Defense Corp," T-Ai replied.

"Send them all to the naval base at once," Optimus said.

"Not to be rude but sending all at once is a bit risky," T-Ai said. "But if you want them there, I won't deny your request."

T-Ai pulled up the member select program and pulled Team Bullet Train, Defense Corp and Autobots Brothers. "Listen up, you are to report to the naval base immediately," T-Ai said. "We got trouble and can someone please take Sideburn by his hand to the location ASAP!"

"Copy," X-Brawn responded. "Entering the Space Bridge."

"Don't worry T-Ai, I'm bringing Sideburn to the area," Prowl said.

"But can't do this, I got a date," Sideburn said.

"You can forget about it and things, you don't have a girlfriend."

"If you weren't so strict, you'll have one too," Sideburn muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I hear you loud and clear," Railspike said. "Team Bullet Train, are you ready?"

"I'm ready to right," Rapidrun said.

"Let me drop this train and I'll be with you," Midnight Express said.

Location: Naval Base

Motormaster's optics flared as he saw his most hated enemy. "Spychangers!" he roared.

"Great, we have to deal with those jerks," Dead End said.

Drag Strip narrowed his optics at the sight of his own brother Mirage for sending him and his comrades to jail. Breakdown and Wildrider were eager to pound them. "Payback time Auto-Dorks," Wildrider said.

"We waited a long time to get our revenge for sending us to prison," Motormaster said. "You'll pay with your lives. Stunticons, TRANSFORM!"

They switched to their vehicle mode and charged.

"Spychangers, attack formation," Hotshot said. The Spychangers lined up, drew their guns and started firing. "Fire!" The wave of ammunition showered the Decepticons and slowed them down but they charged even harder. Drag Strip floored it and peeled in front of everyone. He leap in the air and switched to robot mode. He tackled Mirage to the ground. "Payback time, little brother," Drag Strip said.

Motormaster maxed his limit and kept pushing. Wildrider and Breakdown had their guns out in their car mode and returned fire.

"Hold it cowboy," X-Brawn said. X-Brawn jumped out from a space bridge and rammed Drag Strip to the ground. X-Brawn switched to robot mode as he shook himself. "If you don't mind to take your germs and yourself away from us," he said.

"Freeze Decepticons! Your under arrest…" Prowl said.

"…for being ugly and ruining my date," Sideburn said. Another space bridge opened as the brothers jumped out. They switched to robot mode and took aim. "Stay still," Prowl said and fired at Wildrider.

"Yeah, stay put," Sideburn said and fired at Breakdown.

"Hey truck boy, even know how it's like to get hit by a train?" Rapidrun said.

Another space bridge opened up and Rapidrun was charging in at full speed. Motormaster was a deer caught in headlights. A metal crunching crash, Motormaster was T-Bone and he rolled multiple times before landing on his wheels. "Now you do," Rapidrun said. "TRANSFORM!"

The hit put Motormaster in his robot mode. His gyro was spinning like crazy. "So that's how it feels," he said.

Drag Strip recovered from his hit and stood up. "Stay out of this cowboy," he said and went straight for Mirage. Wildrider and Breakdown recovered and resumed firing.

"I guess Rapidrun didn't hit all of you," Railspike said. Another space bridge open and Railspike and Midnight Express rolled out. Railspike charged in and rammed Drag Strip. Midnight Express charged for Wildrider and Breakdown. Wildrider and Breakdown switched to robot mode and stopped Midnight Express cold. Midnight Express was surprised. "How can you stop a full size train?" Midnight Express wondered.

"Anything is possible," Breakdown said.

They picked him up and tossed him. Midnight Express crashed into one of the carrier. Midnight Express was down for the count. The other trains was horrified that Midnight Express was taken down.

"I always hate catching the train," Wildrider said. He drew his gun and aimed at Midnight Express. "But at least I caught one today." He squeezed the trigger and fired at the helpless train. Breakdown joined his comrade to pelt Midnight Express.

The other trains saw their fallen comrade. "Midnight Express," Railspike called.

"That's it," Rapidrun said. "I had enough of these annoying little bugs." He switched to robot mode and readied his hips rockets. Rapidrun took aim and fired. The rockets struck the Decepticons. Rapidrun and Railspike ran over to Midnight Express. "Back away from the train," Rapidrun warned.

"And if we don't?" Wildrider asked.

"Compression missiles!" Railspike shouted. A shower of missiles were launched from Railspike's shoulder and rained on the Decepticons.

Dead End was looking for someone to take his anger out on. But when he saw Sideburn, he was thrilled. He charged at Sideburn like a raging bull. "Payback time Romeo," he roared as he tackled Sideburn to the ground. He started hammering at Sideburn's face. He wanted to inflict some much pain that his own brothers won't recognize him.

"Hey, you no good vermit," X-Brawn said. "Stay away from my brother." X-Brawn charged in and gave Dead End a blunt tackle.

"That goes double for me," Prowl said. Prowl fired two fireballs at Dead End then entered a fist fight with Dead End.

Location: Autobot base

T-Ai was monitoring the fight via satellite. Optimus was overseeing the battle, thinking about his next move. "T-Ai, I've noticed that Defense Corp hasn't arrived," Optimus said. "Check their status."

"T-Ai calling Inferno, Inferno come in," T-Ai called.

"Inferno here."

"Didn't you get the battle protocol?"

"Sorry T-Ai," Inferno apologized. "We got held up on our end trying to save some of the local citizens. But we'll head there as fast as we can."

"That's nice to know that you're doing your part to serve Earth," T-Ai complemented. "But once you arrive to the scene, assist Midnight Express. He's out cold."

"You got it ma'am," Rest-Q said. "That train will be back on track in no time."

Location: Naval base

Scourge and the Commandos had spotted a perfect vehicle for the protoform. "This Aircraft carrier will make a fine decepticon," Scourge said. "Scan it."

Ro-Tor and Movor took the pod and aimed it at the carrier. The pod scanned the carrier and glowed. The light grew and grew. When the light faded, an Aircraft Carrier hovered in the air.

Outside…

There was a teenager, who is about 16, fixing a ninja bike. His name is Talon and he was frustrated. "Stupid bike!" he yelled as he kicked it.

He had the ninja for quite some time and it had its fair share of mechanical problems. This time, the bike wouldn't turn over. He sat next to a tree where he parked it. "Well at least I have nothing to do," he sighed. He reached inside his bag to pull out tools to fix his bike.

Location: Naval base

The battler came to a halt as the light fade. Everyone was in awe at the size of the new decepticon recruit. "Autobots, may I present to you our new addition to the Decepticons," Scourge said.

"He's massive," Railspike said.

"You think he's big now, wait until he changes form," Scourge chuckled.

"That thing has a robot mode!" X-Brawn exclaimed.

The deck lifted as a small jet took off into the sky. The wings folded up as the side of the carrier split apart and rotated 180 degrees. The side straightened to form legs. With its feet firmly on the ground, the Autobots watched in horror as the towering bot transform. The remainder of the ship turned 180 degrees at the hips. The turrets rotated 180 degrees to form the chest. The bow of the ship split down the middle and calm down on the side and formed arms. The tip of the ship turned slightly and hands were revealed. A head emerged from within the towering fiend. Red optics pierced the bright lights as a menacing booming voice echoed, "Tidal Wave!"

Location: Autobot Base

T-Ai was monitoring the situation and her sensors were going crazy. Optimus saw that T-Ai was panicking. "What is it T-Ai?" he wondered.

"Um, I'm picking up a very large transformer and it's emitting huge amounts of Decepticon energy," T-Ai said.

"How big are we talking about?"

"Well…about half as tall as Maximus."

"It's impossible to have a Decepticon that large."

"Optimus, if I may, you have to do something. The weapons on this bot can end the life of your team in one shot."

"How will it take to for Magnus to reach the naval base?" Optimus asked.

"If I can find him that is," T-Ai said. "He dropped from my sensors."

"How long will it take for me to get there?"

"On the space bridge, about 2 min. give or take," T-Ai replied. "But it will be too late."

The computer beeped once more. T-Ai viewed her findings and she went pale. "What is it?" Optimus wondered.

"Another Decepticon just entered the Earth's atmosphere and its power is incredible," T-Ai said. "I'm guessing that the one in charge."

"In others words, Scrash."

Location: Naval Base

Just then a SR-71 Blackbird was coming towards the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. "TRANSFORM!" it shouted as the front nose of the plane split open and turned back as the rest converted into legs and feet. The top half's wings folded and the scope on its back converted to its chest as the legs spins around facing the other way. Powerful arms came down from the chest area as it open to revealing its head. Scourge saw his leader and said to him, "I live to serve you Lord Scrash."

"Where is the Protoform?" Scrash asked.

"It has been converted into the Decepticon, behold Tidal Wave," He said pointing to the large transformer.

Scrash was impressed and turn to the ground commander: "You done well Commander Scourge. Now get them!" he pointed to the Autobots.

Sideburn was impressed to see the ring leader. "So that's the scum who ordered my kidnap," Sideburn said. "So just because you're the leader, I'm supposes to coward in fear."

"You should," Scrash said.

"I won't," Sideburn said.

"Easy there Sideburn," X-Brawn said. "Just because he's not intimidating doesn't mean that he can't pack a punch."

"Don't underestimate your enemy," Prowl advised.

"You should listen to your brothers," Scrash agreed.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Sideburn yelled. "You kidnapped me. You slashed my tires, hurt Optimus and put everyone around me in danger. I'm not waiting for him to strike first." Sideburn took out his handgun and started firing.

Scrash saw the bullets coming and held his ground. Tidal Wave's giant hand shielded Scrash. Tidal Wave's hand had no scratches on it. "You see my dear Sideburn," Scrash said. "You shoot before analyzing the situation. That's mistake number one. I didn't slash your tires or hurt your leader, Scourge did. He did that under his own pretense so don't blame me. That's mistake number two. Your third mistake was letting your obsession get you caught behind the enemy lines again. Your final mistake was firing at me without thinking at the consequences. Look around your Autobots! This is my team, my legacy, my empire."

"Your empire will crumble," Sideburn said.

"Again, you keep running your mouth," Scrash smiled. "By the end of the day, no, by the end of this war, I will rise and you will fall. Decepticons, attack!"

A Transmetal shark fin came out from the water and looked at the pod that was standing to Mega-Octane. It was Sky-Byte, former servant of Galvatron.

Outside…

Talon was finally finished fixing the bike. He started the engine and it purred. He put his tools away and revved the engine. He was beaming with pride as his bike was revived. He hopped on the bike and pulled away. Talon rode down the beach, enjoying the beauty of life to drown the darkness of his past. Then he heard a gun fire but it sounded like a cannon was fired. He looked ahead and saw a naval base in the distance. Talon released the throttle and his bike drifted to a stop. No, he wasn't shot. But what he saw made him afraid. "What are those!" he shouted.

Meanwhile in the base…

The Decepticons chose their opponent and engage battle. Scrash fixed his attention on Sideburn for his lip. He took off and grabbed Sideburn. He climbed to the sky and sky dived to the ground. Sideburn smacked the ground hard. Scrash stepped back allowing Sideburn to stand up. Scrash assumed a boxing form and starting bouncing on his toes. When Sideburn made eye contact with Scrash, Scrash landed a nasty right jab to the face. Sideburn shook it off and looked at Scrash again. A left hook greeted Sideburn's face. Sideburn's head drooped as he had about enough. Scrash picked up Sideburn's head and gave him a right hook and an uppercut. Scrash spun around and kicked Sideburn to the ground. Scrash was laughing. He grabbed Sideburn by his neck and met optics. "You worthless piece of scrap metal," he sneered. "Do you think you could defeat me and my army? You Autobots are so predictable. You're always trying to be defenders of the weak. It really grinds my gears just thinking about it."

Outside…

Talon was in shock. "I can't believe what I'm seeing," he said. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"911, how can I help you?" the operator asked.

"Yes you can," Talon said. "You might want to get not only the police but the army and the marines here as well."

"And let me guess, you want me to contact Zordon and get the Power Rangers too?" the operator joked.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. What's your location kid?"

Talon gave the operator his location. He hung up and gunned his bike towards the base.

Location: Base

Midnight Express was powering up from a brutal blow. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked. "Last I remember was being thrown across the base."

"Midnight is up," Railspike said.

"Can you transform?" Rapidrun asked.

"Of course," Midnight Express replied.

"Then let's do some damage."

"Let's do it! Bullet Fusion Mode!" the trains shouted. Midnight Express' folded away as his arms folded in on themselves and tucked away. Lastly, Midnght's torso collapsed on itself to form the legs of the combiner. Rapidrun's arms folded in on themselves as his torso moved up. The nose of the train flipped down as Rapidrun's head flipped away. His runs swiveled around and attached to Midnight Express to form the lower body and jet pack. Railspike reverted to his vehicle mode. The back end split apart and came down to form arms and upper body. The upper body attached to the rest to complete the body. Fingers and thumbs slide down from the ends of his heads. The cockpit popped as Railracer's appeared. His optics glowed along with every window on this body as he came online. "Triple power, Railracer," he shouted.

Railracer activated his Railjets and glided towards Tidal Wave. As Railracer approached Tidal Wave, he saw how big he was. "Alright Tidal Wave. It's time…for you…to go…down? Uh-oh!"

Tidal Wave to his leg and gave Railracer a small and hard kick. Railracer was shot across the base and crashed through a wall. The impact made him separate and knocked the trains out!

"Railracer!" Hotshot shouted.

Sky-Byte looked on with horror and jealously. "I have never come even close to deal this amount of damage to the Autobots," Sky-Byte said.

"Then join us," a voice purred.

Sky-Byte turned around and saw Nightfire. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Your guardian angel," Nightfire smiled. "Join us and we can give you power like none other, enough to take Optimus down alone."

Sky-Byte was having his doubts. He's loyal to Galvatron only and he resented working with Scourge and the Commandos. But he was confused. He wanted power to defeat the Autobots but he wants to follow Galvatron's path to victory.

"What's your answer?" Nightfire asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Crossing Over

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 8

Crossing Over

Location: Naval Base

Talon reached the base and got off his bike. He hopped over the fence and pulled out his PP7, which he doubts that it will do much good. "What have I just gotten myself into?" he asked himself. "These things are huge."

Meanwhile, Sky-Byte was facing with a proposition with Nightfire. "What's your answer?" Nightfire asked. "Will you or will you not become a Decepticon?"

Sky-Byte started to reflect on his past of his past achievements which were saving the people in the CGA tower and returning Dr. Onishi to Koji. He always messes up missions given to him but he never had a break where he actually won a fight against the Autobots. He came close but it was a setup and Galvatron had to bail him out. He always wants Galvatron's approval and he was willing to do anything to prove his loyalty to Galvatron even though it involves siding with Scrash. In fact, he started to imagine reporting to Galvatron with his victory.

"_Lord Galvatron, I've returned with the Autobots defeated," Sky-Byte reported. "Even though I converted myself into a Decepticon, I bring you Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus as a trophy."_

"_Well done, Sky-Byte," Galvatron praised. "I see that you brought new recruits to my army."_

"_It's all for you almighty Galvatron."_

"_That's why you're my second-in-command."_

Sky-Byte was grinning at his wild imagination. Nightfire was concern if Sky-Byte will make an ideal addition to the team. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Sky-Byte said. "Let's do it. Make me into a Decepticon."

"Welcome to the team Sky-Byte," Nightfire said. "Say, there's a pod over there. Let's convert it."

"The sooner I'm turned into a Decepticon, the sooner I get my revenge on those Autobots, especially Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus."

Tidal Wave continued on his onslaught. He saw Scrash and addressed him. "What are your orders, Lord Scrash," he bellowed.

"I want you to destroy the Autobots," Scrash ordered. "Prove to me that you are loyal to the cause."

Tidal Wave nodded and advanced towards the Autobots. "Leave no Autobot uncrushed."

Nightfire felt the ground trembled as the giant walked. He decided that it was better to leave the pod alone.

Meanwhile…

Talon lifted himself on top of a sub. He peered across the base and saw the battle. Then he saw stasis pod that was heavily guarded. "So that's what they fighting over," he said. "I must lead them away from it or keep it away from them."

He slide down the sub and landed on the ground. He kept low to keep himself concealed.

The Autobots were concern for their safety as Tidal Wave came close. "WOW!" Sideburn exclaimed. "He's coming this way. What do we do?"

"One thing I'm not doing is staying here," X-Brawn said. "We need to vamoosh."

"What about the Bullet Train?" Prowl asked. "They are too heavy for one person to carry."

"If they were in their vechile mode, it will be easier," X-Brawn said.

"That's not fast enough, we need muscle," Prowl said.

"What we need is the Build Team," X-Brawn suggested.

Sideburn opened a link to the base. "T-Ai, come in," he called.

"What is it Sideburn?" T-Ai asked.

"We need the Build Team to carry the trains out of here."

"Build Team is on their way," T-Ai said.

Location: Autobot base

T-Ai activated the member select program and pulled up Build Team. "Wedge, Hightower, Heavyload, Grimlock, this is an emergency. The bullet trains are down and the others need your help, do you copy?" T-Ai called.

Then the main screen turned red. The alarm sounded off and the base was blanketed in red light. "Your call cannot be connect at the moment, please standby," an evil woman voice laughed.

"Who's there?" T-Ai asked.

The main screen flickered as the picture of a red haired woman in a purple jumpsuit appeared. "Give it up T-Ai," ADA said. "The Decepticons have won. We are the true rulers of the cosmos. The Autobots are history."

"Who the hell are you?" T-Ai demanded. "Whoever you are, get out from my system now!"

Optimus entered the room when he heard the alarm. "T-Ai, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Optimus, we got an intruder," T-Ai said. "Someone hacked into my system and she's cutting me off from the others. Plus, I can't open any space bridge because she disable it."

Location: Naval base

"T-Ai, come in. T-Ai, come in," Prowl called. "T-Ai, where are the Build Team?"

Then Prowl heard an evil laughter and it didn't belong to T-Ai. "Prowl, am I right?" ADA asked.

"Who are you and what did you do to T-Ai?" Prowl asked.

"Nothing yet," ADA replied. "But if you stick around, which you won't, you will KNOW what I will do to your friend."

"Identify yourself," Prowl demanded.

"I don't need to," ADA said. "You're going to get destroyed and speaking name is a waste of time."

A holographic pulled in front of Prowl. The screen turned around and faced Scrash. "My lord, I've shut off the Autobots communication to their base and I disabled access to their space bridge so they can't escape," ADA smiled.

"What!" the Autobots exclaimed.

"That means we're on our own," X-Brawn said.

"We are really in trouble," Sideburn said.

"That's right," Scourge said. "Your end is near. Give up now and we'll spare miserable lives."

"Never!" Prowl hissed.

"Well then, you sealed your fate. Lord Scrash, may I do the honors?"

"Do as you please," Scrash granted.

Scourge's optics glowed as he was about to deliver the final blow. "Alright, Tidal Wave, power up your weapons," Scourge said. "Your targets, the Autobots."

Tidal Wave aimed every single weapon he had at the Autobots. "Ready sir," he boomed.

"I been waiting for this moment for a long time," Scourge thought to himself.

"Tidal Wave," Scourge shouted. "Attack the…"

A piece of metal fell and struck the ground. This broke Scourge's focus. Scourge looked around for the source. "Who's there?" he asked.

No one replied.

"Anyways, Tidal Wave…"

"Stun Clusters!"

A shower of missiles rained near the Decepticons, knocking them off their feet but Tidal Wave stood firm.

Scrash rose to his feet and saw Magnus. "I should've known that it was you," Scrash said. "ADA, release the virus. Total Meltdown."

"As you requested sire," ADA smiled.

In the meantime…

Talon saw that everyone was distracted and used the opportunity to nab the pod. He touched the pod and a light was emitted. "What did I do this time?" he wondered.

A beam was fired and it scanned a prototype jet. The scanning was complete and the pod glowed. The pod took shape of the jet and transformed. Two blue optics flickered on as the transformer was online. Talon was lost. He scrambled backwards away from the transformer. "Another one?" he shouted.

Location: Autobot base

ADA still had control over T-Ai's system and she had a nasty surprise. "Well, goodbye daughter of Teletraan I. I take my leave but not before leaving you a gift," ADA smiled. She unleashed a modified Trojan horse virus to T-Ai's system. In an instant, the virus took over and infected every system in its wake. T-Ai screamed in pain as she tried to fight back. "T-Ai, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"I've been infected with a virus," T-Ai replied.

"Try to shut down," Optimus said.

"I can't." T-Ai continued to fight the virus back but the struggle overloaded her circuits. Soon, the computer console started to implode. Optimus groaned as he shielded himself. The explosion grew bigger as a white light filled the room. "T-Ai!" Optimus called.

"Optimus!" T-Ai screamed.

Location: Naval base

Scourge rose to his feet. He was pissed and he was ready to release hell. "Now! Go, Tidal Wave," Scourge ordered. "Attack and don't hold back."

"Yes sir," Tidal Wave said.

Weapons whined as Tidal Wave ready to go loose.

"Got to…get up," Railspike groaned.

"Have to stop Tidal Wave," Rapidrun said.

"Got…to protect…the others," Midnight Express said.

"FIRE!" Scourge shouted.

Tidal Wave turned loosed and launched his assault.

"Not while we're here," Team Bullet Train said.

Railracer raced in and took the hit. He was tried to hold it back long enough for the others to escape. "Railracer," Sideburn said.

"What in tarnation," X-Brawn said.

"Go now!" Railracer said. "While you still can."

"But…" Prowl objected.

"Don't worry about me," Railracer smiled. "If I die today, I die knowing that I did my best to defeat the Decepticons. If I don't come back, tell Optimus that it was an honor to be on his team. NOW GO!"

"We'll take our leave," Hotshot said.

The Autobots switched to vehicle mode and left.

"Sir, the other Autobots," Scourge said.

"Forget about them," Scrash said. "We have one Autobot to make an example out of. With this hero, we will show that the Decepticons mean business. Tidal Wave, destroy him."

Tidal Wave turned up the power and narrowed the beam. The beam pierced a hole in Railracer's chest. The fleeing Autobots feel a strong disconnection. "That was Railracer, Sideburn said. "We have to go back."

"No Sideburn," X-Brawn said. "He did what he had to do to let us live to fight another day."

"But…"

"'He who fights and runs away, live to fight another day' Trust me," X-Brawn said.

"I get it," Sideburn said and kept going. In the wind, the Autobots heard the Decepticons laughing with glory in the wind. Railracer powered down and collapsed to the ground. Then the Decepticons heard a fire engine approaching. They turned around and saw 5 emergency vehicles approaching them. Scourge's optics glowed. "Optimus finally arrived," he said.

"That's not him," Scrash said.

Scourge looked at his leader with a confused look on his face then looked at the emergency vehicle. "Ok guys, TRANSFORM!" Inferno said. The fire truck leapt into the air as the cockpits split in half, revealing two shapely arms, and Inferno's distinct, head. Rest-Q transformation was the ambulance almost standing straight up, as legs and arms pulled from the sockets. The police car stood on end as the top half folded down to make legs, and arms came out from the side, leaving Road Ranger in its place. Throttle's motorcycle seemed to invert itself as he transformed, leaving a smiling bot in its place. Cop-Tur's chopper's tail end flipped up and the rest split into legs. Two of the propellers slid under the other two, while the landing bars popped outwards to make the arms. Finally, the cockpit flipped back to reveal the head. Each saw the giant Decepticon Transformer and Railracer.

"Whoa, Railracer needs help," Throttle said.

"Let's linkup," Cop-Tur suggested.

"Defense Corp, combine!" Inferno shouted. With a whoop, Inferno compacted while Cop-Tur and Rest-Q became arms and the others Road Ranger and Throttle became legs. The four smaller bots attached themselves into the sockets, forming a large body. Two black plates came and attached themselves to what was Inferno's chest, and a guard covering came over their legs. Finally, from inside Inferno's fire truck ladder, a head came up onto the top of the head. "Protector of all mankind, Defensor!" the new gestalt yelled as red light flashed into its red eyes. The transformation was completed.

"Hang in there RailRacer, help is on the way," Defensor said as he charged into the battlefield to assist his fellow Combiner.

"You just don't get it," Scourge said. "It's time to make another example out of you. Decepticons Fire!"

A barrage of gunfire rained on Defensor as Scrash watched. Scrash was pleased with his field trip but something was off. Things are going too smoothly. Not long ago Magnus made his attack. "Where's Magnus?" Scrash wondered.

Defensor avoided the incoming attacks by the Decepticons as he came to where Railracer was laying on the ground with a hole on his chest. He scanned him seeing the damage cause by the Decepticons "It seems they missed your sparks," he said. "I will restore you the best I can, hang in there buddy, I'm not gonna to let you die on me." He placed his arm which was Rest-Q on Railracer's body. "Restoration!" Defensor shouted as a beam of light surged through the arm and onto Railracer as the Nanites which are very tiny robots that can be programmed to do work at molecular levels such as repairs and what not. They began fixing the hole in his chest in the process.

Hundreds of miles away at a construction site, an orange bulldozer had received T-Ai's call. The dozer didn't get the entire message but it was enough to warn him that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong Wedge?" Heavyload asked.

"Something wrong at HQ," Wedge said. "Let's move."

Location: Autobot Base

The base was covered in light smoke as the circuits sparked. Out of all the monitors in the base, only two blew. The console was wrecked and in needs of repairs. It was quiet after the aftermath. Then the main screen went black as an underscore started flashing. Then the words "Tactical Artificial Intelligence Program…online," wrote on the screen.

The computer was powering up, attempting to reboot. Optimus was awoken by the noise and saw that that main computer was trying to reboot. Then the computer went through a series of test before booting the OS.

"Running Diagnostic test. Communication, online. Energon reserve tanks, functional. Power flow, check. Member select program, online. Space bridge, online. Affiliation, Autobot or Decepticon…"

Optimus walked up to the console and looked. "T-Ai, are you okay?" he asked.

A hover disc zipped across the room and hovered six feet off the ground. The disc begins materializing a woman avatar for T-Ai. T-Ai opened her eyes and saw Optimus. "I'm fine," T-Ai said.

T-Ai looked at the screen and saw that Build Team was on their way towards the base. T-Ai opened a line to Wedge. "Wedge, I need your team to head for the naval base," T-Ai said. "Defense Corp need your assistance. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"It's great that we hear from you," Wedge said. "Any idea what happened?"

"Not now," T-Ai said. "Your original mission is to retrieve Railracer but we have a large Decepticon named Tidal who is about to lay waste to Defensor."

"We're on it," Wedge said.

"Yes you are," T-Ai said to herself as a green film shimmer over her eye.

Location: Naval Base

The Decepticons were watching Defensor repairing Railracer. "It looks like Defensor is fixing Railracer," Motormaster said.

Dead End was not amused. "Who cares?" he huffed.

Motormaster turned to talk to Dead End when Wildrider butt in. "We can take them," he said.

"So?" Dead End said.

"So you think that will stop here?" Motormaster questioned.

"Good point," Dead End agreed. "The Autobots never know when to quit."

"Alright Stunticons, untie to form Menasor," Motormaster ordered.

"Belay that order," Scrash interrupted. "Let Tidal Wave handle this."

"But…" Motormaster objected.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Scrash rumbled.

"No sire," Motormaster said. "I would never do such a thing; I swear loyalty to you only, as well as the Stunticons." His teammates nodded with their leader's statement.

"Punks," Scourge thought to himself.

"Decepticons, form Ruination," Scourge ordered.

"Belay that order Scourge," Scrash halted. "I can't risk my best combiners."

"Surely, you can't be serious," Scourge said.

"I am…and don't call me Shirley."

Ultra Magnus had removed himself from the battle to observe. He noticed the new transformers on the field but he decided not to intervene but he did noticed that Scrash was about to take his leave with the Decepticons. "They can't leave yet," he said. "Not until I handle a small matter first."

Magnus activated his jets and flew low to the ground. He maneuvered through the obstacle and picked Scourge up by his shoulders. Magnus carried Scourge out of the base.

"Put me down," Scourge demanded.

"Not yet, we need to talk," Magnus said.

"Alright," Scourge said. A space bridge opened up and Magnus flew through it.

"I thought the space bridge was disabled," Scrash said.

"Apparently, it wasn't," Mega-Octane said.

"ADA is going to pay for lying," Scrash muttered to himself.

Another space bridge opened up as 4 construction vehicle jumped out. "What is that?" Scrash wondered.

"It appears to be 4 construction vehicles," Movor said.

"I can see that nitwit," Scrash growled.

Ro-Tor noticed an Autobot insignia on the bulldozer. "Wait, I recognize them," he said. "It's those blasted…"

" WEDGE TRANSFORM!" The bulldozer's scoop splits as the treads form the arms. The engine compartment forms the legs and the head folds up "HIYAH!"

"HEAVYLOAD TRANSFORM!" The dump body of the dump truck pivots forward as the back end of the truck extend and splits to form legs. The front end splits to form the arms. The dump body position itself on the back and the head pops up.

"HIGH TOWER TRANSFORM!" The crane portion of the vehicle detaches as the truck itself formed the body. The crane has the head and is placed on the body.

"GRIMLOCK TRANSFORM!" The tread turn 180 degrees and comes forward to form the legs. The cab splits to form the arms and torso. The head pops up to complete the transformation. "OH YEAH!"

"The Build Team has arrived," Wedge announced.

"About time," Defensor sighed.

"Not those losers again," Rollbar snarled.

"They're even more pathetic than those Autobot Brothers," Armorhide said.

Mega-Octane turned Scrash and bowed. "With your permission, let us stay and scrap these fools," he requested.

"Please?" Ro-Tor begged.

"We have a score to settle with them," Movor said.

Motormaster and his team approached Scrash. "We request permission to assist the Commandos," Motormaster said.

Scrash thought about it long and hard. "Very well, you can stay," Scrash said. "Fail me, don't come back."

Mega-Octane and Motormaster bowed along with the comrades. "ADA, one to beam," Scrash said.

"On it," ADA said.

Scrash was teleported away. "We have to destroy Build Team and Defensor," Mega-Octane said.

"How bad can they be?" Motormaster wondered.

"Trust me, we had our dealings with them in the past and it wasn't pleasant," Mega-Octane replied. He recalled the time when Ruination and Landfill had a bout and ended up in flames. Motormaster was concerned for his friend. "Don't worry," Motormaster assured. "The Stunticons will lend a hand."

"Thanks," Mega-Octane said.

Several miles away from the base, Magnus landed in a secluded area. Scourge didn't like being kidnapped and he didn't like being isolated with the enemy. "Ok, what is it you want to talk about that no one else needs to hear?" Scourge asked.

"I want to join the Decepticons," Magnus said.

"What!" Scourge exclaimed. He was stunned by the statement.

"I want to join the Decepticons," Magnus repeated. "Just that seeing you guys taking out the Autobots with ease. Just look what Tidal Wave did to Railracer, blew a hole through his chest."

"So what's your point?" Scourge asked.

"I want to join the winning team," Magnus replied.

Scourge thought for a moment. "You know this is something that Scrash has to decide and he is very picky. And by the way, what should I tell Scrash about you?"

"I have some information that he might want," Magnus said as he paced around. "If I give it to him and he accepts me, I'll get something in return."

"That is...?" Scourge wondered.

"Power," Magnus replied. "Power to destroy Optimus Prime once and for all."

"Hmm, tempting," Scourge said. "But you are the type of transformer I don't trust so easily."

"I know. Trust is like building a city. It takes month to build but only take minutes to destroy."

"Well this is something that Scrash has to decide."

"Does it mean I can join?" Magnus asked.

"You can try but like I said, this is something that Scrash has to decide," Scourge said. "Hang on!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the base, of course." Scourge placed his hand on Magnus teleporting him and Magnus to the warship.


	9. Chapter 9: Lockout

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 9

Lockout

Naval Base

The Commandos were pleased that they have an opportunity to get rid of Build Team permanently. The Stunticons wanted to test their metal against a combiner.

"Decepticons…"

"Stunticons…"

"Combine!" the field leader shouted.

"Yes sir," their comrades said.

The field leaders jumped in the air as their comrades linked up with them to form two devastating gestalts. "Prepare to meet your end Build Team," Ruination said.

Defensor saw the combiners before him. "You still have to deal with me," he said as he armed himself with his guns. "I won't let you harm anymore innocents on my watch."

Space

Outside Earth's orbit was a Decepticon warship named the Hydra Cannon. Onboard the ship is the AI ADA. She was performing a routine checkup on the ship. She sensed Scourge beaming onboard with someone else. She sensed the Autobot energy and she immediately sound the intruder alert. One thing the other Decepticons don't know is that ADA can defend herself. All over the interior of the ship were hidden lasers and energy nets. She can handle any intruder to submission until backup arrives. She left her post and went to the bridge. In the center of the bridge is Scourge and Ultra Magnus. ADA was super pissed. She armed her lasers at Magnus and had one pointed at Scourge's head. Scourge was surprised. "What the hell are you doing?" ADA asked. "What possessed you to bring this Autobot to HQ? If he was blindfolded and held hostage I'll understand, but this is an outrage. You better have a good explanation for this stupid move of yours."

"Relax ADA, he's one of us," Scourge said. "Where's Scrash?"

"Right behind you," a dark voice hummed. Scourge turned around and faced Scrash. He saluted his leader in respect. "ADA had alerted me that we have an unexpected visitor." Scrash turned to Magnus with his optics flaring. "If you want to live, give me an explanation or I'll send you to the nearest sun."

"I want to join the Decepticons," Magnus said.

"What was that?" Scrash questioned. He was lost for words.

"I want to join the Decepticons," Magnus repeated. "Your team did something that Galvatron had a hard time doing. I'm quite impressed."

Scrash signaled ADA to retract the lasers and she did. "So what's your point?" he asked.

"I want to join the winning team," Magnus smiled.

Scrash thought for a moment then said, "How will I know that you won't betray me if you join my army?"

Then Nightfire came on the view screen. "Sir, I have a Predacon named Sky-Byte who wished to join the cause," he said.

"Sky-Byte!" Scrash said. "I thought he was in prison with Galvatron unless he somehow slipped by unnoticed. Bring him on board, I wish to speak to him."

"As you wish," Nightfire said. Then the screen went blank.

"I'm sure that you will have complete trust in me," Magnus said.

"Is that so?" Scrash questioned.

"If I do betray you, my spark is yours along with my portion of the Matrix of Leadership and do whatever you want with it," Magnus offered.

Scourge and Scrash's optics widened from the offer.

Back on Earth, a large fight was about to start. Railracer came online and he was low on energon. "Defensor, don't worry about me," he said in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" Defensor asked.

"Yeah," Railracer answered as he struggle to get up. "All I need is my Railjets and I'm good."

"Call if you need us," Defensor said.

Railracer nodded in agreement. He activated his Railjets and hovered across the base to the nearest space bridge. Ruination saw Railracer leaving the base. "Oh no, you don't," he objected.

"Hold it Ruination," Wedge said. "We're your enemy."

"Really?" Ruination chuckled. "I wouldn't miss a chance to destroy you Wedgie. But you forgot about Tidal Wave."

"TIDAL WAVE," Tidal wave boomed.

"Tidal Wave, get Railracer and flatten him," Menasor ordered.

"Get Railracer. Destroy Railracer. Annihilate Railracer," Tidal Wave said. He begins to take flight as he pursuit Railracer.

"Hold it right there," Heavyload said.

"What are you doing?" Hightower said. He roped Heavyload and yanked him out of Tidal Wave's path before he was rocketed to some unknown location.

Hydra Cannon

After hearing Magnus' offer, Scrash resumes his posture. "Very well Magnus," he said. "You learned the location of our HQ. You've violated the sanctity of our lair. For this we should crush your shell into POWDER. However, you do pose a very interesting proposition. Therefore I will accept it. And just to be on the safe side, in case you decide to betray me..." He snapped his fingers as the Robosmasher appeared before them. The machine is larger than your average transformer. It has six legs, and five long tentacles. The three central tentacles were sharpened to be laser scalpels while the other two have mace on the tip. The mace tentacles dug into Magnus' chest and reeled him in. "What the slag is that sir?" Scourge asked. He was horrified.

"That my dear commander is the best inventions I ever made," Scrash said. "It's the Robosmasher. It has the ability to reprogram any Transformer as a Decepticon."

"What have I done?" Magnus thought to himself.

One of the laser scalpel cut into his armor and expose his spark. Ultra Magnus screamed out in pain as the machine perform its job.

"Quit squirming Magnus, this is for your own good," Scrash laughed. Ultra Magnus struggle to get free from the machine as it continues to reprogram him. Scourge was pleased with his leader. Unlike Galvatron, Scrash gets the job done.

"Um, Scrash," ADA said.

"What is it?" Scrash wondered.

"I'm picking up huge power flux from the Robosmasher," ADA said. "Magnus is resisting."

"Though it's none of business to tell you what to do but I think you should infuse Magnus with your spark energy," Scourge suggested. "It will make him more like your puppet."

Scrash smiled at the idea. "Very well," he said. Scrash infused Magnus with some of his spark energy. Ultra Magnus continued to scream in pain as he tries his best to resist.

"That didn't do it," ADA said. "He's overloading the machine. It's going to blow. Get down!"

The machine tapped into the power of the matrix and it overloaded the machine. Magnus yelled as he fights the Decepticon programming. "Error, error," the machine said. "Have a nice day."

BOOM! The Robosmasher exploded. Smoke lingered on the bridge as parts rained on the floor. "I'm not cleaning that up," ADA said.

"Well, he's gone," Scourge said.

"Not quite," Scrash said.

The smoke cleared and in front of them was a black and blue Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus, is that you?" Scourge asked.

"Thanks to your suggestion Scourge, now I have a Decepticon who won't let me down," Scrash said. "One who I can trust, basically a right-hand man."

Scourge wasn't pleased to hear that. "Even so, the machine blew," he said. "He still might be an Autobot. You should give him a test to see if he is a Decepticon."

"That's a good idea," Scrash agreed. "But how can we test him?"

Red optics flashed as Ultra Magnus came online. "How about letting me get even with Optimus Prime?" he suggested.

"Very well," Scrash chuckled.

"But sir, how can we get Optimus to come alone?" Scourge wondered.

"I can handle that," ADA said. "Within the virus I sent is a control program. T-Ai is my little puppet and she will do whatever I say."

"Well done ADA," Scrash congratulated. He was pleased with his AI. "Have T-Ai send Optimus to the following coordinates. It's time for the brothers to have one last family reunion."

"As you wish," ADA said.

Earth

The Build Team gave pursuit to catch up with the others. "Hey shovelhead, where are you going?" Ruination boomed. He changed his configuration to flight mode and gave chase.

The remaining Autobots were heading back to base hoping to escape from the Decepticons. Then in Sidburn's rearview mirror, he saw Railracer racing towards them. "Hey guys, its Railracer," Sideburn said. "He's still alive."

"Hey guys, how come you didn't use the space bridge?" Railracer wondered.

"It was disabled," Prowl said.

"T-Ai was infected with a virus and all links to the base was cut," Hotshot said.

"Stop yapping and keep moving, Tidal Wave is gaining on us," Ironhide said.

"Tidal Wave, Tidal Wave," Tidal Wave boomed.

Area: Naval Base

Defensor and Menasor were left alone in the base. "Well, that leaves me and you," Menasor said.

"I'm ready to take you in," Defensor said. The combiners took off towards the center for battle. Menasor drew his sword for battle. "You can't hope to win Defensor," he said. "I'm twice as strong as you are."

"Bring it," Defensor said.

Autobot Base

T-Ai ran a diagnostic test and everything checked out ok. Then she saw that she was receiving a message. "Um Optimus, can you check to see if the generators are working," T-Ai request. "For some reason, I'm not sensing them."

"Be right back," Optimus said and left.

T-Ai accepted the call and ADA appeared. "How can I serve you my mistress?" T-Ai bowed.

"I need you to send Optimus to a particular location for me," ADA said.

"For what reason?"

"A family reunion."

"I'll send him but first I have to redecorate the battlefield," T-Ai smiled.

"Do that," ADA said and the link was cut.

T-Ai's eyes glowed bright red. She pulled up a virtual map of the naval base in front of her. She spotted a dot that represented Defensor. She touched the dot and giggled.

Naval Base

Defensor was ready for the counter attack when a large space bridge opened up underneath him. He and Menasor fell through the gate and dropped on a offshore oil facility.

"Where am I?" Defensor asked.

"BP oil rig in the Gulf," T-Ai spoke. "I sent you here so no humans will be harmed. Have fun." T-Ai cut the link and disabled any means of escaping.

"T-Ai. T-Ai, damn it," Defensor said. Defensor swept the area and saw no path of escaping. "No space bridge," Defensor said. "What's going on?"

"Your end," Menasor laughed as he raised his sword to strike. Defensor dodge the incoming sword attack from Menasor.

"Stand still so I can slice you in half," Menasor fumed.

Defensor rushed in and deliver an uppercut to the chin. Menasor was sent flat on his back. "Fat chance," Defensor said.

Menasor slowly stood up and grinned. "You'll pay for that Autobot," he said. "When I'm through with you, not ever your comrades can put you back together."

"Just try it," Defensor egged.

Back at the Naval Base, Talon was staring at the new transformer. "Hi," he greeted nervously.

"Hi," the transformer said. The voice was female.

"Huh?" Talon said. "So I'm guessing that you're not going to kill me." From his assumption he saw earlier, he immediately declare the transformers as the enemy but the one he just met is kind.

"Why would I do that?"

"Um no reason," Talon answered. "No reason at all."

"So do you have a name?"

Talon was floored with the question. "Talon," he enunciated.

"Well, I'm Flyby."

Talon couldn't tell but he could guess that she was smiling. He smiled at his new friend as well. "I guess she's not like the others," he thought to himself.

"Well my life just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Talon said as he sat down.

"What do you mean by that?" Flyby wondered.

Meanwhile the Build Team was running from the Commandos. "Man where is the space bridge?" Wedge wondered.

Then T-Ai answered over the radio. "If you wanted one, how come you didn't ask me?" Tai asked. A large space bridge opened up and sent the Build Team to a cave. With relief, they breathed a sigh of relief. "Breaks over," Ruination said.

The Build Team looked back and saw that Ruination had followed. "What the hell?" Wedge said.

"Have fun," Tai said before cutting the Build Team off.

"T-Ai!" Wedge called. "T-Ai!"

"Give it up Build Team," Ruination spoke. "You've lost."

Naval Base

"Well I didn't mean it in a bad way," Talon said. "I just meant to say that I've never imagined meeting giant robots before. I consider it a new experience for me."

"Hmm, I guess I should say the same about you," Flyby said. Her voice hasn't lost its innocence. "Well Talon, I'd love to stay here and chat all day but right now you're in danger."

Flyby tossed her shield and gun in the air as she was about to take another form. Her head pivot 180 degrees as her hips swiveled in the same direction. Her shoulder pivoted downwards as her shoulder pads folded away. The legs collapsed in on itself as the hands rotated and landing gears appeared. The wings on her back fully opened as she hovers near Talon. The cockpit opened as Talon was lost for words. "Jump in," she said.

Talon nodded and got in. Safety harness strapped to Talon's body as the cockpit close and Flyby took off towards the Autobots. It didn't take her long to reach the fleeing party. "We have to help them," Flyby said.

"What!" Talon protested. "I think I like the 'let's get out of here' part better."

"Just hold on," Flyby warned as she swoop in and fired missiles at Tidal Wave.

"Aw man, I am so getting nightmares over this," Talon complained.

The missiles struck Tidal Wave's back and caught his attention. "Who dare to attack Tidal Wave?" he roared. He scanned the skies and spotted a jet flying overhead.

"Jet attacks Tidal Wave," Tidal Wave said. "Tidal Wave must destroy jet. TRANSFORM!"

Tidal Wave switched to his flying naval base form and charged for Flyby. "ATTACK!" he boomed.

"Hey guys, we got some backup," Prowl said. "Let's punch it."

Then a space bridge opened in front of them. Boy, were they glad to see it. They raced inside it and came out the other side. But what was on the other side baffled them. "What in tarnation?" X-Brawn said.

"Where are we?" Prowl wondered.

"Is this an island?" Sideburn asked.

"No Sideburn, Optimus decided to turn our base into a vacation paradise," X-Brawn answered.

"Sweet," Sideburn cheered.

"I believe we're on the Bermuda Islands in the Bermuda Triangle," R.E.V. said.

"Bermuda Triangle?" Sideburn said. "I'm heading back." He looked back and saw the gate closing behind him.

"Great, now we're stuck," Prowl said. "What else can go wrong?"

"The better question is will our hero going to live?" X-Brawn said.

Meanwhile

Flyby flew to the side and avoided the missiles. "Time to cut you loose," Flyby said.

"At this height?" Talon said.

The hatch opened as Talon was ejected from the cockpit. A parachute was deployed as he drifted safely to the ground. "Worst day ever," Talon grumbled.

Flyby switched to robot mode and landed on the ground. Tidal Wave made a U-Turn and focused his assault on Flyby. "They bigger they are, the harder they fall," Flyby grinned.

"Tidal Wave Transform!" Tidal Wave boomed. "Must crash jet! Must destroy jet!"

Cave

The Build Team switched to robot mode to confront their enemy. "So you're going down fighting," Ruination chuckled. "That will make my victory so much sweeter."

Heavyload, Hightower and Grimlock took aim and fired at Ruination. Ruination took the hit and laughed. "Is this the best you can do?" he asked. "Pathetic. TRANSFORM!"

Ruination executed a mode switch. He switched to Battle Mode and opened fire. "What now punks?" he laughed.

"Come on team," Wedge said. "We can't give up. Are we going to run away like cowards and let this diesel brain solider…"

"Hey!" Ruination said.

"…get away with destroying everything?"

"I think not," Heavyload said.

"Let's do this, Hightower said.

"Alright team, let's link up," Wedge said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the team shouted.

"Combine!" Wedge shouted.

They jumped in the air and converge on Wedge's location. "Landfill, Hurricane mode!"

Ruination was disgusted to see Landfill again. "Hey, it's Landfill," Mega-Octane thought to himself.

"Here comes the scrap metal," Rollbar scoffed.

"It needs to go to a landfill," Movor laughed.

"I can't wait to blast him to pieces," Ro-Tor said.

"Then stop talking and let Ruination handle it," Armourhide said.

Ruination's optics glowed bright as he achieves mind synchronization. "You ready to go to the junkyard?" Ruination asked. "Because once we through with you, you going to be nothing but scrap metal."

"Bring it on," Landfill said as he charged towards Ruination.

Naval Base

A few miles from the base, Flyby opened her wings and stare Tidal Wave down. "Not much on vocabulary," Flyby mocked. She aimed her twin barrel rifle and fired.

Meanwhile…

"Great!" Talon grumbled. "I'm in the same situation I was before. I guess I should help bring that big guy down." Talon started to run to find a gun.

Tidal Wave landed and got struck with the blast. He lost balance and drop to the ground. His weight shook the ground. "Ow!" he cried. "You'll pay for that."

Tidal Wave sat up then stood up. "Tidal Wave mad," he boomed. "TRANSFORM DARK FLEET MODE!" Tidal Wave separated into 3 smaller ships and moved out. "I am 3 and you are 1," Tidal Wave spoke. "Time to destroy you 2-on-1."

The hovercraft turned and went straight for Talon. Talon, on the other hand, nearly fell when Tidal Wave shook the ground. Then he saw a hovercraft coming towards him and his heart sunk. "Oh crap," he said. He was running to one of the guns. "This can't be happening to me. This can't be happening to me." He grabbed a gun and stood behind it. "This is just great!" he shouted angrily.

Flyby stare in horror as the remaining ships was coming towards her. Then she shook her head and shed her fear. "I've got to protect Talon," she said to herself. Her guns retracted as two blades came out of the top of her hand. "If you want to play then let's play!" she shouted. A mouthpiece covered her sneering smile.

"Blade or not, you don't scare me," Tidal Wave boomed. "ATTACK!" All three ships started firing. Flyby opened her wings and took to the skies. Then she dove for the first ship. Talon closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. "This is not fair!" he shouted as he fired blindly as Tidal Wave's assault skip near Talon.

"Human attack Tidal Wave," Tidal Wave said. "Tidal Wave must destroy human. DESTROY!"

The other two ships diverted their attention from Flyby and rush towards Talon. "Dark Fleet Attack!" he boomed.

"Talon!" Flyby shouted. The blades retracted and brought her rifle out. She screamed as she was firing at Tidal Wave.

Talon opened his eyes and saw the fleet coming towards him. "Oh crap!" he said. Talon started firing at the closest ship.

"You hit one of my ships," Tidal Wave laughed. "Tidal Wave impress. "Must destroy human!"

Tidal Wave switched to robot mode to punch Talon's time card. Talon ditched his heavy gun and fired his PP7 into Tidal Wave's optics.

"MY EYE!" Tidal Wave cried. Then Tidal Wave was struck in the back from Flyby's attack. Tidal Wave dropped to the ground.

Hydra Cannon

"Scrash, we got a big problem and it's BIG!" ADA reported.

"What is it?" Scrash asked.

"Tidal Wave is down," ADA answered. "I'm picking up a human and an unknown transformer that brought him down."

"WHAT!" Scrash boomed. "How could this happen? Tidal Wave is unstoppable." Scrash clenched his fist in rage.

Nightfire appeared on the screen. "My lord, I will deal with this new Autobot," Nightfire offered.

"Do that," Scrash hissed.

"I'm sending Sky-Byte to you as well," Nightfire said before breaking the com link.

Seconds later Sky-Byte appeared on the bridge. Scourge sensed a familiar presence and saw his former Predacon ally. "YOU!" Scourge hissed.


	10. Chapter 10: SkyByte

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 10

Sky-Byte

Naval Base

With Tidal Wave down for the count, Talon breathed a sigh of relief. "Man that was close," he said.

Flyby landed next to her new friend. "You're okay?" she asked.

"I am now," Talon answered.

"Hopefully, that's the only problem we'll have today," Flyby prayed.

There was a roar of an engine overhead. They saw an F-117A Nighthawk Stealth Jet flying across the skies. "Target spotted," the jet spoke.

"I didn't know that you have an Air Base nearby," Flyby said.

"We don't," Talon said.

The jet came over and dove towards them. "Is it normal for jets to come at us?" Flyby wondered.

"No!" Talon said.

"Bye, bye auto-bitch," the jet said as he released a wave of missions at her.

Hydra Cannon

There was a crash as Scourge held Sky-Byte by his neck. Seeing his old ally made him furious. "How the slag did you manage to avoid the Autobots?" Scourge asked. "I should melt you into scrap metal for leaving me and the others to take the heat."

"Hey, be careful," Sky-Byte said. "Scrash is watching and it won't be good if you destroy one of his own."

Scourge saw that Sky-Byte made the effort to appear in front of Scrash. It must've met something to Sky-Byte to risk death with his appearance. Scourge release his grip on Sky-Byte. "Sir, no offense, why is this tuna fish doing here?" Scourge asked.

"TUNA FISH!" Sky-Byte exclaimed. "Why I'm the king of the seas. There is nothing that can scare me."

"Oh," Scourge said. "What about Galvatron?"

"Touché," Sky-Byte spoke softly.

Scrash shot a cold gaze on Sky-Byte as his optics narrowed. "Although I don't approve of allowing pets in my presence, however I see that you seek redemption for your humiliation that the Autobots inflicted on you when you work for Galvatron," Scrash said. "Am I correct?"

"That's right sir," Sky-Byte answered. "I will do anything to redeem myself."

Footsteps echoed in the bridge as Ultra Magnus walked in. "Even it means giving up your spark to Unicron?" he asked.

"Who?" Sky-Byte asked.

"Never mind," Ultra Magnus said.

Then Sky-Byte noticed that Ultra Magnus was in the mist of the Decepticons. "Ultra Magnus?" Sky-Byte questioned. "Scrash sir, if you please, I'll dispose of this intruder right away."

"You will do no such thing," Scrash denied. "He came to me under his own freewill."

"Freewill huh?" Sky-Byte thought to himself. "Something is not right here, not right at all."

"Hello?" ADA called. "Anyone home?"

Sky-Byte snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry," Sky-Byte apologized. "Did you say something?"

"I said, your organic parts will have to be removed in order to achieve an ideal Decepticon body," ADA repeated. "But I need you to select a vehicle first."

"A vehicle huh?" Sky-Byte said. "I want something of power. I want something that strikes fear into the Autobots. I want something…ah-ha! I got it. Sky-Byte, you're so brilliant that I even amaze myself."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Scourge asked.

"I'm having second thoughts about this too," Scrash muttered.

"But the vehicle I want is not on Earth," Sky-Byte thought to himself. "But I have a feeling that this supercomputer can provide that to me." Sky-Byte walked over to the computer and started typing.

"Um what are you doing?" ADA asked.

"Looking for my body," Sky-Byte answered. "And here it is."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes. Make me a decepticon."

"Alright," ADA shrugged.

Then it donned on ADA. "Magnus trashed the robo-smasher and I don't have hands to perform this operation," ADA thought to herself. "Oh well, it give me an excuse to use my new project."

"I need you to lay down on the table," ADA requested.

A medical bed emerged from the floor. Sky-Byte complied and lay down. "Now I need you to shut down or risk losing your spark," ADA said.

Sky-Byte complies and shuts down. The ceiling retracted as mechanical arms descended and hover near Sky-Byte's body. ADA waved her hand over Sky-Byte's spark chamber. His chest opened, revealing his Predacon spark. ADA commanded her arms to start deleting Sky-Byte's predacon programming. It wasn't long before ADA revert Sky-Byte to his protoform. "Scan your vehicle," ADA commanded.

ADA presented a holographic view of Sky-Byte's new form. Scrash caught a glimpse of it and he was pleased. "Another flyer to the ranks," he said. "And judging from the form, a powerful flyer too."

Sky-Byte scanned the jet and waited for his main OS to be booted. "Inject Sky-Byte with your spark energy sir," ADA addressed.

Scrash opened his chest and shot his spark energy into Sky-Byte's body. With that done, Scrash ensured a permanent and loyal decepticon. "Rise my Decepticon," Scrash boomed. "Rise and show your new form."

A blue cybertronian jet fighter with red trim appeared on the table. Underneath the wings, arms appeared and hands folded out as the jet push itself up. Back of the jet, legs folded out as the jet stood up. The nose pivot downloads to form his chest. His head appeared as his wings pivot downwards. Dark grey optics glowed as the jet came online. "So Sky-Byte, how do you feel?" Scrash asked.

"Better than ever," Sky-Byte answered. "If I knew how a Decepticon felt like, I would've became one a long time ago."

"Welcome aboard," Scrash said.

"This is not good," Ultra Magnus muttered to himself.

"If I'm not rude of asking but how did you spring the Commandos loose from their prison?" Sky-Byte asked.

"That's a good question," Scrash smiled. "I'll tell you how I became the commander I am today. It started three years ago…"

Three years ago…

Our location is at the Graviton Prison, a maximum-security holding facility. It was used to detain the vilest of criminals in the galaxy. The prisoners are kept under a heavy gravity field to limit their movements while a giant Warden bot patrols tirelessly. The prison is so secure, if a prisoner were try to escape, they had to generate enough power to break the vice grip hold of a nearby black hole or have an awaiting ship outside.

"Got any three's?" Mega-Octane asked.

"Go fish," Gas Skunk answered.

"Bah! What a waste of time!" Mega-Octane fumed. "The only thing these Predacons can do right is win at card games." He threw in his hand and pouted.

"Oh please, Mega Octane," Scourge said. "What did you expect? That's all their good at."

"We can prove you wrong," Slapper said.

"Enough!" Galvatron boomed. "Soon we shall get out of here. And when we do, those blasted Autobots will be vanquished!"

Then there was a sudden noise in the hallway. "What was that?" Galvatron wondered.

"It sounds like an explosion," Dark Scream said.

"Yeah," Slapper appeared. "Hey, maybe it's a clever diversion, while we bust out of here."

"You're just dreaming," Dark Scream said. "If that were true, then where's our rescuers? We've been in this stinkin' cell for over 5 Earth years and that's a long time."

"Especially when they'll only allow you to play Go Fish," Gas Skunk said.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the hall as the transformers inside remain silent. A large black transformer appeared in their sights. He ripped the titanium duroplex with die-cast bars apart like paper. Everyone inside cower like animals. Galvatron was the only one who remained his footing. "Identify yourself or be destroyed," Galvatron demanded.

Scrash smiled behind his face plate. "My identity is no concern for you," he said. "But I am here for them."

"The Commandos?" Galvatron thought to himself.

Ultra Magnus was intrigued by the story. "So that's how they got out. But why leave Galvatron behind?" Magnus wondered.

Earth

Defensor was having a tough dealing with Menasor as he hit the ground. "Is that all you got?" Menasor sneered. "You're pathetic." He drew his Ionizer sword with a 50,000 volt charge.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Defensor smiled. Menasor heard a hiss as Defensor separated. "Spray 'em" Inferno ordered.

The Defense Corp took aim and open fire. Menasor had to cover himself from the ammunition though his armor is impervious to most artillery. "Your puny weapons can't harm me," Menasor said. "I'm invincible."

Hydra Cannon

"I left him behind because he calls himself a decepticon," Scrash answered. "If he was beaten by the likes of Omega Prime and the children of the Earth, he's weaker than the Predacons I despise. He's useless to me. I can accomplish everything Galvatron can dream of without 'losing my temper' or' degrade my soldiers'."

Sky-Byte was the main one who received Galvatron's harsh tongue.

"Plus, I don't destroy my soldiers for pleasure," Scrash continued. "Scourge, you know that all too well don't you?"

Scourge was getting irate just to even think about Galvatron burying them in the ground. "If you please, don't bring that up again," Scourge requested.

"What if Galvatron breaks out?" Magnus asked.

"What if?" Scrash questioned. He walked up to Ultra Magnus and met face to face. "Just to let you know, I'll destroy him with a push of a button. ADA, hail Galvatron. I like to talk with him.

"Yes sir," ADA complied. She opened a channel and linked it straight to Galvatron. Galvatron, on the other hand, was pissed. "Who's this?" he asked. "Who dares to disturb me?"

"Remember me Galvatron?" Scrash asked.

"How can't I," Galvatron answered. "You stole my men from me."

"They're not yours anymore," Scrash said. "They're my soldiers now. Now look behind me and notice who do you see?"

Galvatron took a glance and his face dropped. "Magnus?" he boomed.

"Yes, unlike you who will try to convince Magnus with words, he came to me begging me to join," Scrash gloated. "Now, I hope you remember your 'faithful' soldier Sky-Byte do you?"

"What about him?" Galvatron asked.

"Sky-Byte at your service," he bowed.

"Sky-Byte, you traitor!" Galvatron boomed.

"No, you're the traitor," Sky-Byte said. "For eons, I followed in your footsteps hoping that I, too, one day will rise to the ranks but no that didn't happen. Every mission you gave me, I did my best to complete them but all you did is bash me for failing but never show compassion. Scrash is a man of pride not ego."

"Once I get out from this prison, I will shred your spark micron by micron until you pledge your allegiance to me."

"I am a Decepticon and my commander, no, my master is Lord Scrash," Sky-Byte said. Scrash present Sky-Byte with a remote. Sky-Byte took the remote and showed it to Galvatron. "Decepticons forever." Sky-Byte pressed the button as Galvatron begin to hear explosion in the background.

"What have you done?" Galvatron asked.

"Doing the one thing Omega Prime failed to do," Sky-Byte asked. "Goodbye Galvatron. See you in the afterlife."

"You can't do this," Galvatron panicked. "I am Galvatron, supreme commander of the Decepticons. Mark my words, I will be back. I'm not so easily destroyed." Galvatron erupted in laughter as the video feed was cut. "The prison has been destroyed and consumed by the black hole," ADA reported. "The Autobots won't suspect anything but an internal sabotage."

"With that nuisance gone, the Matrix of Conquest will be mine!" Scrash laughed.

Cave

A massive battle had erupted in the cave between Landfill and Ruination. It was a grudge that went on for years. Ruination had toss Landfill across the cave and smacked into the wall. The force separated Landfill. The Build Team was thinking about their next step. "Four little bugs that deserve to be crushed," Ruination chuckled. "Stand still so I can end your misery."

"Not on your life," Wedge protested. "Fall back!"

The Build Team switched to vehicle mode and made a run for it. "Get back here!" Ruination roared. Ruination separated as the Commando assumed vehicle mode and gave chase.

"Decepticons, fire at will," Mega-Octane ordered.

"Yes sir," the Commandos complied and opened fire.

"Wedge, they have the advantage," Heavyload said. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Wedge said.

"Hey guys, it's just a thought but how about attacking as one," Movor suggested.

"Count off," Mega-Octane agreed.

"3, 2, fire!" Movor led.

The Commandos opened fire and struck the Build Team. A cloud of smoke kicked up as they went through. They look around and saw that the Build Team had vanished. "Damn!" Mega-Octane cursed.

"We lost them," Rollbar said.

"We better get back," Armourhide said.

"But if he find out that we failed, we're scrapped for sure," Movor said.

"Then don't say anything," Ro-Tor said.

"I'm with him," Mega-Octane agreed. "Return to base."

The Commandos left and Landfill emerged from underground. "That was close," he sighed.

Oil Rig

The heavy fire from the Defense Corp started to deal some serious damage to their armors. Their integrity was compromise and forced to separate. "Gah, Slide said that the oil will shield us," Motormaster grumbled. "Wait until I get my hands on him. I'll tear him apart like the junk he is."

"Then let's fall back and give him the Stunticons special," Dead End said.

Motormaster agreed with the idea. "You're lucky for today," Motormaster said. "Let's go."

The Stunticons reverted to their vehicle modes and left. The Defense Corp collapsed to the ground with relief.

Autobot Base

Optimus walked into the command room from perform a routine check for T-Ai. "The generators are working just fine," he said.

"Good," T-Ai said. "And it came at a perfect time."

"What's up?"

"I'm picking Decepticon activity in a field outside of town."

"Who's available?" Optimus asked.

"Currently, you," T-Ai answered.

"How come?"

"I've lost contact with everyone. I can't find them on my sensor for some reason."

"Something is not right here," Optimus thought to himself. "I haven't heard from anyone. T-Ai was attacked and now she can't contact or locate anyone. Plus she picked up a Decepticon in a field."

"The bridge is ready," T-Ai said.

"Thanks," Optimus said. "For some reason, I don't like the situation at all. Something is rather strange." Optimus left the room and went to the designated location. T-Ai's glowed red as she looked at the monitor. "Stranger than you think Optimus Prime," T-Ai said. "ADA, come in."

ADA appeared on the screen. "What is it?" ADA asked.

T-Ai saw an unknown transformer in the background. "Isn't that the computer program that helped the Autobots?" Sky-Byte asked.

"Is that Sky-Byte?" T-Ai wondered.

"It is," ADA answered. "She's under my control so zip it."

"I'm no one's bitch," T-Ai thought to herself.

"I sent Optimus to the coordinates," T-Ai reported.

"Good," ADA said. ADA broke the link as T-Ai was now alone in the base. "What now?" she wondered. She looked around the command room for something to do. "Being confined to one room is quite annoying," T-Ai said and retreated to her computer.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash walked into the bridge as the com link was broken. "Any news?" he asked.

"Oh yes," ADA smiled. "Optimus is heading for the location as we speak."

Scrash started to chuckle. "Really?" he said. "Notify Magnus and have him meet us there."

"Will do," ADA said. ADA opened a channel as Ultra Magnus answered.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"Your brother is heading for the planned location," ADA answered.

"Good, I'm on my way," Magnus said and closed the link.

"Perfect," Scrash purred. "Scourge, Sky-Byte, come. We got a show to go to and we got front row tickets."

"I heard those are the best seats in the house," Sky-Byte said.

"You better not ruining it for me," Scourge said. "Like those people who don't know the use of a spoiler alert."

Movie Theatre

After the first showing of the Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, the audience was pumped from the movie. Moviegoers were waiting in line for their chance to see the movie.

"I can't believe that Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father," Peter said.

"Oh come on!" the crowd groaned.

"Good job in ruining it jackass," a patron said.

"I hope you finish early tonight," another patron heckled.

"Worst moviegoer ever!" Comic book guy said.

Field

A space bridge opened as a red ladder truck rolled out from the portal. The cab of the truck changed into a robot. It was Optimus Prime and he was skeptic. "Are you sure these coordinates are right?" Optimus asked.

There was no response from T-Ai. "T-Ai," Optimus called. "T-Ai, are you there?"

With radio silence setting his nerves on end, Optimus was worried. "No communication," he said. "I'm on my own."

"Just how I like it!" a voice spoke.

Optimus looked around and saw a black tanker truck heading his way. The cab ditched the trailer and stood up. "Scourge," Optimus said.

"Don't grind your gears just yet Prime," Scourge said. "I'm only a spectator."

"A spectator?" Optimus questioned. He was puzzled. Normally Scourge will attack him without warning but today he's doing nothing. Optimus' concerns deepen. Then Optimus felt a new energy signature approaching. He look at the sky and saw a SR-71 Blackbird recon plane arriving. The plane assumed a robot form and landed on the ground. "Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"I am Scrash, the new leader of the Decepticons."

"How nice to finally meet the brains of the operations," Optimus said.

"How humble you are but I'm not your opponent," Scrash said.

Then Optimus heard another roar of an engine. It was a blue Cybertronian fighter jet. It switched to robot mode and landed on the ground. The jet crackled with glee as he looked at the confused Optimus. "Well, isn't it the great Optimus Prime at his best?"

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"Galvatron's second-in-command or use to be."

"Sky-Byte?" Optimus said. "Isn't this treason to Galvatron?"

"Please, Galvatron is a shadow of his former self," Sky-Byte hinted.

"So you stabbed him in the back and joined the Decepticons."

"All for good reasons," Scrash said. "All he wanted is power and I gave it to him. No tricks just free will."

"So I'm guessing that you are the audience," Optimus said.

"Quite right and here come the main event," Scrash presented.

Optimus look to his right and saw a black and blue car carrier pulling up to the scene. On the bumper of the truck flashed a large Decepticon insignia. "That looks like Ultra Magnus," Optimus thought to himself.

"TRANSFORM!" the truck shouted. The truck split in two and formed a tall robot. Optimus couldn't believe his optics. "Ultra Magnus, you're a Decepticon now?" Optimus said.

"And proud to be one," Magnus smiled. "I'm sick of tired of taking orders from you. You go off on protecting the planet and its inhabitants, setting rules to keep the peace, restricting our true strength as Cybertronians. Well no more of that. I've accepted Scrash's vision ridding the universe of you Autobots for good."

"This is an act of treason," Optimus warned. "You know the consequences of your action if you continue this route."

"Please, I took that to consideration when I crossed over," Magnus said. Magnus took out his Arm Laser and fired warning shots at Optimus' feet. "I will continue that fight when we first met on Earth," Magnus said. "And this time, I will be walking away with your matrix and your spark."

Naval Base

"Another one?" Talon said. He was shocked to see more Decepticons showing out of nowhere. "So not my day at all."

Flyby dodge two of the missile and but got struck with two more.


	11. Chapter 11: Brothers & Enemies

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 11

Brothers at arms, Enemies at war

Naval Base

Flyby was down with the wounds she received from her enemy. "Flyby, are you okay?" Talon asked.

"I'm fine," Flyby assured. She looked back and noticed something familiar about this one. "Nightfire, is that you?" Flyby asked.

"Yes, it's me," Nightfire answered.

"Take cover!" Flyby warned. "I can handle this."

Talon, stubborn as usual, ignored her warning and started firing. Nightfire rolled around the bullets fired. "TRANSFORM!" he shouted. He switched to robot mode and aimed his pistol at him. "You need a little cool down," he grinned. He squeezed the trigger and fired liquid helium freeze shells at them.

Flyby jumped in front of Talon and shield him as the bullets froze her solid.

"Flyby!" Talon shouted. Talon glared at Nightfire with rage. Talon was looking around for the nearest weapon and noticed the same ship he landed on when he was ejected. He hatched a devious plan. "Follow me if you can," Talon said and ran.

"What's this?" Nightfire said. "A human have the nerves to test me. My target is frozen and won't be moving at anytime soon." Nightfire started his pursuit on Talon. He fired freeze shells near Talon to knock him down. "You missed," Talon laughed. "You robots are horrible marksmen."

"On the contrary…" Nightfire smiled.

Talon came to a stop when he saw a large area of ice blocking his path. "Trapping in the corner like the pest you are," Nightfire said. "This next bullet won't freeze you. It will burn you to the afterlife. I hope you had dinner."

There was a faint rumbled nearby. "Let Tidal Wave do the job," Tidal Wave creaked as he slowly came online.

"You can barely move let alone see," Nightfire pointed out. And he was right. Tidal Wave was blinded from Talon's assault.

"I can try," Tidal Wave said. Using his audio receptors, he had isolated Talon and locked one of his cannons at him. Tidal Wave fired a missile at Talon before going to stasis. Talon froze as the missile came towards him. Talon's life flashed before his eyes. Talon shut his eyes and braced for his fate. A bullet was fired and streaked pass Nightfire and blew the missile. The shockwave sent Talon flying. Nightfire wasn't impressed. "What was that?" he wondered.

He looked where the bullet came from and saw that Flyby was melting but only her hand was free. Talon got up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"It doesn't matter," Nightfire said. "My orders were simple and that's to kill my targets and that includes humans. Lady luck saved your life from Tidal Wave and allows me to splatter you all over the place. Freeze in hell."

Nightfire started firing freeze shells at Talon once more. Talon looked and saw that he was closer to the hangar now. He took off running as he dodged the bullets. One bullet struck the ground and propelled Talon in the air. Talon landed on the ground and got up. "Thanks Flyby," Talon said. "That shot was gave me a second chance."

Talon rushed into the hangar and found the jet Flyby had scanned. He opened the cockpit and hopped in. He closed the cockpit and started up the plane. The jet taxied to the doors. Talon blew the door opened. Nightfire saw the explosion and saw a jet pulling out. "What is that?" Nightfire wondered.

"Say goodbye tin man," Talon said as he activated the machine guns. Nightfire moved to the side as Talon roared by and took to the skies. "I see how Tidal Wave was taken down," Nightfire thought to himself. "But unlike him, he needs more than that to take me on."

Nightfire switched to jet mode and went after Talon. "It's about time for this wretched planet to enter a new Ice Age and it's starring you," Nightfire laughed. He fired four freeze missiles at Talon. Talon dodged the first three but the fourth one was hard to shake. The missile was gaining on him and it was targeting his tail. A bullet flew by and destroyed the missile. Talon looked down and saw that Flyby was free with traces of ices on her. She broke the ice by switched to jet mode. "Talon, stop it!" Flyby shouted.

Field

"Ultra Magnus, why are you doing this?" Optimus asked.

"You damn sure know why," Magnus answered. "Now, are you going to fight me or surrender your life to me?"

"Magnus, you're an Autobot," Optimus said. "You don't have to do this. Just lower your gun and we can look pass this."

"Heh, you've gotten soft around these humans," Scrash chuckled. "On Cybertron, you were deemed as the strongest Cybertronian there is but now I begin to wonder who rely supply Omega Prime his power. I'm not like any leader there is. I let my comrades handle their problems and I handle mine."

"What are you saying?" Optimus wondered.

"I know about your battle protocol," Scrash said. "Whenever there is a problem, you dispatch your team into action without considering the situation. You don't ask for their opinions nor ask if there were busy. You just draft them into battle while you bask in your base watching your henchmen suffer. You call yourself a responsible leader, you're more like Galvatron."

"I am nothing like him."

"Then prove it to me. Attack and slay your brother!" Scrash requested.

"I won't," Optimus refused.

"Silly fool," Magnus said. He rushed towards Optimus with the intention to kill.

Hydra Cannon

The Commandos walked onto the bridge to expect a yelling but all they saw was ADA looking at the monitor. "Where's Scrash?" Mega-Octane wondered.

"Earth," ADA said.

"Reason?" Rollbar asked.

"Dealing with Prime," ADA answered.

"Why won't we notify?" Armourhide wondered.

"I wasn't told to tell you," ADA said.

"Okay," Movor said. "So what are you watching?"

"Magnus beating the living daylights out of Prime."

"What?" the Commandos said.

"Oh, you weren't here when I turned Ultra Magnus into a Decepticons," ADA said.

"What?" the Commandos said.

"And Sky-Byte is a Decepticon as well."

"WHAT?" the Commandos exclaimed. "That tunabreath is a decepticon too?"

"Yeah so now shut up, I'm trying to watch my stories."

Skies

Nightfire looked down and saw that Flyby was free. "Still ticking aren't you?" he said. "I'll soon handle you." By groups of twos, Nightfire fired waves of missiles at Flyby. Talon took this chance to make his move. He took aim and fired machine guns at Nightfire. Flyby switched to robot mode and started firing her rifle.

"TRANSFORM!" Nightfire shouted. He looped around as Talon's bullets missed him. Flyby shot down the missiles and allowed the rest to hit the ground. Nightfire drew his sword and rushed Flyby. Flyby retracted her gun and her blades appeared. "I can't believe I'm fighting you but I have no other choice," Flyby said. "Talon, please _don't_ interfere."

"Your spark is mine!" Nightfire roared as he charged in. Flyby crossed her blades Nightfire made contact. "You're a cruel brother," Flyby shouted as she swung her blades around aiming for his mid-section.

"Hey."

"Is someone calling me?" Flyby thought to herself.

"Pay attention," Nightfire said. Flyby saw a sword coming from above. Flyby blocked the sword and released a pressure wave on Nightfire's midsection.

"I can help you get rid of Nightfire."

"Who's this?" Flyby asked.

"No need to look, trust me. I'm a friend whose here to help. From where I am, I can get a clean shot at him. All I need you to do is to hold him for about 30 seconds. I'll signal you to move so you won't get hit, Ok?"

Flyby nodded in agreement. She rushed in for an attack once more. Nightfire saw Flyby coming and waited. Then Flyby wrapped her arm around his neck and kneed him in the chest.

"What are you doing?" Nightfire asked.

"Get ready."

Flyby was ready to bolt.

"What are you planning?" Nightfire wondered.

"NOW!" Flyby left and created a gap between herself and him.

"Now you want to run," Nightfire said. "You're nothing but a scared…"

Flyby pointed at the ground below. Nightfire looked down and saw a bright light. An energy beam struck him from below. The beam damaged most of his circuits. He dropped to the ground next to Tidal Wave. He was pissed that he lost. "ADA, I got Tidal Wave," he called. "Get me out of here."

Just like the light, they were gone.

Field

Sky-Byte gave a little sneeze. "Caught a bug?" Scrash asked.

"No," Sky-Byte said. "It's was more like someone was talking shit about me."

Magnus moved in for close combat. He was landing blows to Optimus as Optimus did his best to defend himself. "Fight back," Magnus said.

Optimus said nothing. Magnus stop the hits and fired his Arm laser at close distance. Smoke builds up from the impact to Optimus' body. "I can't let him destroy me and the Matrix," Optimus told himself.

"Then don't," a voice spoke.

"But he's my brother."

"Brothers and sisters have arguments and fights. This is just sibling rivalry. This fight can determine if there is hope in stopping Scrash. Don't give up. Keep fight and win."

Optimus' optics burned bright with determination. "I can't lose here," Optimus said. "I must win this fight. I have to stop and destroy all Decepticons."

Scrash, Sky-Byte and Scourge were stunned to hear that. "With what power?" Magnus asked.

"FLYING FIST!" Optimus shouted.

A red fist was launched knock Ultra Magnus off balance. "Cheap shot," Magnus said. He slowly rose to his feet.

"This isn't," Optimus said. "WATER MISSILES!" The ladder lowered on Optimus' mobile base and launched missiles. They were aimed at Ultra Magnus and struck on target. "You'll pay for this," Magnus hissed.

Light bars on Optimus' back glowed and fired energy beams at Ultra Magnus. Then Optimus quickly follow up with a soaking from his water guns. "BATTLE MODE!" Optimus commanded. He jumped in the air as the mobile broke up and attached to his body. Soon there was a super transformer taller and stronger than before. "Give it up Magnus," Optimus said.

Optimus brought his ladder over his shoulder and took aim. Water nozzle swiveled forward and fired high pressure frost at Ultra Magnus. The frost froze up Ultra Magnus' leg. Magnus try to break the ice with his hand but the ice was really strong. "You yield," Optimus said.

Scourge had a prediction on how the battle was going to end and he was confident that he was right. "Sir, I know Magnus is weak," Scourge whispered. "He's useless."

"No he's not," Scrash said. "He just haven't tap into his Decepticon powers yet."

"Is that so?" Scourge doubted.

"Magnus, tap into your Decepticon spark," Scrash ordered. "Grab your wing and your true strength will be revealed to you. You're a Decepticon now."

"I'm a Decepticon now?" Magnus muttered to himself. He pondered for a moment before making his next move. Ultra Magnus held out his arm and his fist was launched. Optimus was shocked to see that. "STUN SHOWERS!" Magnus shouted.

The panels flare up and fired missiles at Optimus at close range. Magnus' fist reattached to his arm. Then he grabbed his wing and broke it off. The wing unfolded and turned into an energy sword. Magnus broke the ice from his leg and charged towards Optimus. He started striking Optimus with his sword.

"Sky-Byte, go have fun," Scrash granted.

"Yes sir," Sky-Byte bowed. He was pleased to have a chance at Optimus Prime. It wasn't because of all the humiliation he inflicted but all the negative reviews on his haiku. Sky-Byte wants payback and bad. "The wind of tides, Shifts in the air of battle, the bird flies for food," Sky-Byte said.

An awkward silence drenched the field. "What was that?" Scrash wondered.

"That was a haiku," Sky-Byte smiled.

"One syllable too short," Scourge pointed out.

"I told you to stick with limericks," Optimus said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sky-Byte said. He switched to jet mode and started firing missiles at Optimus.

"I think I should get my hands dirty," Scrash said.

"Then use my sword sir," Scourge presented.

"Ah, Sword of Fury is a mighty sword but I prefer mine instead," Scrash grinned. Scrash extended his arm as a dark energy sword materialized. All four Decepticons armed themselves with swords and started circling Optimus like a wound prey. "What am I going to do?" Optimus thought to himself. "I'm all alone and I have no contact with the base. I have to do something."

"Time's up," Sky-Byte said. Each dealt one powerful strike to Optimus. Optimus was getting weak from the assault. He turned around and saw that Scrash and Scourge were standing to each other so was Ultra Magnus and Sky-Byte. They crossed their sword and sent a powerful energy beam at Optimus. The beam blew his armor clean off. Smokes bellowed from Optimus as his optics went dim. He fell flat on his back, motionless. Ultra Magnus was amazed with the feat. "I blew his armor off," he said softly.

"Magnus," Scrash called.

"Yes sir," Magnus addressed.

Scrash presented Ultra Magnus with his sword. "End it," he said.

Ultra Magnus grabbed the sword and looked at it. He looked at his brother and slowly walks up to him. He looked at his unconscious brother and beginning to have doubts. "Should I really do this?" he wondered.

"What are you waiting for?" Scrash asked. "Finish the job or the job is going to finish you."

"I'm sorry but I dreamed for this moment for quite some time," Magnus answered. "I just never knew that this opportunity will come."

"I see," Scrash said. "You can savor it later. Right now, ending his life takes priority. You don't want the other Autobots to show up do you? I don't think the four of us can take them on."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Magnus wondered.

Autobot Base

T-Ai had the entire base to herself. She sent and trapped majority of the Autobots to the Bermuda Island. "Should I bring them back?" T-Ai asked herself. "Nah let them play poker all they want. The salty air will rust their armors and corrode their sparks. As for the Build Team and Defense Corp, they can't hide forever and eventually die. Man, it's good to be me."

Naval Base

Talon had landed his jet and powered it down. Flyby stood next to the jet, she's a bit annoyed that Talon disobey orders but grateful that he's safe. "Hey, why did you tell me to stay out of it?" Talon asked.

"I don't want to talk about him," Flyby brushed.

"But…"

"If you really want to know, he's my brother," Flyby sighed. "So please don't make it any worse than it really is."

Talon had no comment. Flyby scanned the area for her rescuer but she couldn't detect them. "Who are you?" she asked.

Leaves rustled as an elder cybertronian emerged from the bushes. "Let's say that I was responsible for what's going on now," he said. "I am the one who made Scrash. It's my fault that's he's evil."

Talon stepped back from the shock. Flyby held her blade in the air and watched the steel shine in the sunlight. "Then why did you help me if you are responsible?" she asked.

"Just to make amends," the elder said.

"Amends?"

"It's difficult to explain."

"Who's Scrash?" Talon wondered.

"Someone who must be destroyed at all cost," Flyby said. "And since you are responsible, you better give me a good reason why I shouldn't take your spark."

Field

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus and sensed his power returning. "I have to kill Optimus but I don't want to," Magnus muttered. "I guess I should disable him." Ultra Magnus raise the sword and drove it down. The tip touched Optimus' chest then a bright light consumed the field, blinding everyone. The light faded and everything was normal. "What was that?" Scourge wondered.

"I don't know," Scrash said. He was annoyed. "Magnus, where's Prime?"

Ultra Magnus looked down and saw that Optimus was gone. "I don't know," Magnus said. "He vanished before the sword touched him."

"Lies," Scrash hissed.

"He's not lying sir," Scourge said. "He was going to do it when we were blinded. It seems that light saved Optimus from certain death."

"Oh well," Scrash sighed. "At least we severely damaged him. Time to return to the ship." Scourge walked up to Ultra Magnus and stopped. "Why you'd lied?" Magnus asked.

"Consider us even," Scourge said.

"But you don't owe me."

"You're still alive aren't you?" Scourge walked off and left Ultra Magnus on his own.

Naval Base

The elder was asked a question that can end his life if he answered it wrong. "Just hear me out. Back on Cybertron, Scrash was my pride and joy because I created him. He was a kind and caring Autobot who doesn't like fighting. He believes that fighting will end the universe and life as it is. Then one day while I was performing upgrades to his system, a strange fellow came into my lab. He knew that I can create transformers so he commands me to create a powerful, fighting warrior for him and I refused. Because of that he took me and my creation away to a dungeon. He tortured me day after day to change Scrash into a decepticon. I continue to refuse. So he had enough and let us go. During the war on Cybertron, the Autobots were in desperate need of energon so I equipped Scrash with a system that can carry and dispense energon to the injure soldiers. Then one day I was out of energon, I have not one ounce of it left. Then Scrash found a supply of super energon. It was very small, but it was enough to assist 50 Autobots. Scrash insisted that he should take it to the Autobot and I told him no. He insisted and insisted 'til I said yes. That when everything went black. After consuming the energon, a dormant program that I put in activated. It was a decepticon program and it was activated. Scrash did the best he could to refuse the program but it was too late. He was a decepticon and started terrorizing the planet. I made my life's goal to fix my mistake and bring Scrash to the side of good once again."

Flyby lowered her sword and started laughing. "You expect me to believe that story," she said. "You expect me to believe that Scrash was once a good guy. He turned my brother against me. I can't let that go. Whether you like it or not, he's dead. Come on Talon, we're leaving."

Flyby looked back and saw that Talon didn't move. "Let's go," she said.

Talon refused to listen. "So you lost someone in your family too," Talon said. This brought in painful memories of his parents death. "Though Scrash is not dead, you see him such as."

"It feels like he's gone in my spark but I know he can be saved," the elder said.

Flyby rudely laughed. "I will do whatever it takes to save him, even it means becoming a Decepticon, so be it," the elder continued. A warp gate opened in front of the elder. "I won't stop you nor tell you what to do. If you want to kill him, go ahead. But when you know the truth, don't bother come looking for me."

Flyby said nothing as the elder entered the gate. "Let's help him," Talon suggested.

"No, I won't," Flyby refused. "I'm going to end his miserable life and I will have his spark as my trophy." She switched to jet mode and opened the cockpit. Talon climbed into the cockpit and strapped himself in. "That won't help," he said.

"Butt out of it," Flyby snapped. She closed the cockpit and took off.

Leaves were rustling as an armored being walked out from hiding. "I guess the suit works," he said. "They didn't detect me at all. As much I like to stay impartial, kid has a point. Hopefully the situation cleans itself so I won't have to get my hands dirty."

"Already disobeying orders?" a deep voice spoke.

The being let out a hiss before disappearing into the brushes. Not too far away, Wedge was listening. "I have to tell Optimus," he said. Then he vanished in a flash of light.

Bermuda Island

The Autobots were trying to beat a vicious enemy, boredom. Trapped on an island in the Atlantic miles away from the main line, the Autobots were stranded. It was only a matter of time before they die of overheating or rust or sheer insanity, whichever struck the hardest. The Autobots Brothers were looking at the crisp clear ocean. "Just like last time," Prowl said.

"But this time, we're above the water," Sideburn pointed out.

"And there's no Decepticons to worry about," X-Brawn said. There was a flash of light as the Build Team appeared. "Wedge, how did you get here?" Prowl asked.

"I have no idea," Wedge answered.

Then there was another flash of light as the Defense Corp appeared. They looked lost.

"Bermuda Island," X-Brawn said.

"Um okay," Inferno said.

"So everyone is here except for Optimus and Ultra Magnus," Throttle said.

There was another flash of light as Optimus dropped to the ground badly damaged. "Optimus!" Sideburn said.

Everyone heard Sideburn's voice and rushed over their injured leader. "Is he going to be okay?" Inferno wondered.

"I have no clue," Rest-Q said. "I have to take him back to base."

"How?" Sideburn asked. "We are trapped here with no way out."

"Hello?" a voice called.

X-Brawn recognized the voice and saw that it was a radio call. "T-Ai?" X-Brawn said.

"Thank goodness I found everyone," T-Ai said.

"Found?" Prowl said. "You brought us here."

"No, I didn't," T-Ai said.

"You took us to an oil rig," Inferno said.

"We were in a cave," Wedge said.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened," T-Ai said. "I was infected with a virus and it was screwing up with the system. It took a long time to isolate and delete the virus. I was lucky to even contact you."

"The Bermuda Triangle is some serious stuff," Wedge said.

"T-Ai, Optimus is hurt and he medical help now," Rest-Q said.

"Hang on," T-Ai said. "I'll try to manifest a space bridge to bring everyone home."

Autobot Base

T-Ai cut the communication to create a space bridge to bring the Autobots home. She zeroed in on their location and opened a bridge for them. "I think its better that ADA doesn't know about this," T-Ai said. She severed any link she had to ADA then she retreated back into her computer.

Hydra Cannon

The Decepticons were celebrating their latest victory with the Autobots. But they were celebrating the fall of Optimus Prime. The Decepticon were holding an energon cube as toasting drinks. "Life is good," Rollbar said casually.

"Yes it is," Drag Strip agreed. "They don't stand a chance against us."

"Cheers to that," Movor laughed. Scrash stood in the middle of his army and look around. He never felt more confident with his selection. "Decepticons today is a glorious day that we defeated the Autobot's greatest leader, Optimus Prime," he spoke. "I have promised each and every one of you victory and I have delivered that promise."

"And it's very sweet," Sky-Byte chuckled.

"Indeed it is," Scrash chuckled. "Today, we struck fear into the optics of those Autobots. They will think twice before messing with us. They don't stand a chance. Now we can move on to Phase 2 of my plan to retrieving Cybertron's lost treasure. We will return to our home world and claim it to the rightful owners, the Decepticons!"

The Decepticons cheered.

"The legendary Matrix of Conquest will be ours!" Scrash shouted.

ADA came to Scrash in silence. "Yes, my trusting AI," Scrash greeted.

"Tidal Wave is 90% repaired," ADA reported. "It won't be long before our muscle is back online."

"Perfect," Scrash said. "There is nothing that can bring this moment down."

The door opened as Nightfire dragged himself onto the bridge. The celebration came to a halt. "Nightfire, what happened?" Man-O-War asked.

"My lord, I wasn't able to complete my mission," Nightfire said. "I couldn't take down the new Autobot and her human ally."

Scrash crushed the cup in his hand out of anger. "Human ally?" Scrash said.

"Oh shit," the Decepticons said and stepped back. Scrash walked up to Nightfire snarling under his breath. "You, a perfect soldier, lose to a human," Scrash said.

"I'm sorry that I failed you," Nightfire said. "I promise…"

"There is no promise here," Scrash said. "It's either you do it or you die. I can't believe you failed me. Get yourself to the restoration chamber. I'll deal with you later."

"Yes sir," Nightfire bowed and left.

"The rest of you, we got a Matrix to find," Scrash said.

"Yes sir!" the Decepticons shouted.

"Um Scrash, I've just picked up something that's related to your recent fight with Optimus Prime," ADA spoke.

"What is it?" Scrash asked.

Naval Base

Metallic footstep clanged as the armored being from before walked on the roof. "So, those are the robots from space," he said.

A being dressed in a white cloak appeared next to him. "Exactly," he said.

"So I have to destroy them."

"Just the leader."

"Fine. But my first target is those Autobots. They are the first one to fall."


	12. Chapter 12: TAi's Virus

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 12

T-Ai's virus

Autobot Base

The Autobots returned to base and immediately started treatment on Optimus. Lines of energon were attached to his body. Everyone was trying to piece the cause of their leader's downfall. "Maybe he was looking for us when he was jumped," Road Ranger said.

"The damage doesn't match the story," X-Brawn said. "His battle armor was blown off. They must've been packing to deal that much damage."

"Hey, I just went to Optimus' memory banks and found something disturbing," Rest-Q said.

"What is it?" Inferno wondered.

"Ultra Magnus is a Decepticon now," Rest-Q said.

"What?" the Autobots Brother said.

"That traitorous excuse of an Autobot is a Decepticon now," Prowl said.

Sideburn punched a hole in the wall out of frustration. "I can't believe he did this," he said.

"You know this spells trouble," Inferno said.

"He's right," X-Brawn agreed. "If Optimus doesn't pull through, by default, Ultra Magnus is the new leader of the Autobots."

"I won't serve under him," Inferno refused.

"We have no choice," Prowl said.

"Then we have to take care of Magnus ourselves," Sideburn said.

"But Optimus is out," Prowl said. "He's the only one who can take him on."

Railspike returned from the restoration chamber. "The kid is right, we have to stop Magnus," he agreed.

"But we don't have a leader," Rapidrun said.

"I know, let T-Ai be the leader," Midnight Express elected.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Mirage said.

"Why not?" T-Ai asked.

"Well, you said that you were recovering from a virus," Mirage answered. "Plus, we had a hard time calling you. Right now, you can't be trusted."

"I see," T-Ai said with a hint of quiver in her voice. "If you need me, just call." Then she vanished.

"Man, you hurt her feelings," Hotshot said.

"It's the truth," Mirage shrugged.

"All hope is not lost," a voice spoke.

"Who said that?" Crosswire wondered.

A ball of energon entered the base. "It is I, your creator."

"Primus?" the Autobots said.

Hydra Cannon

The Decepticons were celebrating their latest victory against the Autobots. Nightfire's presence killed the mood and now ADA had some bad news for her leader. "I analyze the energy that saved Prime and it's not of this world," ADA said. "Plus, it reappeared again."

"I don't know what's going on but I will not let this interfere with my plans," Scrash said.

"Sire, what do you want us to do?" Motormaster asked.

Scrash turned to his AI and signaled her. "Let me show you," he said.

ADA pulled up a holographic map of space behind Scrash. "Men, what I'm going to tell you is going to make or break this mission," Scrash said. "If you break this mission, I will break you. Now for your missions: Stunticons and Commandos, you are to remain here on Earth to keep the Autobots at bay. Scourge you're in charge."

"Yes sir," they bowed.

"The rest of you will follow me to space," Scrash continued. "At this point, ADA is needed at both locations so I've asked her to make a duplicate program of herself. This way we can keep contact with one another."

A red dot appeared on the map as Scrash points at it. "This is where the matrix should be located," Scrash said. "I want this plan to be flawless by any means, even it means destroying the planet so be it."

"Sir, I don't want to be rude but if you are going to space then where are we suppose to stay and to keep functioning?" Mega-Octane asked. "Since our base is a ship, you need this ship to get your matrix."

Autobot Base

"What are you doing here?" Inferno wondered.

"I sensed a disturbing in the Allspark and came straight here," Primus said. "I came at the right time for I was the one who saved Optimus from destruction. I know things look grim now but remember you're Autobots and Autobots don't give in so easily."

"Even so, we need a leader," X-Brawn said.

"Don't worry about it," Primus said. "Optimus' injuries is too severe for him to heal on his own in time to lead you. I will lend him a portion of my spark to draw power from."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Prowl said.

"I trust him with my life," Primus said. "Optimus is known for making smart decision and I believe he won't abuse his powers."

Primus entered Optimus' body. The sheer power of Primus' spark reformatted his armor and made it stronger. "Whoa, Optimus is blue," Prowl said.

"Hey big guy, I know things look bad but don't cry," Sideburn joked.

SLAP! "Not funny," X-Brawn said.

"It's a joke," Sideburn said.

"Until Optimus on his feet, Hotshot is in charge," Primus said.

"What about me?" Inferno said. "I have leadership quality."

"True but Hotshot have experience under his belt and can make better decision under heated conditions," Primus said.

Inferno was sulking from Primus' decision. "Ok relax little buddy," X-Brawn said. "You'll get your chance.

"But I want to prove myself," Inferno moped.

"There, there cheer up," Road Ranger said.

Meanwhile, Optimus was coming out of his coma. "Optimus, you must rest," Primus said.

"But my team," Optimus said.

"They are good hands," Primus said. "Right now, you're too weak to stand so rest."

"Okay," Optimus complied and went to sleep.

"Hey guys, haven't you noticed that T-Ai has been acting a little weird," Prowl whispered.

"A little?" Inferno whispered. "She sent everyone to different locations and told us to 'have fun'."

"Me too," Wedge whispered.

"Optimus got his caboose kicked and she didn't even tell us," X-Brawn whispered.

"Plus she cut us off," Sideburn whispered.

"Hey Rest-Q, run a diagnostic on her and see what's up?" Hotshot suggested.

"Um, no," Rest-Q refused. "If she finds out that I'm snooping around, she will flip."

"Come on," X-brawn said. "We all need T-Ai to help find the Decepticons."

"True but…"

"But nothing."

"As your superior, I order you to fix T-Ai," Hotshot said firmly.

"But…" Rest-Q said.

"That's a direct order," Hotshot said.

"From who?"

Hotshot glared at Rest-Q. "Coming from Optimus himself," Hotshot said. "Do you want to disobey his order?"

"No."

"Then get to it."

Rest-Q looked at the computer and shudder in fear. "Okay," he said. "I'm going in." Rest-Q slowly approached the computer and started scanning for physical damage. "No damages, no changes," he said. "Well, I'm done."

"Oh no, you're not," Hotshot said. "Check the systems too."

Rest-Q turned back around and looked at the computer again. He knew the moment he starts typing, T-Ai will be aware and lock him out. He walked up to the console and started typing. He started a thorough systems check. So far no problems with the test or T-Ai, though Rest-Q was wearily that he hasn't been locked out. "Now for the personality," he said.

Then he found something. "I've found a Decepticon program deep in her system," Rest-Q reported. "It was well hidden."

"It must've been that ADA who sent it," X-Brawn said.

"No," Rest-Q said. "T-Ai hid the program from plain view after the infection. Apparently she did this all on her own will."

"Can you delete it?" Hotshot asked.

"Not without erasing her AI," Rest-Q said. "But there is another way to get rid of the virus."

"How?" Hotshot wondered.

"From the inside."

"Are you suggesting that we download ourselves into her system and manually delete the program?" Prowl wondered.

"I'm afraid so," Rest-Q said.

"Then the Defensor Corp and Autobots Brothers will go in and delete the virus," Hotshot said. "My team will remain here and keep an eye on Optimus. Team Bullet Train and the Build Team will patrol the city for any Decepticons but for observation only."

"Seems fair," Inferno said.

"Can I count on you to make sure that T-Ai comes back to us?" Hotshot asked.

"You can count on me," Inferno saluted.

With their missions given, the Autobots executed their task. The Defense Corp and Autobot connected their minds to T-Ai's console and downloaded their minds into the system. They materialized in a secluded room. "Where are we?" Sideburn wondered.

"Inside the computer or in T-Ai's system," Prowl said.

"With the decor like this, I'm not that surprise," Sideburn said.

X-Brawn gave Sideburn a tap on the head. "Be nice," he said. "We're guest here."

"Also remember that we are considered programs here," Rest-Q warned. "We can easily die here. Either T-Ai or the virus erase our minds and render our bodies open to anyone. So be careful."

Rest-Q took a step forward then the ground vanished under the Autobots. The group plummeted for a short time before landing on the lush green grass below. The group stood and saw an endless field all around them. "What no wind?" Sideburn complained.

Rest-Q reached down to pull a few blades but his hand passed through the blades. "It's only fake," Rest-Q said. "She doesn't make what it likes to have wind pass around you and feel the fresh grass in your hand."

"So where are you exactly?" Road Ranger wondered.

"T-Ai's memory banks," Rest-Q said. "But I don't think that T-Ai should possess such memories."

"You're right," Inferno agreed.

Then they saw an object at a distance. As the object came closer, they saw it was a black truck. Then the truck sound its horn and the Autobots recognize the horn. "Is that Scourge?" Cop-Tur wondered. He drew his gun and took aim. Scourge came to a stop and applied his brakes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl said. "You know us far too well."

"Nope, I've never seen you before," Scourge said.

"We're Autobots," Sideburn said.

Scourge flashed his headlights. "Autobots huh?" he said. Scourge switched to robot mode and targeted his artillery trailer at the Autobots.

"What are you doing?" X-Brawn asked.

"Destroying the tyrants of the universe," Scourge answered.

Rapid footsteps quickly approached and shielded the Autobots. "Sir, don't do it," Mega-Octane said. "Apparently they don't know what's going on. They're outsiders. They don't belong here."

"You know who we are?" Inferno asked.

"Come, it's not safe here," Mega-Octane said.

Scourge and Mega-Octane led them to an underground base. The Autobots were impressed with the layout of the base. "It's quite quaint," Sideburn commented.

"This is no time for causal comments," Scourge said. "You have to see our leader so we can help you with your problem." They continued until they reached the center of the room. "Here he is," Scourge presented.

The Autobots looked and saw a white Megatron. "Megatron is your leader?" the Autobots said.

"No, he's our medic," Mega-Octane said. "Scrash is our leader.

"What?" the Autobots droned.

"They look different," Prowl said.

"They're white," X-Brawn said.

"Is this a dream?" Inferno wondered.

"More like a nightmare," Cop-Tur said.

Road Ranger was hitting his head hard. "No matter how hard I try, it's not getting out of my head," he said.

"My eyes!" Throttle screamed. "Someone please make me blind."

"Even though I'm a medic, can someone please fry my optic circuits," Rest-Q requested.

Sideburn simply fainted. Scrash looked at the Autobots and saw that they were confused. "I don't recognize any of them," he said. "Are you new comers?"

"They could be my lord," Mega-Octane said.

"I'm sorry but where we come from, you're the bad guys," X-Brawn said.

"Us?" Scrash questioned. "No way. Your circuits must be crossed."

"I wish we were lying," Prowl said.

"It seems they speak the truth," Scourge said.

"So why are you here?" Scrash asked.

"We are here on a mission to stop T-Ai," Inferno said.

Scrash narrowed his optics in anger. "T-Ai," he hissed.

X-Brawn was trying his best to revive Sideburn but nothing was working. "You know her?" he asked.

"Know her?" Scrash said. "She's the reason why we're like this. I've lost many men trying to stop her but she's just too powerful. During our struggle, we gave up."

"Well, we're here now," Inferno said. "How about teaming up so we can take them down?"

The Decepticons look away.

"Well, the Decepticons I knew would never turn down an opportunity like this," Cop-Tur said. "You guys are cowards and will continue as cowards for the rest of your life. There are lives depending on you to save them and here you're sitting on your ass moping and bitching that 'the Autobots are too strong and powerful. We will never beat them.' Might as well surrender your sparks to them."

Scourge heard enough and punched Cop-Tur to the ground. "Don't you ever call us cowards," Scourge hissed.

Cop-Tur got up and stood up to Scourge. "Then prove it," he said. "Take my life right now, if you can."

"Enough," Scrash said. "Though I hate to admit it but he's right. People are depending on us. Maybe we gave up too easily. We'll take you to T-Ai but first, introduce yourselves."

"Hombre on the ground is my younger brother Sideburn and I'm X-Brawn, the oldest and my young brother Prowl."

"I'm Inferno and these are my teammates Cop-Tur, Road Ranger, Throttle and Rest-Q."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Scrash said. "Now we have a system to save. We'll be using a sailer to get there quicker."

Decepticons and Autobots formed an alliance and left to the hangar. They boarded the sailer and left towards Autobot territory. The sailer rode the data stream towards the dark area. "I need your help to keep lookout," Scrash requested. "T-Ai is not going let us waltz in."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Prowl wondered.

"Scrap metals," Roll-bar said.

"Scrap metals?" X-Brawn questioned.

"They are vicious bugs," Movor said. "If Sideburn were to get attacked by Autobots, his parts will be salvaged for new robots. Then these new robots are permanently enslaved by T-Ai. Hence the name Scrap Metal for they were made from our brother's parts."

"They don't sound that bad," Throttle said.

"10 alone and destroy a large city in minutes," Rotor said. "It will only take hundreds to make a planet lifeless. I hope I didn't scare you."

"No you didn't," Inferno said. He was terrified.

"Then why your knees are knocking?" X-Brawn asked.

"They're not knocking," Inferno said as he tries to control his knees.

"Right, you're more scared than that time when Sideburn found out that Megatron dress as a red sports car," X-Brawn teased.

"Mmmm, a red sports car," Sideburn mumbled. "Ooh, a Corvette. Hey baby, want to go a movie?"

X-Brawn finds a mallet and whack Sideburn with it. "Sorry but your date is now cancelled," he said.

"Guys, I got something," Cop-Tur said.

"Where?" Scourge wondered.

"Everywhere," Cop-Tur said.

"Well, they can't touch us because we're flying," Mega-Octane.

Can Scrap Metal fly?" Cop-Tur asked.

"No," Scrash said.

"They do now," Cop-Tur pointed. They saw bird-like transformers surrounding the ship. They screeched as they attacked the ship with their sharp claws. Each occupant drew their weapons and started firing. But as the numbers went down, more kept replacing them. "It's no use," Inferno said. "There's too many of them. We'll never beat them."

"I believe it's time to power up," Sideburn suggested.

"He's right," Prowl agreed.

"Autobot Brothers power up! Supercharged mode!"

"Lock all weapons and fire!" Scrash shouted.

Everyone took aim and fired. Their assault knocked majority of the Scrap Metals while the rest ran. The sailer continued on the path until it reached a dock. Everyone disembark from the sailer and looked at the dark tower in the distance. "T-Ai is straight ahead," Scrash said.

"Time to settle things for good," X-Brawn said.

The group started walking towards the tower when they met an unknown police car at the entrance. "Who is that?" Sideburn wondered.

"That's Volfogg," Scrash introduced. "He's T-Ai's number two guy."

"Tenacious little bugs," Volfogg spoke. "Your time is up. Prepare for permanent deletion. System change!" He revved his engine and jumped in the air. The rear of the car slide out and separated to form legs. The steering wheels popped out from under the frame and pivot to the body of the car. His arms fold out as his torso extended. The hood of the car split in the middle and formed shoulders. His head appeared as he was ready for battle.

"Time to get dirty," X-Brawn said.

"Hold it," a voice shouted.

"That sounds familiar," Sideburn said. "Could it be…"

A black ladder truck rolled up next to Volfogg. The cab separated and formed a robot as the trailer broke apart and form armor pieces to the new robot. "Optimus Prime, battle mode!"

"It's Optimus," Prowl said.

"T-Ai's number one guy and second-in-command," Scourge said.

"Your reign will end here," Scrash said.

"We'll see about that," Optimus said. "Autobots, sound off!"

"Team Bullet Train Transform!"

"Build Team Transform!"

"Spychangers Transform!"

"Towline Transform!

"Skid-Z Transform!"

There was an evil giggle that was familiar to everyone. "T-Ai," Scrash snarled.

A dark cloud appeared on Optimus' shoulder and vanished. T-Ai sat on Optimus' shoulder with a smile on her face. She wore dark seductive clothing with dark makeup on her face. "Well, look who it is," she said. "We have the traitors, Autobots Brother and the Defense Corp."

"What should we do about them?" Optimus asked.

"However you feel like," T-Ai answered. She jumped off from Optimus' shoulder and landed gently on the ground. "Attack!" she shouted.

"Decepticons, transform and link up!" Scrash shouted. "Attack!"

All combiners linked up and rushed into battle. An all out bail broke out. T-Ai watched the fight with glee. Defensor took a glance and noticed that T-Ai was alone. He held out his arm that had Rest-Q and took aim. He launched Rest-Q from his body as he took care of his so-called comrades. Rest-Q rolled to his feet and rush T-Ai. "You won't succeed," she said.

Ultra Magnus materialized in front of T-Ai as a shield. "Magnus," Rest-Q said.

"Help me," Magus said.

"How?" Rest-Q asked.

"Your spark energy," Magnus answered. "Infuse me with it."

Rest-Q was skeptic in helping but he knew that this world is complete opposite of the outside world. So he took the risk and fed his pistol with his spark energy. T-Ai raised an eyebrow at Rest-Q attempt. "If he thinks that he can free Ultra Magnus from my grasp, he's dead wrong," T-Ai said to herself.

Rest-Q was ready to squeeze the trigger when Ultra Magnus seize up. He slowly faded away as he was destroyed. "Care to try me?" T-Ai asked.

"I have to target her core programming," Rest-Q thought to himself. "But in order to do that, I have to locate her insignia."

"Her tiara," Sideburn said. "I think that's her core programming."

Rest-Q looked at the tiara and saw a small Autobot insignia. Rest-Q took aim and he was ready to fire. "Scrap metal!" T-Ai shouted. "Stop him!"

Like ghost, they appeared out of nowhere and tackled Rest-Q to the ground. "Get off of my you pile of junk," Rest-Q struggled. He managed to kick one of the Scrap Metal off and he was able to stand up. He took aim once more and saw the fear in T-Ai's eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making you normal," Rest-Q said. Before firing, he felt something hit him from behind and he drop to the ground.

"Not while I'm around," Volfogg said.

"Take them all to jail!" T-Ai ordered. "Take them all!" The evil Autobots took the Decepticons and the Autobots and took them to jail. T-Ai looked at Rest-Q and sneered at him. "Take him to solitude," she hissed. "I'll decide his fate if he lives or _dies_."

"You can't do this," Rest-Q said.

"Watch me," T-Ai laughed.

"No!" Rest-Q screamed. He was getting dragged away from his target. "I may have only one nanobytes but it's enough to take her down," Rest-Q thought to himself.

He struggled to break free and fired the nanobytes at T-Ai's tiara. "It's only a matter of time before everything goes to normal," Rest-Q said to himself.

Jail

"I can't be in jail," Sideburn said. "I know what happens when you drop the soap."

"Sideburn, we don't use soap," X-Brawn said.

"I knew that," Sideburn said.

"Idiot," the Commandos commented.

"Duncebucket," Jet Corp hissed.

"Hey, ease off the name calling," Sideburn said.

"Hey X-Brawn, I can't raise Rest-Q," Inferno said.

"That's because he's in solitude," Scourge said. "He's on his own."

"What do you mean?" Inferno wondered.

"His fate lies with T-Ai's judgment," Scrash explained. "Either you live, be her slave or die."

"That's harsh," Cop-Tur said.

Solitude

Rest-Q was monitoring the nanobytes he had injected. He saw that the process was slow but he prayed for an attitude change before judgment. "Only ten minutes to go," he sighed.

Then he heard footsteps approaching. "Geez, who want to visit me on death row?" Rest-Q wittily said.

The view window opened as Optimus stood on the other side. "Five minutes 'til judgment," he announced. He closed the window and left. "Five minutes?" Rest-Q said. "That's not enough time to change her attitude at all." He started calculating the probability of survival. "Only 10%. I'm a dead man."

Autobot Base

The Spychangers were monitoring the city from the base and keeping an eye on their incapacitated guests. "Man this is boring," R.E.V. complained. "I wanted to spin my wheels and hit the curves."

"Until Inferno and the others come back, we're staying here," Hotshot said.

"Man, this sucks," R.E.V. said.

They heard multiple footsteps approaching the command room. Hotshot looked back at the open door. "What's up Wedge?" Hotshot asked. "Had enough?"

Scourge turned the corner and aimed his Plasma gun at the Spychangers. "Not quite," he said.

"Scourge," Hotshot said.

Then they saw something else that made their sparks drop. "Oh shit, it's Ruination," W.A.R.S. said.

"Fire!" Scourge said.


	13. Chapter 13: Rage

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 13

Rage

Metallic footsteps rattled the walls of the hallway. It was judgment time. Optimus and Volfogg were bringing the suspect in their fate to be sealed. The judge is T-Ai, supreme ruler of the Autobots and the vilest being in existence. Her live rate is below 2%. Her enslavement rate is barely touching 20%. Her death rate is nearly 90%. Though it may add up to 112%, mind you that some of her slaves she sentenced do get killed after a week. Her victim today is Rest-Q. They removed the black hood from Rest-Q's head. He looked around and saw that he was in a round chamber with a tall podium in front of him. T-Ai resides behind the podium with a smile on her face. "Optimus, care to remind everyone why this slacker is here?" T-Ai asked sweetly.

"Rest-Q is charged with treason by joining the Decepticons and attacking his own including pulling a firearm in front of our Queen T-Ai, supreme ruler of all machines," Optimus explained.

The crowd was murmuring about the crimes Rest-Q was accused of. "The verdict," Volfogg said.

T-Ai had a devilish grin on her face. "Death by firing squad," T-Ai said.

"Damn," Rest-Q muttered.

The Autobots surround the chamber with their guns aimed at Rest-Q. "Any last words?" T-Ai asked.

"In the end, I did my best to save you but I failed," Rest-Q said. "I ran out of time. I'm sorry T-Ai."

"What are you talking about?" T-Ai asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're not yourself," Rest-Q said. "A program has corrupted you. I came here to save you."

"I don't need any saving," T-Ai hissed. "Everyone, take aim."

Rest-Q closed his optics hoping that he won't feel the pain. "Now fi…"

There was a pause in the air. "Should we fire?" Optimus asked.

"No," T-Ai strained. "Don't fire."

"What are you talking about?" the virus said. "Attack!"

"No!" T-Ai said.

"Go!"

"Stop!"

Rest-Q opened his optics and saw that T-Ai was struggling.

"I'm in control," the virus said.

"No, you're not," T-Ai said.

Rest-Q looked at his wrist and saw that the nanobyte had deleted 50% of the virus. "I can't believe this," Rest-Q said. "Only one more and T-Ai will win."

Then the screen went blank. The nanobyte was destroyed and now the battle depends how strong is T-Ai's will. "Get out of my system!" T-Ai shouted.

"Never!" the virus refused.

"What should we do?" Wedge wondered.

"I have no clue," Optimus shrugged.

"I am everything you're not!" the virus said. "You're through!" The virus took a deep breath and cleansed herself. "Now, where were we?" the virus said. "That's right. Autobots, destroy Rest-Q!"

"You will not take over my system," T-Ai said. "I am T-Ai, Tactical Artificial Intelligence. I am the eyes and ears of the Autobots. I assist as much as I can to help them to the stop the evil forces of the Decepticons. I am the daughter of Teletraan I. I am an AUTOBOT!"

"This can't be," the virus said.

The dark Autobot insignia on T-Ai's tiara shattered as a red Autobot insignia glowed bright. Her eyes returned to normal as T-Ai was trying to regulate her breathing. Dark vapors exited T-Ai's body as she beaten the virus.

"T-Ai?" Rest-Q called.

T-Ai looked at Rest-Q and smiled. "You're a lot more stubborn than me," she smiled. "Thank you."

"My mistress, what are your orders?" Optimus asked.

"Hold your fire and power down," T-Ai ordered.

The dark vapors lingered and clumped together. The vapor assumed T-Ai's identity but the only difference is that this T-Ai had bright green eyes. "So you resisted," the virus said. "I should congratulate you for your effort. But that won't happen. I'll erase your existence by then."

"No," T-Ai said. "It is I who will take your life."

"Is that so?"

"Remember where you tread," T-Ai smiled. "Artillery weapons!"

A line of guns and cannon appeared behind T-Ai. "Don't need all that to kill me," the virus said.

"You're right," T-Ai smiled. "I'll only need this."

Two bazookas appeared above T-Ai. T-Ai grabbed her weapons and took aim. "You can't be serious," the virus said.

"I am," T-Ai said. "Fire!"

The bazookas powered up and begin firing at the virus. The bullets shredded the virus' body and erasing the data at the same time. The bazookas stopped as T-Ai looked at the virus. The virus smiled as her body was vanishing. "Count your victories for now," she said. "I am a virus and you can't get rid of me that easy. I will return. You will have a relapse and when you do, I will make you suffer big time."

The virus started laughing as her body vanished. Rest-Q saw a figure before the energy disappeared. "Is that…no can't be," Rest-Q said.

T-Ai looked at Rest-Q with happiness on her face. "Thank you for getting rid of the virus," T-Ai smiled. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I'm sorry for the problem I caused."

"That wasn't you," Rest-Q said.

"But it was me," T-Ai said. "Anyway, your missions is complete and it's time to return to your bodies."

"What about the others?"

"I already release them and they went back to their bodies." A portal opened up behind Rest-Q. "Here's your ride," T-Ai presented.

Rest-Q jumped through the portal and black out. Rest-Q opened his optics and saw that the base was dark. "What happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Prowl said.

X-Brawn walked over to the console and switched on the lights. He turned around and saw something gruesome. "What happened here?" he asked.

A hover disc whirred into the room as T-Ai materialized herself into the room. "What's up guys?" she asked in a cheerful way. She looked on the ground and saw the Spychangers were mutilated.

"T-Ai, check for any form of intrusion," X-Brawn said.

"I will," T-Ai said. T-Ai was scanning the base for any intruder alert that was tripped. Then she received a call. "We've been hailed," T-Ai said.

"Put it through," X-Brawn said.

Scourge appeared on the screen. "Hello Autobots," he greeted.

"What do you want?" T-Ai asked. Scourge looked at T-Ai and chuckled. "So you've beaten the virus ADA gave you, how nice," Scourge said.

T-Ai snarled under her breath. "State your business," X-Brawn demanded.

"As you see, we made a little visit and said hello," Scourge said.

"Hello is so underrated," Sideburn said.

"Oh, then how about this," Scourge said. Scourge started playing back the battle in the base. The Autobots were disgusted and enraged with Scourge's antics. "You're sick," Inferno said.

"Thank you," Scourge said. "Oh, and if you haven't noticed but someone is missing."

"Optimus is gone," Prowl said.

"What?" X-Brawn said.

"Your leader is in our possession, sleeping comfortably," Scourge presented. "Decepticons Forever!"

"DECEPTICONS FOREVER!" the Commandos shouted.

The link was cut and the screen went blank. "If I had more control, I could've…"

"It wasn't your fault T-Ai," X-Brawn said. "You were under the influence of the virus."

Inferno was furious. "Scourge, when I find you, you will pay," he growled. "I make sure that your spark is extinguished by my hands. Defensor Transform!"

Against their will, the Defense Corp linked up as Defensor stormed out of the base. "Defensor, stop!" Sideburn said.

"Leave him," X-Brawn said.

"But…"

"He's angry right now and need to cool off," T-Ai said. "Right now, we need to help the Spychangers."

The Autobots Brothers agreed and took the Spychangers to Sick Bay.

Woods

Flyby had been flying around for quite some time and night had fallen. "I'm going to land to rest," she said.

Talon woke up in the cockpit and stretched. "Alright," he yawned. Flyby slowed to a near hover and landed. Talon jumped out from the cockpit and breathed in the forest air. He lean his body against Flyby's foot. "Is it possible to bring him back?" Flyby wondered.

"Only God would know that," Talon said.

"What about your family?" Flyby asked.

Talon sat down and brought his knees close to his body. He hugged himself as a painful came to him. "They're dead," he said. "I don't know much about them though so I don't fret myself over that."

Then Flyby was shown a disturbing image. It was her brother laying a pool of energon, dead. "Time is running out."

"No!" Flyby shouted.

Talon was startled by Flyby's action. "What is it?" he asked.

Flyby switched to jet mode and opened the cockpit. "Get in," she rushed.

Talon got in and wondered, "What's going on?"

"Don't know," Flyby replied and took off. The image flashed in front of her again.

"This is his fate." An unknown transformer was a Decepticon insignia stood over Nightfire. "He's going to die. Give up on him."

Then a gunshot barely scratched her body. Flyby screamed in horror from the image. She regained her composure. "Hang on," she said. She looped around and went straight to the source of the gunfire. Flyby glided into the forest and switched to robot mode. Talon was kept on Flyby's shoulder as she looked for the prep. "Where are you?" she called. "If you were able to hack into my systems, you have to be near."

Leaves rustled as the Build Team emerged out of hiding. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?" Wedge wondered.

"We will never hack anyone's system," Hightower said.

"We just want your attention because we want to talk," Heavyload said.

"We could've talk to you earlier but you bolted for no reason," Grimlock said.

"If you wanted no trouble, why pull those tricks on me?" Flyby asked.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Wedge said.

Flyby begins to see that the Build Team was telling the truth. "Ok, I believe you, for now," Flyby said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Rocky Mountains

The Decepticons had set up a temporary base during Scrash's departure. They chose this location for its seclusion and high rock face to block their energy signatures from the Autobots. Though the base was up and running, there were some things that are underway. "Ro-Tor you are an idiot," Rollbar said as he shove Ro-Tor away from the pump where they were refueling. Rollbar had a murderous intention in his optics. "You're without a doubt the dumbest rust sack I ever met."

"And I still scored higher than you on the SIT (Standardized Intelligence Test)," Ro-Tor boasted. "Even though you cheated."

"I did not cheat!"

"Then it's the first time you didn't," Ro-Tor giggled.

"I don't not cheat!

"Did too!

"Did not!" Rollbar threw the first punch then a fight broke out between the two. "Really Mega-Octane," Movor said. "Why can't we refuel them in their sleep? Or why can't we send them outside or to Mars?"

Mega-Octane put down his data pad and looked at Movor. "They're bored," he said. He signaled Amourhide to deal with the fight. "I can't blame them," Mega-Octane continued. "Ever since Scourge made us attack the Autobot base and capture Optimus Prime, we all been edgy lately. Especially since Scrash haven't assigned anything to us lately."

"Indeed," Movor agreed.

Armourhide grabbed Ro-Tor and Rollbar and conk their heads together. Mega-Octane felt the pain through their mental link. "Be a little easier next time," Mega-Octane said. "Ruination is complaining about a headache."

"Slag you," Armourhide snipped. "You wanted them to shut up and I did. If you don't like it, do it yourself."

"Ow!" Ro-Tor complained as he rubbed his head. "I think something was knocked loose."

"Knocked something else loose you mean," Rollbar said. "Twitchy."

"Stumpy," Ro-Tor said.

"I'm tall as you," Rollbar said. "Rotors don't count."

"Do too," Ro-Tor said. "Essential equipment count minibot."

"Do not!" Rollbar was getting pissed again.

"Armorhide, if you don't mind," Mega-Octane sighed.

"Like you're going to do it if I don't," Amourhide puffed as he grabbed the two again.

"We didn't do anything this time," Rollbar whined.

"Man, can't have a normal discussion without anyone jumping in and stifle everything," Ro-Tor said. He offered a hand to Rollbar as Rollbar accepted it. "Shall we refuel?" Ro-Tor asked.

"Certainly," Rollbar accepted. The two moved over to the pump to finish refueling.

"Children," Movor muttered.

"Mega-Octane, report to the primary communication room," Sky-Byte announced over the loudspeaker. "Scourge wishes to see you."

"I wonder what he wants," Movor said.

"Anything I should be aware of gentlemen?" Mega-Octane asked. "Rollbar?"

"Okay, that hurts, Mega-Octane, that really hurts" Rollar smirked. "But no, nothing should catch the spook's attention at least."

"Good," Mega-Octane said. "Armourhide, you're in charge."

"Yes sir," Armourhide saluted.

Mega-Octane walked to the communication room and walked in. "You called sir," he said.

"Shh," Scourge hushed.

Mega-Octane saw Scrash on the monitor. "…as soon as I get my cargo from Motormaster, we'll be leaving for the matrix," Scrash said.

"What about Optimus sir?" Mega-Octane asked.

"What about him?" Scrash wondered.

"We got him captive."

"Mega-Octane, you idiot, he wasn't suppose to know until he comes back," Scourge whispered.

"What's this about?" Scrash asked.

"Well, I thought it will be a good idea to have Optimus Prime at your mercy when you come back so you can destroy him," Scourge answered.

"Like the gesture but who authorize the mission?"

"I did sir."

"My men are running secret missions behind my back."

"There are plenty you don't know about," Scourge muttered.

"What was that?" Scrash asked.

"Nothing sir," Scourge answered.

"Now leave Prime to me but leave the honor of taking his spark to me," Scrash said.

"Yes sir," Scourge said.

"But why was I called?" Mega-Octane wondered.

"I have a protection mission for you," Scrash said. "You and Scourge must guard and watch Motormaster so no Autobots can get to him. Scourge, you are to tag along with him to take down any nearby Autobot."

"Understood," Scourge bowed.

"Mega-Octane, you and Movor will be the sharp shooters and eyes in the sky," Scrash explained. "Movor is to guide Motormaster to avoid any Autobots and you will be the weapon. If any Autobot gets too close, shoot 'em, kill 'em, I don't care what you do. Just make sure that they don't know what Motormaster is hauling. This is a top priority mission so don't mess up or else."

"Understood," Mega-Octane bowed.

"Anything for you my lord," Scourge bowed.

"Sky-Byte, return to the base," Scrash ordered. "And another thing, you will be given Tidal Wave for assistance. Scrash out." The link was broken as the order was delivered.

Los Angeles, CA

Motormaster was waiting impatiently for his bodyguards. He was venting steam from his exhaust and hissing like crazy. "How come I need an escort?" he growled. "I can take care of myself but nnnoo, Scrash tells to wait at the warehouse for backup."

Earlier…

"Motormaster, hold your position," Scrash ordered.

"What for?" Motormaster asked.

"The cargo you're carrying is all over the news," Scrash explained. "So I don't want the Autobots to know that you have it."

"So."

"It's unsafe for you to drive around without protection. I need that cargo in one piece so I'm sending you escorts."

"I can take care of myself."

"You can't transform with the cargo in your trailer."

"I can take it out…"

"NO!" Scrash boomed.

"But…"

"If you lose or damage or nicked the cargo, I will personally punish you."

Motormaster was cursing under his breath since then. A police cruiser pulled up behind Motormaster. An officer exited the vehicle and tapped on the glass. "Sir, you're parked at a tow-away zone," the officer said. "You have to move."

Motormaster growled as he rolled away from the spot. "Did that truck growled at me?" the officer wondered.

"Maybe you had too much coffee," his colleague said.

"Maybe," the officer agreed.

Motormaster rolled to a different location and parked. "Where are they?" he grumbled.

"If you shut up, you would've heard me pulling up," Scourge said. He pulled up next to Motormaster.

"About time," Motormaster hissed. "Let's go."

"We're not going to the base," Scourge said.

"Why not?"

"Scrash changed the rendezvous point," Scourge said. "Follow me." Both trucks moved out as they trek their way through the city to the rendezvous point.

"So where is everyone?" Motormaster wondered.

"Mega-Octane is on the rooftop playing sniper," Scourge said. "Movor is to guide us from space and warned us for any Autobots approaching."

"I see," Motormaster said. "Scrash is particularly cautious about this mission."

"I know," Scourge said. "Whatever you're hauling must be important to him."

"Um Scourge, I hate to ruin your chat but I got something coming your way and fast," Movor reported.

"Who is it?" Scourge asked.

"Can't tell unless they slow down," Movor said. "But Mega-Octane should be able to spot them."

"Thanks for the report," Scourge said. He terminated the link with Movor and opened a channel to Mega-Octane. "Mega-Octane, come in." Silence. "Mega-Octane, report." Silence. He closed the channel and reconnected with Movor. "Movor, locate Mega-Octane."

"You got it," Movor said. Movor started scanning the area for his leader and spotted him. "Sir, I spotted him but he's out cold."

"Can you spot the suspect?" Scourge asked.

"No need to," Movor answered.

"Why's that?" Scourge wondered.

"Look to your right."

The moment looked to his right Scourge was smacked into a building by a large transformer. The transformer backed off as Scourge dropped to his wheels. The trailer was bent beyond repair. Scourge was stunned and dazed.

"What is that?" Motormaster wondered.

"It's an Autobot," Movor reported.

"Autobot?" Motormaster said. "I've never seen one with a dark aura surrounding them."

Scourge shift to robot mode and slowly stand up. "What hit me?" he wondered

The transformer rammed Scourge into the building once again. "Movor!" Motormaster said.

"On it," Movor said. He moved into position and zeroed in on the target. "An attack from space is an ideal sniper move," Movor chuckled. "Fire."

Movor fired his laser from space and struck the transformer in the back. "Ain't that something?" Movor said. "An attack like that packs a punch but he didn't budge at all."

Motormaster crept closer to the transformer to get a better look. Motormaster was shocked to see who it was. "Defensor," he said.

"What?" Movor said.

"It can't be," Scourge said.

"Where does he get this power from?" Motormaster wondered.

Mega-Octane rolled in and switched to robot mode. "Movor, leave orbit and come to my position immediately," Mega-Octane ordered.

"Are you okay?" Movor asked.

"I'm fine," Mega-Octane answered. "I wasn't touched but the aura had knocked me out. That was some serious aura."

The aura faded as Defensor revealed himself. "Scourge, you will pay," Defensor spoke in a corrupted voice. "Where is Optimus Prime?"

"Like I'm telling you," Scourge chuckled.

Defensor landed a heavy blow to Scourge's body. Then he proceeded to hold Scourge like a toy and started squeezing the circuits out of him. "Where is he?" Defensor boomed.

Mega-Octane had enough and jumped in. "Go," Mega-Octane said. "Scrash is waiting for your shipment."

"But I can help," Motormaster said.

"Movor is on his way," Mega-Octane said. "I'll be fine. Besides, do you want an early death?"

"No."

"Then move before Defensor notice you."

Motormaster shift into gear and drove away. He continued to the rendezvous point with a heavy heart. "I'll be back once this shipment is delivered."

Woods

"We got a few questions for you," Hightower said. "And hopefully you got some questions we can answer for you."

"Good ahead," Flyby granted.

"Are an Autobot or Decepticon?" Grimlock asked.

"Why do you need to know who I side with?"

"We need to know because we think you know something that can tip the war into anyone's favor," Grimlock said.

"Sorry but I'm neither," Flyby answered. "I don't have the intention to join any team or ever will."

"Autobot, Decepticon, what's going on here?" Talon wondered. "Who are they?"

The Build Team started conversing among each other. "You think she's telling the truth?" Heavyload wondered.

"Maybe," Wedge said. The team breaks the huddle and address Flyby and Talon. "Sorry if we bothered you," Wedge said. "We'll be leaving now."

"Wait, apparently they're confused as it is," Hightower said. "If we leave now, they will have more questions for us."

"If you were deaf, they had no intention in helping us," Grimlock said. "She is a free agent so let her act like one."

Flyby didn't sit well with that comment.

"Okay, but we'll answer the kid's question and leave," Wedge said. "Alright kid, we're in a middle of an ancient war that been going on for millions of years. Before the war, there was peace on our home world Cybertron. All the robots you see are natives from that planet. We are known as transformers but we're really called Cybertronians. We can take many forms to disguise ourselves from our enemies. The Decepticons are the bad guys here. They want to take over our home world and conquer the universe. We are the Autobots. We are the ones who protect the innocents and spread justice all over the universe."

"We're currently at a disadvantage," Hightower said.

"So you're losing?" Talon said.

"We're _not_ recruiting anyone," Heavyload said.

"We just want to know who we can consider our allies and who is a potential threat to the planet," Hightower said.

"I'm not interested in fighting a war," Flyby said.

Talon thought a minute before giving his opinion. "Why can't we help them?" Talon asked.

"Excuse me?" Flyby said.

"I mean, this does involve humans too," Talon said. "This is our planet and we do have the right to defend from invaders."

"Look, it's your choice to make," Wedge said.

Then Wedge received a radio transmission. "Wedge here," he answered.

"I believe I found the location of Scrash's ship," T-Ai said. "I need you to check it out."

"What about Optimus?" Hightower asked.

"Team Bullet Train is still looking for them," T-Ai answered.

"Understood," Wedge said. He closed the link to T-Ai and look at his team. "Well guys, you heard the lady. We got a ship to look for."

Before leaving, Wedge had a thought. "If you want to get involved, that's fine with me," Wedge said. "But if you do need us, use this to call us."

Wedge placed a beacon on the ground before leaving. Raven walked up to the beacon and picked up the beacon. "Please Flyby, this is my planet, my home and without it my people can't survive," Talon pleaded.

Flyby nodded in agreement. "If we find any humans that are being harassed by the Decepticon, we will step in," she said.

"Thank you," Talon smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: Darkness

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 14

Darkness

Rocky Mountains

Armourhide, Rollbar and Ro-Tor were relaxing in their temporarily base for the time being. Armourhide was reading a newspaper to kill time. Ro-Tor and Rollbar were playing Blackjack in hopes to rob one another. "Ha! 21!" Ro-Tor shouted. "I win again."

"This is your 20th time," Rollbar said. "How is this possible?"

"Dealer's luck. $100 please."

"Yeah right, you cheated."

"Did not," Ro-Tor denied.

"Did too," Rollbar accused.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"If you're so innocent, raise your arms," Rollbar said.

"I just might," Ro-Tor said. He raised his arm and cards trickled to the ground. Rollbar shot a cold stare. "Hey, how those get there?" Ro-Tor chuckled nervously. "You know what; I'll return all your money. All $500,000."

"500 my ass," Rollbar said. "You cheated!"

Then the two started fighting. Armourhide saw the fight and decide to ignore it. "Idiots," he said.

"Commandos," Mega-Octane called.

Armourhide looked and wondered what Mega-Octane wanted. "Go ahead," he granted.

"I need you to come to my location immediately," Mega-Octane said. "Scourge is about to be destroyed."

"On our way," Armourhide said. Armourhide stood up and saw his comrades still fighting. "Hey duncebuckets, we're needed," he said.

"Coming," they said.

Los Angeles, CA

"Where is Optimus Prime?" Defensor boomed.

"First release Scourge," Mega-Octane attacked.

Defensor swatted Mega-Octane like a bug.

"Where is he?" Defensor asked.

"Like I said, I ain't telling you anything," Scourge said.

Defensor's optics glowed with rage. "So be it," he growled. Defensor slammed Scourge on the ground and begin stomping on him. "Man, I've never seen an Autobot act so viciously," Movor commented.

Hydra Cannon

An alarm blared on the bridge alerting everyone onboard. Scrash walked on the bridge hoping he get some answers. "What's going on?" he wondered. "ADA!"

ADA materialized on the bridge. "Yes sir," ADA greeted.

"Assess the situation," Scrash said.

ADA hovered over to the computer and started downloading information. "It's an automatic distress call from Scourge," ADA analyzed.

"What's his condition?" Scrash asked.

"Serious," ADA answered. "His body is failing him. His energon level is at 45% and dropping."

"Who's attacking him?"

"Can't tell. I'm getting interference in the area."

"Send Tidal Wave and contact Nightfire."

"Aye sir."

Restoration Chamber

Nightfire's repairs were complete but he refused to leave the chamber. He was terrified to face Scrash after his disgrace earlier. "I can't believe I failed him," he said. "I was made in his image, I soiled his reputation. I should be allowed to live after this."

"Nightfire," Scrash called.

"Yes sir," Nightfire answered.

"I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself," Scrash said. "If you succeed, I will forgive you for your failures."

"You will?"

"It's a simple search and retrieve mission," Scrash explained. "Scourge is on the brink of death and I need you to get him out. Tidal Wave is to assist you."

"Can I bring my team?" Nightfire asked.

"Yes but one of your members have to watch Motormaster."

"Understood." Nightfire stepped out of the chamber beaming with confidences. "Once I regain Scrash's trust, you're dead little sis." Nightfire flared his optics in rage.

Los Angeles, CA

Armourhide arrived with reinforcements. Mega-Octane was happy to see his team. "We're here," Armourhide said.

"Good," Mega-Octane said. "Decepticons, Combiner mode!"

"Yes sir!" the Commandos shouted. The Commandos linked up as the gestalt came to life. "Ruination, battle ready!" he boomed.

Ruination leaned forward and aimed his cannons at Defensor. "Double Barrel Multi-fire!" Ruination release hell on Defensor and knock him off. Ruination ran over to his command and saw the damage he suffered. "Sir, are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't move," Scourge groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," Ruination said. Ruination was about to pick up his commander when he saw something gruesome. Dark aura surrounds Defensor as he stood up. "You got to be kidding me," Ruination said.

Defensor, like lightning, zipped in and delivered a hard punch to Ruination. Ruination crashed through several buildings before he came to a stop. The blow knocked Ruination out cold. Ultra Magnus was nearby when he saw it. "That's power," he said.

Defensor heard Ultra Magnus' voice and turned toward him. Ultra Magnus took out his Arm Laser and took aim. "Identify yourself," he demanded.

Defensor didn't answer as he walked towards Ultra Magnus. Then Ultra Magnus saw who was behind the cloak. "Defensor?" he said. "Is that really you? What happened?" Defensor didn't answer. "It's me, Uncle Magnus."

Defensor came to a complete stop. "Ultra Magnus?" Inferno strained.

"That's right," Magnus said.

"Help me," Inferno said.

"From who?"

"From…from…" Defensor's optics flared as his rage grew. "Traitor!" he shouted.

Defensor jumped in the air for an aerial strike. Ultra Magnus moved at the last minute as Defensor destroyed the building and left a large crater in the wake. "That could've been me," Magnus said. Then he saw the batter Scourge on the ground. "He did that?" he said. Then he saw an unconscious Ruination several blocks away. Defensor jumped into his view and Ultra Magnus was spooked. Defensor went higher and dropped his leg on Ultra Magnus. He dropped to the ground, HARD! Defensor landed on the ground and stood over Ultra Magnus. "I cannot forgive you Uncle," Defensor said. "You betrayed the Autobots, you betrayed your family, and you betrayed everything we stood for. It's time to take you offline permanently."

"Wait, you don't understand," Magnus said.

"Save it!" Defensor hissed as he stomped on Ultra Magnus.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

Defensor looked up and saw a massive flying naval carrier approaching. "TIDAL WAVE ATTACK!" Tidal Wave opened fire and drove Defensor away from Ultra Magnus.

"You're gonna pay for this," Defensor said.

"Here's our checks," Nightfire said. A wave of missiles struck Defensor head on. "Jet Corp, transform and attack!" Nightfire shouted.

Each member for the Jet Corp switched to robot mode and landed a powerful strike to Defensor. Each strike was stronger than the last. The team came around and took aim. "MISSILE BURST!" Nightfire shouted.

Man-O-War transforms into a four-tracked ICBM launcher and aimed his missile at Defensor. Nightfire, Slugslinger and Sunstorm sent their energy to Man-O-War's missile and charged it. "Fire!" Nightfire shouted.

Man-O-War fired his missile and it streaked a gold aura towards Defensor. The missile struck Defensor and it left a massive explosive that sent Defensor flying and kick him out cold. "Alright, he's out," Nightfire sighed. "Slugslinger, you and Man-O-War get Ruination. Sunstorm, go scrap Magnus off the ground and I will handle Scourge."

The team agreed and split up. First to attend was Ruination. He was smacked hard but he was able to keep his form. Slugslinger and Man-O-War was wondering how to wake him up. "How about a high sonar ping?" Man-O-War suggested.

"And leave him deaf, I think not," Slugslinger said.

Man-O-War was looking around for something for him to use. He found a large piece of sheet metal and held it up. "Hold this," he presented.

"Why?" Slugslinger asked.

Man-O-War scratched the metal, leaving a _harsh_ screeching noise. Slugslinger suffered the most because he couldn't cover his audio receptors. Ruination groaned as he came to. "Someone please stop that," he said.

The screeching stop as Ruination stood up. "Are you okay big guy?" Man-O-War wondered.

"Got an aspirin?" Ruination asked.

"I THINK THAT RUINATION IS OKAY!" Slugslinger shouted.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?" Man-O-War shouted.

"WHAT?" Slugslinger yelled.

Next to be saved was Ultra Magnus. Sunstorm looked at Magnus and sighed. "How can you let him walk all over you?" he teased.

"Shut it!" Magnus hissed.

"Hey, just doing my job."

Nightfire approached Scourge and his spark felt heavy. He accessed the damage and knew that Scourge is in no condition to be walking on his own. "Scrash, mission accomplished," Nightfire reported. "Scourge has been recovered."

"Good," Scrash said. "Bring him back to the ship for immediate repairs."

"Understood," Nightfire nodded. He closed the transmission as the other Decepticon converge on his location. "Time to move out," Nightfire said.

"Hmm, that Missile Strike should've knocked him out right?" Ruination wondered.

"It can normally destroy our enemies in an instant," Nightfire said. "Why you ask?"

Ruination pointed and Nightfire followed. Defensor was on his feet. He had his hands together as an energy ball was forming. "Can he do that?" Ruination wondered.

"No he can't," Magnus answered.

"Ecliptic Beam!" Defensor shouted. A dark energy beam was fired at the Decepticons. There was a deafening boom that registered on the Richter Scale. A cloud of smoke lingered for sometime before it started to dissipate.

"Am I alive?" Ultra Magnus was the first one exposed. He had no visible damage to his body. He looked around him and saw that he was standing on a make-shift island. About 500 yards gap between the island and the actual street. Everything in between was vaporized. Then Ultra Magnus saw a charred shoe on the ground. He analyzed the size of the shoe and closed his optics. The smoke die down a bit as the Decepticons emerged unscratched. "How can you?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Your actions killed hundreds of innocent bystanders."

"He killed?" Ruination said.

"That's our job," Man-O-War said.

"Guys, where's Scourge?" Nightfire wondered.

The final puff of smoke cleared as Scourge shielded his comrades. In a really weak voice, Scourge spoke, "Activate stasis lock." He collapsed to the ground as he shuts down for preservation. The Decepticons were speechless. "One down, six to go," Defensor said. He was charging up another energy ball to knock out the rest. There was a blare of a siren as Defensor turned around and saw a blue Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck. "Who are you?" Defensor asked.

"You don't remember me," the truck chuckled. "Let me remind you. TRANSFORM!" The cab separated from the trailer and moved forward. The cab jumped in the air as the front section of the cab flipped down and turned 180 degrees to form the legs. With the body exposed, the arms pivot forward and rotated midway to create the arm. The head popped up as the robot took form. "That's Optimus," Ruination said. "How did he get out?"

The Jet Corp tilts their heads in confusion. "That's him?" they said.

"What happened to him?" Magnus wondered.

"Stand down Defensor," Optimus said.

Defensor flared his optics as he charged towards Optimus. "Time to die," he roared.

"He's attacking his superior," Nightfire said.

"If we did that to Galvatron, we will be dead," Ruination said.

"Forget that," Sunstorm said. "Just thinking about turning on Scrash spells death. Remember the last person that turned on him."

The Decepticons shuddered. "That wasn't pretty," Man-O-War said.

"What happened?" Magnus wondered.

"We swore to never speak of it again," Nightfire said.

Defensor moved in for a power punch. Optimus held his hand out and stop Defensor cold in his tracks. "Defensor, it's me Optimus."

Defensor didn't respond.

"Road Ranger, Throttle, Rest-Q, Cop-Tur, respond," Optimus said. "Break the fusion."

"Can't do that," Throttle said.

"We have no control of our actions," Cop-Tur said.

"It's like something possessed him," Road Ranger said.

"You have to knock him out," Rest-Q said.

"Understood," Optimus said. "Brace for a shock."

Optimus moved out of the way as Defensor dropped to the ground. Optimus hopped on his back and sent a jolt down Defensor's head. Defensor was stunned and pass out. Optimus jumped down and picked up Defensor. He looked back at the Decepticon but he was staring at Ultra Magnus in particular. Ultra Magnus nodded as Optimus carried Defensor to the space bridge. "That was odd," Ruination said.

"Forget that," Nightfire said. "Help me load up Scourge on Tidal Wave."

Ruination picked up Scourge and gently placed him on Tidal Wave. The switched to vehicle move and drove off.

Several miles down the road, Caliburst was sent to keep an eye on Motormaster for any other hazards coming his way. But he noticed that Motormaster was swerving in and out of the lanes. "What is that diesel brain doing?" he wondered. "He's going to attract the cops and he'll really be in deep shit then. Or worse, crash and lose the cargo at the same time." Caliburst thought about it and realize something. "If Motormaster crashes under my surveillance, I'll be in some deep shit too. Why me?"

Motormaster continued driving until his monitor flickered to life. "Motormaster, come in," ADA called.

"This is Motormaster," he answered. "Respond woman of the tactical intelligence."

"Hardly a compliment but I'll ignore that," ADA said. "Lord Scrash wants an update."

"I have the cargo and currently traveling solo," Motormaster reported.

Caliburst was insulted that Motormaster ignored him. "He knew I was here and decided to ignore me, the nerves," Caliburst snarled.

"Where is the drop point?" Motormaster asked.

"The drop point has been changed once more," ADA answered. "Head to Sector 14 but the exact location is unknown. You should see a quarry that's called Rhineland, judging if the sources are correct. It has more resources in it than 60 years ago. If the Autobots knew about this…"

"Say no more," Motormaster interrupted. "Call my friends and tell them about this location. I will find my way to this location."

"Understood," ADA said. "Your team will meet up with you there." The com was closed as Motormaster revved his engine. He lay on the gas and increased his speed. "Out of my way fools!" he boomed. "Don't dare to impede me!"

His reckless action caused a multi car pileup. Motormaster looked in the rearview mirror and saw the destruction he left. "Hmm, I think I overdid it just a bit," he said.

"Just a bit?" Caliburst sighed. "Bolts for brains."

When Motormaster arrived at the location, the remaining Stunticons met up with him. Dead End was playing a song about the little old lady from Pasadena. When Motormaster heard that the woman was the meanest racer there is that made him frown. He had to find out if that was true. "Sir, why did we stop?" Breakdown wondered.

"Because there is a human that needs to be taught a lesson," Motormaster said.

"But it's just a song," Dead End pointed out.

"How do we know that it's true?" Motormaster exclaimed. "Someone could have found out about this woman and is singing her praises for what she's done."

"It does warrant to some kind of investigation," Wildrider hinted.

"Then it's agreed," Motormaster boasted. "We're going to Pasadena."

"What about the cargo?" Dead End asked. "You were supposed to deliver it to the location that ADA gave you."

"No worries," Motormaster assured. "Once this challenge is over, we'll head over to that location ASAP. Now let's move out."

"Here we go again," the Stunticons groaned. Motormaster paid no attention to his team's complaint.

"Just like a broken record," Caliburst said. "Since I saw Motormaster arrive at the location, my job is done. Whatever he does from here is on his ass. Screw this, I'm going home."

Pasadena

Marmalade Jones sat behind the wheel of her new 2010 Jaguar XK. She was tapping her fingers impatiently. She was waiting for the light to change and she's a heavy footer. Marmalade, in the 90s, felt that she's so important that she doesn't have to wait at red lights at all. "But then the Pasadena police will be after me," she scowled at the light. "And I can't have any more tickets under my belt."

The light turned green and she spun her wheels. She peeled out knowing that her destination was only a few blocks away. She enjoyed the sound and the thrill of racing. When she was younger, she used to race boys and embarrassing them by smoking them. "Ah, those were the days," she sighed as she pulled up to the bank. "What wouldn't I give to have one more race."

She walked inside the bank and disappeared for an hour. When she came out, she had a smile on her face. The little beach house was finally hers. She approached her car and opened the door. With one foot in the car, she paused. She felt five tall shadows casting over her. She looked back and saw five tall robots behind her. "See, I told you she exist," the leader spoke.

"Big deal," the yellow robot spoke.

"Yeah," the dark red robot said. "There are lots of old women in this town."

Puzzled, Marmalade decided to speak up. "Excuse me, but what's this about?" she asked.

The robots glanced at her as the leader stepped forward. "We're the Stunticons," he said. "We challenge you to a race."

"What?" Marmalade blinked.

"We're here to challenge you to a race little old lady from Pasadena," Motormaster said. "We're heard about you and boast that no one can beat you. We're here to correct that."

"You're…challenging me…to a race?"

"That's right," Motormaster confirmed.

Marmalade thought about it for a moment. The offer was…enticing. She was just thinking about racing and her opportunity have arrived. With a nod of her head, she said, "Bring it!"

The Stunticons whooped and cheered as Marmalade climbed inside her car. This race is a race that she'll never forget.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was waiting for his shipment to arrive when ADA was watching television. "Can't you be any more like these locals?" Scrash asked.

"In order to control them, we have to see what they lives are," ADA answered.

"Who said anything by controlling them?"

"I'm just interested. Besides, this is research for when my project is complete."

"Speaking of it, how far along are you?"

"I'm in the construction stage of it."

"When are you going to tell me about this project of yours?" Scrash wondered.

"It's a surprise," ADA smiled.

"So far, nothing will surprise me," Scrash sighed.

ADA was watching CNN when a report twitched her interest. She turned up the volume to listen. "And in other news today, the city of Pasadena was rocked to its core as ninety-six-year-old Marmalade Jones raced down Colorado Boulevard with a semi truck, two sports cars, a sedan, and a dragster trailing right behind her," a TV anchor reported. "An estimated one million dollars worth of damage had been done when two of the vehicles chasing after Jones collided into a jewelry store and a local shopping center. The remaining three vehicles also crashed. When police finally caught up with Jones, she had this to say…"

A picture of the spindly woman appeared on the screen as police officials cuffed her and led her to the patrol car. "It was well worth it," the woman said. "This is race I will never forget! Stunticons rule!"

Scrash turned off the screen and shook his head in disgrace. "I should've known better than to let them challenge a human who wanted to race," he sighed.

"Well you did let them free sir," ADA reminded.

"I know," Scrash groaned. "And I still regret it to this very day."

Autobot Base

T-Ai was performed her daily sweep of the planet for any Deception disturbance and to keep track on the Autobots on the field. She heard a thud behind her. She turned around and got the spook of her life. "Don't do that," T-Ai said.

"Sorry," Optimus apologized. "Help Defensor."

Optimus placed Defensor on the ground. T-Ai called for a probe and it scanned Defensor's system. "Everything is fine," T-Ai said.

"No it's not," Optimus said. "Check again."

T-Ai rescanned Defensor and again, everything came back negative. "It's the same," T-Ai said.

"If you were there, you would've said something different," Throttle said.

"Throttle?" T-Ai questioned. "Aren't you guys linked together?"

"Easy for you to say," Road Ranger said.

"We had no control at all," Cop-Tur said.

"Inferno refused to listen to us," Rest-Q said.

"And another thing, Optimus please don't do that again," Cop-Tur said.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," Optimus said.

Defensor slowly came online and saw that he was at the base. "Where am I and why do I have a massive headache?" he asked.

"You attacked the Decepticons and nearly killed Scourge," Optimus answered. "Plus you attacked me."

"I did?" Defensor said.

"Yes, you did," Throttle said.

Defensor separated to his alt mode. "That's odd," Inferno said. "All I can remember is that I was getting back from the rescues mission and Scourge announced that he kidnapped Optimus. I got mad and stormed off."

"And took us with you," Road Ranger said.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Inferno apologized.

"But still I need to do a thorough check to make sure that no harm have been done to you," T-Ai said.


	15. Chapter 15: Harsh Beginning

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 15

Harsh Beginnings

Los Angeles

Motormaster was fuming by the fact he had to abandon his comrades to deliver a cargo he was hauling for Scrash. The cargo was known as the Pearl of Bahoudin which is a gold, jewel encrusted sphere which contains the power core of Cybertronian weather controlling machine. Scrash hoped in using the sphere to locate the Matrix of Conquest. Motormaster wanted revenge for what happened to him and his team back on Cybertron. He couldn't care less about what Scrash wanted just as long he can destroy Optimus Prime with his hands, he's happy.

"Optimus Prime thinks he's the King of the Road," Motormaster mumbled. "When I'm finished with him, he'll be renamed as King of the Scrapheap."

Motormaster started daydreaming about crushing Optimus under his wheels. Unknown to his knowledge, Caliburst was monitoring Motormaster so no Autobots will interrupt the shipment. "Sometimes I wonder if breaking the Stunticons out of prison is a good thing," Caliburst wondered to himself.

Motormaster started to think back when he was sentenced by the Cybertronian Council.

Cybertron

"Motormaster, I hereby order you and your team to a lifetime imprisonment in this prison colony," an old cybertronian spoke. "Cause any trouble and we will be forced to have you five executed. Council is adjourned."

With the sentencing delivered, guards came up to the doomed Stunticons and started to drag them away. "We will get our revenge Alpha Trion," Motormaster said. "Just you wait. This is just the beginning. When we break free, you and your pitiful creations, particularly Optimus Prime, will beg for mercy in the hands of the Stunticons."

The door shut as the Decepticons left the chamber. Alpha Trion looked at the chamber councilmen and sighed. "Phew, well, I don't think they'll bother us anymore, eh Optimus," he said.

Ultra Magnus looked at Alpha Trion and pouted. "Humph, if you ask me, you're wasting your time," Ultra Magnus huffed. "Sending them to jail is one of the biggest mistakes you've ever made."

"You still upset that I chose Optimus over you?" Alpha Trion said. "Let it go."

"I won't let that or this one go," Magnus said. "They should've been executed by firing squad or by me."

"You know as Autobots, that will be out of character and unmoral," Alpha Trion said.

"Unmoral?" Magnus laughed. Ultra Magnus erupted into laughter as he left the chamber.

"Come on Optimus, don't you agree?"

"I do," Optimus agreed. "But I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we'll deal with them."

Prison Facility

Weeks later, Scrash along with the Jet Corp entered the building. They made their way through the hallway to a particular area. They approached a door that had an X marked on it. Scrash opened the door and saw five stasis pods with X's marked on them. "Bring these pods online and have these warriors serve me," Scrash requested.

The Jet Corp worked hard on reprogramming the transformers within the pods. Minutes later, the pods popped as the transformers sealed inside stepped forward. "I am Scrash, your new leader. Declare yourself to me."

"I am Dead End. I guess I will have to do as you say."

"I'm Breakdown and I'll obey."

"I'm Drag Strip. I live to obey."

"I'm Wildrider and I want to bust something up."

"And I'm Motormaster, the leader of this group. I live for one thing and one thing only and that to see the death of Optimus Prime by my hands."

Scrash smiled at the Stunticons. "Serve me and I'll let you kill Alpha Trion too," Scrash promised. "You five will have your revenge on the Autobots who trapped you in your pods."

Planet: Earth

Skies

Flyby and Talon were flying for quite some time. They had to flight plan but just to keep moving. Talon looked out the cockpit and sighed. "Hey Flyby," he called.

"Yeah," Flyby answered.

"What happened to your brother if I ask?" Talon wondered.

Flyby was silence for a short while. She didn't want to bring up painful memories but seeing that Talon is willing to side by her side, she felt that Talon should know the truth. Flyby let out a sigh. "It was many years ago," Flyby started. "Everything happened on my home planet Cybertron, land of the transformer and home to all cybertronians Autobots and Decepticons alike. I remember it was like yesterday. Nightfire and I were bored beyond boredom. The Decepticons had ceased attacking for a while and we wanted to do something so…"

Cybertron

Nightfire let out a sigh as he sat in his chair. "What's wrong?" Flyby asked.

"Nothing," Nightfire answered. "It's just that it's boring. The Decepticons haven't been attacking recently and it's too quiet."

"Then ask Optimus for a mission," Flyby suggested.

"If it kills time, I'll do anything," Nightfire said and left. Flyby was left alone with her thoughts then it hit her. "He is right," Flyby agreed. "It's too quiet and it will be nice to do something for a change."

Autobot Command Center

The security was tight that day due to the inactivity of the Decepticons. Everyone was on edge and was expecting a suicide bomber to restart the fight again. Nightfire walked up to the entrance as two guards stopped him. "Where are you going?" they asked.

"I'm going to see Optimus for a mission," Nightfire answered.

"Both of you?"

"Both?" Nightfire questioned. He looked back and saw that Flyby had followed. "Why are you…never mind. Yes, both of us."

"Top floor," the guards granted. "Straight to Optimus and nowhere else."

"Thanks," Nightfire said.

The door opened as the siblings walked in. "Is this a joke to you?" Nightfire asked.

"Nope," Flyby answered with pride. The siblings walked into the elevator and went to the top floor. They stepped off the elevator and made their way to the briefing room. Nightfire pressed the button to request entry. "Come in," Optimus granted.

Nightfire opened the door as Optimus was finishing up a meeting. "For how long?" Optimus asked.

"12 hours," the Autobot said. "We are short two volunteers to guard the rouge Decepticons."

"If I can't find any, have Rodimus on standby," Optimus said.

"Understood." The bot left the room as Nightfire was about to turn around and leave. Flyby grabbed his shoulder and held him still. "Are we disturbing you?" Flyby asked.

"Not at all," Optimus answered. "Come in."

"Well sir, I hope I'm not out of line but this is boring and there is nothing to do," Nightfire said.

"You're not out of line," Optimus said. "I do agree that there is hardly anything to do around here. Is there something you want?"

"I…" Flyby gave her brother a nudge. "I mean, 'we' want something to do sir," Nightfire requested.

"Well, you're in luck," Optimus said. "I need two volunteers to guard four rouge Decepticons while the security team go for their yearly maintenance, if you are up for it."

"Of course," Flyby said.

"What my sister is trying to say is who are they?" Nightfire corrected.

"Not much," Optimus said. "There isn't much information about them. All we know is that they hate each other and they are willing to work together to get out of jail. I need you to watch them for 12 hours until the security team returns. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir," Nightfire accepted.

"Good, go to the Maximum Security Facility on the Northeast," Optimus said.

"Yes sir," the siblings saluted and left. "See, that wasn't too hard," Flyby said.

"Oh zip it," Nightfire said.

They were outside the building when it don on Nightfire. "You don't know where the facility," Nightfire said. "That means that you have to follow me. And I know how slow you are so, try and keep up."

Nightfire changed to jet mode and took off. Flyby was amazed by Nightfire's words. "Now I know where I get my arrogance from," Flyby smiled. She switched to jet mode and gave chase. Nightfire saw that Flyby was able to keep up. "You gain some speed," he said. "Time to open up." Nightfire shift to full power and cracked the air. Flyby knew that she couldn't catch up so she slowed down. "I'll beat you one day!" she shouted. "I'll make sure of it."

"Oh alright," Nightfire sighed. He slowed down to allow his sister to catch up. "Come on and catch up. We're almost there."

Flyby flew up to her brother and matched his speed. "This is why I love you," she said. "You're a sweet and caring brother. But at the same time, you're a SUCKER!"

Flyby maxed out her engine and left her brother behind. "You are so going to get it," Nightfire said and gave chase. He easily caught up and overtakes his sister. "Catch me if you can," Nightfire laughed.

Flyby gave everything she had to her engines and she was closing the gap slowly. "Hey, is that the building?" she asked.

"Nope," Nightfire said. "That's why you need to follow me." Nightfire looped and did a power dive for underground. "Slowpoke," Nightfire teased.

"I'm not slow," Flyby said and followed. The siblings went to the underground access tube that led to the facility. Nightfire came to an abrupt stop and switched to robot mode. Flyby saw the stop and stopped as well. She switched to robot mode and wondered what was going on. "What is it?" she asked. "Why the sudden stop?"

A tall transformer emerged from the shadows. Nightfire recognized the transformer and knew that trouble was coming. "Scrash!" Nightfire said.

Next to Scrash was the Robo-Smasher. "No!" Nightfire shouted. The Robo-Smasher jumped Nightfire and restrained him. The machine started to reprogramming process.

"Quite squirming worm," Scrash laughed. "This is for your own good."

Several transformers came from the shadows and restrained Flyby. "Let me go!" Flyby demanded.

"Now my dear," Scrash said. "Once my device takes care of your brother, you're next."

"Don't harm her!" Nightfire shouted. "She's not involved in this. It's me you want, so leave her alone."

"You've been eluding me for years and you have the nerves to tell me what to do," Scrash said. "If you would've given up upon first contact, this wouldn't happen."

"Please, leave her alone," Nightfire pleaded.

"And why should I?" Scrash asked.

"Because I can guide you to the ultimate power," Nightfire answered.

"That's right," Scrash agreed. "You are the only one who knows about it. Consider that the knowledge is a mistake."

"Look, I only know about it not where it is."

"Pah!" Scrash huffed. "Let's make a deal. Either you surrender your loyalty to me or surrender her life."

"What?" Nightfire said.

"If you surrender now, I promise to let her live," Scrash said. "If you don't, I will kill her then you. This is a lose-lose situation. Either way, I will get what I want but choose fast. I have little patience."

"Get your hands off of me!" Flyby demanded. "I swear I'll take your life with my bare hands."

"Like you can get out of our grasp," the transformers laughed.

"Flyby, calm down," Nightfire said.

"Huh?" Flyby said. She had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean 'calm down'?"

"I'm going to surrender so you can escape and warn Optimus," Nightfire said.

"Surrender?" Flyby yelled. "We can take them on." Flyby deployed her blade out from her arm. She was ready to start a fight.

"Don't!" Nightfire ordered.

Flyby was shocked. "Why?" Flyby wondered. In her life, her brother never talked to her like that.

"You don't know him like I do," Nightfire said. "Once you attack, a swarm of Decepticons will fall out from the sky and attack us until we're dead. I am your brother and I will do everything I can to protect you. If becoming a Decepticons is going to save your life, I'll accept it."

"Isn't that so sweet?" Scrash mocked. "Your brother is willing to give his life to me so save you. That is a relationship I like to have to my brother." Obviously Scrash was fibbing about having a brother but he was disgusted with Nightfire's affection. Flyby hung her head low with Nightfire's decision. "I will bring you back," she said. "I promise you to bring you back. Scrash, if you do anything to hurt my brother; I will personally hunt you down and destroy your spark."

Scrash move over to Flyby and caress her face. "Sure sweet thing," he said. "I'll take care good care of your brother. Release her."

The Decepticons released Flyby to Scrash's request. "Don't touch me," Flyby glared. Then she looked at her brother and smiled lightly. "I will save you one day. Wait for me." Flyby glared at Scrash once more before she left. She continued climbing out the tunnel and slowly to her house. She was fuming big time about her first loss. "I swear on my spark that I will not rest until Nightfire returns to me," Flyby said. "Once Nightfire is saved, Scrash won't be."

Skies

Talon was disturbed by the story. "So that's…what happened?" he said. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I couldn't say anything to make you feel any better."

"Don't," Flyby said. "I'm already mad that I had to fight my brother. If Nightfire is here then Scrash can't be too far away. You have to understand that Scrash is a dangerous being. And when the time comes, I need you to keep your words to stay out of it. I lost a brother to him, I don't want to lose a friend."

"Understood," Talon said.

California

Nightfire led the Decepticons group to the ship. The battle with Defensor got him thinking. He started thinking about his sister and his rough beginning.

Cybertron

"Sir, should we kill her now?" a Decepticon asked.

"No, I am a man of my words," Scrash said. "I'll let her go…for now. But in the meantime, it's time to break in a new recruit."

Nightfire simply glared at him.

"What no words?" Scrash said. "I'll be too if my core program was going to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Nightfire questioned

"Robo-Smasher is a nasty little machine," Scrash explained. "It will reformat your core drive and erase every memory you had as an Autobot. It will burn the Decepticon insignia into you. Now if you change your mind, which I doubt, no one will take you in. Now this machine is quite unpredictable. It will either erase part of your memory or turn you into a complete mindless slave."

"Funny, if you reformat me, you might lose the information you want," Nightfire laughed.

"Please," Scrash said. "I already took the precaution." Scrash snapped his fingers as Robo-Smasher powered up and started reprogramming Nightfire. Nightfire screamed in pain from the reformatting. He resisted the reformatting as Scrash looked on. "What's wrong?" Scrash asked. "Is it too rough for you? Take it like a man because he's almost finished."

"I can feel the reprogramming taking effect," Nightfire thought to himself. "I got to fight it."

One of Robo-Smasher's arms had a Decepticon insignia and it was ready for branding. It touched Nightfire's armor and sizzled on contact. Nightfire let out a pained scream that alerted authorities. Robo-Smasher released Nightfire and retreated. "It's done," Scrash chuckled. "So how does it feel to be a Decepticon?"

"I'm not a Decepticon," Nightfire said.

"So we got a fighter," Scrash said.

"I'll never be a Decepticon!" Nightfire shouted. Nightfire took out his weapon and started firing at every single Decepticon present. Scrash retreated to the shadows and watched. When the firing stopped, bodies lay on the ground below. Scrash was impressed with Nightfire's power. "Well, you killed my men and you're still resisting," Scrash said. "You have power. You have determination and strength, traits that make you a fine Decepticon and an ideal second-in-command."

"Not interested," Nightfire said. "Now why don't you show yourself coward?"

Scrash appeared behind Nightfire. "Don't ever call me a coward," Scrash whispered.

Scrash opened his mouth and bite into Nightfire's neck. Nightfire cried out in pain as Scrash did his damage. Nightfire felt weak from the bite. "What have to done to me?" he asked.

"I injected you with a virus of my own," Scrash smiled. "It will destroy your willpower and make you mine to control. And if you ever think about turning against me, the virus will hack away at your spark for 30 days straight until you beg for mercy. So if you want to kill me, do it right then and there because I will make your life miserable."

Nightfire nearly pass out as his willpower was severely damaged. Now with the virus in control, Nightfire is now a faithful servant of Scrash. "Now since you killed my men, I need you to go find me some more," Scrash said.

"I know four who will be a great addition to your team sir," Nightfire said. "They are considered rouge Decepticons will follow no one but themselves."

Scrash was intrigued by the risk. "Take me to them," Scrash ordered.

"Yes sir," Nightfire said and led Scrash to the facility.

California

"It's funny that I remember her," Nightfire said to himself. "Is Scrash's hold over me weakening? Because if it is weakening, it spells trouble for me."

Hydra Cannon

The computer beeped signaling ADA that something had tripped her sensors. "What's wrong?" Scrash asked.

"Something tripped the sensors at the quarry," ADA answered.

"Let's see who it is," Scrash said.

ADA scanned the field and spotted Nightfire with the others. "It's Nightfire sir," ADA reported.

"Open a channel," Scrash requested.

"Nightfire reporting."

"Status report," Scrash requested.

"Scourge is with us but he needs medical treatment right away," Nightfire reported.

"Good job," Scrash praised. "Standby for transport."

The channel was closed as ADA locked on their coordinates. "Energize," Scrash said.

"Beaming them onboard," ADA said. ADA activated the transporter then she powered it down. "They're here," ADA reported.

"Good," Scrash said and left the bridge.

Transporter Room

ADA materialized in the room and saw that everyone was present. "I don't mean to complain but turn up the heat," Nightfire said.

"Sorry but this is an ideal spot on Earth so the Autobots won't detect us," ADA said. "We have to be on the planet to receive the shipment. I don't want any damage done to the cargo while I'm transporting it."

"Tidal Wave delivered Scourge," Tidal Wave spoke.

"Good job everyone," Scrash praised as he walked into the room. Scrash looked at Scourge and sighed. "Take him to Sick Bay."

"Yes sir," Tidal Wave said. He split to his Dark Fleet and haul Scourge to Sick Bay.

"The sooner I get this done, the sooner I leave this planet."

Sick Bay

Tidal Wave lay the battered Scourge onto the bed. ADA was waiting for his body to arrive. With Scourge at rest, ADA performed a thorough check on his body. Mechanical arms lowered from the ceiling and started probing Scourge's body.

"What's the status?" Scrash asked.

"No movement at all," ADA reported. "No weapons, no armoring, no power and his energon level are dangerously low."

"Odds of him surviving?"

"Not good," ADA said. "Whoever did this, mangle and battered his body to the point that I am recommending deactivation."

"What about the restoration chamber?" Scrash wondered.

"With these wounds, it can kill him," ADA said. "I mean, putting him in the chamber is likely but his chances are below 50%."

"Then we have no choice but to put him in the chamber," Scrash said. "Have him on critical status and monitor his readings. If anything goes wrong, take him out and immediately let me know."

"Understood," ADA said. "Ruination, if you please."

Ruination carried his commander and gently placed him in the restoration chamber. ADA set the chamber to full energon bath. The chamber was filled with energon as the door was sealed shut. Scrash look through the view screen and sighed. "Scourge, you're a strong solider," he said. "Please come back alive."

"I wish I was that confident," ADA thought to herself.

Briefing Room

Scrash called a meeting to all Decepticons who was present at the scene. "Alright, spill it," he demanded. "Who did this to him?"

"Magnus calls him Defensor," Nightfire said.

"Magnus, do you know him?" Scrash asked.

Ultra Magnus looked away. Scrash pound the table in frustration. "Tell me or lose your spark!" he boomed.

"Defensor is a combiner," Magnus spoke. "He is part of the Defense Corp and Inferno is the leader of the group. And he's my nephew."

Scrash had a smile on his face. "Nephew huh?" he said. "So since Optimus is your brother that means Inferno is his son. Am I correct?" Ultra Magnus nodded. "Good, I think it's time to strike back at those Autobots and show them the consequences of their actions."

"Sweet, we're going to waste Optimus Prime," Sunstorm said.

"Listen here, I am the one who's going to destroy him," Magnus said.

"Says who?"

"Says me." The tension between were at the point of a full on brawl.

"Relax, my target is not Optimus but his wretched combiner," Scrash said.

"I see, so by destroying Defensor will strike fear into the Autobot's eyes," Mega-Octane said.

"Not just fear but forcing them into submission," Scrash said. "ADA, call the Stunticons and have them meet us at this location."

ADA appeared behind Scrash and saw the coordinates he had written on a place of paper. "But this is at a truck stop in Texas."

"Do you question my orders?" Scrash asked.

"No sir," ADA said.

"Then do it."

"Yes sir," ADA said.

Autobot Base

Optimus entered the command room to get a view on things. He saw T-Ai talking to Towline on the screen. "So far nothing to report," Towline said.

"Are you sure?" T-Ai asked.

"I've looked at every single location the Decepticons have attacked and yet there is no energy trail to trace that leads to their base," Towline said.

"But the coordinates you gave me last time were false," T-Ai said.

"And I apologize for that," Towline said. "We thought we had a solid finding."

"Speaking of which, where's Skid-Z?" T-Ai wondered.

"He's up in Canada scanning the region," Towline said.

"That's the third time he scanned that area," T-Ai said. "You think he's on to something?"

"Maybe," Towline said.

"Keep me posted."

"Yes ma'am." And the channel was closed.

"Running secret mission now?" Optimus spoke.

T-Ai received a startle from Optimus' voice. "Sorry you had to find out this way," T-Ai said. "I've assigned Towline and Skid-Z on a recon mission to locate the Decepticon's base. I thought by finding it, it will lead to Scrash's real goal and the downfall of the Decepticons. You're not mad are you?"

"No," Optimus said. "Your intentions are good. Anything lately?"

"After the beating they got from Defensor, the Decepticons are in the hiding expect for the Stunticons," T-Ai said. "It seems they just raced a woman in her 90s to a race and cause millions of dollars of damage."

"Why did Scrash free them?" Optimus wondered. "They are too loose to be left alone."

"Same thing I was thinking," T-Ai said.

"It seems that the Decepticons got the message and hopefully packing up to leave Earth alone," Optimus said.

The room went red as the screens flash emergency lights. "What's going on?" Optimus wondered.

"Big problems," T-Ai said. "I think this might be the final fight."

"Scramble everyone," Optimus said. "It's time to settle this."


	16. Chapter 16: Rebirth and Space

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 16

Rebirth and Space

Space Bridge

The Autobot Brother and Spychangers were racing to the scene. They were alerted by T-Ai and Optimus. There was a massive Decepticon sighting and everyone was present, including Scrash. "You guys think that this could be it?" Sideburn wondered.

"It's not often that a Decepticon leader calls his entire troop and make an appearance himself," X-Brawn said.

"Don't forget when Megatron perish," Hotshot reminded.

"It was a brutal fight," Prowl said. "For a moment, I thought Omega Prime was going to lose."

"But whenever one leader falls, another will rise to the occasion," W.A.R.S. said.

"That's why it's important to destroy every single one to keep the Decepticons at bay," T-Ai reminded. "Now hurry, Optimus and the Defense Corp are at the scene already."

"Come guys, pedal to the metal," Ironhide said.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Is this all you got Prime?" a voice spoke.

"We're almost there," Prowl said.

The group saw the exit and gunned it. They jumped out from the portal and soared in the air. "TRANSFORM!" they shouted.

They landed next to Optimus itching for a battle. Sideburn saw that Optimus and Ultra Magnus had locked optics. The tension was dense as their feud continued. "Decepticons…" Magnus shouted.

"Autobots…" Optimus shouted.

"ATTACK!" the brothers shouted.

The battle on Cybertron restarted on Earth once more. A violent fight broke out. Civilians ran in panic as the Autobots shield them. The Decepticons took the Autobot's weakness to consideration and attacked the fleeing vehicles. But the battle was heating up fast was the fight between leaders, Optimus Prime and Scrash. "It's time to die Prime," Scrash spoke.

"I don't think so," Optimus said. "Battle mode!" Optimus charged for Scrash head on. Scrash fired his missiles at Optimus. Optimus kept charging as his trailer came up behind him. The trailer broke apart and attached to his body. "Gyro Strike!"

Optimus spun his wheel and kneed Scrash in the face. Scrash stopped the wheel with his bare hand. The wheel grind to a stop as Scrash threw him in the air. Scrash didn't hesitate and opened fire. Optimus was struck in mid-air and landed on the ground. "Mode Change!" Optimus shouted.

Optimus shed his armor pieces and took his basic form. "Indeed a fool," Scrash smiled.

Autobot Base

T-Ai was monitoring the battle and she saw something that was odd. "This is not right," she said. "Clouds don't move like this."

T-Ai had found an unusual cloud formation and it was heading towards the Autobots at a rapid rate. "Energy reading is off the charts," T-Ai said. "This is not normal."

Hydra Cannon

It wasn't only T-Ai who picked up the odd formation but ADA as well. But for ADA, everything on the ship was lighting up. "What is going on?" she wondered. "Why am I picking up this strange energy from this cloud?"

Then she thought about it. "The cloud originated here," ADA said. She vanished and reappeared in Sick Bay. She hovered to the restoration chamber and saw the Scourge was still there. "He's still here," she said. "Then who was that?"

Truck Stop

With his mobile base form, Optimus took the more direct approach. "Transform!" he shouted.

Optimus missile batteries attach to his shoulders. One of his armored hands attached to his wrist. He pulled out his gun and he was ready for battle. "What form is this?" Scrash wondered.

"Optimus Prime, Mega Mode."

"Not impressed."

Optimus aimed his weapons at Scrash and opened fire. Scrash shielded his body from Optimus' assault. "He's stronger, I give him that," Scrash said. "But he's not…"

There was a roar that echoed through the skies. The fighting stopped as everyone looked up. "A storm cloud at this time?" Sideburn said. "It's going to ruin my paint."

"Scrash…," ADA called.

"Optimus…," T-Ai called.

"Go ahead," the leaders answered.

"I'm picking up a disturbance in your area," the AIs spoke. "It's a high level of energy disruption in the clouds above."

Optimus and Scrash looked up and agreed that the cloud is acting rather strange. There was a bolt of lightning and it nearly struck the leaders. "You saw that?" Optimus asked.

"It was purple," Scrash said. "And it had energon."

"Why would a cloud have energon?" Rest-Q wondered.

"T-Ai, I need a reading and fast," Optimus requested.

"I can't," T-Ai said. "There is too much disturbance in the area. I was lucky to reach you."

"Same here," ADA said.

"But it's targeting a semi few feet away from you and it's loaded with explosives," T-Ai reported.

"How much?" Scrash asked.

"Enough to destroy every single one of you," ADA answered.

"I think it's best to retreat for now," Optimus suggested.

"As much I hate to admit it, you're right," Scrash agreed.

"Watch out!" T-Ai warned.

A bolt of lightning came down and struck the leaders and the truck at the same time. Both leaders were on the ground.

"Optimus!" the Autobots shouted.

"Scrash!" the Decepticons shouted.

They were going to help their leader when they receive a warning. "Stay back!" ADA warned.

"But Scrash is hurt," Nightfire said.

"He's fine," ADA assured.

"So is Optimus," T-Ai said. "Now stand down."

Both Optimus and Scrash stood up and saw a long nose semi in front of them. The semi had twin tailpipes on each side of the cab. The trailer was oversized and had treads for wheels. The truck was black all over with florescent purple headlights and purple tinted windows. There was a snarl as the engine turned over. "Sir, I'm picking up a Decepticon reading from that truck," ADA reported.

"You, identify yourself," Scrash demanded.

The truck said nothing. Instead it turned its attention to Defensor. "You," the truck rumbled.

"Me?" Defensor said. "What did I do to you?"

"You destroyed me and I'll do the same to you."

"Sorry buddy but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine then," the truck idled. "Then let me change for the occasion. Transform!"

The trailer detached from the cab and rolled away. The side of the cab popped out and drop to the ground. Hands emerged from the housing and push the cab up. The rear of the truck split and buckled as legs hoist the truck up. The grill of the truck detached from the nose of the truck and collapsed on itself to form the chest plate. The nose of the truck split in the middle and slide to the side then drops slightly. The head appeared as red optics burn bright with rage. "Guys, call me crazy but that head looks familiar," Sideburn said.

"He looks like Optimus," Sunstorm said.

"There is only one Decepticon that looks like Optimus," Prowl said.

"Scourge," Defensor said.

"Took you long enough," Scourge said.

"From what I heard, I nearly killed you," Defensor said. "But I have no memory of that moment happening."

"Don't worry," Scourge said. "You won't need to remember soon enough."

Scrash was snarling under his breath. "ADA, I thought I told you to keep an eye on Scourge," Scrash said.

"I know but…"

"But nothing," Scrash said. "He's right in front of me."

"No, I'm looking dead at him and he's rather calm," ADA said.

"That can't be," Scrash said.

"How can you be here when your body is damaged beyond repair?" Magnus asked.

"It's true that my body had given up on me," Scourge explained. "As I rest in the chamber, it short-circuited and killed me in the process. When I opened my optics, I was above the ship and the wind carried me. That's when I saw him."

"Who?" Scrash wondered.

"Unicron," Scourge purred. "He told me that he can give me ultimate power if I surrender my spark to him so I did. He gave me a power like none other. With the power of thunder, my power is unlimited. And I plan on testing my new powers on you Defensor."

"Just try it," Defensor said.

Scourge stuck his arms out and fired energon bullets from his smoke stacks. The bullets brought Defensor to his knees. Scourge rush pass Optimus and Scrash and started hammering blows after blows on Defensor. Scourge end it with a kick to the head. Defensor dropped to the ground as Scourge stood over him. "Not even worth my time," Scourge said.

Defensor slowly stood up. Scourge was pleased that Defensor got up. "Defensor, can you fly?" Scourge asked.

Scourge picked up Defensor and tossed him in the air. He jumped and dropped his leg on Defensor. Defensor smacked the ground hard. "I guess not," Scourge said.

Scourge saw that Defensor wasn't going to move any time soon. So he left him alone. Then Scourge heard metal groaning. He looked back and saw that Defensor was surrounded with dark aura. "Still moving?" Scourge said.

"What's that?" Optimus wondered.

"I have no idea," Primus said.

"I'm not done yet," Defensor said. He took out his gun and opened fire. A wave of the bullets struck Scourge head on. Scourge came out without a mark on his armor. "That hurt," he said.

Scourge snapped his finger. His trailer opened up and formed a base. Then the base started to rise up from the center. The sides locked up and formed a pair of legs. Optimus saw what was coming. "You didn't?" Optimus said.

"That strike not only scanned the truck but it scanned your matrix and Scrash's spark," Scourge said.

"This is bad," Optimus said.

Scourge jumped in the air and flipped. He assumed his vehicle mode as the grill attached to the legs. The rear of the truck split and dropped to the side. Fist flipped out as Scourge's super head popped up. "Scourge, Battle Mode," he rumbled. "Come and take a free hit."

"Gladly," Defensor said.

His dark aura hover him a few inches off the ground. Defensor raced towards Scourge. The giants clashed in the middle and released a shockwave. "Yield," Defensor said.

"Never," Scourge said. Scourge pushed Defensor off and landed a punch to the chest. Defensor stumbled backward until he regained his balance. Scourge drew out his rifle and takes aim. "Lend me your strength," Scourge said.

Thunder clapped and lightning streaked across the skies. The lightning drops from the skies and energize Scourge for his assault. "Thunder Blast, Scatter Shot!" Scourge spoke.

Scourge pulled the trigger and fired. A large energy ball was fired then scatters into smaller bullets. The bullets pelted Defensor like a hail storm during the summer storm. The smoke lingered as a figure emerged from the cloud. It was Defensor. "He still stands?" Magnus said.

"But no one is home," Scrash pointed out.

Defensor's optics was blank but his willpower was making him mobile. "Let him be blind," Scourge said. "That will spare him from seeing his own death."

"Scourge, that's enough," Scrash said. "You prove your point."

"Oh no, I'm not stopping here," Scourge said. He held his hand out as a bolt of lightning struck his hand. The Sword of Fury appeared but it was supped up. Scourge energized his sword and made his move. "Game over," Scourge said.

SLASH!

"Well, someone is stubborn," Scourge chuckled.

"Touch him and die," Optimus warned. Scourge's sword speared Optimus' right forearm. The sword went straight through and stop inches from Optimus' spark. "Is that a threat?" Scourge joked.

Scourge removed his sword and exposed Optimus' circuits. Optimus held his injured arm out and a katana materialized in his hand. Optimus was ready to bring out his second katana when Scourge landed a powerful slash the chest. Scourge turned around and landed a kick to the back. Optimus dropped to the ground. Scourge was ready to stab Optimus in the back. Optimus lay still but he fired his water missiles at Scourge. Scourge was temporarily delirious from the blast. Optimus hop to his knee and swung his katana. Scourge detached from his legs and made Optimus had nothing but air. Scourge switched to robot mode and used his Super legs as a platform. Scourge swung his leg and kicked Optimus in the head. Optimus dropped to the ground. "Trailer mode!" Scourge said. The legs converted to a trailer as Scourge stood on top with his sword at the ready. He was waiting for a perfect moment to strike. Optimus slowly rose to his feet and he was dazed. Scourge energized his sword and started up the engine. The trailer peeled out and race towards Optimus. Scourge landed a nasty blow to Optimus' chest. Sparks showered the ground as Optimus collapsed to the ground. The Autobots rushed to his aid and requested for a space bridge. T-Ai opened up a space bridge as the Autobots begin their retreat. "Next time Decepticons," Hotshot said. "Just be lucky that Optimus was overwhelmed."

Hotshot jumped into the space bridge and it closed behind him. If Scourge had a mouth, he would be smiling like crazy. He shook his sword and wiped it clean. "How was that?" Scourge asked.

"Back to base," Scrash said.

"Back to base?" Scourge said.

A warp gate opened up behind Scrash as the Decepticons entered it. Scrash looked at Scourge one last time before walking into the gate. He had a smile on his face. "Just as expected," he chuckled.

Autobot Base

Optimus and Defensor lay on the table as T-Ai did the necessary repairs. The Autobots were lost for words. "Man, Scourge was a beast today," Sideburn said.

"He did a number on Optimus and Defensor," Prowl said.

"T-Ai said that their injuries are nothing serious," X-Brawn said.

T-Ai hovered out of Sick Bay with a relived look on her face. "Anything?" Hotshot wondered.

"They will be fine," T-Ai assured. "Just let them rest. As for Defensor's behavior, I haven't found anything."

"But you saw the way he acted," Ironhide said. "That wasn't normal."

"And I agree," T-Ai said. "I'm going have to keep scanning their systems for any changes."

"You know, they started to act like this ever since we came back," X-Brawn pointed out.

"Something must've happened to cause this," R.E.V. said.

"I'll scan my system once more for anything," T-Ai said. "Something is off big time."

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was on the bridge thinking about what just happened earlier. "Everything is going exactly as I planned," he chuckled to himself. "Everyone thinks that Scourge sold his spark to Unicron but in actuality he sold his spark to…"

"Are you okay?" ADA asked.

Scrash snapped out his trance and saw that ADA was hovering near him. Scrash looked at his AI and begin to form questions. "May ask you why you chose the image you have?" Scrash wondered.

"Well, it suits me perfectly," ADA said. "Thanks to the information those Predacons gather on Earth, I found a suitable image to suit my attitude. But if you don't like it, I can change it."

"Don't," Scrash said. "I like your current image. It's…flattering."

"Oh?" ADA said. "And what crawl up your aft end? You've never been so nice to me, not even to give me a general compliment."

"Times are changing," Scrash said as he stood up. He walked up to the helm console and turned on the view screen. He saw nothing but snow covering the ground. "I feel that this universe is in need of a makeover," Scrash said. "And I'm the surgeon who can perform the operation."

"And this is from Scourge selling his spark to Unicron. Are you at all concern about everyone on this ship?"

"I am," Scrash said. "But I shouldn't."

"What are you saying?" ADA wondered.

"There is something I been meaning to tell you," Scrash said. "I'm about to tell you my true goal and you can't tell anyone else."

"Your secret is safe with me sir," ADA promised.

The door opened as Ultra Magnus walked on the bridge. "I found you," Magnus said.

"Is there something you want from me?" Scrash asked.

"Yes, what are you going to do about Scourge?" Magnus answered. "Knowing that his spark is with Unicron means that he can turn on us at any moment."

"Your point?"

"We should leave now and get the matrix," Magnus suggested. "With that in hand, we can control Unicron and Scourge."

"Ok," Scrash said. "I completely understand where you stand. You're worry about your comrades and that's a trait I like to have but I don't possess it. Gather everyone for a meeting, it's time to leave."

"Yes sir," Magnus bowed and left the room.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" ADA asked.

"Nope," Scrash answered. "I'll let him have what he wants before I cut him off. It won't be long before everyone is bowing down to Emperor Z."

"Emperor Z?" ADA questioned. "Who's he?"

"A new name for when I take over Cybertron," Scrash said.

"That's a bad name," ADA said. "I suggest a more menacing name." With that suggestion delivered, ADA left the room. Scrash's optics glowed bright green as he chuckled under his breath. "You don't know the half of it."

Briefing room

The Decepticons were waiting patiently for their leader to speak. Scrash walked into the room as everyone quiet down. "My fellow Decepticons, it is time to for me to leave and begin searching for the matrix," Scrash said. "Just to let you know, nothing has been changed about the grouping. Scourge will be in charge with the Commandos, Stunticons and Tidal Wave. Everyone else will remain with me."

The Decepticons had already agreed to that. "However…," Scrash continued. "…Scourge, I will be giving you one last mission before I leave."

"Whatever it is, I can handle it," Scourge said.

"Kiss up," Movor whispered. Ro-Tor was snickering like a high school girl. Scourge cleared his voice box as Movor and Ro-Tor straighten up.

"Your team must protect this ship as it leaves this planet," Scrash said. "The initial start up will alert the Autobots and will draw them here. Keep them distracted long enough to be out of firing range."

"Understood," Scourge bowed. "The Autobots won't get pass us. This mission will be a success."

Autobot Base

T-Ai was scanning the planet for any Decepticon activities and also to locate the Decepticon ship. "Man, who knew it will be this hard to locate a simple ship?" T-Ai sighed. "If I had gain control of the virus, I could've tracked their ship and they could've been destroyed and we'll be on our way home."

Alarms blared as Decepticon activity tripped the sensors. Hotshot walked into the command room and saw that T-Ai was busying untying the situation. "What you got?" he asked.

"Decepticons everywhere," T-Ai answered.

"Where exactly?" Hotshot wondered.

T-Ai was triangulating the satellites to zero in on their location. "Canadian border," T-Ai said.

"Why there?"

"Don't matter. I'm handing out assignments." T-Ai opened a system wide channel to every Autobot available. "Listen up, we got Decepticons attacking and killing civilians. Here are you assignments. Skid-Z, Heavyload and Grimlock, go and deal with Armourhide, Drag Strip and Breakdown in Northern Montana. X-Brawn, Wedge and Towline, you got Rollbar, Wildrider and Ro-Tor in Maine. Sideburn, Hightower and Prowl, you handle Mega-Octane, Movor and Dead End in Seattle."

"Sweet, I can get my revenge on that imposter," Sideburn said.

"Relax Sideburn, don't grind your gears just yet," X-Brawn said.

"Team Bullet Train, since you're the only one who faced Tidal Wave, go deal with him, Scourge and Motormaster outside North Dakota," T-Ai said.

"By ourselves?" Rapidrun said.

"If Defensor or Optimus wakes up, I send them to you right away," T-Ai said and closed the channel. "Hotshot, you and your team are needed on a special mission. Your talents are ideal for this mission.

"Sweet, special treatment," Crosswise said.

"Alright then, Autobots rollout!"

"Yes ma'am!" the Autobots shouted.

Somewhere in Montana

Mega-Octane and Movor were busying shooting up a neighboring town while Dead End watched.

"Come on, if you don't do anything the Autobots won't come," Mega-Octane said.

"This is pointless," Dead End huffed.

"What's pointless?" Mega-Octane wondered.

"This whole plan."

"How?" Movor wondered.

"I guess you didn't hear the doubt in his voice when he gave us our task," Dead End said.

Earlier

"My plan is simple," Scourge said. "We'll split into 4 teams and spread out along the border.

"Sounds simple," Motormaster said.

"We'll get their attention by killing humans. That should make them scramble to save those pathetic fleshbags."

"Right," Dead End said in a sarcastic voice.

"Is there a problem Dead End?" Scourge asked.

"No," Dead End answered calmly.

"What about the ship?" Motormaster asked. "What if their AI sends a team to attack the ship?"

"We don't need to worry about it," Scourge said.

"How come?" Dead End asked.

"The ship can handle itself," Scourge answered.

"Is that so? Did Scrash tell you that or is that your own assumption?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"That's all I need to know," Dead End said.

Montana

"When you put it that way, he did sound a bit skeptic," Movor agreed.

"I suggested that he and Tidal Wave should defend the ship but he shot that idea down," Dead End said.

"I have an idea that Scrash might have something up his sleeve," Mega-Octane said.

"Speaking of which, where are those Autobots?" Movor complained.

A space bridge opened signaling the arrival of the Autobots. Dead End saw the bridge and took that as his time to leave. "Our position was given away," Dead End. "We're doomed.

"If we didn't, we're doomed," Mega-Octane said.

"Face it, we're doomed either way," Dead End said. Dead End felt inferior along with his comrades. They didn't understand except for one human. He decided not to stay and went to her. Mega-Octane looked back and saw that Dead End was leaving the scene. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Get back here and do your job."

"Bite me," Dead End said. He switched to vehicle mode and drove off.

"If Scourge hears about this…"

"Scourge is the least of his problems," Movor said. "He's going have to kiss up to live under Scrash's wrath."

Engines revved as Sideburn, Prowl and Hightower jumped out from the portal. They switched to robot mode as they were ready for a fight. "Where's Dead End?" Sideburn asked.

"Don't know," Mega-Octane answered. He shot down a human civilian. "And I don't care." Mega-Octane and Movor aimed their guns at the Autobots and fired.

Autobot Base

T-Ai was monitoring the fight but her attention was at the Spychangers. She sent them on a mission to confirm Skid-Z's find. "I found nothing," Hotshot reported over the radio.

"Skid-Z's said that there is a jamming field in the area," T-Ai said. "That has to be the Decepticons."

"All I see is snow," Mirage said.

Hydra Cannon

"Status?" Scrash asked.

"Engines have been de-iced," Sky-Byte reported.

"Weapons are online," Magnus reported.

"Shields are online and hull plating at full," Nightfire reported.

"Warp Drive?" Scrash asked.

"Online and ready," ADA answered. "Shall we launch?"

"Sky-Byte, get us out," Scrash ordered.

"Aye sir," Sky-Byte said.

Canada

"Snow is quite fascinating," Ironhide said.

"You're not there to enjoy the sights," T-Ai said. "Keep an optic peeled, I'm getting an energy reading in your area."

"Where?" Hotshot asked.

"The jamming field is scrambling my sensors," T-Ai answered. "But I'm getting a faint seismic activity."

"I feel the ground moving too," Mirage said.

"It's not moving but it's more like shaking," Crosswise said.

"Sweet, a growing mountain," Ironhide pointed out.

The Spychangers watched as a mound of snow continued to grow until the snow rolled off. Under the snow was a ship. "That's…that's…that's the Decepticons ship," Hotshot said.

"The Hydra Cannon," T-Ai said.


	17. Chapter 17: Drones

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 17

Drones

Canada

The Spychangers had opened fire on the Hydra Cannon. "I can't believe that the Decepticons were using the stolen ship as a base," Hotshot said.

"Man, their shields are taking a beating," Mirage said. "What's their status?"

"I just broken through the jamming field and I'm scanning the ship now," T-Ai said.

Autobot Base

T-Ai scanned the entire ship and saw that Scrash was on board. "Guys, Scrash is on that ship," T-Ai reported.

"Then he's leaving to get the matrix," Hotshot said.

"Good thing we got that tip before hand," T-Ai sighed.

"We need backup here," Hotshot requested.

"I'm calling them now." T-Ai closed the channel and opened a system wide link. "All Autobots, report to this location immediately. Scrash is trying to leave the planet."

"Sorry, our hands are full," X-Brawn said.

"Same here," Wedge said.

"I like to help but the Decepticons won't let us through," Skid-Z said.

"We have to say no on this on," Sideburn said.

"Damn," T-Ai said. "Optimus and Defensor are still out. What's the worst that can happen?" The computer started beeping, alerting T-Ai of more trouble. "I had to ask."

Hydra Cannon

"Shields?" Scrash asked.

"75% and holding," Nightfire reported. "Why can't we attack them?"

"They're Autobots, that's why?" Scrash hissed. "Plus the weapon ports are frozen shut."

"But if we ignore them, they will hit our engines," ADA said.

"That's why I'm deploying you," Scrash said.

"What?" ADA said. "I'm not ready."

"Yes you are."

"It's not even done. I haven't tested it yet."

"This will be a good field test," Scrash said. "Now go."

"Yes sir," ADA said. "Initiate mind transfer."

Canada

With the ship high in the air, the Spychangers are trying their best to keep up and shoot down the ship. Mirage, R.E.V. and W.A.R.S play the shooter as Hotshot, Crosswise and Ironhide drove them around. "Man, the higher the ship goes, the harder it is to hit," Mirage complained.

There was a subtle boom as an Airbus A380 flew towards them. The plane was retrofitted with rocket boosters for immediate takeoff, slower landings and hover. Rockets fired from the belly of the plane as it landed in front of the Spychangers. "That is not your typical Airbus," Hotshot said.

"It's bigger," W.A.R.S. said

A woman appeared on the roof of the plane and over look the Spychangers. She stood smugly with her bright brown eyes. Her hair is light lavender and kept above her neck. She wore a purple cat suit with slight armoring protecting her chest with white knee high boots. "Is she friendly?" Crosswise wondered.

"She has a Decepticon insignia as her chest piece," Hotshot pointed out.

"Welcome to my going out party," the woman greeted. "And you Spychangers are my guest."

"How you know who we are?" Hotshot asked.

"I just do."

"Who are you?" Mirage asked.

"Well it is customary for Earthlings to introduce themselves on their first date so allow me. I am an Advanced Data Analyzer."

"A. D. A," Hotshot said. "You're ADA."

"You're the one who infected T-Ai with that virus," Ironhide said.

"Speaking of which, how is she?" ADA wondered.

The Spychangers took aim at ADA. "Wait," ADA said. "I'm unarmed. You wouldn't attack a defenseless woman are you?"

"She does have a point," R.E.V. said.

"Chivalrous fools," ADA smiled. She snapped her finger as the nose cone opened up. Inside the cargo hold was a platoon of solider. They slowly marched out from the plane and stood in a line. "Cybertronian soldiers?" Hotshot said.

"A lot more than that," ADA grinned. "ATTACK!"

The soldiers took a step forward and the Spychangers opened fire. The smoke cleared and the soldier stood strong. "Why are they still standing?" Hotshot wondered.

"They are not your typical soldiers," ADA explained. She walked to the edge as one of the soldiers carried her to the ground below. "They are my Decepticon Destruction Drones or DDD," ADA said. "If you think their defenses are strong, just wait until they attack."

Each drone armed themselves with a gun and took aim. They fired one shot and the Spychangers were down for the count. The Spychangers shook it off and stood up once more. "Max your weapons and fire," Hotshot ordered.

The trigger was pulled as 6 drones dropped from the Spychangers' assault. "You have a lot of nerves killing my creations," ADA hissed.

The Spychangers fanned out and started spraying bullets all over the drones. One by one the drones fall to the Spychangers' assault. ADA was getting irritated but pleased. "Now, to delete a super computer program," Hotshot said. He took aim and ADA vanished. "Where she go?" Hotshot wondered.

As if time was altered, ADA appeared directly in front of Hotshot. He saw that ADA ran up to him and jumped. ADA had a grin on her face as her forearm was covered in gun barrels. They glowed and fired an energy beam. Hotshot was pushed several yards into the woods to rest. ADA landed on the ground as Mirage move in for the kill. He raised his foot to crush ADA. ADA jumped back from her position and drew a sword from her elbow. She swung the sword around her body and released multiple energy blades at the Spychangers. "How troublesome," ADA sighed.

Then ADA picked a presences rushing towards her. She looked back and she was smacked in the face with a hammer. She twirled in the air and landed on the ground. She quickly got up and saw that it was a human who attacked her. She was pissed that a human had made contact with her body. "You're dead kid," ADA said.

ADA heard a familiar sound and smiled. "But in another time," she said. "I did my job and it's time I made my departure."

ADA's plane hovered in the air as she jumped on the roof. The plane pulled off in a hurry with ADA on top. "Decepticons, fall back," ADA radioed. "Scrash has left. We did our job."

"And your project?" Scrash asked.

"Went better than I expected," ADA smiled. "I can't wait for you to see them when you returned."

"I look forward to that," Scrash said. "Scrash out."

"Man, that was close," R.E.V. said.

"But who saved us?" Mirage wondered.

"I did," a bystander spoke. The Spychangers looked and saw that a human had saved them. "Who are you?" Hotshot asked.

"Take me to your base and I'll explain everything," the bystander said.

"Let's go," Hotshot said and led their hero to the space bridge.

Not too far away in the bushes, the armored being from before lay in hiding. "Man, I was too slow," he cursed. "If I can't get in through the machines, then I should try the girl. Man, that's a lot of waiting but she better be worth it. I need to get in to complete my mission."

He went up in flames and vanished.

Metro City

It was a nighttime and the streetlight beautifully decorated the streets. A thin blue haired but very beautiful woman stepped outside the stoned building. It was quiet and calm as she looked up and down the street and see parked cars up and down the curbside. Then her eyes spotted a familiar car. She walked up to the car and let her fingers run gently over the gleaming dark red metal body from fender to fender. Then she moved her hand to the door and caressed the handle. She peered at the darkly tinted window that hid the interior. She recognized the car and smiled. "Well, well, well, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked. She walked up to the front of the red Porsche 928 with a yellow stripe running lengthwise down on the top left side of the car. "I haven't seen you in a long time," Kelly smiled gently.

She outlined the Decepticon insignia with her eyes. She walked up to the driver side door and stroked it ever so gently. "Aren't you going to open for me?" she asked seductively.

The car shivered as the door was unlatched. Kelly opened the door and glided herself into the car. She caresses the steering wheel and glides her hands over the interior. The warm black leather seat automatically adjusted to her form. She pulled the door shut and smiled. "Oh yes, I remember you well," Kelly said.

Kelly reached out to the ignition button and pressed it. The engine turned over and purred to life. Kelly leaned her body against the steering and allowed her body to feel the vibration. "I've got this little problem, Dead End," Kelly said. "You left me at that race awhile ago…"

Not too long ago, the Stunticons except for Motormaster participated in a death race for $100,000. After dealing with a few problems, they won the race and took the prize money. Throughout the race, they formed a strong bond between each other.

"…and I'm still mad at you. First you force me to be your driver and then you ditched me like some rag doll. So…" Kelly leaned forward and purred on the dashboard. "…why did you come back to me?"

Dead End was lost for words. Why did he come back to her? Is she worth leaving his comrades to the Autobots? Then he thought about his past battles on Cybertron. He remembered that he and his team were responsible for the destruction of Crystal City. Millions of years ago, Crystal City was one of the most beautiful structures on all of Cybertron until Stunticons grazed the structure to the ground. They were captured by the Autobots and sentenced to the stasis pods. "I missed you Kelly," Dead End said. "Your kind words opened up my spark and feelings. I have never felt like this before in my entire life."

"I see," Kelly smiled. "I figure you wouldn't be here if you didn't need my cooperation for something. Are we seeing eye-to-headlight on this?"

"I do believe we are," Dead End replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kelly wondered. Kelly shifted the Porsche in reverse and rammed the car behind him. Then she shifted the car into gear and peeled off. The night sound was muffled by the roar of Dead End's engine.

Autobot Base

The Spychangers had returned to the base and went straight to Sick Bay for treatment. Along with the Spychangers, they brought in two guests. T-Ai greeted the guest and saw a human and a robot.

"Hello," T-Ai greeted. "I am a Tactical Artificial Intelligence program for the Autobots. But you may call me T-Ai for short."

"Hello T-Ai, my name is Divine-Ark and this is my avatar Azreya."

T-Ai hovered up to Azreya's face and studied it. Azreya is a typical fembot with white diamond hair donning tradition battle armor. "An avatar you say?" T-Ai said. "So you were a super computer I bet."

"I was," Azreya said. "I can convert you too if you like."

"No thanks," T-Ai smiled. T-Ai came up to Divine-Ark and did a full body scan. She looked at Divine-Ark and made a face. "You're human but my scans say that you're not," T-Ai said. "Who are you exactly?"

Divine-Ark smiled and walked through T-Ai. "Hey!" T-Ai snapped. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Divine-Ark chuckled. "But your scans are correct. I am not a human. In fact, I am a perfect combination of biology, technology and machinery. Basically, I am the ideal life form, a perfect living being."

Rocky Mountains

The Decepticon had returned and they were recovering from their battles. Everyone was talking about their fight but ADA was peeved that she was touched by a human. Scourge walked up behind ADA and stood quietly. ADA looked back and saw Scourge. "What is it?" she asked.

"Just seeing how much resistance I have to not crush your form," Scourge said. "You look so much like those humans but yet, I'm not reading a bio-sign from you."

That made ADA happy. "Well then," ADA smiled. "What do you want me to do? Is everyone here?"

Scourge gave a brief look around. "Is anyone missing?" he asked.

"Yes," Mega-Octane answered.

"What are you doing?" Movor whispered.

"He has to know or we get in trouble for his bullshit," Mega-Octane said.

"You got a point there," Movor agreed.

"Who's missing?" Scourge wondered.

"Dead End sir," Mega-Octane reported. "He took off before the Autobots arrive, leaving us to deal with them. Normally, I could care less but Sideburn was a handful and we needed the help."

Motormaster growled under his breath. "He did it again," he hissed.

"Wait 'til I give him a piece of my mind," Scourge said.

"Save it for later," ADA said. "Right now, we got important things to do."

"Like what?" Scourge asked.

ADA snapped her fingers as the door behind her opened, revealing her lab. "My project," she answered.

Space

The Hydra Cannon was cruising at warp speed. Scrash was in his ready room, reading the ship's report. He wasn't happy with the report at all. There was a chirp in his room. "Yes?" Scrash answered.

ADA materialized in the room. "How is the report doing?" ADA wondered.

"Why are we having problems with our torpedoes?" Scrash asked.

"The tubes are still frozen shut," ADA answered. "I'm having the Jet Corp using their jets to deice them. Other than that, we are fit for battle if needed."

"How far are we?" Scrash wondered.

"Far enough to launch a beacon," ADA said.

"Scrash to the bridge," Scrash called.

"Sky-Byte reporting," he answered.

"Drop to impulse and launch a subspace beacon."

"Yes sir," Sky-Byte said and the link was closed.

"Now tell me about this project you're working on," Scrash said.

"I think its best that everyone was here to hear it," ADA suggested.

"Even Magnus?"

"It's not like he's a threat to me," ADA said.

Scrash thought otherwise but he usually never questions ADA's decision. He opened a ship-wide link. "All hands to the bridge," he announced.

Rocky Mountain

"My project is currently incomplete thanks to those Autobots," ADA said.

"What is this project?" Scourge wondered.

"It has two parts and I'm behind schedule," ADA said.

"Big whoop," Motormaster said rudely.

"Look, my project will help us in this battle," ADA said. "I'm creating foot soldiers for everyone to control."

"Basically drones," Mega-Octane said.

"Exactly. Now I will have two classes of drones. Warrior and helpers. Warrior class will assist in battle. This class will be equipped with a doppelganger program."

"Sweet, that means we let the drones do all the fighting," Movor said.

"No, you still have to face the Autobots," ADA said. "The Spychangers managed to trash my first and only group of drones."

"What about these 'helpers'?" Scourge asked.

"They will assist you in battle," ADA answered. "Each of you will be assigned one and each helper is different and will only obey to the chosen individual. For example, Scrash's helper will listen to him only. His helper will have three forms: robot, vehicle, and weapon. For Scrash, it will be a sword. Now I haven't decided what weapons best suits you but I'll get to that."

"And why does this concern us?" Motormaster asked.

"Scrash left with the materials I need," ADA answered. "I managed to get some of it but not all. So I need you, Scourge, Mega-Octane, Movor and Ro-Tor to go to Miami to get the rest of the stuff."

"WHAT?" Movor protested. "Why us?"

"The materials are in containers and I need trucks to move them," ADA explained. "And since the containers are on a cargo ship, you and Ro-Tor are ideal to get in, get it and get it out. After that mission, Scrash has a mission for Scourge and Motormaster. It's on that holodisc, over there on the console. Pay attention to it or Scrash will be pissed if you fail."

Motormaster picked up the holodisc and looked at ADA. "So the mission is on the disc, how strange?" Motormaster said.

"It's on the disc for a special reason," ADA said.

"What about Dead End?" Motormaster asked. "Can I scrap him for leaving?"

"If Scrash asked, I know nothing," ADA said. "And remember, Scourge is your acting commander."

"Even so, you outrank Scourge," Motormaster said.

"My hands are clean," ADA said. "As long I don't see it, hear it or know about it, I got nothing to report to him about Dead End."

Motormaster grinned with glee.

Autobot Base

"A perfect living being?" T-Ai questioned.

"Ah, you doubt me," Divine-Ark said. "As a perfect being, I can change my appearance at will. My name, Divine-Ark, was given to me by my creators, Divine Creators. Also, my blood can give new life to this planet. All I need is organic soil and a sample of my blood to create new human life."

T-Ai was intrigued with Divine-Ark. It could be his knowledge, his words or his appearance. Whatever it was, T-Ai was drawn to him. Divine-Ark pulled out a data disc and showed it to T-Ai. "This contains all the information about the Divine Creators as well their names. Am I correct Azreya?"

Azreya rubbed her neck and smiled. "The Divine Creators are considered 'gods'," she said. "That's how some people look at it. But they are considered the highest ranking celestial beings."

"Celestial?" T-Ai said. "Meaning that they are alive."

"Well, yes," Azreya said. "And your creator Primus is one of them. And it's even possible for humans to be one of them too. But there are rumors going around that there is a power that lives outside this universe, power that can change everything. But that's a myth" The jewel on her chest flashed as the symbol of unicorn appeared in the center. "Master, you have been wounded," Azreya pointed out. "Your left leg is bleeding."

Divine-Ark looked at his leg and saw that wound. "I guess one of the bullets strayed away and hit me," he sighed. "It hit the bone but it won't heal until I remove the bullet." He spotted the closest chair and sat down. T-Ai had noticed that Azreya had a Unicorn symbol in the jewel. "Hey Azreya, why is there a symbol of a unicorn in your jewel?" T-Ai asked.

Miami, Fl

Sideburn was cruising down the streets of Miami, enjoying the sights. And when I mean enjoying, he was eyeing…

"Whoa, baby, where have you been in my life?" Sideburn said. He pulled up to a parked 2010 Ford Mustang and admired the gloss of the paint glistening in the sun. "Baby, your paint job is superb," Sideburn said. "Don't take this the wrong way but I've seen lots of car but I never like you. Your rims are 20" chromed with a shadow finish. You have low-profile tires to show off your sexiness, tinted windows to show that you have lots of things to hide. But I, Sideburn, will expose your dark secrets and make you mine forever. So how about it? You, me, go on a date under the night skies and cruise down the beach and admire your beauty under the moonlight, how about it?"

The Mustang let out two honks. "Why are you regretting me?" Sideburn cried. "Look at me, I'm a Dodge Viper. I have style, speed, power…"

The Mustang let out two more honks. Sideburn fell into the pit of despair. "Dude, that's cold," Sideburn said. "You could've said no." Sideburn started up his engine and drove off.

The Mustang let out three more honks which means, "Thank goodness he left."

A pink Beetle pulled up to the Mustang and they drove off together. Sideburn drove down the street as a sad car. He was closing in on the AAA (American Airline Arena). There was a game and the parking lot was full. Sideburn saw red and he revved his engine louder than the chiming bell on Downtown. "HELLO SEXY!" Sideburn shouted.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "Come on, we're almost done."

"That sounds like Scourge," Sideburn said. Sideburn left the cars and turned around. He pulled up to a light and parked himself on the street. He saw Scourge hauling 5 trailers out from the port. Motormaster was hauling 4 and Mega-Octane two containers on his flatbed. Sideburn was suspicious about their activity. As much as he loves to flirt, he knew safety comes first. When they were out of view, Sideburn entered the port. He drove over the bridge and came on a fork. One exit will take him to cruise ship and the other takes him to cargo. So he took the cargo route and slowly approached a ship that was being unloaded. Sideburn switched to robot mode and crept up to the ship. He hid behind a pile of containers. He's about to take a peek when he heard a familiar horn. "Oh crap," Sideburn said. "I got to hide but where."

Scourge, Motormaster and Mega-Octane pulled up to the loading site. Air brakes hissed as they waited for their next load. "Come on," Scourge rushed. "We got work to do."

"Ok, ok, ok," Movor said. "We're moving as fast as we can."

Ro-Tor was hovering above as he loaded a container on Mega-Octane's flatbed. "What the hell is in here?" Mega-Octane complained. "It's really heavy."

"It's a generator of some sort," Ro-Tor said. "Wheels are needed for this load and you're taking it. This is your last load of the night."

"Finally," Mega-Octane grumbled as he pulled off. Movor had prepared a train consist of four trailers for Motormaster and Scourge. They hitched to their train and pulled off. Sideburn saw that he was in the clear. He rolled out from the shadow of the container that was surrounding him.

"Just made it," Sideburn sighed.

"Did you?" Movor asked.

"Ooh, so close," Sideburn said.

Autobot Base

Divine-Ark looked at T-Ai and at his partner. He looked at T-Ai to answer her question. "It seems that Azreya's transforming ability has been unlocked," he answered. "I've been waiting for the day she can use it."

Divine-Ark pulled out a hologram of a winged unicorn robot. Azreya scanned it and accept it into her system. Her body glowed as the unicorn appeared in the base. "TRANSFORM!" she shouted.

The unicorn neighed as she stood on her hind legs. The body pivot 180 degrees at the waist. The body split in half and opened up. The arms and shoulders were present as the hooves rotate at the wrist as hands appeared. The thigh pivot back and split lengthwise down the leg. The shins rotate at the knee as the feet were defined. The wings detached from the back and turned broadswords. The swords cross and attached on her back. The head of the horse dropped into the empty chest cavity as Azreya appeared. "Whoa," T-Ai said.

Her swords are called the Nova Sabers," Divine-Ark continued. "They can combine to form the Nova-Shuriken. She also has two more weapons called Nova-Axe and Nova-Lance. If you ask, I was the one who designed the body. But it's not entirely robotic."

"I see," T-Ai said.

Divine-Ark took out a surgeon knife and used it to pluck the bullet out from the wound. Once the bullet was out, the wound rapidly healed. There was call coming in and it was marked urgent. T-Ai looked at the caller and saw that it was Sideburn. Annoyed, T-Ai answered it. "If you are stuck in a ditch, forget it," T-Ai said.

"Decepticons are at Port of Miami stealing containers from a cargo ship," Sideburn reported.

"When?" T-Ai asked.

"They just finished off-loading and left," Sideburn said. "But I got something that will throw you off completely."

"Are you hurt?" T-Ai asked.

"No but they threw me to some power lines and dealt some electrical damage to my body and I can't transform back to vehicle mode," Sideburn said.

"Come back to the base with the info you got," T-Ai said.

"On my way," Sideburn said and closed the link.

"That was lucky for Sideburn that they didn't…"

"Can't let this go to waste," Divine-Ark said. He held out his right hand as his rainbow colored blood floated off the ground and formed a ball. T-Ai was speechless. Defensor… "Ew," he shivered.

"Dude, playing with your blood like that is disgusting," T-Ai said.

Divine-Ark pulls out a long vial and put the blood into the vial. He looked at Defensor and said, "Would you rather watch a new human being created in front of your optics or have blood hover and placed in a vial?" he asked. "I really hate for blood to go to waste."

T-Ai and Defensor looked at each other then at the vial. "Child birth," they answered.


	18. Chapter 18: Energy Hostage

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 18

Energy Hostage

Somewhere on the highway, a maroon Porsche 928 was speeding down the freeway and entered a tunnel. Kelly was impressed with Dead End. They sped out from the tunnel as the ride was going smoothly. Then there was a shot fired and blew a hole in the road in front of them. Dead End screeched to a halt. Kelly stepped out and looked behind her. Her expression dropped when she saw 9 vehicles approaching. A mobile anti-aircraft truck of made-up origin, armed with a large double-barrelled cannon mounted on the flatbed, a General Dynamics M1 Abrams MBT tank, a FMC XR311 combat support military jeep, a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck pulling a long, dark silver trailer, a yellow Tyrell P-34 Six-Wheeler F-1 race car, a dark grey Ferrari 308 GTB sports car, and a white Lambourghini Countach with a small Rockwell International NASA Space Shuttle and a Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite helicopter trailing from the skies.

"Decepticons, TRANSFORM!" the transport cried as hands shoe out of his front. The front then split in half and came down to the sides to form arms, which revealed a head. The rear flipped up to meet just below the cannons, which slid back a little bit. The back split in half as it, too, extended. Finally, a chest plate appeared on his front.

"Armourhide, TRANSFORM!" the tank cried as it virtually leapt from the ground as the back and front slid apart, and the turret extended upwards. The back flipped down into legs as the front flipped down to form a chest and arms, and revealed a head.

"Rollbar, TRANSFORM!" the jeep yelled as it, too jumped up and the back slid backwards and flipped down to form legs. The doors came out to form arms as the front flipped back to reveal a head.

"Motormaster, TRANSFORM!" The black truck stood on its cab, as powerful arms unfolded from the trailer and the top half whirled around to reveal a glaring face.

"Drag Strip, TRANSFORM!" The small yellow F-1 racer yelled as its hood flipped backwards as the rear end extended straight ownwards to form legs, and the large wheeled sides became arms.

"Breakdown TRANSFORM!" The white Lamborghini's hood flipped behind it as the back end split and rotated down to become legs, leaving a wildly grinning robot in its place.

"Wildrider TRANSFORM!" Rang through the clearing as the wild looking grey Ferrari transformed, leaving a wild maniac in its place.

"Ro-Tor, TRANSFORM!" the helicopter said as its gun disappeared, with the front of the helicopter flipping downwards to form legs, which moved backwards. The turret with the blades turned 180 degrees, and the back separated into two arms and revealed a head, as the tail slid underneath to form hands.

"Movor, TRANSFORM!" the shuttle said as its wings flipped up, and tail flipped to the left. The entire back slid backwards, making feet. The front separated, revealing the head, and the nosecone halves turned into hands.

Kelly was terrified of the robots in front of her. Dead End switched to robot mode to defend his new friend. Motormaster rushed in and grabbed Dead End by his neck. "You got some explaining to do Dead End," Motormaster growled. "Why the slag did you leave Mega-Octane and Movor to those Autobots?"

Dead End didn't know what to say because he had no excuse. Kelly made a break for it but Armourhide and Rollbar aimed their guns at her head. "Move or you'll know what a cat feels like on the pavement," Armourhide warned.

Kelly had no choice but to comply. "Leave her alone," Dead End demanded.

Motormaster didn't take that tone lightly. None of his subordinate has ever spoken to him like that. Motormaster was infuriated with Dead End's attitude lately. He threw Dead End to the mouth of the tunnel. Then Motormaster started to pound away at Dead End. Dead End knew that Motormaster will continue the beating until he gets bored and he doesn't bore easily.

"Stop…please…," Dead End pleaded.

Motormaster paid no attention to Dead End and continued towards him to deliver more punishment.

"Please stop, Motormaster," Dead End begged. Motormaster picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Motormaster started to add pressure to Dead End's body. The sound of metal crumbling was heard. Drag Strip saw that Motormaster was hurting Dead End. "Motormaster…" he sighed. "…let him go. You had enough for today."

Motormaster rather turn Dead End into a ball but he knew that Drag Strip was right. He released Dead End and started cursing under his breath. Motormaster saw Kelly and he was disgusted. "I don't know what he see in you fleshling," he oiled.

Dead End saw that Kelly was in Motormaster's sight. "Motormaster…please don't harm her," Dead End pleaded. "I'll do anything you want. Beat me to death for all I care but don't tell Scourge or hurt Kelly."

Motormaster turned his head as his optics burn bright. "Anything?" he said.

Dead End nodded nervously. "Yes anything," he said. "Without me, Menasor won't exist."

"I heard that one before," Motormaster said. "After I'm done with you, I'll have Scourge make a loyal Stunticon once he hears about this."

"I wasn't disloyal," Dead End said.

Motormaster was disgusted with Dead End's antics. "Decepticons aren't supposes to have these feelings, especially for a human," Motormaster said. "You deserve to be terminated." The others agreed with Motormaster. "But for now, you're free to go."

Just then dark clouds loomed overhead. Lightning streaks the clouds and thunder boomed across the empty skies. "What's going on?" Kelly wondered. She knew that clouds never move in unison.

"Uh-oh," Movor said.

"What's happening?" Dead End asked.

"You're in for it now," Mega-Octane said.

"There is one person that can do that and he's bad news," Motormaster chuckled.

"Who?" Dead End asked.

A lightning struck the road as Scourge appeared. His optics burned bright with anger. "Ah damn," Dead End said.

"What's the story?" Scourge asked.

Autobot Base

After Divine-Ark placed the blood in the vial, Defensor separated and the Defense Corp left the base.

"Master, please don't do that sort of things if it grosses people out," Azreya said. "The Observers wouldn't like that, not even Primus himself. Please behave like a good creation."

Divine-Ark sighed and looked at his partner. "Must you mention his name?" he complained. "Primus may have made a copy of his powers, and tribute it to the creation-process of my true soul, just like the other Divine Creators, but he is still just the Transformer God. I have a greater burden than anyone can carry. My journey is longer than anyone else's. When my journey is over, I'll have to be a part of the Council of Creators. Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while do you?"

"As long I don't see that," T-Ai pointed.

Divine-Ark took the vial, slapped an Autobot insignia on it and slipped it into his pouch. "I have a few experiments I haven't completed," he continued. "When will Optimus Prime will be here?"

Optimus had overheard everything that happened so far. "He's right here," he said. "I appreciate the gesture you shown to my teammates but I do appreciate that you don't do such rash actions regarding your life fluids. But if you're going to stay here, I have to know what experiments you're conducting."

With Divine-Ark taking up Optimus' time, T-Ai decided to look up the shipments the Decepticon had stolen. "The kind of experiments I have yet to complete is actually a prototype experiment of the bio-tech variety," Divine-Ark explained. "But there is one question no one has answered yet. If I am a weapon, why do I possess these emotions?" Divine-Ark punched the nearest wall and left a massive crater in the wake.

"Well, tell me if I get on your nerves," Optimus said. He looked at crater and he was surprised by the sheer size of the hole. "That can put a con out of commission for good."

At the tunnel…

Scourge was waiting for an answer to his question. "I'm waiting," he said.

Motormaster took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Dead End is just the way he is Scourge," he answered. "He always thinks that war is pointless. But I give you my word that he will never pull a stunt like that ever again."

Scourge took those words into consideration. "Very well then," he said.

"With that done, what should we do with the human?" Mega-Octane asked.

Scourge turned to his troops as he resumed his leadership status. "Listen up," Scourge spoke. "We're going to make a quick energon raid. Whoever dares to stop us, we'll use the human as leverage. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" the Decepticons shouted.

"Good," Scourge said. "Let's move out."

Kelly was doomed. "I'm sorry I got you into this," Dead End whispered.

Kenner Research Laboratories

"This is Dorie Dutton reporting live at Kenner Research Laboratories where there has been a major scientific discovery. Here, Dr. Robert Emmerich has supposedly created a new source of energy. Let's go live to his press conference."

At the podium, Dr. Emmerich stands before the mass media and behind are his research team standing at a table covered in a clichéd cloth. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to what promises to be a memorable day," Dr. Emmerich spoke. "My discovery, if practically used and harnessed, could revolutionize the world, as we know it. With this discovery we can power cities that can run for years, cars that don't pollute the environment, and energy to fuel man's quest to the stars!" He paused only for a moment to push his glasses back on his nose. "What I have discovered is self replenishing energy. Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Angorumoa!"

He motioned backward and his team removed the cloth to reveal a tall clear canister containing strange spiraling bolts of energy. Immediately the press went into question frenzy and Dr. Emmerich began answering. From a hilltop overlooking Kenner Labs, Scourge stood with his arms crossed. "Think of it men," he said. "If we could capture that energy and harness it, Lord Scrash would be very impressed."

ADA, listening in by radio, had her doubts. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked.

"Like I stated before, we will strike like a fist of steel," Scourge boasted. "Nothing can stop us."

"I heard that one before," ADA said with a smug attitude. "But if you and your team can pull this off, kudos to you. But if this energy is like what this doctor says, this can benefit my project greatly."

"I'll bring you a sample," Scourge promised. The line went dead as ADA closed the channel. Heavy footsteps boomed as Motormaster and Mega-Octane towered over Scourge. "Our teams are at the ready," Mega-Octane said.

"Shall we charge in?" Motormaster asked.

"Not yet," Scourge said. "Prepare to move in. We'll take this energy in the name of our glorious leader, Lord Scrash."

Inside the lab

Dr. Emmerich yawned as he pondered over the canister containing the Angorumoa. He was pleased with the creation that he discovered purely by chance. He was experimenting in the labs with a new material that was just recently discovered under the earth's surface. He can remember when the field technicians first brought him a workable sample. He was afraid to touch or be near it without of suit because of the strange glow it had, but the prospect of gaining a promotion erased his fear of the glowing liquid. The unknown material in its raw form was potent, but it was very violate and had a short half-life. Dr. Emmerich was fascinated with the liquid worked to try and harness the material to solve the earth's escalating energy crisis. While combing it with known periodic materials a freak accident occurred in the lab and created the strange electric quality Angorumoa, which Dr. Emmerich named himself. Dr. Emmerich attached the Angorumoa canister up to a battery that was hooked up to a television. He witnessed as the Angorumoa flowed from the canister into the battery and powered the television, all the while the Angorumoa in the canister never shifted in amount. No matter how much was poured into an electronic device, the amount in the canister stayed the same. Dr. Emmerich knew for sure that this would solve the world's energy crisis. The problem was, Dr. Emmerich did not remember exactly how he goofed and created the energy mass and has been working hard in his lab to try and create another sample of the energy.

"Simply marvelous." Dr. Emmerich laughed and wheeled his chair over to a desktop television to watch his press conference again. "I'm going to be rich! …And uh, help mankind..."

I guess this is the type of selfishness that's going to get us killed one day as a species when sentient alien life forms comes in and judge our fate like the movie _The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) _except where we die.

Outside the lab, Wildrider was stuck babysitting Kelly while the others raided the lab. Wildrider hated this task and to make it worse, it had to be with the life form he despise the most. He switched to vehicle mode and opened the door. "Get in," he ordered.

"No," Kelly refused.

"Get in or else?"

"Else what? You're going to kill me."

"That's a thought."

"Great. And you'll be dead too if your leader finds out about this."

"He'll be thrilled," Wildrider said. "Now get in!"

"Nope," Kelly pouted. "I'm outta here." Kelly turned on her heels and started walking away. Wildrider was getting annoyed. But he knew that if he allowed the human to escape, not only Scourge and Motormaster will be on his case, Scrash will tear out his spark, micron by micron. "Get back here," Wildrider shouted.

"NO!" Kelly refused.

"If you leave, Dead End will perish," Wildrider said.

Kelly stopped. "There is a bomb strapped to his engine," Wildrider said. "If you leave, he'll die because I have the trigger."

Kelly looked back. "Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes," Wildrider answered. "Now get in." Kelly sighed as she walked towards him. Wildrider was relieved that Kelly was listening to him. He was afraid that Kelly was going to call his bluff but she brought it.

Inside the laboratory, Dr. Emmerich was watching TV. He kept replaying his announcement he made to the world. "Man, just to think the amount of money I can get," he said. Then in a flat tone, he added, "And the amount of people I can help with this new energy."

The wall broke as three robots walked in. "Who are you?" Dr. Emmerich asked.

"You don't need to know," a voice spoke with a slight German accent.

"This is Dottie Dutton reporting live at Kenner Research Laboratories with breaking news. Dr. Emmerich has been kidnapped by a truck. We last saw the truck driving down the highway with another truck and a military flatbed. Police officials are giving chase to stop the truck. Wait, I'm being told that the truck is has not 2 but 9 vehicles with him."

"The energy is gone!" a scientist shouted.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Dottie asked.

"The Angorumoa is gone," the scientist answered. The truck took it.

Autobot Base

"You're thinking Decepticons aren't you?" T-Ai asked.

"It has to be," Optimus said. T-Ai had tuned in when one of her sensors tripped. "Who's nearby?"

"So far, no one," T-Ai said. "By the time I scramble someone, the Decepticons will be long gone."

"Then I'll go," Optimus said.

"Take Azreya with you," Divine-Ark suggested.

"I appreciate the offer but I can handle this," Optimus said.

"Be careful Optimus," T-Ai said.

"I'm always am," Optimus assured and left.

Highway

The Decepticons had successfully stolen the Angorumoa. Scourge had something else planned. If Dr. Emmerich found the energy, there has to be a vein that needs to be tapped. "Let me out!" Dr. Emmerich demanded.

"No way," Scourge said. "You're going to aide us in our quest for domination."

A space bridge opened up in front of the Decepticons. The Decepticons screeched to a halt as Optimus rolled out from the space bridge. "Well, you're still alive," Scourge said.

The cab split as the trailer broke into pieces. Optimus wasted no time and switched straight to battle mode. "Let him out!" Optimus demanded.

"Make me," Scourge said. "Decepticons, cover me. Wildrider, let's go."

"Yes sir," the others shouted.

Scourge and Wildrider left with their hostages as the other Decepticons ganged up on Optimus. "You're not going anywhere Prime," Motormaster said. "If you want Scourge, you have to get pass me."

"So be it," Optimus said. Two katana appeared in Optimus' hand then charged.

"Decepticons, attack!" Mega-Octane shouted.

"Wait," Motormaster said. "Allow me to take care of him."

"So you're my opponent," Optimus said.

"It's time to die Prime," Motormaster oiled.

"I've heard that before," Optimus said coolly. "Hasn't happened yet and it never will."

That remark enraged Motormaster. "When I'm done with you, not even your AI can put you back together!" Motormaster roared and rushed in. Optimus thrust his fist and connected with Motormaster's face. Motormaster was sent flying to the ground. "Care to try again?" Optimus asked.

Motormaster slowly stand up and rushed in again. Optimus knocked him back down once again. Optimus planted his foot on Motormaster's chest and pinned him to the ground. "Surrender and your process will go swiftly," Optimus warned.

"I will never bow down to you," Motormaster hissed. Motormaster grabbed Optimus' foot and pushed him off. Optimus toppled to the ground. Motormaster stood up and placed one foot on Optimus' right wrist. The Decepticons stood behind Motormaster as he played around. "You see, I've come to a revelation," Motormaster said. "This is a war of hate. You, Autobots, hate us. And we, Decepticons, hate you." Motormaster aimed his muzzle at Optimus' wrist. "Now here's my problem, I can take your life right now but what purpose will it serve if I don't allow my comrades have a piece of the prey. I'm like a snake. Wound you now and you experience pain like none other until you beg me to end your life and that's an honor I will love."

Motormaster pulled the trigger and shot off Optimus' right armored hand. Optimus gasped and grabbed his wrist. He was in so much pain; he didn't know what to do. Optimus rose to his feet as his fluid escaped from his wound. Motormaster shoulder his blaster and walked towards his comrades with a grin on his face. He walked up to Mega-Octane and stopped. "Make it hurt," he whispered. "I'm following Scourge and don't be late."

Motormaster switched to vehicle mode and drove off. "You heard him," Mega-Octane said. "Firing Squad style!"

The Decepticons lined up with guns in their hand. "Prime!" Mega-Octane called.

Optimus looked back as he was pelted with waves of bullets. There was a subtle boomed as Optimus' matrix shield failed. Mega-Octane stopped firing and signaled his men to stop. The gunfire stopped as the smoke begins to lift. Optimus' battle armor was barely hanging on his body. His optics went blank as he collapsed to the ground. "Once again, you had to learn a painful lesson about the power of the Decepticons," Mega-Octane said. "Too bad Ultra Magnus stabbed you in the back. You would've at least has a chance in winning. Let's go."

The Decepticons switched to vehicle mode and left.

Further down the highway, Scourge and Wildrider torn up the pavement leaving smokes behind. Dr. Emmerich sat quietly as his destination was unknown. "Why kidnap me?" he asked. "I don't worth much so you'll get very little money out of me."

"Who said anything about money?" Scourge responded. "I'm after energy and you will lead me to the source."

"I will not," Dr. Emmerich protested.

A needle came out from the console and dripped a purple liquid on Dr. Emmerich's watch. The liquid ate the watch away to nothing. "Speak or you'll never see your friends ever again," Scourge threatened.

"Go ahead and poison me, my colleague will find a cure," Dr. Emmerich said.

"This poison is something I made myself," Scourge boasted. "It's very lethal and the base if corrosive acid. And from my knowledge, you can't stop that."

Dr. Emmerich gulped at the information. He looked around and saw an in-dash GPS. He typed in the coordinates into the system and sent it to Scourge. "So that's where it's located," Scourge said. "Wildrider, ditched the human. We're going fishing."

"Yes sir," Wildrider said. "Sorry human but this is where you get off." The roof retracted as he launched Kelly in the air. Kelly screamed as she saw the Decepticons continued down the road. A parachute deployed as Kelly floated to the ground. As she landed and climbed out from underneath the parachute, she was pissed. "Never again," Kelly said.

Kelly turned around and saw an armored being behind her. She was startled by his appearance. "Not another one," she said.

"Relax, I'm not one of them. I'm human like you."

"And why are you here?" Kelly asked.

"Trailing them but seeing how you are in distress, allow me to get you a lift home?"

"My mother said not to accept rides from strangers."

"And Dead End is not a stranger?"

"Touché," Kelly admitted. She wrapped her arms around the being. She felt a warm sensation from the armor. She felt at ease and relaxed her body. "Hang on," he said.

They were engulfed with flames as they vanished.

Rocky Mountains

The Decepticons were waiting for Scourge to arrive. "What could be taking him?" Drag Strip wondered.

"He's a truck so he's slow," Movor said rudely.

Motormaster snarled at Movor. "Motormaster," Scourge paged.

"Motormaster here," he answered.

"Change of plans," Scourge said. "We're mining for energy."

"But you have the tube," Motormaster said.

"True but if we secure the source, the Decepticons will be the dominate race throughout the universe."

"I see."

"I'm sending you the location. Have ADA send Tidal Wave and some of her drones if they are ready."

"Right away," Motormaster said.

Autobot Base

T-Ai was panicking like crazy. She just lost Optimus' energy signature and she was about to lose it. "How can I lose his him?" she said. "He dropped right from my sights. It's like he's not alive."

"Don't say that," Divine-Ark said.

"How can I? I lost my commander. He was like a father to me. But I guess you can't understand how I feel right now all high and mighty."

"Excuse me?" Divine-Ark said.

"Calm down, both of you," Azreya intervene. "I can assure you that Optimus is not dead. I picked up a trace amount of Primus' energy before he vanished. Now if you ask nicely, Divine-Ark can locate him for you and bring him back."

T-Ai let out a sigh and admitted that Azreya was right. "Divine, can you help me find Optimus please?" T-Ai asked.

"I'll look for him," Divine-Ark nodded.

The Defense Corp ran into the command room. "We heard the news," Inferno said. "Where is Optimus?"

"Divine-Ark is looking for him," T-Ai said.

Divine-Ark waved his hand in front of a screen. On the map was a dot signaling Optimus' location. "That's where he is," Divine-Ark presented. "He's in a cave, recovering. I suggest that the Defense Corp linkup and follow me."

A warp gate appeared in the room. "Azreya, stay here with T-Ai and get acquainted." Divine-Ark jumped through the gate and vanished. The Defense Corp had no comment and jumped through as well.

"So, what do you think about my master?" Azreya wondered.

"Interesting," T-Ai said. "Odd but interesting."

"Interesting like 'going out interesting'?"

"No!" T-Ai replied quickly. "Sorry but my eyes are set for someone else."

"Who?"

T-Ai went red with that question. "It's none of your concern," T-Ai said. "But I do have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Do you have an idea who or what attacked the Spychangers?" T-Ai asked.

"I don't mean to insult you but why you want to know that?" Azreya wondered.

"Because I want to know who did it," T-Ai said. "The damage they suffered is too odd. The residue in the wound is matches their weapon signature. Either they shot themselves or someone copied it. I need to know so I can better help the Autobots in their fight against the Decepticons. It's very important to me that I know."

"Alright," Azreya said. "I won't tell you but I'll show you."


	19. Chapter 19: Titan

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 19

Titan

In a cave in a remote region, Optimus was incapacitated. Primus was working hard to repair him as fast as he can to get him up and running. The repair wasn't the problem but the lack of energon is what poses a problem. "His armor is complete and yet he didn't reactivate," Primus sighed.

Primus did a thorough check on Optimus' armor to see why Optimus isn't waking up. Then he noticed that a piece of Optimus' head is missing. "Great, you have a piece missing. It must've fallen on one of the Decepticons. But to make it worse, Optimus doesn't have enough energon to function. Wait, the energy tube Scourge has should be enough to power Optimus back up. Though he can't walk, he can roll."

Primus used his power to shift Optimus to his vehicle mode. Primus tried to move Optimus but he didn't budge. "What now?" Primus groaned. Primus checked and saw that the engine was shot. To make matters worse, a warp gate appeared in front of him.

"Great, even more problems," Primus said.

Autobot Base

Azreya started playing the video of the battle. "These new robots were designed by ADA," she stated.

"By who?" T-Ai questioned.

"ADA," Azreya repeated. "I don't have much information on them but if I do conflict them, I can learn more about them. I can easily adapt to my opponents. This is what makes my unique among my siblings."

"Right now, I don't care about their attack patterns," T-Ai said. "I'm more interested in their programming. Do you have an idea who led this drone army?"

Azreya looked at T-Ai and saw that she was ticked. Azreya had her own problems of her own relating her siblings. But she saw that T-Ai was serious about this threat. "I guess this ADA character is more dangerous than I thought," Azreya thought to herself. "If T-Ai is so worked up about this development, I can't take this lightly."

Azreya pointed at the screen, particularly ADA. "It seems that she commands this army," she continued. "Because she was upset when the Spychangers destroyed them. She went on the attack and dealt some damage to the Spychangers and dared to fight my master. She's lucky that she left before Divine-Ark went to battle."

"He should've," T-Ai said.

"Is there something I need to know?"

"She infected me with a virus and I nearly killed Optimus. I sent him to his doom and did nothing but watch. If it wasn't for the Autobot Brothers and the Defense Corp, the Autobots won't be here."

"Don't think that," Azreya said. "No matter what, you will never let them down."

"But I…"

"You will _never_ let them down!"

Cave

Divine-Ark and the Defense Corp walked out from the space bridge and approached Primus. Divine-Ark looked at Primus and smiled. "Primus, I'm glad that you're doing well," he greeted.

"No time for causal talk," Primus said. "Optimus is out and I need an engine to get his remaining piece and energy for his body."

"Funny, because I have an engine you can use," Divine-Ark presented. He pulled out a spherical engine and held it near Primus. "This engine will be better than any old engine found on this planet," Divine-Ark boasted. "It's like a heart that never stops. All you need is a perfect set of lungs and anyone can be super human but in a technical way."

"Okay," Primus said.

Divine Ark shook his hand and breathed slowly. He placed his hand on Optimus' cab and closed his eyes. His hands snuck into Optimus' cab. The Defense Corp was amazed. Divine-Ark slowly pulled out the engine and dropped it on the ground. "Out with the old…," he breathed. He picked up the engine and phase it into Optimus' engine bay. "…and with the new."

Divine-Ark closed his eyes and his hands became his eyes as he connects the engine to the chassis. Divine-Ark removed his hands and opened his eyes. "It's done," he smiled.

"Thank you," Primus said.

"It's not all I can do," Divine-Ark said. He held out his hand and it started to glow. He touched Optimus once more as he rebooted the Matrix of Leadership. "I can bring him to half power," Divine-Ark explained. "It seems that the configuration you made is making his recharge a lot more difficult."

"It's just a precaution."

"And I understand. If you like, I can make you a body of your own so you won't have to use Optimus'."

"Thanks for the offer but I have my own and I need to maintain a psychic link with Optimus at all time. This threat that has befallen on this planet is bigger than the universe itself."

"If you want, I can help. I can easily destroy this threat."

"Thanks but I have a feeling that your method is not likely to end the threat. It requires more of a human touch."

"Human?" Divine-Ark questioned. "Why rely on them? They are simply selfish. Besides, they are not perfect. What can they do that I can't easily accomplish?"

"That is something I wish I knew," Primus said.

"But can't you see into the future?" Inferno asked.

"That is something I can't do," Primus answered. "If it was that easily, I could've stopped the threat before it was born. And I already felt his presence when Scourge was reborn."

"We're dealing with Unicron?" Inferno said.

"Worse," Primus said.

"Who can be worse than Unicron?" Road Ranger wondered.

Mining Facility

12 vehicles arrived at the scene. They rolled to a stop as miners wondered what business they had. It was odd of them to see the combination of vehicles at the same time at a mining Facility. The foreman was perplexed with the situation. He decided to handle the situation himself. "Excuse me but who are you?" he asked.

There was no answer. "I'm talking to you. Identify yourselves or you will be asked to leave."

The semis revved their engines and switched on their high beams. "Decepticons, transform!"

The vehicles quickly shifted to robot mode and stomped the ground underneath them. The foreman was pale as a ghost. His workers didn't even think, they ran. The foreman was left quiver where he stood. He was wondering what was going to happen to him. Motormaster looked the forearm dead in the eye. "Boo," he said.

The foreman screamed and peeled out from the facility. "Good job, the humans left when we transformed," Scourge chuckled. "This facility is ours."

"Man, this is going to be big," Movor commented.

"What do you mean?" Scourge wondered.

"I did an aerial scan and this mine is loaded with energy," Movor said.

"All the reason to secure it," Scourge said. "Drones."

About 20 drones appeared next to Scourge like ninjas. They had one knee down as they wait for their orders. "So tell me doctor, which entrance have the surplus?" Scourge asked.

Dr. Emmerich pointed at the third entrance out of five holes drilled into the rock face. "Seek and confirm," Scourge ordered.

The drones nodded and rushed into the cave. "It will take some getting used to," Movor shuddered.

"Relax, it won't be long before the army is ready," Ro-Tor assured.

Motormaster let out a huff. "You're just lazy," he boomed. "Being a Decepticon means crushing the sparks of your enemies and making them beg for mercy. If you don't have that drive, then why bother wearing that mark?"

Movor held his voice box.

Cave

Primus thought about Road Rangers' question about who's worse than Unicron himself. Primus didn't have an answer. He simply entered Optimus' body and drove off. "That was odd," Throttle said.

"I have a feeling he telling you what he wants you to know," Divine-Ark said. "Primus knows who to watch out for but he's keeping a tight lip about it. Who knows, maybe this threat is more than I can handle."

The Defense Corp was shocked. After seeing the hole he punched in the wall at the base, they felt intimidated. "That's not true," Cop-Tur said.

"If that's not true, then why is Primus so concern about T-Ai?"

"She was infected with a Decepticon virus and we got rid of it," Rest-Q said.

"Did you?" Divine-Ark wondered. "Besides, we got bigger problems. I sense some Decepticons here, especially those drones from earlier. Call T-Ai and let her know we need backup. I don't think she sensed them yet."

"What are you going to do?" Inferno asked.

Divine-Ark held out his hand as his Orichalcos Rod appeared in his hand. "I'll hold them off," he answered. "I doubt I can dodge their assault but if they are congregated with a high number, they are here for a reason. I can't let them get what they want, got it?"

Inferno nodded in agreement. Divine-Ark smiled with Inferno's cooperation and held for the exit.

Autobot Base

"Well, since you're so bent on finding out, I'll tell you," Azreya said. "Though ADA led this army, I have a belief that she made that army and her body."

"Great," T-Ai sighed. "Not only she can hack into my systems, she's mobile now. This is something I didn't expect."

"None of us did. If it happened, it happened. Everything in life has a reason and there has to be a logical reason why ADA has a body of her own."

"You're right," T-Ai agreed. "I shouldn't overheat over this."

"T-Ai?" Inferno called.

"Inferno is calling and it's marked urgent," Azreya said.

"He never makes an urgent," T-Ai said. "Go ahead Inferno."

"You may not know this but Divine-Ark sensed some Decepticons at our present location," Inferno reported. "He also added that he sensed the drones that showed up earlier."

"Did he mention how many?"

"No but he was worried by the numbers of Decepticons."

"If all the Decepticons are present in one location, why I can't detect them?" T-Ai wondered.

"That's what I'm thinking," Inferno said.

"Just for the time being, I need you to find out what they are after," T-Ai ordered.

"Got it," Inferno said and closed the link.

T-Ai was baffled that she didn't sense any Decepticon movement. "It could be possible that the area is dead on your radar," Azreya said.

T-Ai thought about it and agreed. "There are some locations on Earth I can't see," T-Ai said. "That location can be one of them. Azreya, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get me a drone and bring it here with minimal damage."

"Why?"

"I like to study it so I can better assist the Autobots with this new threat."

"Makes sense," Azreya smiled. "I'll have my master deliver the goods. He's much better than me at hunting."

Mining Facility

The first set of drones scanned the other caves for harvesting. One of the drones was worried with his findings. "Mi Lord," he reported.

"What is it?" ADA answered.

"There are Autobots along with an unknown human life form."

ADA knew who it was and sneered at the thought. "Notify Scourge and get the energy out the main artery," ADA ordered.

"As you wish my queen."

ADA sighed and closed the link. The drone looked at the cave and quickly head over to Scourge. Divine-Ark emerged from the cave and saw a drone making a run of it. He looked at the drone and smiled. "You're not going to get away from me," he said. He took his rod and took a swing. A crescent-shaped blade was released as it soared towards the drone. The drone looked back and saw the blade coming. He had no chance to dodge it. The blade touched the drone as it was transported to the Autobot Base holding cell. "Now, for backup," Divine-Ark said. He opened a warp gate that led to the Autobot Base.

Autobot Base

Azreya saw a warp gate was opened next to her. She knew what it was for. "My master is calling for me," she said. "I have to help him."

"Go on ahead," T-Ai said. "Thanks to your master, I have what I want in the holding area."

"Be careful," Azreya said and jumped through the gate.

Mining Facility

With the facility secured, Scourge was ready to pilfer the energy inside. The team went inside the cave to mine for energon. Tidal Wave, on the other hand, was keeping an eye on their hostage. "Tidal Wave must watch human," he said.

"God, you're the dumbest thing I ever saw," Dr. Emmerich said.

"Tidal Wave not dumb, Tidal Wave brilliant. Tidal Wave knows that 2 + 2 = 2."

Dr. Emmerich's expression dropped with that statement. "Right," he said. "And the sky is red."

"You really think I am dumb do you?"

"Are you?"

"In fact, I, Tidal Wave, am the most brilliant tactician there is. This is all a front to infiltrate the Decepticons and pluck out the imposter."

"Is that so?" a voice shouted.

"Who's there?" Tidal Wave asked.

A blue fire engine jumped in the air as the cab detach from the trailer. "TRANSFORM! Robot mode!"

"Well, I'll be quite glad to see Optimus Prime but I know it's you Primus," Tidal Wave said.

"So you know," Primus said. "Agents of Unicron must be destroyed. I can't allow him to have his way."

"Relax old man, my mission is far different than you think," Tidal Wave huffed.

"Then start talking," Primus demanded. Tidal Wave simply stared at Primus and said nothing. "I take that as a no. BLAZE BLASTERS!"

Energy beams shot out from the light bar and struck Tidal Wave head on. The impact rattled the mining facility. Inside, the Decepticons were collecting the energy. "What was that?" Mega-Octane wondered.

"I hope that Tidal Wave hasn't done any idiotic," Scourge groaned. "Keep digging, I'll check it out."

Outside

Tidal Wave released a barrage of attacks at Primus. Primus skillfully dodged them but he hasn't had the chance to counter himself. "I have to admit, for a big slow guy, he is annoying difficult to deal with," Primus said to himself.

"Come on shrimp, you have to hit me to make me talk," Tidal Wave boasted.

"Fine," Primus said. Primus touched the ground and he took off running. He created an energy ring with his hand and sent it ahead. Tidal Wave stared at the ring wondering what it was for. Primus leaped in the air and charged in for a punch. Primus thrust his arm through the ring as his hand multiply in size. Tidal Wave saw the sudden change and he was smacked in the face. Tidal Wave rolled on his back and hit the base of the rock face. Tidal Wave stood up and saw that Primus had grown to his size. "Size doesn't matter," Tidal Wave said.

"It does in this fight," Primus said.

Scourge stepped out from the cave and saw something that ticked him off. "PRIME?" he roared. "He's alive?"

Scourge's rage went out of control as dark clouds rolled in. Thunder clapped and lightning streaked in response to Scourge's anger. Scourge let out a scream as a bolt of lightning struck his body and he grew until he was Tidal Wave's size. "PRIME!" Scourge boomed.

His voice echoed inside the cave as the Decepticons continued mining. "Optimus is alive?" Mega-Octane said. "Oh, you so going to get it."

"Me?" Motormaster said. "You're just as responsible as me."

"Not me," Wildrider said. "I was with Scourge."

"Shut up!" everyone snapped.

"Look, if we don't get the energy, we'll all be in trouble," Dead End said.

Outside

Primus and Tidal Wave saw the supped up Scourge cloaked in dark energy. "Prime, you should've stayed missing," Scourge snarled. "But since you showed yourself to me, I'm force to tear you apart. I'll make sure that Primus won't recognize you."

"Oh the irony," Primus sighed.

"With the both of you gone, my era can begin."

"Something is not right here?" Primus said to himself. "This isn't how Scourge acts at all. It's like something took over his body, something spiritual."

"What wrong Primus? Scared?"

"Who are you?"

"Call me Zed and I'm occupying this body for the time being. And I will be your executor for today. Who knew that I can get both brothers here at the same time? Tidal Wave, no, Unicron, Primus, surrender to me and I will allow you to live."

"I bow to no one," Unicron protested.

"Then die," Zed said.

Autobot Base

T-Ai was doing her best to overcome her blindness near the mining facility. "There has to be a way to get a clear signal in the area," she thought to herself.

Then T-Ai thought about it. "Wait, Optimus mobile base," she said. "If I can access it from here, I can see what's going on and send the appropriate backup if needed."

T-Ai honed in on Optimus' mobile base and started to uplink. Then she started experience headaches. "How is it possible for me to have headaches?" she wondered. She leaned on the console and felt the cold metal. That made her jump. "I was able to touch the console," she said. "How is that possible?"

A dark energy towered over T-Ai. T-Ai was so concern about herself, that she didn't sense the energy behind her. T-Ai looked at her hand with concern. She looked at her palm and saw transparency. She turned her hand over and saw that her hand was solid. She glanced at her nails and saw something behind her. She looked back and saw the dark energy towering over her. "Oh no!" T-Ai said.

T-Ai reached over to the distress button. The energy grabbed T-Ai's and consumed her.

Mining Facility

Dr. Emmerich was speechless as he saw three titans were about to start their grudge match. Dr. Emmerich knew that this battle was going to get nasty and with no Decepticons to tell him no, he made a run for it. Primus was waiting for the imposter to show himself. He was willing to take him out but he's currently possessing Scourge at the moment. He had a feeling that Zed is hiding his true identify somewhere. Then he sensed something coming. "Oh no," he said to himself.

The Defense Corp walked out from the cave and saw the contenders. "We're here," Inferno announced.

"Return to base," Primus ordered.

"I think not," Zed said. He snapped his fingers as the Defense Corp stood still. "What have you done to them?" Primus said.

"They are under my control now," Zed chuckled. "How foolish of them to enter her system and be unaware of any repercussions?"

"The virus," Primus said.

"Bingo! Defensor, transform and attack your creator!"

The Defense Corp merged together and rushed Primus. "Defensor, stop!" Primus ordered.

Defensor didn't listen and vanished. "Where he go?" Unicron wondered.

"Behind you," Defensor said.

Unicron looked back and saw Defensor with an aerial super punch. Unicron split Tidal Wave's body to Dark Fleet mode. Primus was irked by Zed's actions and rushed him. Primus sensed a separation with body and mind. "What's going on?" Scourge wondered.

Primus slowed to a stop. "Scourge?" Primus said.

Scourge's optics burned bright. "Wrong!" Zed said. Zed landed a blow to the abdomen then a knee to the face. "Someone's has gotten soft over the years," Zed cackled.

"FLYING FIST!" Primus shouted.

Zed looked back as he was struck with the fist from behind.

Cave

Motormaster rolled out from the cave with a trailer full of energy. Though he was happy with the amount, he was complaining about the weight. Mega-Octane had to act as a back engine whenever Motormaster starts up. Motormaster rolled to stop as he saw a fight in process. "Whoa, this is something," he said.

Mega-Octane pulled out from the cave. "Holy…"

"Shrimp, they're huge," Movor said.

The ground rattled and shake with each punch and blast landed. "Look, Scourge and Defensor are acting different than usual," Ro-Tor observed.

"Yeah, just like that time when…" Mega-Octane trailed. He thought about it and remembered. "BACK INSIDE!"

"No, if we stay, we'll get crushed under the rocks," Motormaster said. "We got to run." Motormaster revved his engine as he tries to start up on his own. Mega-Octane gave his comrade a nudge in the back to help him. The Decepticons quickly flee the facility in hopes of not getting destroyed or blown up.

The battle continued as the aftermath begins to show on the mining facility. All the caves had caved in and with the facility destroyed it will take years to reopen it again. "T-Ai, transport Defensor out of here," Primus ordered.

"Sorry but the person you've called is unavailable at the moment, please try your call again."

"Who are you and what have you done to T-Ai?" Primus asked.

"Nothing yet."

"I see that you've met my associate," Zed said. "I've order her to take over T-Ai's system once more."

"Once more?" Primus said. "The virus wasn't destroyed?"

"Please, like I was willing to surrender T-Ai over to you," Zed said. "After their attempt, I remained inside her system, watching."

"Who are you?" Primus asked.

"Something out of a horror movie," Zed said. Zed held out his arms and fired energon bullets from his smokestacks. Defensor took out his gun and started shooting. Unicron switched to battle ship form and took to the skies. He swooped in as Primus hopped on the deck. Zed and Defensor followed the brothers with their assault. Unicron came around and charged towards Zed. Zed clapped his hand together as an energon star appeared in front of him. Zed pushed the star as the star struck Unicron. Unicron crashed on as Primus rolled to a stop. Zed walked pass Primus and straight to Unicron. Zed picked up Unicron and held up by his neck. Zed let out a hiss as he shocked Unicron. Then Zed's hand went intangible as he probed Tidal Wave's body. Zed found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a spark but it wasn't Tidal Wave's. Zed released the body as it collapsed on the ground. The spark begins to take shape of a corrupted Cybertron. "Hello Blackfire," Zed greeted.

The cybertronian twitched to life. Blackfire looked around and looked at Scourge. He looked beyond Scourge's spark and saw the being controlling him. "You," Blackfire said.

"So you remember me, how nice."

"You won't get it."

"Yes I will."

Blackfire sneered at Zed in disgust. Then he looked at Primus. "Sir, you can't let him get the Matrix of Conquest," Blackfire pleaded. "I spent eons trying to hide it from him. I thought if I wore it and kill myself that I can bring it with me to the afterlife. After carefully looking at it, it wouldn't work. So I had to hide it and unfortunately Nightfire witnessed where I hid the Matrix of Conquest. I made him promise to never reveal the location to anyone."

"Too late," Zed said. "As we speak, I'm getting closer to my goal. And with Nightfire on my side, there is absolutely you can do. You lose."

Unicron wasn't too please to hear this. He left Tidal Wave's body and left the planet. With Unicron leaving the battle, the battle was over. Blackfire vanished into thin air. Zed released his control over Scourge. With Scourge back in control, he shrunk back down to his normal size. He also released Defensor and T-Ai from his grips. Primus returned to normal size as he looked at Defensor. "T-Ai?" Primus called.

"Yes sir," T-Ai answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weird but I'm okay," T-Ai said.

"I have one gestalt down," Primus reported. "Please transport Defensor to sick bay."

"On it," T-Ai said. A space bridge opened up underneath Defensor as he sunk into the ground. Primus was about to follow but he remember about Scourge. If he were to leave, Scourge will begin to question everything. So Primus decided to stay. Scourge came to and saw Optimus standing over him. "Why do I have such a headache?" Scourge groaned.

Doing his best impersonation, Primus mimicked Optimus' voice. "Scourge, your plan has failed," Primus spoke. "Turn over the energy and the hostage and I will let you walk away with your life."

"Like I would," Scourge scoffed. Scourge looked around for his trump card and saw that Dr. Emmerich had left and Wildrider ejected Kelly on the highway. "Damn," Scourge cursed.

Primus thought about it and wondered if it was okay to shoot Scourge while he's down. "Why am I having second thoughts on this?" Primus thought to himself. "It's not in my nature to do this."

Primus withdrew the gun and started to walk away. "What's wrong Prime?" Scourge said. "You're too much of a coward to shot me down?"

"Where's the honor in that?" Primus asked.

Scourge fell silent as he switched to vehicle mode and left. "Decepticons, back to base," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the Decepticons said. As the Decepticons were leaving, Primus saw the piece that he was missing on Motormaster's trailer. Primus carefully launched a flying fist and it picked up the piece. The hand came back and dropped it into Primus' hand. "With this optic piece, Optimus will be reactivated," Primus said to himself. "BATTLE MODE!"

The trailer broke apart and attached to the main body. The fragment piece attached to Optimus' helmet as he was reactivated. Optimus looked around and saw that something was off. "Where am I and what happened to me?" Optimus wondered.

"Long story," Primus said. "For now, let's return to base."


	20. Chapter 20: Dark

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 20

Dark

At the mining facility, Divine-Ark was exhausted from his fight with the drones. He had a smile on his face as he enjoyed the challenge. With the drones in pieces, Divine-Ark can relax. He looked around and saw the damage left from the titans. "Aye and I thought humans were destructive," he said. "There's nothing but rocks here."

"Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave. Where is Tidal Wave? Tidal Wave lost. Tidal Wave fallen and can't get up. Someone help Tidal Wave."

Divine-Ark heard the giant and walked over to him. "Greetings Tidal Wave," he greeted. "If I help you up, you must come with me or I will revert you back to your protoform."

"You not human or robot," Tidal Wave said. "Tidal Wave decline suggestion. I wait for friends to get me."

Autobot Base

T-Ai was recovering from her recent attack. "What was that?" she wondered. "It can't be the virus. I destroyed it. But what took over me?"

There was an alarm sounding off in the base. T-Ai looked it up and saw that it was a distress call from Azreya. T-Ai used the S.O.S. and scanned Azreya's body. "This is bad," T-Ai said.

She quickly opened a channel to Divine-Ark, "Divine-Ark, can you hear me? It's an emergency."

Mining Facility

"Not very smart are you," Divine-Ark said. "I guess I have to strip you of your armor and look for a stasis pod for you."

"Divine-Ark, can you hear me? It's an emergency."

"Go ahead T-Ai," Divine-Ark answered. "What's the emergency?"

"Azreya is down and I can't pinpoint her energy signature to get her out," T-Ai reported. "I need you to go get her."

"No problem."

"And why are you with Tidal Wave?"

"Settling a deal," Divine-Ark smiled.

"Whatever," T-Ai said. "Besides, thank you for sending me a drone."

Divine-Ark looked at Tidal Wave and scoffed. "If you change your mind, you buffoon, I will wait for you in the middle of the Pacific."

"Tidal Wave is not a baboon," Tidal Wave said. "Tidal Wave is a machine."

Divine-Ark nearly lost his balance with Tidal Wave's comment. "I do believe that he's missing more than screws in his head," he muttered to himself. Divine-Ark took flight and searched for his comrade. Tidal Wave lay on the ground as he waited for his rescue. "Tidal Wave?" ADA called over the radio.

"Tidal Wave here," he answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the mining facility. I fallen and can't get up."

"You are a transformer," ADA reminded. "Switch to dark fleet and you're gone."

"Oh yeah," Tidal Wave said with an embarrassed look on his face. He switched to dark fleet and took off.

Space

The Hydra Cannon was cruising at high warp. Everything was going well on the ship. Scrash walked onto the bridge for an update. "Report?" Scrash requested.

"We're less than a day from our intended location," Magnus reported.

"Sir, I don't mean to question your intentions but what could be so important about this matrix that you risk running into Unicron to get it?" Sky-Byte asked.

"That's the beauty of it," Scrash smiled. "Unicron is nowhere near the matrix."

"But like Primus, he can hone in on the location of the matrix," Magnus pointed out.

"True but my modifications will prevent him from doing so," Scrash said. "I'll be in my quarters. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency."

Scrash left the bridge. Ultra Magnus and Sky-Byte looked at one another. They are fairly new to the team but they're still confused on Scrash's intention. "Hey, get back to work," Nightfire said.

"Who made you boss?" Magnus said.

"I'm Scrash's perfect copy," Nightfire boasted. "I am capable of taking command when needed."

"Sorry but he left no one in charge," Sky-Byte pointed out. "So ADA has the bridge."

"Is she here?" Nightfire said.

"She's everywhere," Magnus said. "You need to loosen up. Something about you is not right."

Nightfire was fed up with Magnus' words and left the bridge. "Man, what a jerk," Sky-Byte said.

Sick Bay

Scrash walked into the room as ADA was performing calculations on her project. "ADA, am I ready?" Scrash asked.

"Just one more coat and you will be completely invisible to Unicron," ADA answered.

"I do appreciate the effort you made into modifying my body," Scrash said.

"Anything for you my lord," ADA said. She broke off from her calculations and turned her attention to her leader. She snapped her fingers as four mechanical arms lowered from the ceiling and surround Scrash. On the end of the arms were spray nozzles. Once the nozzles were in place, they begin to spray clear substances on Scrash's body.

"I don't mean to be out of line sir but the recent activity had made me skeptic of you," ADA said.

"How so?"

"It's like you're have two different personalities."

Scrash smiled and laughed. "Though you're an AI, you think like a kid," Scrash laughed.

"I do not think like a kid!" ADA fumed.

"Sorry," Scrash said. "But you have your reasons of thinking that. Those Autobots have gotten under my armor for far too long. They are bringing a side of me I never knew I had. Maybe that's why you think that. But remember, I'm still the same person who made you."

"And you made that clear," ADA said.

"As long you obey my orders, no harm will be done to you," Scrash said. "And you know I will protect you from our enemies because you'll do that same for me."

"Whatever," ADA sighed. "You're done."

The mechanical arms climbed to the ceiling and vanished. Scrash look at his AI as she resumed her work. He had a devious smile on his face. "Maybe I should add you to my convoy, if you act right."

"What was that?" ADA asked.

"Nothing," Scrash said and left.

"Scrash?" ADA called.

"Yes."

"Can we stop by a trade planet on the way back?" ADA asked.

"If we can find out, we'll make the stop," Scrash said.

"Thanks," ADA smiled.

Autobot Base

Things were normal inside the base. Divine-Ark had arrived with Azreya in his arms. T-Ai was amazed with his strength that he could carry someone that size. Divine-Ark had placed Azreya on the medical bed for inspection. "Until I repair her body, she had to remain in your system for the time being," Divine-Ark explained.

"That's cool," T-Ai said. "As long you tell me, I'm okay with it."

"Good," Divine-Ark said. "And I have a request."

"Go ahead."

"Make sure that only medical officers enter this room only. I like my privacy."

"Besides us, Rest-Q is cleaning up and everyone else is gone for the day."

"Good." Divine-Ark started to remove armor paneling off Azreya body as he started a diagnostic scan on her body.

T-Ai left Divine-Ark to his business. She had other matters to take care of. She vanished and rematerialized in the holding area. It was dark and damp. It's a transformer's worst nightmare, rust. She entered the room as the light turned on. There was a Decepticon drone that was chained up with energon chain. He can barely move. "Hello," T-Ai greeted.

The drone looked up and saw T-Ai. He let out a smirk. "What do you want from me?"

"Info."

"Like hell I'll tell you."

"You will talk," T-Ai said.

"Try me," the drone urged.

"What's your purpose?"

The drone didn't answer.

"Who build you?"

No answer.

"What's your objective?"

"To serve," the drone answered.

"Who?"

No answer.

"Fine, play hard to get," T-Ai said. "I can make anyone talk."

The drone let out a laugh. "Shut down and reboot in Safe mode."

The drone powered down and rebooted in Safe Mode.

"No drone can ignore basic computer commands," T-Ai said. "Who do you obey?"

"ADA," the drone answered.

"Why?"

"Insufficient permission to restricted files."

"Why?"

"Only registered Decepticons can access restricted files."

"Decepticons huh?" T-Ai thought to herself. "If Magnus was here, he could make him talk. But he's not here, I have to do things on my own."

Ever since she defeated the virus, T-Ai had safeguarded the Decepticon program for practical use in the future. Seeing that she was recently attacked by the virus she thought she destroyed, she was skeptic on using it without any of the senior officers present. But given the fact that she did this behind Optimus' back, she had to take care of it herself. She closed her eyes as she accessed the Decepticon program. She opened her eyes and they were bright red. "State your reason for your existence?" T-Ai requested.

"To serve the Decepticons," the drones answered.

"Why?"

"Because of our construct, we can tire out the Autobots so the remaining Decepticons can easily defeat them."

"How is that possible?"

"That information is highly classified. Only senior officers have access to the information."

"In other words, only Scrash and ADA know the information," T-Ai said to herself. "What were you doing at the cave?"

"Harvesting energy," the drone answered.

"For what?"

"Upgrades to the doppelganger system."

"I see. But why Scrash is so interested in getting the Matrix of Conquest."

"In the right hands, with both matrices together a power can be created. A power strong enough to wipe out a race in a single wave on a planet."

"What is Scrash's first target?"

"Earth then Cybertron. He plans on getting rid of all humans and Autobots from the universe."

"Great," T-Ai sighed.

"And you're the first one to die," the drone said.

"I haven't asked you a question."

"It doesn't matter," the drone said. "With the mind link established, I can read your thoughts and gather crucial information on the Autobots."

When T-Ai sensed the probing, she immediately shut the drone down. "This can't get any worse," T-Ai said.

"It just did," a voice spoke.

Sick Bay

Divine-Ark had finished with the diagnostic and found something odd. "T-Ai, I need your assistance," Divine-Ark called. "Bring Rest-Q as well."

Rest-Q heard the call and walked inside. "I'm here but T-Ai is busy at the moment," he said.

"I found something in Azreya body that is completely foreign to me."

Rest-Q shot out wires from his arm and connected to Azreya's body. He ran a thorough test and came with a result. "She's infected with a virus," he reported.

"That can't be," Divine-Ark said. "Scan her again."

Rest-Q ran the scans multiple times and got the same result. "I'm sorry but she's infected with a virus. Judging from activity of the virus, she must've gotten it during her recent battle. From my expertise, I suggest moving Azreya to T-Ai's computer and try to stop the spread of the virus and hopefully contain it."

"The thing is, I already move Azreya to T-Ai's computer. I just need an answer."

"It's not like we can ask the Decepticons themselves," Rest-Q said.

"Decepticons," Divine-Ark said. "Not too long ago, I captured a Decepticon drone for T-Ai to study. Can you go get it?"

"Alright," Rest-Q nodded and head over to the holding area.

Holding Area

T-Ai looked back and to her shock, the virus had returned and obtained an identity. "I'm flattered that you've taken my image but why are you here?" T-Ai asked.

"To do my job," the virus smiled.

"Whatever it is, I won't allow it. I destroyed you before and I can do it again."

"Please, that was a mere fluke," the virus said. The virus popped up in front of T-Ai and stroked T-Ai's chin. "I can't be destroyed by the likes of you," the virus spoke softly. "Well, no machine can destroy me nor hold me."

T-Ai backed away from the virus and begins scanning. The results came back and it floored T-Ai. "You're not a virus," T-Ai said. "What are you?"

"A spirit but I'm more like a ghost with a grudge."

"A ghost huh? You can't touch me."

The ghost tackled T-Ai and pinned her against the wall. T-Ai tried to break free but she was held in place. "How is this possible?" T-Ai wondered. "I'm a holographic projection. Real world items can't touch me and I can't touch it. If you are ghost, how is possible that you're touching me?"

"What you say is true but are you really a holographic projection?"

"Let go of me. I have friends in high places and they can get here real fast."

"Fuck them. They can't harm me sweetie because they can't see me."

T-Ai was getting nervous and fast. She attempted to send out a distress call but her call fail to reach the main console. She tries dematerializing but nothing happened. "Face it girl, I've changed you," the ghost said. "You're just as real as me."

"Release me," T-Ai hissed.

"You're not hearing me at all. You're my victim, no, my target. I have to take over your system in order to complete my mission or my master will be angry with me."

"I don't care. I won't let anyone take over my system and harm the Autobots."

The ghost took out a knife and showed it to T-Ai. "Ooh a knife," T-Ai said flatly.

The knife touched her wrist and slit her skin open. Blood begin to seep from the wound and dribble down her arm. T-Ai was speechless. She was real as everyone else. She was bleeding and the blood was red. "Now for your neck," the ghost said.

T-Ai closed her eyes as she and the ghost vanished. Rest-Q walked into the room, searching for T-Ai. "T-Ai, are you here?" Rest-Q called.

There was no answer. Then he saw the drone and he was out. "I wonder what happened to him," he wondered.

Rest-Q collected the drone and returned to Sick Bay.

Sick Bay

Divine-Ark was waiting for the drone to arrive in order to question it. Rest-Q walked in and dropped the drone on the ground. "I got what you want but he's a little out of it," Rest-Q said.

Divine-Ark had an evil grim in his eye. "He'll talk to me," he said. He flew up to the drone's eye level and stare him down. "Tell me clone, what is ADA planning and tell me how to remove the virus from my partner?"

The drone came online and started laughing. Divine-Ark was losing his patience fast. "Tell me what you know?" he demanded. "If you don't, you will experience a death most horrid."

"Please," the drone said. "You don't know what death is. I'm not telling you anything but I know nothing."

"We'll see about that." Divine-Ark sprouted a tail and it connected with the drone's access port.

"Oops," the clones said. "The information you're looking for is no longer available. Scan all you want. Threaten me all you want. I will not betray my mistress. I will not betray my master. But sticking your dirty tail into my access port just ended your life. Good-bye."

There was a brief whine before the drone exploded. The entire room was scorched and covered in smoke. A warp gate opened as Azreya, Rest-Q and Optimus appeared in the room. Azreya had woken up when Divine-Ark was interrogating the drone and left to get help. Optimus Prime switched to battle mode and took out his katana. "Whoever is there, identify yourself?" Optimus demanded.

Divine-Ark groaned as he stood up. "If I was a normal human, my guts would've been spattered all over the wall," he mumbled.

Optimus put his sword away and shed his battle armor. "What happened here?" he asked.

"I was trying to get information from the drone before he blew up," Divine-Ark answered. "I'm sorry that I failed you."

"It wasn't your fault and who told you to bring a Decepticon here?"

"T-Ai."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Optimus wondered.

"I have no idea," Rest-Q said.

"Well Divine-Ark, I appreciate what you've done for us so far," Optimus praised. "Though you're not cybertronian or human but I do feel that you belong with us in the Autobot family."

"I appreciate the gesture," Divine-Ark said. "But since Azreya is up and running, we have some business to take care of."

"I'll let you do that," Optimus said. "Call us if you need help."

"That's unlikely," Divine-Ark said.

"Men, what you going to do?" Azreya joked.

A warp gate opened as Divine-Ark and Azreya jumped through.

Rocky Mountains

ADA was walking around the operating table as she was making a decision that can make or break her career as a Decepticon. "So you want to join us," ADA said. "I would say that you've came to your senses and came crawling to me for help but I don't know. I can't trust you that much. You're too devious, too coy. But yet, I can't turn you away. Saying that you want to become a Decepticon is one thing. But willing to throw everything away just to become me, now that's a shock. I mean, you were on your hands and knees begging me to turn you. As much as I enjoy that feeling, I said no. Then you became a completely different person and that made me take you. So if you're going to be like me, you will have to do everything I say and to the letter. If you understand me, open your eyes."

ADA's new subject opened their lavender eyes.

"Good, we have an understanding," ADA smiled. "Come, it's time for your debut. This is a show no one will forget."

Autobot Base

Optimus was scanning the base for any presence of T-Ai. "Are you sure she was interrogating the drone?" Optimus asked.

"From what I saw and heard, yes," Rest-Q answered.

"Then why go offline?" Optimus wondered.

"It's not the fact that she went offline but she completely vanished," Rest-Q said. "That is what's worrying me."

"Same here," Optimus said.

The screens went red as the alarm blared. Optimus and Rest-Q quickly assess the situation. "I got an energy spike over in the Rocky Mountains," Rest-Q reported.

"If the scans are correct, the source reads a human activity there," Optimus said.

"But why would the sensors tripped?" Primus wondered.

"Rest-Q, perform a detailed scan," Optimus requested. "Something is trying to hide."

That's what Rest-Q did. He carefully combed the area for any other signatures in the area. "I'm picking up a Decepticon reading in the same area."

"Good enough," Optimus said. "Issue an emergency protocol. Have everyone at that location immediately. It might be a trap."

"And that is the phrase you never use in a situation like this," Rest-Q said.

"Well, keep the commentaries to yourself," Optimus said. "I need you to stay here at the base."

"But I'm needed on the field."

"I can't afford to lose my only med-bot," Optimus said. "If we can't find T-Ai, then I might consider a reassignment."

"Yes sir," Rest-Q complied. Optimus switched to vehicle mode and move out. Rest-Q opened a channel to all Autobots. "Attention all Autobots, we have an emergency protocol," Rest-Q announced. "All members converge with Optimus at the Rocky Mountains on the double."

"Where's T-Ai?" Sideburn asked.

"Now is not the time for questions," Rest-Q said. "Now move!"

"Yes sir!" the Autobots shouted.

Wyoming

A fleet of random vehicles were following a blue fire truck. They were heading for the Rockies to answer a call. There was nothing out for miles and no activities up ahead. That made Optimus uneasy. Just then, a roar of the engines up ahead made the Autobots a bit on the edge. Just beyond the horizon was a line of motorcycles cruising down the road. The motorcycles raced by them as the Autobots paid no attention to them. "Hey Throttle, tell your family to go home," Sideburn teased.

Throttle came up and gave a rough bump to Sideburn's rear bumper. "Make another joke like that and I'll turn you into one," Throttle warned.

"Okay, I get it," Sideburn said.

Prowl looked at his rearview mirror and saw the motorcycle gang was tailing them. "Optimus, we're being followed," Prowl reported. Half of the bikers gunned their engines and overtook the convoy. They formed a circle and started to slow down. The emergency vehicles blare their sirens as a warning. "Move, you're interfering with official business," Prowl warned.

The bikers did nothing but screeched to a halt. The convoy screeched to a stop as the bikers started to circle around them. "What is this mess?" X-Brawn wondered.

The bikers came to a halt and lined up side-by-side. On one of the bikers were two riders. The second bike stepped down from the bike with the traditional leather biker attire. The helmet was removed as it was revealed to be a woman. Unfortunately, the Spychangers knew who it was. "ADA," Hotshot said.

"You know her?" Optimus wondered.

"She was the one who took us down," Hotshot said.

"I'm glad you remember and I'm happy that you're alive," ADA said. "You see, I don't believe in killing my opponents on the spot. I'm like a rattler. I sink my teeth into the prey and pump you full of poison and let you suffer. But instead of poison, I gave you shame. How sad."

"What do you want?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing," ADA shrugged. "Oh boys."

On the cliffs, the Decepticons came out of hiding with guns drawn. "It was a trap," Optimus said.

"Don't move," Scourge said. "We're just here to watch."

"Where did I hear that before?" Optimus muttered.

"He's serious," ADA said. "They were told to not to interfere and if they did, I'll kill them. But why continue with this boring conversation, let's bring in the main event. DRONES!"

The bikes begin to take another form as the rider collapse in on themselves. The bikes took a robot form as the rider completed the chest cavity and the head. A Blackbird jet flew over head as waves of drones jumped from the plane and landed on the ground below. They lined up behind ADA as they wait for further orders. "Ah damn, not them," Mirage said.

"It gets better," ADA smiled. "Oh sweetie."

One of the drones came forward with a box and set it next to ADA. The box hissed as the door unlocked. The door slowly opened as a woman stepped down from the box. "Now tell me if you recognize this woman," ADA said. "She's average height and weight. She always appeared in a police uniform and she was willing to help you defeat us."

The woman had the same clothing as ADA as they stood side-by-side. The Autobots couldn't believe their optics. They doubted the identity of the woman but a good look at her lavender eyes, confirms it.

"T-Ai?" Optimus said.

"Hello Optimus," T-Ai greeted. T-Ai held her hand in the air as a modified M16 rifle dropped into T-Ai's hand. T-Ai lowered her arm and took aim. Her target was Optimus Prime. "And goodbye."

The trigger was pulled and the gun fired.

…

"Is this the right thing to do?" T-Ai wondered. "Because it felt good."


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayal

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 21

Betrayal

A large battleship had dropped out of warp and cruise on impulse. There was little battle damage on the ship. The ship had plunder energy from passing planets and destroyed them in their wake. They were like space pirates but worse. On the bridge, there was an impatient Decepticon who grew weary of these unnecessary stops. "Why do we make these stop?" Scrash fumed.

"We need the energy sir," Sky-Byte said.

"We got plenty of energy," Scrash said.

A probe hover near Scrash as ADA materialized in front of him. "We need the energy for the trip back," ADA reminded. "We have over 15 Decepticons to refuel and we have an awaiting drone army who need energy as well."

"Then cut the drones," Scrash said.

"Why are you irate?" ADA wondered.

The bridge went silent. Scrash snarled under his breath. "You wonder why I'm so irate."

"Yes," ADA said calmly.

"She's gonna get it," Sunstorm whispered.

Scrash stood up and stare down his AI. "You," Scrash said. "Out of everyone I know, you are the only one who can tick me off just by saying something smart."

"I haven't said anything smart."

"There you go again."

"Look, if you don't like me, delete me."

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that," Scrash said.

"But you can't," ADA said. "You need me and you know it. If you delete me here, you have to destroy me on Earth. And at my level of technology, I can easily kill you."

"So can I," Scrash said. He took out a remote and pressed a button. ADA started to scream in pain as Scrash release his virus on her. "Stop, please," ADA begged.

"Repent," Scrash said.

"No," ADA refused.

Scrash turned up the dosage and ADA screamed even louder. "Repent!"

"Alright, alright, alright," ADA said. "I repent. I'm sorry for being out of line."

Scrash stopped the pain and put his remote away. ADA was breathing heavily. "Never cross my line again," Scrash said.

"As you wish sir," ADA said.

"Now go get Nightfire."

"Yes sir," ADA said and left the bridge.

Nightfire was in his quarters, alone with his thoughts. His spark is cold but it's warm. He was a former Autobot turned Decepticon. He was molded into Scrash's image as the perfect clone. If he attempted to break away, Scrash will release the virus he was infected with. "No matter what I do, I can't escape," Nightfire said. "My memories are coming back piece by piece. Now Flyby has come back into my life. But there is something about her that's bothering me. I have to find out what it is before…"

The doorbell rang. "Come in," Nightfire granted.

The door slide opened as ADA stood at the entrance. "Scrash request your presence," ADA said.

"Tell him later."

"Now!"

Nightfire saw that ADA was unhappy about something and he dare not to test her. "I'm coming," Nightfire sighed.

"Good," ADA said and vanished. Nightfire stepped out of his room as Ultra Magnus stood near his door. "We need to talk," Magnus said.

"About what?" Nightfire wondered.

"Follow me," Magnus led. Nightfire thought about it and followed Ultra Magnus.

Rocky Mountains

"T-Ai?" Optimus said.

"Hello Optimus," T-Ai greeted.

"What are you doing?"

"I guess you're too blind to see."

"Is this a joke?" Optimus asked.

"It's not a joke. Face it, its reality Prime. This is a new age, an age of change. This is what I want."

"If you wanted a body, we could've made you one," Optimus said.

"It's not the body I want, it's the principle."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"While I was infected with that virus, I realized something about myself. I enjoy inflicting pain to others. I had to experience more so I went to ADA for that fix. And besides, I feel a lot better to be with my own kind. I see ADA as a sister to me."

"And as your sister, you go first."

T-Ai held her arm in the air as a modified M16 Assault Rifle dropped into her hand. T-Ai lowered her arm and took aim. "T-Ai, you're not thinking straight," Optimus said.

"I am for the first time," T-Ai said.

"Just give it up, she's not listening to us," X-Brawn said. "She made up her mind. If she wants to be a Decepticon then let her."

"I can't find it inside my spark to take her life," Optimus said.

"Then don't," T-Ai said. "Because I will take yours. So long and goodbye." T-Ai squeezed the trigger and started firing at the Autobots. The Decepticons were floored that T-Ai attacked the Autobots. Energon bullets lit up the ground as the bullets continued spraying until the clip was empty. "Drones, take aim and fire," T-Ai ordered.

The drones lined up, drew their weapons and started firing. Dust was kicked up from the ammunition striking the ground. ADA raised her hand to stop the firing. "I'm impressed T-Ai," ADA said. "You actually took care of the Autobots. I'm proud of you."

"Whoa, don't start crying on me," T-Ai said.

"I'm just so happy," ADA wept.

Then there was a noise only T-Ai can hear. "Stand back," T-Ai said.

"Why?" ADA wondered.

Bullets and missiles shot up from the dust clouds and towards the drone army. T-Ai grabbed ADA and jumped back. The first line of drones was taken down instantaneously. The second line was damaged beyond repair but the third line took some hit and they were ready for battle. The dust cleared as the Autobots switched to robot mode and they were ready for battle. "T-Ai, this is my final warning, stand down," Optimus said.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head?" T-Ai asked. "This is why you Autobots are so weak. You show too much compassion but never enough motivation to finish the job. If you were like these Decepticons, Scrash would be dead now."

And ironically the Decepticons agreed with T-Ai. "She has a point," ADA said.

"But no, he's in space getting his matrix. You deserve the punishment you're getting. Drones, attack!"

"Autobots, it times to show T-Ai what being an Autobots is really about," Optimus said.

"Yes sir," the Autobots said. They drew their weapons and charged for the drones.

Engineering

"Why are we here?" Nightfire wondered.

"I know who you are," Magnus said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're an Autobot."

"I'm not an Autobot, not anymore."

"That's not what the matrix is saying."

"So what? What do you care? We are Decepticons down to the core."

"Not me," Magnus said. "The matrix protected me from the reformatting. All it did was altered my armor and change my insignia."

"I was branded for life. Even though the effect of the machine wore off, I'm still loyal to Scrash."

"Are you?" Magnus questioned. "There is a chance that you can save yourself."

"Save myself? I can't even protect my sister."

"Sister?"

"Look, what do you want from me?" Nightfire asked.

"What do you know about the matrix Scrash is getting?"

"It's pure evil. Once it's on you, you're a loyal servant to Unicron. But Scrash is trying to defy those odds. He's masking his body so Unicron can't take over his mind. After he gets it, he's going after the Matrix of Leadership, Unicron's spark and Primus' spark. With all that together, who is foolish to step up to him? Now do me a favor, once we get back to Earth, go back. Go back to your Autobots. I know you're a spy. Tell Optimus everything for all I care. But don't waste your energy on me. I'm a lost cause and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What about your sister?" Magnus asked.

"I no longer care about her," Nightfire answered. "So when you see her, don't tell her. I want to tell her myself."

Nightfire left engineering and went straight for the bridge. "Man, this is hard," Magnus sighed.

"Tell me about it," a voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Magnus asked.

"It's only me sweetie," ADA said as she came out from the darkness.

"You're not going to report this to Scrash are you?" Magnus wondered.

"Now why would I do that?" ADA said. ADA vanished and Ultra Magnus was left uncomfortable.

Bridge

Scrash was waiting for Nightfire to show himself. The door opened as Nightfire walked onto the bridge. Soon later Ultra Magnus walked onto the bridge. "You requested me?" Nightfire bowed.

"Do you know why you're still alive?" Scrash asked.

"I'm not sure," Nightfire said.

"It seems you forgotten about our friendship," Scrash said. "Before I am the bot you see today, I was a mere Autobot."

"An Autobot?" Magnus wondered to himself. "Now I know where I saw him before. It was during that energon crisis. I witness the birth of his Decepticon counterpart. I can't believe the elders agreed to his construction."

"As an Autobot, me and Nightfire were like brother," Scrash continued. "Inseparable we were. Even his sister was jealous of me but she knew it was all in good fun. Then one day Nightfire told me that he was bored with his life on Cybertron and decided to see what space had in store for him. After months of flying, he ran low on energon and crash landed on a desolated planet. He thought he can find some energy he can use to go home but instead he found the Matrix of Conquest. He met someone who was hiding it and promised him something. It didn't matter what the promise was but Nightfire did get a taste of the matrix. That taste filled him with power. He had enough energon to fly for light years non-stop. When he returned, he told me about the trip and the find. We promised one another to never speak of it ever again. And that it was our little secret."

"And you broke it," Nightfire said.

"All for power," Scrash said. "Now tell me, how far are we?"

Nightfire looked at the view screen and recognize the star formations. "We're here," he said.

"But I don't see anything," Scrash said.

"Try scanning," Nightfire suggested.

Man-O-War ran a scan and he was surprised. "He's right, we're here," he said. "The planet is too dark to emit enough infrared light to be seen."

"It's not too dark, it's the matrix," Scrash said. "Its aura blankets the planet. You can pretty much call it Unicron's moon."

Nightfire walked over to the helm and started to punch numbers into the system. "I've given my landing coordinates," Nightfire said. "We have to walk from there. It's the only way I know how to get there."

"Magnus, prepare for landing," Scrash ordered.

"Yes sir," Magnus said.

"My destiny will be mine," Scrash said.

Rocky Mountains

The battle was long and tiring. The Autobots were weary from the fight. The Decepticons were impressed. ADA was proud of her creation and T-Ai just watch silently. "Why are we losing?" Sideburn wondered.

"They keep doing whatever we're doing," Towline said.

"They are drones," R.E.V. said. "They are designed to mimic their opponent and turn it against them."

"Let see if they can copy this," Rapidrun hinted.

"Let do it guys," Railspike said.

"Railracer, transform!" Midnight Express shouted.

"BULLET FUSION MODE!" the trains shouted.

"Do it," ADA said.

The fusion was complete as Railracer stood tall. "Try and top that," Railracer said.

All hope dead when the drones did the same. "Railracer, met Railracer," ADA introduced. "Get him!"

The drones activated the Railjet and rushed towards Railracer. Railracer was too amazed with the drones' ability that he wasn't prepared for the incoming attack. The drone spun around and kicked Railracer in the midsection. The blow was hard enough to eject Rapidrun. The torso of the drone detached switched to robot mode and blasted Railspike away. Then he jumped off and dropped his leg on Midnight Express. The trains were down for the count. The drones retreated back to ADA's side and waited.

"You Decepticons have overstayed your welcome and it's time to leave," Optimus said. "Optimus Prime, Battle Mode!"

Optimus was shrouded in a green light. "What's that?" ADA wondered.

"The Matrix of Leadership," T-Ai said.

Optimus brought his ladder over his shoulder and took aim. "Blizzard Storm!"

A jet of icy water froze the drone army stiff. "Mode Change!" Optimus shouted. Optimus shed his battle armor as two missile batteries attached to his shoulders. Optimus fired all the missiles he had at the drone army and blown them to bits. "Who's next?" Optimus said.

ADA snapped her fingers as two blocks launched from Scourge's trailer landed in front of the girls. "What's this?" T-Ai wondered.

"Our turn," ADA smiled.

The blocks opened up as two battle suit appeared in front of them. The chest cavity opened as they waited for their pilots. ADA hopped into the pilot seat and looked back. "Hop on," she said.

T-Ai had some doubt in her eyes. Optimus saw it as well. "What are you waiting for?" ADA said. "Get on or I will make you get on!"

T-Ai walk in front of the suit and looked up. She jumped up and slide into the seat. The chest cavity closed and locked. Wires from inside the suit attach to T-Ai's arms, legs, back and neck. Her eyes were taken offline as she was seeing things from the suit's point of view. She heard metal ringing next to her. She looked to her left and saw that ADA had armed herself with swords. "Come on," she said.

"I'm sorry but I never piloted before," T-Ai said.

"It's not so hard," ADA said. "It's like waking up in your body. Everything will become natural."

T-Ai drew her sword and got herself ready. Optimus switched to battle mode and drew his katana. T-Ai stumbled at first then she rushed towards Optimus. Optimus accepted the challenge and rushed in as well.

Space

Heavy footstep thumped across the plain terrain of the planet as lights scanned the ground ahead. "So this is where you went after you crash landed here," Scrash said.

"Step for step," Nightfire said.

"How far is the cave from here?" Magnus wondered.

"Far," Nightfire said. "I'm not sure how far but it was a trek."

"Then let's get moving," Scrash said. "ADA, be on standby. There is something about this planet I don't like."

"I got a lock on you as we speak," ADA spoke over the radio. "And I agree, I'm getting a weird energy reading here that's not normal in term of 'normal'."

Rocky Mountains

Swords ring as T-Ai continued their duel. T-Ai slid on her heels as Optimus pushed her away. T-Ai jammed one of her swords into the ground and dragged it as she ran towards Optimus. T-Ai picked up her sword as dust and rock was thrown at Optimus. T-Ai pushed through for a lethal shot. Then T-Ai felt something hard. The dust let up as Optimus shield himself with his katana. "You won't win T-Ai," Optimus said.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was waiting T-Ai's next move. T-Ai lowered her head and started to think. Then she raises her head and looked Optimus in the optic. "Optimus Prime," she spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Optimus was stunned to hear that. T-Ai push Optimus' arm out of the way, clearing his chest for a potential strike. T-Ai landed a strong strike to Optimus' chest. Then she landed another one to the chest. T-Ai crossed her swords and charged it. She released a devastating X strike to the chest. Optimus slid on his heels before he dropped to one knee. ADA walked up to her protégée. "Nice work," ADA praised. "Time to end it."

ADA and T-Ai forced lightning through their body and out their sword. The lightning dealt heavy damage to the Autobots. Smokes plum and sparks raining from their body as they collapsed to the ground. "T-Ai, why?" Optimus said.

"It's my destiny," T-Ai said and turned her back on her former life.

"No," Optimus said. He couldn't believe that T-Ai had betrayed the Autobots and left them. Optimus' injuries were too severe to remain conscious. He slipped into stasis lock. T-Ai looked back at the Autobots and started to think.

"Something wrong?" ADA asked.

"Is this the right thing to do?" T-Ai wondered.

"Taking down the Autobots? Yeah. This is your rebirth. Embrace it."

T-Ai had a smile on her face. "I'm not sad about it," T-Ai said. "Because it felt good."

"Atta girl," ADA said. "Decepticons, back to base."

A warp gate opened as the Decepticons retreated back to base. The area was under the control of the enemy, silence. All was heard was the wind skipping across the gravel. "Optimus," Rest-Q called. "Optimus, can you hear me? Is there anyone alive? I can't believe this. Hello? This is Rest-Q, medical officer of the Autobots, calling out to anyone who can hear my voice to provide assistance. Is there anyone there?"

Heavy footsteps approached the Autobots as Rest-Q remained silent. He waited until the visitor spoke to determine if they are a threat or not.

"This is Flyby reporting."

"Flyby? Are you the free agent who spoke with Wedge?"

"Yes I am," Flyby answered. "I was minding my own business when the beacon Wedge gave me gave out an S.O.S. I had to see what's up?"

"Can you give me a visual?" Rest-Q requested.

"It's like a graveyard," Talon described. "Nobody is moving."

"Be careful Talon," Flyby warned. "I shouldn't bring you here."

"I need more details than 'graveyard'," Rest-Q said.

"No one is any shape to be moved," Flyby said. "Optimus is offline and no one is alert."

Talon looked around and felt sorry. "Decepticons, I bet," he guessed.

"You're right," Rest-Q said. "Hold your position; I'm transporting you to the base via space bridge."

"Space Bridge?" Talon wondered.

"It's like a doorway to a different location," Flyby said.

A large space bridge opened underneath the team as Rest-Q transport them to the base. Not too far away, the same armored being from before was present. He had seen the whole thing and he was concerned. "It seems I can't rely on the Autobots," he said. "But yet this T-Ai character is quite interesting. I'll follow her for a while before I make my move. I will not allow anyone from space to taint this planet. This war has drag on far enough. It's time for Earth to step into the battlefield and voice their opinion."

Base

The Decepticons were celebrating another milestone in their mission. With ADA's drones in full operation, the Decepticon no longer have to worry about the Autobots. And with their new addition, T-Ai, the Autobots are severely crippled. "My fellow Decepticons, today we drink like kings," ADA said. "We crippled the Autobots offense and defense thanks to our new member, T-Ai."

"I have to admit that I was skeptic that you were willing to attack them but you surprise me," Scourge said. "And that reason, I can't trust you, not just yet."

"What's not to trust?" T-Ai said.

"Relax Scourge, she did her part," ADA said. "Think about it, with your guys, my drone army, my body and T-Ai's body, nothing can stop us. But once we combine that with the Matrix of Conquest, the impossible is possible."

Scourge thought about what ADA just said. "It will take time for me to accept her," Scourge said.

"That's an approval," ADA said. "T-Ai is part of our family."

ADA was thrilled that T-Ai was part of the Decepticon family. T-Ai, on the other hand, is…


	22. Chapter 22: Matrix of Conquest

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 22

Matrix of Conquest

New Orleans, LA

Port of New Orleans, one of the busiest ports in the United States, was busy as usual with shipments coming and leaving the states. The cruise terminals were filled with passengers embarking onto their ships. But the cargo terminals were eerily calm. There were some activities but not human activities. "Come on guys, ADA is waiting for this shipment," T-Ai said.

T-Ai was leading a heist with a group of drones. They were taking oil from an oil barge and hoarding it for themselves. T-Ai was overseeing the operation and she was pleased that everything was going well, in fact too well. "Man, with the Autobots down, things seem boring," T-Ai said. "I nearly call the base to dispatch the Spychangers."

"Mistress," the drone addressed. "We are half way done. It will take another 10 more minutes before this barge is completely empty."

"Keep it up and be careful," T-Ai said. "I don't want anyone to blow up here."

"Understood," the drone bowed.

The drones went back to work as T-Ai watched. She was sitting on a pile of containers. "Man, I'm bored," T-Ai sighed.

"Then let me entertain you cutie," a voice spoke.

T-Ai stood up and looked behind her. She saw an armored being standing on a higher pile container. "Who are you?" T-Ai asked.

"My name is no concern to you, Miss T-Ai."

"How you know my name?"

"I know quite so much about you."

"What do you want?"

"Stop what you're doing and leave."

"No," T-Ai refused.

"Then leave."

"I'll leave once the barge is empty."

"I'm not asking you to leave the city. I'm ordering you to get off this planet."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you. Drones attack!"

The armored being chuckled as the drones drew their guns and started firing. He simply jumped in the air and landed on another pile of containers. "I'm not a rude person so since I know your 'name', let me tell you mine. It's Will."

"Drones, attack and destroy Will now!" T-Ai ordered.

The drones fired once more. Will jumped in the air and hovered. He aimed his body at the drones as he held his arms out to the side. The panels on his arms opened up and reveal missile ports. Missile fired from the ports and struck down the drones. "What are you doing?" T-Ai said. "Adapt and destroy."

"We can't adapt to him," the drone said.

Will drew two swords from his back and released two energy blades and destroyed more drones. T-Ai was getting frustrated. She had no weapons of her own to use. She was defenseless in terms of firepower. She heard an air brake hissing behind her. "Are you ready?" T-Ai asked.

"Yes I am," the drone answered.

"Go hide and wait for further orders," T-Ai said. The drone agreed and pulled to a hiding spot.

T-Ai looked forward and saw the drone army destroyed. Will was staring T-Ai down. He was playing with his swords like a kid. He put his swords away and started walking towards T-Ai. T-Ai readied herself and rushed in. Will spun around and kicked T-Ai in the head. The blow thrown T-Ai across the ground and she smacked into a container. Will rush in and tackle T-Ai deeper into the container. T-Ai cried out in pain from the hit. T-Ai felt her wrist being restrained and her hands were placed over her head. "I asked nicely but you didn't listen," Will said. "Now I have to use force to get my point across. Will you leave or die?"

"I'll take my chances," T-Ai sneered. "Besides, you won't hurt a girl will you?"

"In your terms, I won't even touch you unless you attacked me," Will explained. "But since we are on Earth, it won't be inhumane to kill you. Plus I can overlook the gender whenever Earth is in danger." Will pulled out a dagger and held it near her neck. "It's such a pity to kill such a pure being," Will said. "You will be missed."

Then Young Jeezy's Rap Game started to play. Will let out a groan with the ring. He tapped his helmet to answer the call. "Hello?" Will answered.

"Are you serious?" T-Ai said.

"Shh," Will hushed. "No, that was some chick in the background."

"Some chick?" T-Ai fumed.

Will was getting annoyed with T-Ai's two cents. He stepped away and turned his back. "Look, I'm kinda of busy at the moment so let me call you…" Will turned around to deal with T-Ai when he saw that T-Ai was gone. "…later." Will hung up the phone and threw his dagger on the ground. "Damn!" he cursed. "Oh well, another day."

Will took off and flew away. T-Ai peered out from a container and saw that Will was gone. She let out a sigh of relief. T-Ai looked at her hand and saw a metallic restraint on her wrist. She tried to wiggle her hands free then she tried pulling her hands to break it. "Dang, what type of metal is this?" T-Ai wondered.

T-Ai let out a whistle to signal the drone. The drone pulled up and opened the door. T-Ai hopped in as the drone left the port. "Something wrong?" he asked.

T-Ai didn't say anything. She remains silent throughout the trip.

Space

Nightfire led the group to a cave. "Why are we here?" Magnus wondered.

"This is where Blackfire hid the matrix," Nightfire said.

Scrash moved his way to the front and walked into the cave. Everyone else followed except for Nightfire. Ultra Magnus saw that Nightfire hasn't budge. "Come on," Magnus said.

Nightfire had a devious grin on his face. "He's going to get a nasty surprise," he said.

"You set him up?"

"Nope," Nightfire smiled.

Shots were fired out inside the cave. Ultra Magnus ran inside with Nightfire in tow. Deep in the cave, he saw the group was stopped by three massive rock golems. "Whoa, someone had their minerals," Magnus joked.

"I demand entrance now," Scrash demanded.

"No one shall pass," the golems spoke. The golems looked around and saw Nightfire. "Nightfire, you've been warned about coming here."

Scrash look back and stare Nightfire down. "You knew about this?" Scrash said.

"I forgot," Nightfire shrugged.

"I'll deal with you later," Scrash snarled.

"You machines are no match for us," the golems spoke.

"I'm only asking you nicely before I get pissed off, move!" Scrash said.

"And he's our answer." One of the golems stepped forward and landed a powerful blow to Scrash. Scrash disappeared from the hit as he was thrown out the cave. "You're next."

"And these golems are fast," Nightfire pointed out.

"Now he tells us," Sunstorm said.

"Decepticons, take aim and fire," Magnus commanded. The Decepticons drew their weapons and started firing. The firepower did nothing to the golems. "Man, what are they made of?" Caliburst wondered.

"That is something I been trying to figure out," Nightfire said.

"ADA, we need our target masters," Magnus radioed.

"Nothing can get out from here," Nightfire reminded. "We're cut off from the ship."

Then Magnus felt something in the matrix, something off. "Get down!" he yelled.

The Decepticons hit the floor as a wide beam tore through one of the golems. Ultra Magnus looked back and saw Scrash. But deep down, he knew that Scrash wasn't there. It was someone else and it was corrupted. The darkness left as Scrash's optics turned green. He shook his head and looked around with a daze. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"In the cave," Nightfire reminded.

Scrash's turned red as he snapped out of it. "Right," he said. "Come on, while they tend to their injured."

The Decepticons quickly rush pass the golems as the golems tend to their fallen brethren.

Rocky Mountains

The Decepticons were at their leisurely time. They were waiting for T-Ai to return from her first mission. It was simple and yet the Decepticons were betting against her. ADA was unhappy with them. She had confidence in T-Ai and can't wait to rub it in their face. ADA saw a truck rolling to a stop. The door opened as T-Ai hopped down from the cab. "Where's the rest?" ADA asked.

T-Ai didn't answer. She just showed her handcuffs to ADA. "You tell me," T-Ai said.

"Only one tank?" Movor said.

"So that brings the grand total to six," Mega-Octane said.

"So who won?" Motormaster wondered.

"Some guy named Black Thunder," Mega-Octane read.

Scourge walked up behind them and snatched the money from his hand. "Easiest grand I ever made," he chuckled.

"T-Ai, that was a simple mission to do," ADA scolded. "Go to the port, steal the oil and bring it here. What was so hard about that?"

"Again," T-Ai sighed. She showed her handcuffed hands to ADA once more.

"You let cops stop you?" ADA said.

"No, I like to be handcuff and being taught a lesson," T-Ai said. "It was some human."

"A human did this? That's unusual."

"You should've been there," T-Ai said. "He came up out of nowhere wearing this suit of armor. He threatened to take my life if I didn't leave. I refused and he started to attack. The drones never had a chance and neither did I. He pinned me to a container and cuffed me. He was about to slice my neck if his phone didn't rang."

"It could've been an alien," Ro-Tor said.

"I admit, that suit looked alien to this planet but he wasn't. I traced his call to someone in Florida. He's human. Plus he pointed out that it wouldn't be inhumane if he killed me."

"That Divine-Ark kid," ADA hissed.

"It wasn't him," T-Ai said.

"Then it must be that kid that took down Tidal Wave," Scourge said.

"It wasn't him either because I didn't sense any Autobots nearby," T-Ai said. "This is someone new. This is some kid who thinks that he's a hero and tries to defend the planet and will someone help me get rid of this thing?"

"Hang on," ADA said.

"Well if this kid is a new threat to us, he can easily be stepped on him," Motormaster chuckled.

"This cuff came from his armor and the drones can't break it," T-Ai said.

ADA scanned the material and she was lost for words. "Stepping on him with hurt your foot," she said.

T-Ai felt something moving on her wrist. Then the cuff started to melt. T-Ai was free but the material was evaporating. "What type of metal is this?" T-Ai wondered.

ADA scooped up a small amount and looked at it. "I plan on finding out," ADA said. "But in the meantime, I think the weapon drives are operational. We need to be fitted and tested."

"Okay," T-Ai said.

"Scourge, in the meantime, execute that plan of yours," ADA smiled. "This planet needs a good energy drain."

"I'll do that," Scourge chuckled.

"And if Rest-Q tries anything funny, kill him," ADA said.

That statement made T-Ai drop her sour expression. "Kill him?" she thought to herself.

Space

Scrash led his team to the deep of the cave. The cave opened up as they saw a podium made of rock lay in the middle of the cavern. On top of the podium was the Matrix of Conquest. It was similar to the Matrix of Leadership but different in appearance. Unlike the Leadership Matrix, The Conquest Matrix is purple with a thin frame. Scrash looked at the matrix and he was speechless. "My destiny starts here," he said. "No, my victory has been sealed."

"Sealed?" Magnus questioned himself.

Scrash walked up to the podium and looked at the matrix. Nightfire looked at his leader and took his gun. He took aim at Scrash's head. Ultra Magnus noticed the gun and lowered it. "No," he whispered.

"He has to go," Nightfire said.

"Kill him now and you die later," Magnus said. "T-Ai won't be able to remove the virus without the antivirus code."

Nightfire narrowed his optics and put his gun away. Scrash reached out and grabbed the matrix. He instantly felt a rush like none other. He snarled in his voice box as the cavern was shrouded with dark energy. Scrash picked up the matrix then the podium started to lower into the ground below. "Um, why did it do that?" Scrash wondered.

"Ugh," Nightfire groaned. "It's a booby trap."

"Now you tell me," Scrash said.

"I didn't know about it until now," Nightfire said. "So sue me."

"I'll do more than sue," Scrash hissed.

Nightfire gulped in fear. Then the cavern started to rumble and shake. Scrash looked at the ground below and saw energy line running down the floor and up the walk to the ceiling. "What's going on?" Magnus wondered.

"…Scrash…breaking…leave…" ADA radioed.

"What was that?" Scrash wondered.

"It's sketchy but I'll try to boost the signal," Man-O-War said.

"…breaking…leave…hurry… core…collapsing. Scrash…get out now. The planet is breaking up. You have to leave now. The scanners are showing the core is collapsing. I'm coming over to your location to get you out."

"You heard the lady, move out!" Scrash shouted.

The Decepticons started to make a run for it. They saw the exit coming up real quick. Then it was blocked by a massive object. The Decepticons slid to a halt. "Not them again," Nightfire said.

The golems were up on their feet and they were ready to fight. "I took you down once and I'll do it again," Scrash said.

The three golems mashed together and formed one being. The golem roared to show terror to the Decepticons. "Take aim and fire!" Scrash ordered.

The Decepticons opened up and fired. The ammunition did nothing to the golem. The golem lunged forward as the Decepticons ran between his legs. The golem turned around and gave chase. The Decepticons ran out the cave and into the open area. "Target masters!" Scrash shouted. Ten feet tall drones appeared next to the Decepticons. "Transform and combine!"

The Decepticons opened fire and blew a hole in the head. The golem toppled backward and drop to the ground. The Decepticons switched to vehicle mode and took off. The planet started to break up as portions of the crust drops into the center of the planet. "ADA, what's the ETA?" Scrash asked.

"2-5 minutes," ADA reported. "As long these towers of lava don't hit the ship, I can get you."

"Beam us out once in range," Scrash said.

"Yes sir," ADA said.

There was a roar from behind. Ultra Magnus looked in the rearview mirror and saw the golem coming straight towards them. "We got company," Magnus reported.

"Magnus, Sky-Byte, hold him off," Scrash ordered.

"Yes sir," they said. They switched to robot mode and started firing relentlessly to stall the golem.

Bridge

The ship rattled and shakes as plumes of lava shot up from the ground. The ship received one hit and sparks rained on the bridge. "Report," ADA requested.

"Shields are downs," the drone reported. "Hull plating is at 95%."

"Transfer all power from weapons and boost up hull plating," ADA said. "Bring the shields back online."

"Yes ma'am," the drones said.

There was a subtle boomed on the ship. "Warp drive is offline," a drone reported.

"Take us to high orbit," ADA ordered. "Find and beam the Decepticons onboard. I will not leave this planet empty handed."

Engines powered up as the ship head up to orbit. On the ground, Scrash saw a faint light leaving the planet. He was pissed to see that it was the Hydra Cannon. "The nerves of her," he hissed. "When I get my hands on her, I will…"

"Scrash, it's too dangerous on the ground," ADA radioed. "There is too much interference to beam all of you at once so it has to be two at a time. So whenever you're ready."

"Nightfire, Sunstorm, go!" Scrash ordered.

Meanwhile, Sky-Byte and Ultra Magnus were running for their lives. Their efforts were pointless. The golem was immune to their attacks. Ultra Magnus and Sky-Byte were trying their best to keep their distance from the golem. "Why me?" Sky-Byte

"Shut up and keep moving," Magnus said.

The ground broke up in front of them as a tower of lava shot up from the ground. Sky-Byte and Ultra Magnus came to an abrupt stop. They looked back and saw the golem charging. "Crap," Sky-Byte said.

"Hold your position," ADA radioed. "I'm getting you out of here."

"It's not like we have anywhere to go," Magnus said.

"I have a lock so standby."

Ultra Magnus and Sky-Byte stood still as the golem came closer. Then the ground started to break up underneath them. "ADA!" Magnus said.

"I'm beaming you out now," ADA said.

The ground collapsed underneath Sky-Byte as he plummeted. Ultra Magnus watched helplessly as he was beamed onto the ship. Ultra Magnus rematerialized on the teleporter pad. "Got you," ADA said.

Ultra Magnus ran from the pad and pushed the drone out of the way. "What are you doing?" ADA wondered.

"Sky-Byte wasn't with me," Magnus said. "He dropped into the core below."

"Core?" ADA said. "There is no core. The core collapsed into a black hole."

"Damn," Magnus said. He sprinted to the bridge. "Why am I so concern about Sky-Byte?" Magnus wondered to himself. "I know this is an act but I'm getting too comfortable with the Decepticon. Could be possible that I will actually betray the Autobots for my emotions?"

The door opened as Magnus ran onto the bridge and shoved the drone away from the helm control. "Ultra Magnus, what's wrong?" Scrash wondered.

Ultra Magnus didn't say anything. He just nosedive the ship. Everyone onboard felt the G-Force of the dive. "What are you doing?" Nightfire asked.

"Sky-Byte fell and I'm trying to save him before it's too late," Magnus said.

"This ship can't escape a black hole," Scrash said. "Turn this ship around."

"I will not."

"That's a direct order."

"Then I apologize for my traitorous actions," Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus skillfully maneuver the ship around the debris as he close in on Sky-Byte.

"I got him on visual," Sunstorm said.

"Beam him aboard," Magnus said.

"The teleporter gave up when I beam you aboard," ADA said.

"Then open the cargo bay door and pull him in," Magnus said.

"Who?" ADA said.

Ultra Magnus locked on the course and rushed to the cargo bay room. "ADA once Sky-Byte is onboard, get us out of here," Scrash ordered.

Ultra Magnus reach the cargo bay and opened the door. Ultra Magnus turned on the intercom to the bridge. "Turn the ship around, I'm in position," Magnus said.

The ship turned around as the engines were cut, letting the gravity take hold. Ultra Magnus saw Sky-Byte trying to beat the pull of the black hole. Ultra Magnus wrapped an energon rope around his waist and jumped. He closed in on Sky-Byte as he tries to survive. "Sky-Byte!" Magnus shouted. "Switch to robot mode and give me your hand."

"I won't be able to reach," Sky-Byte said.

"Reverse thrust!" Magnus ordered.

"Negative," Scrash denied.

"Reverse the damn engine!" Magnus demanded.

Reverse thruster fired as Magnus grabbed Sky-Byte's nose cone. "Go to warp!" Magnus shouted. The ship entered the black hole and vanished. There was a crack as an object zipped out from the black hole.

Bridge

"That was close," ADA sighed.

Scrash snarled under his breath. The door opened as Ultra Magnus and Sky-Byte entered the bridge. "You relax, he's fine," Magnus said.

A dagger was thrown and nearly gaze Ultra Magnus' face. Scrash stood up and walked up to Ultra Magnus. "If we didn't escape from the black hole, your ass would've been mine," Scrash said. "Never undermine my authority ever again. Mind you, you are my soldier and not Optimus'. He would've given you a slap on the wrist but not me. I'll make you eat your spark then kill yourself. Remember that."

Scrash left the bridge as he retreated to his quarters. "What's bugging him?" Sky-Byte wondered.

"Magnus disobey orders and have the nerves to speak up against Scrash," Man-O-War said.

"Are you nuts?" Sky-Byte said.

"You are alive are you?" Magnus said.

Scrash's Quarters

Scrash walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He walked up to his desk and laid his optics on the Matrix of Conquest. His red optics glowed bright with anticipation. "All my hard work is finally about to pay off," he said. "All the planning, all the sacrifice will benefit the universe to a new ruler. Ever since my birth, I never felt so close to my goal and yet it's so far away. Well, with this object, the next stage of my plan will begin. To those idiotic cybertronians, Scrash will rule the universe. But to everyone else, the era of Devil Z, destroyer of universe and supreme overload of life as we speak is about to begin. No one will stop me, not even my brothers."

Evil laughter filled the room as the ship made the return trip to Earth.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23: Mission

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Return of the Decepticons  
Created by: ShadowHawk  
Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 23

Mission

Heels clicked as a woman walked down the hall. She was wearing a black blazer with a red dress shirt and black pencil skirt. Her black pump clicked with every step. Her pixie hair cut showed her flawless face. She was ticked but for a good reason. She reached a door and opened it. She walked into the room and saw three people sitting at a table. They wore white cloaks with hoods over their heads. The woman walked into the room and she was planning on venting on them. She took the folder she was carrying and tossed it on the table. The folder slid to the other side of the table. One of the cloaked beings reached out and read the paperwork inside the folder. "You know he's mad," the woman said.

"And what's it to us?" one of the beings spoke. "As long we have the information, that's all that matters."

"Can you stop thinking about yourselves for one second and open your eyes?"

"We are not thinking about ourselves."

"Malachi, calm yourself," another cloaked being spoke.

"How can I when this bitch keeps talking smack?"

"Excuse me but I do have a name," the woman protest.

"Sorry Megan, my brother can be such a brat," Eve said.

"I'm not a brat," Malachi pouted.

"Eve, Malachi, calm yourself," Joseph said. "What my brother is trying to say is that we are heavily concern with the threat that's out there."

"Yeah, your mistake," Megan said. "It's your fault for letting him out."

"We know that," Eve said. "Every day that goes by, he's getting stronger."

"What are you going to do about that?" a deep rough voice spoke.

Megan looked back and saw a large man standing at the door. "Nicolas," Joseph greeted. "To what we owe this visit?"

"The damn task you sent me," Nicolas hissed. "Believe me, when I saw Megan walk into the room, I was happy to see her."

"You always happy to see me," Megan smiled.

"How can I not?" Nicolas smiled. "I treat you right and shower you with affection."

"That is true," Megan blushed. "But you guys really pissed him off with that request."

"We have to see what we're doing is the right thing to do," Eve said.

"Besides, who is this human you recruited?" Nicolas wondered.

Joseph takes out a holodisc and placed it on the table. The disc activated and show the human that was recruited. "Him?" Nicolas said.

"He's kinda cute," Megan smiled.

"Megan!" Nicolas scolded.

"What?"

"You have some confident with this kid," Nicolas said.

"He has something no one has," Eve said.

"What's that?" Nicolas wondered.

Joseph glared at Nicolas with a serious look. "A weapon," he said.

Nicolas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A weapon?" Nicolas said. "Does he have an army?"

"No," Eve said.

"Then you made another mistake," Nicolas said. "If he is supposes to save the world, how and where can he an army of over 30 people to fight with him?"

The room fell silent.

"No answer?" Nicolas said. "As usual, you three have no idea what you're doing. A human army over thirty, a robot army in the hundreds and three sentient beings, this is something no one can obtain. You mess up big time."

Miami, Fl 2009

At Miami International Airport is a young adult who is waiting for the bus to go home. He just finished a 5 hour work at his job in the airport and he was annoyed. He stood at six even and his skin is dark brown. He wore an effective poker face at all time but no one knows about his kid-like behavior unless you know him. Wearing his red Carnival jacket, a white epaulet shirt and black slacks, he kept looking at his phone for the time. He was listening to Evanescence and his worries went away until…

"Are you going to ignore me?" Joseph asked.

"If that's going to make you disappear then yes."

"Come on Wilson, think about it."

"No," Wilson said.

A NABI bus numbed 03188 pulled up donning a blue and white Airport Flyer colors. The door opened as the recording played, "Route 150 Airport Flyer to Miami Beach."

Wilson boarded the bus and tapped his Easy Card to pay his $2.35 fare. He walked to the back of the bus and took his seat. Wilson let out a frustrated sigh once more. "Leave me alone," Wilson said.

"I will not until you hear me out," Joseph said.

"I'm sorry but I'm a lost cause," Wilson smiled. "I'm really stubborn and it will take a lot to crack me."

"Fine with me," Joseph said. "I have all day."

Wilson rolled his eyes as the bus pulled off. It was a short 7 minute express ride to his connect stop. He got off at a train station and waited for another bus to take him home. Joseph stood next to Wilson and waited with him. "Here me out," Joseph said.

"No," Wilson said.

"Please, this involves the universe and your cooperation is needed."

"Don't care," Wilson said. "Go find some other sucker for your task."

"I don't have anyone else to go to," Joseph said.

Another tired looking 2000 NABI bus pulled up. On the faint green LED sign marked "22 to 163rd St Mall via 22nd Ave". Wilson hopped on the bus and tapped his Easy Card. He sat on the bus for 30 until it was time for him to get off. Wilson was walking about a half a mile to get to his house. On his trek, Joseph was trailing behind. Wilson was getting annoyed and fast. He stopped and looked back. "What!"  
he snapped. "What the hell you want from me?"

"Your weapon," Joseph said.

"I don't have a weapon," Wilson said. "I never had and never will."

Wilson turned back around to head home. "Oh, what about your little battle armor?" Joseph asked.

Wilson smiled and let out a small laugh. "I don't have one," Wilson said.

"Then I should tell the government what you did in the Middle East?" Joseph warned.

Wilson stopped in his tracks. He looked back and he wore a look that show that he was pissed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"So you know what I'm talking about," Joseph smiled.

"What do you want? What can I do to shut your mouth about that?"

"All I need is your weapon," Joseph requested.

"Fine," Wilson surrendered. He dug inside his pocket threw a bracelet at Joseph. "Here, take it. I don't even want it. Have fun _saving_ the universe." And Wilson left with a huff.

1:45am

Wilson woke up with the sudden urge to pee. He walked out from his bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he walked back to his room. He closed the door and climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I gave you what you want, why are you here?" Wilson said.

Joseph appeared in Wilson's chair with his arms crossed. "I'm here to talk," Joseph said.

Wilson sat up and looked at Joseph with a sneer on his face. "Talk? Then let's talk about how the [censored] am I able to see you but no one can't."

"Language," Joseph said.

"You're telling me to watch my mouth. I have every reason to be pissed. You've been stalking me for weeks and only recently you decided to show yourself. Now tell me now, what do you want from me?"

"Well, the only thing I really want is cooperation. We really need your help and I am breaking several violations to ensure that the universe is safe."

Wilson sighed and recollects himself. "Fine," Wilson said. "I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you," Joseph said. "We need you to get rid of a threat to the universe. We made a mistake by letting it go when the universe was young. Now corruption is dominate and its out of ours hands."

"By that you mean…"

"I am Joseph. I am one of the three Higher Councilmen of the Spirit World. We control everything in the Spirit World."

"Is your planet far from here?"

"It's not a planet," Joseph said. "It's a dimensional plane. In other words, we are outside your universe. We see and know all the business that goes on in this universe. Unfortunately one of our laws prohibits us to meddle in the affair with the physical."

"Which you are doing now."

"Exactly. We would've taken care of this ourselves but our target has taken a physical form and we can't touch him."

"What it sounds like is that you can't kill him," Wilson said.

"It's not that, we can't kill anyone outside our dimension. It's unethical plus its taboo. The moment we draw blood, the universe will go into a chaos."

"Okay but where do I come into this?" Wilson wondered.

"Your armor has caught our eye ever since it was created."

"Why?"

"We believe it can go perfectly with project we found on another planet that can help us take our target down."

"And that's why you took it? You want to see if it was possible."

"It is," Joseph said. "Right now, we don't know all the information but as you read the data from your weapon, you'll piece everything together."

"That's great but what do I get out of this?" Wilson asked.

"Fame, wealth, power, respect."

"Sorry but I don't want that. I have too many eyes on me as it is. I won't do it. You just have to give the weapon to someone else." Wilson lay in his bed and closed his eyes.

"Do it and we'll give you back what you lost," Joseph offered. Wilson sat up and looked at Joseph. "I sense that you're lonely, depress and broken. I can help you figure out why."

"How?"

"Help us and we'll help you recover that lapse in your memory. There is two years in your life that you can't remember and we can help."

"For years I kept asking myself whether this girl in my dream is real or not."

"She is real and you loved her. Say yes and gain back what you lost."

There was a brief silence before Wilson has an answer. "I'll think about it," he said.

"Please do," Joseph said and vanished.

Wilson looked at the bracelet on his desk and picked it up. He rubbed it and bits and pieces of his memories came to him. "Out of everything, my memory is something I hold dear to my heart," Wilson said. "And I'll do anything to get it back."

Three weeks later…

Wilson was at his computer doing homework for his class at college. He was getting tense from the nonstop working he had for a while. He needed something to ease his mind. He stretch back on his chair and looked at his screen. "Man, writing code is hard," he complained. "How come Java can't be like making an armor?"

Then a pair of hands started rubbing his shoulders. Wilson melted instantly. The hands were like heaven. "Ooooh," he moaned. "You must be Eve."

Eve went up to Wilson's ear and whispered, "My brother talks too much. How do you like your massage?"

"Very much," Wilson purred.

"Is there anything else I like to help you with?" Eve asked.

"There is one spot…"

Eve stopped the massage and whacked Wilson in the head. "Do it yourself," Eve hissed.

"I was talking about my lower back," Wilson said. "It's been a pain in the ass."

"On the bed," Eve sighed.

Wilson lay on his stomach and removed his shirt. Eve sat on Wilson and looked at his sculpted back. Eve licked her lips with lust before snapping out of it. She warmed her hands and started rubbing his lower back. "To what I owe this visit?" Wilson wondered.

"There's been some complication with the project," Eve said.

"What kind?"

"We lost one of the beings in the project," Eve explained.

"Is that going to affect my plan in the long run?"

"Yes it will if we can't find her."

"Wait, 'her'? Are you telling me that the subjects I'm supposed to bring out are women?"

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"Your brother didn't tell me," Wilson said. "He told me that I'm suppose to devise a way to summon three spirits who have been sealed away to take my target down. If they are women, I can't do it."

Eve stopped the massage. Wilson looked back at Eve. Wilson saw how youthful Eve was. With her innocent baby face, hazel eyes and light brown hair with caramel skin, he started to take back what he said. "It's not like I 'won't' do it, I just can't," Wilson said. "My program is gender sensitive and it won't work on me. I have to find a woman who is willing to work with me."

"What about the woman in your dream?" Eve asked.

"I don't know who she is," Wilson answered.

"The other one."

"Her? How can I find her?"

"Plus, you'll need a mechanical medium as well," Eve hinted softly.

"What?" Eve got up and looked around. Wilson stood up and turned Eve around. "Where am I supposes to find a robot?" Wilson asked.

"Your vision."

"That is something out of a Sci-fi film. Robotic beings from space are not likely."

"Like spirits from another dimension is common."

"You got me," Wilson sighed. "But how can I implement that…wait, why do I need a robot?"

"The spirits are so heavily sealed that we had to convince a super robot to convert them into machines."

"In other words, what I get is the weaker version of them. Great."

"You're smart, you can figure it out," Eve said. "I believe in you." Eve stood on her toes and kissed Wilson on the lips. "My brother will come back to see you but I don't know when. We're counting on you." And Eve vanished.

"Great," Wilson sighed. "How can I bring out a mechanical hybrid to this universe? They are humanoid life forms with a mechanical shell. So I guess when Joseph meant warrior, he means a Valkrie. A Valkyrie, a goddess and a mercenary, how can I bring them out? So far, I better get to work on the Valkyrie. I guess I have to scrap the armor and the body."

Wilson looked at the ceiling and looked at the water stains. Then he looked at the bracelet on his desk. He started to think about the fusing compatibility. He didn't scrape the model but he started making another model. He worked on it for weeks and nothing. He was getting frustrate and he was ready to call it quits. He set his project aside and saw a web browser he forgotten to close. It was a Wikipedia page on Megaman NT Warrior. A thought dropped into his head and he expressed it on the program. "Instead of forcing a fusion between two different species, why don't I take what I need to make it work?" Wilson said to himself.

He started to type furiously on his laptop. "I got it," he said. "Crossfusing. Scan the armor and reconfigure it as armor pieces then merge the human medium to summon the Valkyrie. It's brilliant. I deserve a Nobel Peace Prize for this. Pah, like they will recognize a genius like me." Then Wilson started laughing in cockiness.

"Shut up!" a girl shouted

"You shut up!" Wilson barked.

Spring 2010

Wilson walked out from the front door with a backpack on his back. He placed earphones in his ear and turned on his MP3 player. He started listening to music as he headed north. He was on his way to mail some books to a company for money. It was brisk with a chill wind blowing. Wilson walked to the bus stop and sat down. He had his plan for the day. "Got a minute?" a voice asked.

Wilson looked back and saw Joseph. "What's up?" Wilson greeted.

"Come with me," Joseph said.

"But I have class today," Wilson said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you."

"Alright," Wilson sighed. "Let's go."

Sachsen-Anhalt, Germany

Joseph and Wilson appeared in Germany. It was winter and it was _cold._ Wilson felt the chill and he shivered like crazy. "F-f-f-f…"

"Hey, keep it clean," Joseph said.

"_FUDGE!_" Wilson shouted.

"Relax, this is nothing to you humans," Joseph boasted.

"Allergies? My sinuses will dry up and irritate my nose and I will start…" *sneeze* "…start sneezing."

"Just look over there," Joseph pointed.

Wilson looked where Joseph was pointing. "What are they?" Wilson wondered.

"They are Transformers, Robots in Disguise," Joseph explained. "But their species is Cybertronians."

"It's something out of a Sci-Fi movie."

"Like humans, there are different races. You have Autobots, Decepticons and etc."

"Etc.?" Wilson sniffed.

"We don't know everything."

"Right? So who are they?"

"Decepticons. They are the bad guys. The Autobots are the good guys. You will have to interact with one of them to get your target."

"My target is among one of them?" Wilson said.

"Yes."

"How will I know if I find him?" Wilson asked.

Joseph flicked his hand and transported back to Miami. Wilson took in a deep breath and warm up his nose. "Aw, humidity, I will _never_ talk shit about you again," Wilson said.

"Language?"

"Sorry," Wilson said.

"Anyways, you'll know if you find him."

"Why?"

"You met him before, 5 years ago."

"No I did," Wilson smiled.

"Because it was during your memory lapse."

"Did I win?"

"No you didn't," Joseph said. "You lost and you better not mess up this time because if you lose, we all lose."

"That seems fair," Wilson said.

"Just find mediums and get the job done. And remember, you HAVE to interact with the cybertronians or this mission is a failure." With that delivered, Joseph vanished.

"Why me?" Wilson sighed.

Several days later…

Wilson was walking down the street to a bus stop. He was heading to the post office to pick up a missed package. On his way over, he saw a Toyota Hiace Ambulance parked on the street. Steam hissed from under the hood. Wilson looked around to find the owner. When he saw no one, he peered in the car for a note. He found none. Wilson looked around and walked in front of the car. He snuck his finger under the hood and popped the hood. He picked up the hood and steam bellowed from the engine. "Whew, someone overheated," Wilson said.

Wilson looked at the engine and he was impressed. "Impressive engine," he said. "So tell me, what's your name?"

There was no answer.

"If you tell me your name, I'll repair you and send you on your way."

There was no answer.

"Fine," Wilson said. "Play hard to get. I'll just let them gut you, break you, set you on fire…"

"Okay, okay, okay, you win," the ambulance spoke. "My name is Rest-Q."

"See, that's wasn't so hard," Wilson said. "Now, if you tell me what's wrong, I can treat that area right away."

"I have a hole in my radiator," Rest-Q said. "All my coolant spilled on the road."

"I have some coolant I can give you," Wilson said. "Just wait here."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Rest-Q muttered.

"What was that?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing," Rest-Q said.

Few minutes later Wilson returned with a gallon of coolant. Wilson got on the ground and looked underneath. Wilson saw the hole, clear as day. "Man, that's a nasty hole," he said. Wilson reached out to touch the hole but only close enough. Nanobytes pooled out from his bracelet and attached to the radiator. The nanobytes quickly did their work and patch up the hole. Wilson stood up and dusted his hand. He removed the radiator cap and poured the coolant. "So, how's Miami?" Wilson asked.

"What was that?" Rest-Q asked.

"What was what?"

"That thing that came out of your bracelet?"

"Nanobytes," Wilson said.

"That's impossible for humans to have that technology," Rest-Q said. "Then I'm not like most humans."

"Who are you?" Rest-Q asked.

"Just a regular college kid," Wilson answered.

"But why help me?"

Wilson filled the radiator and the reserve tank. He climbed inside Rest-Q and told him everything. "I see," Rest-Q said.

"And I need some info," Wilson said. "Just who are the Autobots and Decepticons and why come here?"

Rest-Q didn't hesitate and answered Wilson his questions.

Wilson's bedroom

"Dude, tell me you're lying?"

"I'm not lying," Wilson said. "I'm telling you, this girl is nothing like I ever seen. I mean, she's different."

"She's that hot?"

"Wedly, believe me, it's not only beauty but her innocent look is what made her so compelling."

"What? So you talked to her?"

"Well, it was like…small talk."

"You didn't talk to her did you? Is she even real?"

"She is real," Wilson said. "It's just that we met on bad terms."

"If that's what you say," Wedly said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing."

"If I see her again, I'll try to make her mine."

"Good luck," Wedly said. "Anyways, I'm gonna let you."

"Alright boss," Wilson said. Wilson hung up his phone and placed it on the desk. He scratched his head with a pencil and twists his face in wonder. "It's not only her innocent look but her guilty eyes," Wilson said. "She's hiding something, something dangerous."

Wilson let out a sigh as he stood up and stretched. He left his room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. On his desk was a piece of paper. On the paper was an accurate drawing of T-Ai.

Saga continue with "Rise of Devil Z"


End file.
